A Rose Among the Thorns
by princessMASMA
Summary: Ch 23 up! Relena must choose between the love she has for Heero and the love of another man, while Heero struggles with his own emotions of love and hate. Through it all, another faction bent on destruction has entered the scene.
1. The Proposal

July 28, 2002  
  
Author's notes: Hi there! I'm very happy that you've made your way here to my little fic. I know this theme has been done before, but hey, I like it so I'm going to use it. I'm not a professional writer so I will make mistakes here and there, but I am working on it. By the way, this occurs some years after the Mariemaia incident. There is a lot of Heero and Relena interaction but not until later in the story. The beginning half will be composed of Relena and another character. So if you're looking for Heero and Relena romance, be patient. I hope you enjoy this little story of mine. And please, please, please review. It's what we writers survive on. Here goes nothing.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Gundam Wing, and blah, blah, blah, you know the rest.  
  
A Rose Among the Thorns  
  
Chapter One  
  
The Proposal  
  
"I have to leave now."  
  
Relena stared at him through tear-filled eyes, the hurt she felt seeming to shatter her heart into a million pieces. She fiercely tried to blink her tears away. She didn't want to seem broken in front of him, in front of Heero Yuy.  
  
"Where will you go," she managed to whisper as she sank deeper into his eyes.  
  
"Wherever I'm needed."  
  
She wanted to cry out that she needed him- that she needed him in her life more than she needed to breathe. She loved him more than she could express. She didn't know what love was before she met him. She didn't believe in love, thinking that it was a foolish notion that parents read their children about in fairytale books. But she was wrong. Love was real, and it struck her like lightning when she first saw him. Time stopped in that briefest of seconds. The world no longer rotated around the sun; it revolved around Heero. She would give him her whole heart until the end of time if he would have it. All she had to do was tell him, but she couldn't get he words out.  
  
"I'll miss you, Heero." Relena couldn't hold her emotions any longer and a lonely tear bitterly stained her rosy cheek. Her eyes left his face and focused on the lifeless ground beneath her feet. She didn't want him to see her like this. To Relena's surprise, he brought his hand to her face and wiped her tear away, leaving his hand upon her cheek. He felt so warm and comforting that she didn't want him to pull away. She made the mistake of looking back into his eyes and almost fell over with the force of what she saw. Love. Pure and simple. She knew it for what it was because she felt its force herself. But for some reason, she still felt deadly miserable, and at that moment, she realized she had to let him go.  
  
"Goodbye, Relena."  
  
She watched as his form faded into the mist and she was left alone. Staring at the same spot he disappeared from, Relena just stood there motionless in darkness. He was gone. Gone.  
  
She wouldn't accept that. She began to run in the darkness, blindly heading the way he had left. Calling out his name, she ran further and further into the void. It was hopeless, she would never find him. She ran and ran and.  
  
"Ring, ring!"  
  
Relena woke up with a shock. Grabbing the phone next to her bed, she answered half-awake, "Hello?"  
  
"Miss Darlian, this is your 5 a.m. wake-up call," the receptionist said cheerfully.  
  
Relena moaned gloomily. "Thank you," she answered and hung up the phone. She laid her heavy head back on the comfortable pillow, closing her eyes. She had that same dream again about Heero. She thought that those dreams had stopped, but it seemed that every time she was in a stressful period, he would invade her sleep.  
  
But it was more than a dream, and she knew it. It was a memory, one she had made right after the Mariemaia coup. She remembered that time like it was yesterday. But, she wouldn't go down that road again, at least not now. She had a conference to attend.  
  
***  
  
Negotiations were going nowhere.  
  
Relena Darlian, also known as Relena Peacecraft, had been sitting in her assigned seat for the past five hours, arguing the same point with no success. She glanced at the round clock for the hundredth time as its hands wound round and round again, as if mocking her in this never-ending cycle of dispute.  
  
This meeting on Colony L2 X-2310 was called together to discuss the removal of half the military bases on Earth. The representatives from the Colonies contended that allowing the existence of all Earth's bases would put the colonies at a disadvantage which harbored only half as many military instillations as the Earth did. The Earth would gain the upper hand with a greater amount of power in numbers which could be used against the Colonies if an all out war should ensue. In addition to the disadvantage, the peaceful state of the Earth Sphere negates the need for so much military force.  
  
The Earth on the other hand defended their case by stating that eliminating certain bases would be unwise. They reminded the Colonies that there was peace, and that they had no intentions of ever breaking that peace, thus an attack would not occur. They also argued that there was a need for the different bases. The bases were there to protect the citizens and they provided vital research for the betterment of mankind.  
  
Those were not all of the different sides to the situation, but they were the main ones. Relena listened half-heartedly as the fourteen delegates from both the colonies and Earth exchanged heated words at each other. She was not there to take part in the dispute; she merely was there to mediate the whole affair. Neither side would have agreed to meet if she had not agreed to attend the concession. It seemed that although there was no fighting between soldiers, there was still fighting between councilmen.  
  
Relena sighed and turned her gaze out the colony window into the blackness of space. The emptiness reminded her of her own heart. A part of it was missing, stolen away by a boy she met five years ago on a white, sandy beach, and he never gave it back. Why did she have to fall in love with Heero Yuy?  
  
Thoughts of Heero and the way he had touched her crept back into her mind, his words ringing in her ears. For the thousandth time, she felt like crying, felt like abandoning all her responsibilities, all her duties, all the requirements put on her as the vice foreign minister and for once in her life be a normal person who could show her emotions without worrying about who would see. But, she would never be given that luxury.  
  
She had to be strong- she had to be like steel. She had to face a world full of problems and solve them all as if it were as easy as fixing a broken watch. She had to keep nations from destroying each other, she had to convince politicians to lay down their weapons and agree to peace, she had to prevent mass chaos from engulfing the world, and she had to do it all with a smile on her face. Being at the head of the Earth Sphere Alliance was a grueling job, and it was wearing her down. She was tired, but she knew she had no choice.  
  
She hated the way he made her feel, she was angry at him for always leaving her, and yet she couldn't seem to get over him. He was constantly on her mind, whether she wanted him to be or not. His image was burnt into her memory- his dark brown hair that always seemed to be in a mess, his Prussian blue eyes that she seemed to drown in, and his strong arms that she longed to be wrapped in. His memory seemed to haunt her every moment of being.  
  
She didn't want to feel this way, not when he left her after the Mariemaia incident. It hurt, it stung like a knife through her heart, but she never told anyone. The world knew nearly everything about her. She was after all the vice foreign minister who was continuously in the public eye. If she had one secret to keep, it would be her love for Heero.  
  
"Minister Darlian, do you agree with us," one of the Earth officials asked. When she failed to respond, he asked again. "Minister Darlian?"  
  
Relena quickly was snapped out of her thoughts and turned to the man who had addressed her. She recognized him as Governor Corin Rilley, by far one of the most influential representatives in the Earth Sphere. He was a man in his near fifties, but he looked much older. He held a commanding presence, and he could convince an Eskimo to buy ice. Relena had come to know the governor quite well after having to deal with him often. And under his intimidating attitude, she knew him to be a loyal and trustworthy man who loved to tell jokes at parties.  
  
"You'll have to excuse me. It seems my mind was starting to wander," Relena apologized to the gathered diplomats. She offered them a tired smile to ease their minds.  
  
"Yes, well, I think all our minds are starting to wander. I suggest we adjourn for today and resume discussion tomorrow," Governor Rilley announced.  
  
"That is one thing I think we can all agree on," answered a Colony delegate, as he shuffled his papers into a folder. Murmurs of agreement from the rest of the politicians resounded while they began to gather their things.  
  
Finally, she could get some rest done. She hadn't slept well the past few days.  
  
Relena was busy filing her folders into her black briefcase, when the Secretary of Defense made his way to her side. A fairly young government official only a few years older than Relena herself, Donavon Fallicy had moved his way into the President's good graces with his charm. He was uncommonly handsome with his raven black hair and alluring smile but Relena could see his deceptive objectives in his dark brown eyes. Those same eyes seemed to always make her feel uncomfortable. He would either stare at her the way she wished Heero would stare at her, and at other times he appeared to look through her, not at her, like she was a piece of clear glass. It was the lustful look that Donavon wore today.  
  
"Well, Princess Relena, it seems that we both have the night free," he stated with a sly grin on his face as he leaned against the conference table. He crossed his arms over his chest and turned to look upon her beautiful face.  
  
Donavon had been attracted to the vice foreign minister since they first met three years ago. He was used to getting what he wanted, especially from women, using his good looks and position to his advantage. Melting at the sight of his smile, women could hardly keep their hands to themselves when he appeared in public. Relena was the first one to reject him. No matter how hard he tried to win her over, she persisted to turn him down. That's what made her so appealing to him- the chase was half the fun.  
  
Continuing to pack her things, Relena avoided looking at him. She had grown extremely tired of having to associate with Donavon since she first laid eyes on him. She had told him time and time again in the politest way possible that she would prefer that he keep his distance from her, but it seemed he didn't understand or he didn't care to understand.  
  
"You know that I no longer use the title of princess, Mr. Fallicy, and I would appreciate it if you would address me as Miss Darlian. Besides I have other more important things to do tonight than spend an uneventful evening with you," she countered. She had completed putting her papers away and began to pretend to look through a file so that she could avoid looking into his pining eyes.  
  
His grin turned into a scowl at her answer. He was growing a little tired of this game, but he could be patient, for now.  
  
"What could be more important than having a friendly dinner with me?"  
  
Sleep. That's what was more important than dinner. She'd be willing to skip a meal if she could catch up on some of her missed sleep. But she couldn't tell him that. In any case, nothing about Donavon was friendly. Relena didn't believe he had a friendly bone in his whole body. Sure he represented the military in the peace project, but he would do seemingly anything to ensure that his branch of government survived. She was silent for a few seconds before someone came to her rescue.  
  
"Having dinner with me is more important," said Governor Rilley. He came to stand on the opposite side of Relena. She gave the governor a gracious smile which he returned. He then turned to Donavon to give him a steely look. "We've been planning it for the past couple weeks to discuss some important government issues, isn't that right, Miss Darlian?"  
  
Relena knew that wasn't true, but it was the perfect excuse to tell Donavon. "Yes, Governor Rilley. It's so unlike me to forget such an engagement."  
  
Donovan knew when he was beat. The governor had won this time. "I hope you enjoy your evening together," he said with little emotion. "If you'll both excuse me." Donovan picked up his briefcase and headed out the door.  
  
Relena sighed in relief. She would rather have had dinner with the Devil than with Donovan. She swore if he had looked at her any harder, he would have burned a hole right through her. She had the overwhelming need to take a shower.  
  
"Thank you for saving me from that horrible situation, Governor Rilley. I don't know what I would have done if he had persisted."  
  
"Think nothing of it. I know how detestable Fallicy can be. I would have done the same for anyone in your position."  
  
"Well, I better be on my way. I can hear my bed calling me all the way over here," Relena joked.  
  
"Miss Darlian, I really did want to discuss something with you over dinner, if you think you could spare a few minutes with an old man," he said before she could make her way to the door.  
  
She desperately wanted to get back to her soft, comfy bed and drift off into dreamland.  
  
"I'll pay for the whole thing," the governor offered. "And, I'll even buy you some strawberry cheesecake for dessert."  
  
The governor looked positively eager to speak to her, and she did owe the governor something for his chivalry. Furthermore, what woman could pass the chance for free cheesecake? She guessed missing a few minutes of sleep would be worth the sacrifice for cheesecake. "I'd be glad to have dinner with you," she replied with a smile.  
  
***  
  
Relena's hired limousine took her and her companion to a restaurant that the governor was familiar with. It was an Italian bistro on the penthouse floor of the Towers hotel which overlooked the breathtaking view of the colony. The restaurant was filled with many people, most of the aristocracy by the looks of their attire, who all seemed content with their surroundings. The waiter cheerfully showed them to their seats and later took their orders.  
  
After finishing their desserts, the governor began a light conversation. "Well, Miss Darlian, how is your brother doing? Your father and I were good friends before his untimely death. I watched your brother grow into the fine young man he is today. He had a lot of spunk when he was young."  
  
"Yes, he still has that spunk. Milliardo and his wife, Lucrezia Noin have had their first son," Relena admitted. She smiled at the thought of her new sister-in-law holding their little bundle of joy. She was ecstatic when she found out two years ago that they were finally getting married, and she was even more overjoyed to find out that she was going to be an aunt. Noin was good for her brother, but he already knew that.  
  
"A son, you say? Well, that's not a surprise. I always knew he was going to settle down and have children. He was always so protective over you. He wouldn't let anyone touch you when the Peacecrafts had guests over at their estate."  
  
Relena thought he was still that way. He was so overprotective of her that it made her regret she had a brother sometimes. She kept reminding him that she wasn't a little girl anymore, but he kept insisting that the world didn't care that she was grown up now. She was still prone to danger, more so that she was an important, if not, the most important figurehead in all of the Earth Sphere. He was going to worry himself to death if he wasn't careful. Arguing with her brother got neither of them anywhere. They were both the most stubborn people in the galaxy. Noin always said that talking to either of them was like talking to a brick wall, you find that you can't change it and you're only talking to yourself.  
  
"Isn't Lucrezia Noin one of the chief Preventors?" Rilley broke in.  
  
"Yes, she is vital to the operations at Preventors headquarters. I imagine the agency would collapse and fall if Noin wasn't there most of the time. But discussing my brother's personal life isn't why you asked me to come here, is it?"  
  
"You see right through me, Miss Relena. I must confess that I called you here on a very delicate situation. It may be the fundamental step to the secure the peace process for good."  
  
If Relena had not shown any interest before, she sure showed it now. It sounded as if the governor was a scientist who stumbled upon the cure for cancer. What he suggested was the one thing that Relena had been searching for since she started her diplomatic endeavors. Intent on learning his idea, she leaned forward to better hear the governor's words.  
  
"You've caught my curiosity, Governor. Now please, tell me your proposition."  
  
"I want you to marry Prince Alexander Morale."  
  
AN: Well, that's it for chapter one. How did you like it? I admit, it got off to a slow start, but it'll get better. So review, review, and did I mention review? 


	2. Reflection

July 31, 2002  
  
AN: Hello there! I got the next chapter up really fast (at least it was fast for me.) Hope you enjoy it. Thanks to all those who reviewed and are now reading the next chapter. Have fun.  
  
A Rose Among the Thorns  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Reflection  
  
"Excuse me," Relena said in a stunned state, her mouth half open. She surely heard him wrong. Maybe she was going delirious from the lack of sleep. After this delegation, she would have to take some time off before she went completely insane.  
  
"I want you to marry Prince Alexander Morale," Governor Rilley repeated. He carefully watched her reaction which was nothing less than what he expected. Relena's shocked silence assured the governor that she heard right.  
  
First of all, marriage was a concept she hadn't even thought about. She was far too busy to even date occasionally. If she wasn't speaking to the President about the terraforming project to, she was speaking to a Colony Ambassador about preventing a rebellion.  
  
Second, she wasn't ready for marital complacency. Being only twenty years of age, Relena was far too young for matrimony, and quite frankly, it scared her a bit. With the rest of her life ahead of her, she wasn't against waiting for a few years.  
  
Thirdly, he was asking her to marry someone she knew nearly nothing about. Relena knew Prince Alexander Morale of the Altera Kingdom only by reputation and what gossip she heard at certain balls and receptions. Being from one of the most influential colonial families, Prince Alexander was a compassionate, respectable man of 24 years. He was uncommonly handsome from what she had heard with "eyes as green as an emerald forest, reddish-gold hair that glowed like fire, and a body that would make any other man jealous" as one girl described. But she was skeptical about how attractive he was, until she had seen him at the Dewland Ball. Although she didn't have the chance to see him up close, she could tell that he was everything the girl had said. Yet even though he was the honest, gorgeous Prince Charming of every little girl's dreams, she didn't think that was enough reason to marry him.  
  
There was one more reason Relena had in objection to the marriage, but she refrained from thinking of him.  
  
"Me? Marry Prince Alexander? You must be joking," Relena drew out. Her throat suddenly going dry, Relena took a sip of her water. It helped ease her throat, but it did nothing to ease her mind.  
  
"I am very serious." He looked directly at her with a straight face without blinking or averting his eyes.  
  
Relena knew he was being serious, but how can one be serious about marrying two people who hardly know each other. "You want me to marry someone I don't even know?" The question came out before she had time to think.  
  
"No, I, or more precisely, the Earth Sphere representatives want you to eventually marry the prince." She looked positively stunned. But who wouldn't be? He had obviously asked her to do something preposterous. If he wasn't asking her himself, he would never believe that they were even having this discussion.  
  
"Eventually? What does that mean?" Relena laid her hands on her lap and grabbed at her silk skirt, wrinkling it between her fingers and palms. She knew if she left them on the table as they were, she would eventually have begun tapping them, alerting the governor of her uneasiness. It offered some distraction, but not much. She was completely confused, and worst yet, she absolutely did not know what to do.  
  
"We're not saying we want you to just meet him at a church at this minute and tie the knot. We're saying we want you two to give a relationship a chance to see if something lasting can be made. We don't want to force you into anything against your will. This is why I am asking you now if you are willing to try. You probably have some questions which I am only happy to answer," Governor Rilley explained as he offered her a small grin to ease her mind.  
  
Some questions? Try many. Relena was still having problems accepting any of this. She figured she might as well ask the most obvious question. "Why does the Earth Sphere want a marriage between Prince Alexander and me?"  
  
"You of all people should know that relations between the Earth and the Colonies are on thin ice that is likely to crack at any given moment. Each party still has its doubts about joining each other which only hinders the chances for universal peace. But each side has a figurehead that stands above the others. The Earth has you," he explained, indicating her with his left hand, "and the Colonies have Prince Alexander. Do you understand now?"  
  
"I'm getting there."  
  
"You, Miss Darlian, are at the center of attention for the entire Earth Sphere. No one is as well-known and well-liked as you are. You are from the Cinq Kingdom, an empire on Earth, thus people from Earth can identify with you. They feel a sense of pride at knowing that one of the most influential people to ever live is from Earth. The same goes for Prince Alexander, except he is from the Colonies. The people trust you, they turn to you for guidance. Through your marriage, they will see that you two trust each other and can live in harmony together. The people, as well as dignitaries, will realize this, and they will follow your lead. Plus, you both have similar histories."  
  
"What do you mean by 'similar histories,'" she asked out of curiosity.  
  
"You both lost your families at a young age," the governor continued with just a hint of sadness in his voice. "His father died when Alexander was five, after which he was shipped off to boarding schools to learn the intricacies of becoming a king. His mother rarely visited him; hence a gap was formed between the two. In addition, you both have made decisions that dictate the lives of the people around you."  
  
"What does the Prince say to all this," Relena inquired. She knew she was totally puzzled about the whole ordeal. Surely he was just as lost as her.  
  
"His people have spoken to him about this matter and the prince has given his approval. He says he is looking forward to meeting you."  
  
So they already asked him? She should have known- she was always the last to know anything important that concerned her life. It made her mad, but she admitted that she could just be jumping to conclusions. Then a revelation dawned on her.  
  
"I thought that princes had to marry a certain girl, someone chosen from a certain background."  
  
Nodding his head, Governor Rilley said, "That is correct. A prince most certainly has to marry someone of noble stature, the daughter of a duke or general, for example. This person usually comes from the same country as the prince because she will know the condition of the government and she will be familiar with the people and the prince. But once in a while, the chosen wife resides from a different nation altogether. In this case, a princess is usually the one to take the place of the prince's betrothed."  
  
"You know as well as I do that I no longer hold the title of princess. I abandoned that title quite some time ago."  
  
"Yes, but denying your past does not make you less of a princess. No matter what you do or where you go, nothing will change the fact that royal blood courses through your veins. The people still view you as Princess Relena Peacecraft of the Cinq Kingdom."  
  
Relena knew what he said was true even though she didn't want it to be. She didn't understand why people couldn't get over how she was once a princess and, much to her dismay, a queen. She wanted people to look past that and see her for who she is not who she used to be. It was difficult enough to survive in the world without having everyone expecting you to be someone you're not. That is why she decided to discontinue using the princess label and Peacecraft last name. But people have a hard time of letting go of the past. Maybe that is why people couldn't get over the war.  
  
"There is also another requirement that the prince's betrothed must be," Governor Rilley continued. "She must be a." He leaned closer and whispered to her, "virgin."  
  
"And how were you sure that I am not one," she asked.  
  
"Well, I asked your brother," the governor replies hesitantly.  
  
Relena eyes widened in surprise and anger. "How dare you go behind my back and ask him. You have no right to go into my private life without my knowing. This is my life you're toying with. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think the company is making me ill," she finished as she began to rise.  
  
"Wait. Please don't leave yet," he said as he rose in respect. "You're right. What I did was offensive and very ungentlemanly-like. I would not have done it, if I my intentions were not worthy. I only fear for the fragile state of the peace. Please accept my sincerest apologies. If you wish to slap me, go right ahead," he said with a remorseful grin.  
  
She retook her seat with a bit less ire. "As much as I would like to slap you and as much as you deserve to be slapped, I think I will refrain from doing that. After all, you did have a good reason for doing it. I just wish you had asked me yourself instead of going to my brother."  
  
"I will remember that next time."  
  
"Does that mean my brother knows about this scheme?" She could hardly believe Milliardo would agree to this plan. He was always warning off suitors.  
  
"Yes, and he gave me his blessing. It didn't take much for me to convince him," he replied to her.  
  
Relena was beyond shock. How could her brother, who always reprimanded a man for dancing too close to her, give his blessing? Everything about the whole ordeal confused her. "Why would he agree to such a plan?"  
  
"That I cannot answer. You'll have to ask your bother yourself."  
  
Relena realized if she agreed, then her career would drastically change. She would have to devote much of her time to running just Altera instead of the entire Earth Sphere Unified Nation. Her whole life would center on the kingdom. Did she really want that?  
  
"What about my role as Vice Foreign Minister," Relena asked with some trepidation.  
  
"Ultimately choosing to marry Prince Alexander would mean that you would forfeit your career as minister. The Prince has agreed to instate you as Ambassador from Altera which would give you control of the foreign affairs, much like the responsibilities you are used to, although they would dealing only with the kingdom. And, to give you two enough time together, we hope to arrange for you to take time off from your obligations as soon as possible so that you have time to get to know each other. We'll tell the public that you're on an extended vacation, or something along that line."  
  
"So you're saying that if I choose to pursue this relationship, I will immediately be giving up my profession?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Relena had to admit that she was growing awfully tired of her job. She dreaded each day, knowing that it would only bring more papers and more conferences. Falling asleep at her desk was usual for her, her bed was more familiar with the cold, night air. She was even beginning to see the governmental politicians more frequently than her brother, who she lived with. She could possibly get more rest time and even begin to have the semblances of a life. Maybe this arrangement had more advantages than she first realized.  
  
"Just one more question," she said, "If you were me, Governor Rilley, what would you do?"  
  
He took a moment to ponder over his decision before answering. "Before I tell you what I think, I just want you to know that this choice is entirely up to you." Relena nodded her understanding. "Then I would do it. I have nothing to lose and so much more to gain. But don't let me influence you too much. It is only my opinion. You are the one who has to make a decision."  
  
"Yes, I know. Thank you," Relena said.  
  
"So you will consider it," the governor asked with enthusiasm gleaming in his eyes.  
  
"Yes. But you'll have to tell the other representatives tomorrow that I will be unable to attend. I have much to think about without having to worry about who gets to keep what and who doesn't."  
  
"Of course. When you have made your decision, please call me."  
  
***  
  
Relena was still as confused as she was when the governor first told her his idea when she arrived safely at her house. She still had the same doubts that just lead her back to the same questions. Going in circles wasn't helping her at all. Maybe her siblings could help her.  
  
She reached the front door when she realized that in her distracted state she had locked her keys in her luggage. Ringing the doorbell, she waited for someone to answer her call. Her sister-in-law, Noin, greeted her with her son in her arms. Usually Pagan would answer the door, but he had sadly passed away six months ago in his sleep. They had buried him in the family cemetery under the maple tree, its leaves shading him from the scorching sun, for they all knew he loved to sit in the shade for hours on end. They all missed him, especially Relena who knew him for most of her life. He was almost like a second, or third, father to her, making sure she was cared for. They hadn't found another butler, given that they knew in their hearts that no one could take his place.  
  
"Relena! You're back early, not that I'm not happy, but I was sure that the meeting would last at least two more days. And why didn't you use your key?" Noin asked with surprise.  
  
They began to walk together into the living room. "It will probably last even longer. I was given an unexpected proposal, and I thought it was better if I devote more time to thinking about that than about who has more military power and who doesn't. As far as the key goes, I was so deep in thought when I was packing I suppose I locked it in without knowing," she explained, then turned to the baby saying, "And, hello there, little Vallor." She leaned forward and shook his little hand, which closed around her single finger. "I didn't forget about you. I brought you back the cutest little stuffed lion." He giggled in reply.  
  
They made it to the living room where Zechs was busy reading the newspaper, gathering what information he could about the world that he didn't already know. It was interesting how the press could twist events into something totally different. He turned to the little group when they made their way in.  
  
"You're back early," Zechs stated with much less emotion than his wife had used. Seating herself across from her brother, Relena chose to ignore him.  
  
"So what's this about a proposal," Noin questioned as she put Vallor down in his playpen. She then took a seat on the sofa next to Relena and patiently waited for her to answer.  
  
"Why don't you ask my brother about it? He knew about it before I even did," Relena said in an even tone although she felt like screaming at her brother. She glared at Zechs, who almost flinched at the look in her eyes. If he didn't know better, he would have said he was looking into Heero's eyes. The thought made him clench his teeth and glare back with as much emotion.  
  
"Knew about what?" he asked as if he was ignorant. If this was about Prince Alexander, he didn't have to admit he was guilty of anything.  
  
"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. Governor Rilley told me all about it, Milliardo."  
  
Relena was the only one who addressed him by that name. She was the only one who he allowed to call him by his birth name. He thought she deserved to have the brother she lost years ago, and if calling him Milliardo helped, then he didn't mind so much. He decided to let his silence be his answer.  
  
"Is this about the arranged marriage between Prince Alexander and you," Noin cut in.  
  
Appalled, Relena turned to her and looked at her as if she didn't recognize her. "You mean you knew as well?"  
  
"Zechs told me about it after he finished speaking with the governor."  
  
"And you didn't think to tell me?" Relena should have known that he would tell his wife and not his sister. They had no secrets between them. Sometimes she wondered if he loved Noin more than he loved her, but she never complained. She was happy they were together.  
  
"At the time, it wasn't even an idea yet," Zechs clarified, "We didn't want to worry you with anymore problems than you already had. We know how tiresome your job can be without adding a wedding to it."  
  
Relena had to agree. It was a logical explanation, but it wasn't one that she liked.  
  
"That still does not excuse you from telling Governor Rilley about my personal life."  
  
Zechs knew she was right, and if he didn't apologize now, he probably wouldn't get the chance later. He closed his eyes and sighed. "You're right. I am sorry for doing that and for keeping the truth from you."  
  
"As well as I am. Please forgive us. We only had your best interests in mind."  
  
"I forgive you," Relena said, much to the relief of Zechs and Noin, "Now please, help me decide what to do."  
  
She looked at both of them, pleading with her eyes. She couldn't do this alone. She could make decisions that could change the course of the world, but when it came to choosing things about her own life, she was like a duck out of water. Choosing what to wear the next day was harder than giving a global speech in front of 15 billion people in her mind.  
  
"Relena, it is your life- it is your decision to make. We cannot make it for you, you have to do that yourself," Noin said, taking Relena's hand in her own. She could see the turmoil that this was putting her through. Relena was still learning how to be herself in Noin's eyes.  
  
"I know, but can't you just guide me in the right direction? Just a little. I'm afraid I'll be confused forever if you don't help me."  
  
"I guess helping you a little won't be too bad," Zechs stated. He promised he'd never desert her when she need him, and now was one of those times. He had years of making up to do. If she decided to marry the prince, he wouldn't have the chance to support her anymore.  
  
"Thank you," Relena said with a gracious smile.  
  
"I suppose the obvious approach to this is to find out what is holding you back," Noin started. "Is it your job?"  
  
"No, actually I'm quite happy about losing it. I've been so caught up in my work that I'm beginning to see it in my dreams. I know I'll just be trading my set of responsibilities for another, but they'll most likely be less world-shattering. Besides, if I marry Prince Alexander, I'll most likely be similar to an advisor instead of the enactor. The prince will be the one with most of the running. I'll admit I will miss some things, but for the most part I'm glad to see it go."  
  
"Then is it the prince? From what I hear from Zechs, he couldn't be more perfect."  
  
"Yes, I think you'll like him once you get to know him. When I was a child, Alex and I were the best of friends. We were inseparable, like two people joined at the hip. That was until the collapse of the kingdom." He began to have a far off look in his eyes as if he was someplace else. "I lost contact with him until after the Mariemaia rebellion. Since the establishment of peace, I have reacquainted myself with him and have seen him three times since. He is very sociable and compassionate. He would make you a fine husband."  
  
Relena was beginning to realize that there was a lot she didn't know about her brother, or a lot that he kept from her. She would have thought about it more, but something else was distracting her. "So what you're saying is that you approve of Prince Alexander?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That is why you agreed to this arrangement so quickly?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So he deserves me," Relena stated more as a fact than a question.  
  
"You deserve him," Zechs announced with resolve.  
  
"The prince deserves me, but he doesn't," she whispered to herself, her eyes cast down. Zechs hadn't heard her reply, but Noin had.  
  
"Oh Relena," Noin sighed. "I think you better let me talk to her alone." She gave her husband a worried look.  
  
"If this concerns Heero Yuy, then I prefer to stay," Zechs stubbornly said. He wouldn't let Relena destroy her chance at a bright future for Heero Yuy. He knew what Heero was like, he was one of only a few who did. He was no good for her, and that was that.  
  
"Zechs," Noin warned.  
  
"No, I told you once, Relena, and I'll tell you again. Heero will break your heart!" Zechs made sure he emphasized every word of his last sentence.  
  
"I know," Relena whispered in response.  
  
"He will desert you the first chance he gets."  
  
"I know."  
  
"He is a soldier. He will always choose to fight over you." By now, Zechs was shouting his words, as if the louder he shouted, the more Relena would understand. He was pacing back and forth, stopping every now and then to look at her with is steely gaze.  
  
"I know."  
  
"You haven't seen him for nearly four years. Do you think he's coming back? Because I don't. You have to get over him. You have to let him go."  
  
"I know!" Relena shouted with just as much energy as her brother, standing at the same moment. "I've heard this all before. I know what you're going to say. I don't deserve him. I deserve someone better. Someone like that prince. But, don't you think I've tried to let Heero go? I've been hurting for so long now that my heart feels numb. I want to get over him, but I can't. I've tried a thousand different ways to forget him, but none of them have worked. I'm still in love with him, and I think I always will be." Relena sank back into her seat, tears falling listlessly from her eyes.  
  
Noin and Zechs exchanged concerned looks with each other. Zechs knew he was wrong to yell at her, but he just couldn't admit it. He was only trying to protect her. Noin realized that she was the one that would have to comfort both sides.  
  
"Trying one more way couldn't hurt," Noin stated. "Maybe the only way to fall out of love with Heero is the fall in love with someone else."  
  
Relena looked at Noin through blurry eyes, and she saw the truth in Noin's words. She honestly wanted to overcome her feelings for Heero. This could possibly be the answer.  
  
She nodded her head in agreement.  
  
AN: Wow, I didn't mean to end on such a sad note. By the way, I'm not sure if I got the age of Relena right. I said it was four years after the Mariemaia thing, so would she be 20 or 21? Can somebody clear that up? Thank you to the few people who reviewed my first chapter!!! I luv ya guys to death. Ok, so how was it this time? Please review, even if you already did. Well, next chapter you're going to meet the prince. Don't hate him cuz he's not Heero. They'll be plenty of him later. Until next time. 


	3. First Impressions

August 6, 2002  
  
AN: Howdy again. Thanks to the people who reviewed! You guys rock. And thanks to the people who helped me with Relena's age and all. I also got a review about the Colonies having princes when there shouldn't be any separate countries and such. I'll explain that all in this chapter so it all hopefully makes sense. So on with the show.  
  
A Rose Among the Thorns  
  
Chapter Three  
  
First Impressions  
  
Relena's heart was beating a thundering cadence that rang through her head. Tonight was the night. The night when she would meet the prince, her prince. That sounded.wrong.  
  
One week ago, she had called Governor Rilley to tell him that she had decided to go ahead with the trail relationship with Prince Alexander, after a much heated discussion with her brother. Since then, the governor had finalized the meeting arrangements and informed her that they would make their first meeting a public one, announcing to the world that they were an "item." The governor had chosen the annual Christmas Eve Ball that was held in the Glenmor kingdom as the reception that nearly all of the influential people in the Earth Sphere Unified Nation would attend. It was the most important social event held every year since its inauguration the year after the Earth and Space Wars. It not only celebrated the Christmas holiday, it commemorated the establishment of peace and unification. Anyone who was anyone would be there.  
  
Of course, this was Relena's first time at the event. She had been invited to the previous balls but she always found an excuse to decline the offer. It wasn't that she hated balls, she actually enjoyed them. They offered her a chance to forget her governmental obligations and be a normal young lady having fun dancing and socializing with her peers. But, it was this particular ball that made her uneasy. It was the one and only ball that all the former gundam pilots were invited to in honor of their heroic crusades that saved the Earth. Although she knew that all five would be invited, only four showed up each year. She would think that Heero not being there would make accepting the invitation easier, but she realized that she would only worry herself more by wondering if he would show because she did. But, tonight she was forced to attend.  
  
She had deigned her best formal dress for the occasion. Made of snow white silk, her dress fell nearly to the ground in waves, the neckline just low enough to reveal enough but not too much, which was being held up by two thin straps, leaving her shoulders bare. The back was by standards quite low, which would undoubtedly raise some eyebrows, but she wanted to cause a stir. The more people noticed her, the more people would see her and the prince together. She did have to convince everyone that they were together. The bottom half of her honey blond hair was left to hang in lustrous stands, while the rest was swept back and arranged in a neat mess of curls. She debated whether to wear gloves and to bring a shawl, deciding to bring neither. Men liked to see as much skin as they could, and Relena did want Prince Alexander to like her.  
  
She had been overly anxious about the whole occasion since she first found out. It was difficult to do anything, especially anything to do with work. After the first couple of days, she feigned a migraine to escape the conferences until the night of the ball. Although she took time off, she could hardly relax at home. It helped a little, but for the most part she was still on edge. It carried over to tonight. She didn't understand why she was so nervous; she had no reason to be. It was just like another business project, she could handle that. She only wished the knot in her stomach would listen to her.  
  
It was a little after eleven o'clock when the ball was at its height. Mainly all the guests had arrived, many dancing to the sound of the orchestra, others standing on the side gossiping about who had made the biggest impression tonight. No doubt, many of those conversations were carrying on about Relena, but she knew that there would be much more to talk about once Prince Alexander arrived. It was already late in the evening and he still hadn't showed up. She was beginning to think that he had changed his mind about the whole affair. She didn't know what was making her more upset- him showing up, or him not showing up.  
  
She was presently on the side of the dance floor with the gundam pilots and their dates. Zechs, Noin, Lady Une, and Wufei's date, Sally, were off in their own little group. They were all dressed in their best outfits, and they seemed to be enjoying themselves tremendously. She felt a tinge of regret in missing this time with them before.  
  
"So is your sister still throwing knives at you, Trowa," Duo asked as he took a glass of champagne from the waiter. He took a sip and listened to Trowa's reply.  
  
"Yes, but she also throws other objects at me," Trowa responded in his usual monotone.  
  
"That is only when you get me angry," Catherine explained. She playfully shoved him. "How is your parts business doing?"  
  
"It's doing well. Hilde here," he said, taking her hand, "takes care of all the paperwork while I do much of the hauling and shipping. It's not exactly the most profitable job, but it pays the bills. Besides, I get to see my buddy, Wufei, when the Preventors order some things." He flashed his smile at Wufei, who murmured how utterly useless Duo was.  
  
Wufei went to lean against the wall while crossing his arms and closing his eyes, all the while listening to the rest of them talk. He actually did like spending time with the mismatched group, he just wouldn't admit it aloud.  
  
"That reminds me, I must apologize for not keeping in touch with you all," Quatre commented. "I've been so busy representing my colony in the Earth Sphere that I haven't had much free time to spend."  
  
Quatre's date spoke up. "I know exactly what you mean. Peace was hard to achieve, but maintaining it is even harder. Isn't that right, Miss Relena," Dorothy chimed in.  
  
Relena, who hadn't been paying attention the whole time, was suddenly aware of her mistake. "I'm sorry. I wasn't paying much attention."  
  
Quatre's blues eyes softened as they often did when sympathizing with others. "It's totally understandable. You're probably wondering if he'll show up."  
  
"Heero never shows up to this kind of thing. He's so antisocial. I've tried everything to get that guy to lighten up," Duo added.  
  
Relena was amazed at what they had just said. She never realized her feelings were that easy to read. She knew her family knew, but she never knew her friends (well, the closest things to friends she had) were aware of her emotions for Heero. She was just about to ask them how much they knew, when she was interrupted by a stranger.  
  
"Excuse me, Miss Darlian?"  
  
Relena turned around to find herself staring into a pair of the most captivating green eyes she had ever gazed into. They seemed to enchant her, putting her in a trace. She blinked to regain her composure. The prince was more attractive than she first gave him credit for. She had to concentrate if this was going to work.  
  
The second she turned around, Alex felt his heart skip a beat. He had seen her on TV countless numbers of times, but it didn't do her justice at all. He had to admit he had seen her once, although it was from fifty yards away, but even then he knew she was beautiful. It wasn't until now did he realize how wrong he was. She wasn't beautiful, she was gorgeous! She was beyond that- she was perfect. She was like an ethereal angel sent from heaven to grace the world with her splendor. He lost his breath for a moment and didn't realize he was just staring at her. It wasn't until Duo coughed did he comprehend his lack of self-control.  
  
He shook his head slightly to clear his thoughts and said taking her hand, "I am Prince Alexander Morale of the Altera Kingdom of Colony L1 A-2502. I'm honored to finally get to meet you." He then bent down and placed a light kiss on her hand.  
  
Relena flushed. What else could she do? "The pleasure is all mine," she managed to say.  
  
They continued to stare at each other in silence until Duo coughed again. He didn't mind Relena and the prince staring at each other that way, but when Hilde and the rest of the girls had the same look on their faces, he thought it was about time to step in.  
  
"I'm sorry," Relena apologized. "Let me introduce you to my friends. This is Duo Maxwell and Hilde Schbeiker; Trowa Barton and his sister, Catherine Bloom; Chang Wufei; and Quatre Raberba Winner and Dorothy Catalonia."  
  
"I've met the prince before," Dorothy announced in her sleek way.  
  
"You have?" asked Quatre with a tinge of jealousy. He didn't want to feel envious but he did.  
  
"I assure you it was nothing personal," the prince explained. "We just attended the same boarding school for a year." He smiled to assure him.  
  
Hilde was still looking at the prince with wide eyes making Duo want to punch the guy. Hilde wasn't exactly his girlfriend, not yet anyway, but if she kept staring at the prince that way, he would probably never get the chance to find out. "You say you're a prince? I didn't know they had princes in the colonies, and didn't they do away with all the country borders," Duo asked as if accusing Prince Alexander of telling a lie. Hilde nudged Duo's shoulder as a warning, but he just gave her a suspicious look.  
  
"Yes, I am a prince from a colony, and yes, the Earth Sphere did eradicate all boundaries between nations and colonies. You see, the colony I am from, Colony L1 A-2502, was the original colony formed hundreds of years ago. The first form of government established on the colony was a monarchy, which had taken root thousands of years ago. The first of my bloodline was the ruler of the earth kingdom of Tranilly in northern Europe. Unfortunately, it was overrun by other ambitious nations. The people escaped and built the colony, making my great-great-grandfather the first ruler of Altera." He paused to make sure that everyone understood.  
  
Relena had to give him credit for being quite confident as he gave his speech. She supposed he had much practice being a representative for his colony. Still, she admired him for his poise.  
  
"That still does not explain why you are still a prince when there is no country," Wufei stated, still in the same position he was in earlier.  
  
"It's true that the Earth Sphere destroyed the lines that divide different countries from each other, but that does not mean they do not need ruling. They have allowed the different nations and colonies to continue governing the people the way they are used to so long as they comply with the regulations of the Earth Sphere. In other words, the monarchy still runs things in Altera, but we are vassals to the Earth Sphere democracy; they rule the people through us. This is why I am still deemed a prince. But enough about me," Alex said with a smile that lit up his whole face. "Your names sound familiar, is there a reason I've heard them before?"  
  
"We were gundam pilots," Trowa answered. That's all he said and all he needed to say.  
  
Alex's eyes widened in shock. These were the famous gundam pilots that saved the world from devastation. They did much more than that in Alex's opinion; they saved humanity from itself. These young men had his respect ever since he first found out of their intentions. He idolized them in some way. He had to admit they didn't look like how he envisioned them to be, big and intimidating. They looked like normal everyday men, well, everyday men who could sweep any girl off their feet with just their looks.  
  
"Gundam pilots? Well, this is a surprise. I never thought I would get the chance to actually meet one of the renowned gundam pilots, let alone four. On behalf of my colony, I'd like to extend my sincerest gratitude for all you've done." He finished the last sentence with a slight bow of his head.  
  
Duo was beginning to like this guy. He knew what he was talking about, and he obviously knew how legendary Duo was. Anyway, he kept glancing at Relena like he had developed a crush on her. He figured Hilde was safe. "Well, it wasn't anything special," Duo commented, placing his arms behind his head. "We did what we had to do at the time."  
  
"It was a long time ago as well," Quatre added with a smile of approval. Prince Alexander wasn't too bad after all.  
  
"There's no need for anyone to thank us. It was the people who saved themselves, we only guided them to do the right thing," Trowa said, but it did feel nice to be thanked every once in a while. Wufei just nodded in approval.  
  
Alex nodded his head in understanding. He took a chance and snuck a glimpse at Relena. She really was stunning. She suddenly turned towards him and gave him a shy, unsure smile. He almost fell over. If he didn't instantly fall in love with her before, he certainly did right now. He had to get her away, someplace where he could get her alone. He figured the dance floor was the best place to start. It would at least give him a reason to look at her.  
  
"Miss Darlian, could I have the pleasure of this dance," Alex asked with so much charm she could hardly refuse.  
  
"I'd be honored," Relena replied.  
  
Alex held out his arm on which Relena placed her hand upon, and he guided her to the dance floor amidst the other couples. Relena felt awfully uncomfortable walking onto the dance floor with this gorgeous man, and the curious looks she got from the onlookers weren't helping at all. She felt his arm go around her waist while his other grabbed her hand. Instinctively, she placed her remaining hand on his shoulder. She had the oddest sensation to run out of the hall at that moment, but she stood her ground. This would be her first dance with her possible future husband, she might as well get used to the idea of being held in his arms.  
  
Her hand felt soft like rose petals and warm like a summer's day. He suddenly wished that he could feel the skin under his hand that was on her waist. He wanted to touch her, all of her. He thought he was going crazy. It was wrong to want to possess her like that, but he still wanted to. Never had he felt such attraction to a woman so quickly before. He was infinitely happy that Altera's Council of Lords had approved of Relena.  
  
They began to move with the rhythm of the music, matching it step by step. They glided across the dance floor as if they were walking on clouds. Neither one was conscious of what they were doing, they just automatically moved to the beat. To the spectator observing the pair, they looked perfect together. Nowhere in the whole Earth Sphere was a couple more flawlessly matched than these two. Rumors and stories were beginning to circulate the ballroom about the romantic couple. Some were saying that they had met a few months ago and that they were a very serious item, others were citing how they knew each other since childhood and only developed a crush on each other now, but most were convinced that they had only met tonight and had miraculously fallen for each other. Either way, they had the entire court convinced that they were together. Even the gundam pilots were beginning to wonder.  
  
As the gossip flew across the air, the couple in question danced in ignorant bliss. She smelled of Jasmine mixed with rain. He had taken to just staring into her mysterious eyes that seemed to hold the world. If he didn't do something soon, he figured to would have stopped in the middle of the floor and kissed her right there. Alex thought it time he broke the silence.  
  
"Miss Darlian."  
  
"Please, call me Relena. We needn't such formality when we are supposed to be. well." she trailed off, unable to finish her sentence.  
  
"I understand. And, please, call me Alex." Relena nodded.  
  
"Relena, you've hardly said a word since I arrived. If I'm not mistaken, you're avoiding any social relations with me. Do you find me unpleasant?" He only meant to tease her into speaking, but Relena thought he was being serious.  
  
"Oh, no. You're everything a girl could want," she nearly shouted. "I have no reservations, that is, if you want to go ahead with this. I know I'm not exactly right for the job of queen, but I'm willing to give it a try. I know that I."  
  
He cut her off before she could finish. "Relena, I was only joking. I was only trying to get you to speak, although I'm glad you approve of me. It's just that you seemed so tense, and I could only guess that it had something to do with me. I'm just trying to lighten the mood," he said with a smile.  
  
Relena couldn't help but smile back. He was everything a girl could want- he had looks, power, money, personality, and intelligence. What more could you wish for? Heero, that's what she wanted. But, she didn't let herself think about him. The prince, Relena, the prince.  
  
"Do you enjoy such occasions as this one," Relena inquired. It wasn't the most interesting or the most original topic of discussion, but it was a start.  
  
"If you mean balls, then yes. When given the choice between attending a ball or attending a delegation, I would much rather spend my time dancing with beautiful young ladies than arguing with pompous aristocrats," he answered with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
Relena giggled in reply. "I identify with you completely. It seems like a decade ago since I've had enough time to do anything but work. If I'm not needed here, I'm needed there; if I'm not signing this, I'm signing that. Sometimes the brainless chatter that goes around the ballroom makes more sense than some of the representatives' speeches."  
  
It was Alex's turn to laugh. It had been so long since he had last found someone who could make him forget his princely tasks and just let him be himself. He often had to worry about someone being fake, either because they secretly hated him but put on a smile around him to get things, or they liked him but only because he was a prince. They never liked him for himself. But, Relena was different. She had everything he did. If anyone understood what he was going through, it was her. Again he thanked his lucky stars that she was picked to be his.  
  
"But enough talk about work. Personally, I like to avoid it as much as I can," he said, before Relena nodded in support. "What do you like to do in your spare time?"  
  
"When I do have free time, which is rarely, I sleep," Relena said with enthusiasm.  
  
"Sleep?" Alex wasn't exactly used to hearing that answer. It was usually going to the plays or reading a book.  
  
"Yes, you of all people should know that a political job cuts very deep into your sleep cycle. I like to catch up on it as much as I can." He smiled at her answer. "But, if you want a more lively activity, then I would say horseback riding. I've heard that you like sports. Which ones do you do," Relena asked.  
  
"Well other than horseback riding, I'd say your typical gentlemen sports like fencing and golf; your everyday sports like soccer, boxing, and basketball; and the more extreme sports like surfing, rock climbing, and snowboarding. I prefer the extreme sports. But it's not that I don't enjoy the gentlemanly sports. I'm just more of an active kind of guy. I also do some martial arts."  
  
"That's quite a lot of sports," Relena pointed out.  
  
"How about you? Do you enjoy any sports in particular?"  
  
"I'm more of a spectator in that arena, but I do take pleasure in fencing. You said you enjoy extreme sports. How could you do them on the colony? I'm pretty sure they don't have any bodies of water, mountains, or snow."  
  
"Well, my schooling wasn't exactly what you would call proper. Each year I was sent to a different school to learn. A few of those years, I was transferred to schools on Earth, where I took up those sports. The Earth is far more beautiful than the Colonies, and if I didn't have an obligation to my people, I'd probably be living my days out on some secluded island in the Pacific."  
  
"Yes, Earth is beautiful. It has so much to offer people if they only let it. The Colonies and Earth can share what we have together so that we both come out winning. It's a shame that not everyone sees it this way. It's frustrating knowing that there are those who would see the Earth destroyed. It's a good thing we had the gundam pilots on our side," Relena had gotten a faraway look on her face but nonetheless determined.  
  
Alex had to admire her for that. She had spirit, and she was right. The gundam pilots were an asset to both sides. He was glad he had the chance to thank them personally. But, something bothered him. "Tell me," Alex said, "Weren't there five gundam pilots?"  
  
Relena felt her heart sink. She couldn't believe he found the one topic that she was trying to avoid. It figured. Life seemed to throw her a boat- full of challenges. She might as well face them head on.  
  
"Yes, there were five," she answered. She prayed he would leave it at that, but of course, he wouldn't.  
  
Alex couldn't think of a better topic to talk about as they moved across the dance floor. He decided to flow with it. Besides, he did idolize them in some way, right?  
  
"What was his name again?"  
  
"Heero Yuy," she said as she turned her head to the side. She couldn't look at him when she talked about Heero.  
  
Alex was getting suspicious of her one sentence answers. "I heard that you used to keep in touch with a few of the pilots. Was Heero one of them?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
His brow furrowed and he didn't understand why she was suddenly so cold again. "Is there something wrong, Relena?"  
  
She dropped his hand and stood back from him before the song was completed. "I think I just need some fresh air."  
  
"Of course," Alex replied, although he still didn't comprehend the change in her.  
  
He led her out onto the balcony into the fresh, cool air of night. The iridescent moon hung dreamily in the dark sky, shadowed by a few passing clouds of mist. He released her, and she reached the balustrade in a few steps. Placing her hands on the cold, stone railing, Relena closed her eyes and let her mind drift. The night had gone by well until the mention of Heero. Why, oh, why did the prince have to bring him up? She was enjoying herself tremendously. She had even forgotten about Heero for a few brief moments, but now he was back on her mind. She opened her eyes and found that he was standing right next to her, staring at her intently as if waiting for her answer but also with an air of concern, which caught her off guard. How could he care about her after only knowing each other for such a short amount of time? She didn't want to talk about him, not yet, but she felt she owed him something. He was after all putting his personal life on the line and investing everything he had in her. She figured she'd tell him enough to put his mind at ease.  
  
Alex was perplexed. Why would she change from being sweet to being distant so quickly? He hadn't offended her in any way, had he? They were talking about sports and then that gundam pilot, that's when she started getting hardhearted. Maybe he was the reason she was so cold, but he didn't want to jump to any conclusions. He decided to let her tell him in her own time.  
  
Relena turned to him. "Would you like to take a seat," she said, pointing to the marble bench along the side of the building. He settled down and Relena followed suit. She sighed to gain her confidence. "I suppose you're wondering why I'm suddenly so callous all of a sudden. It's very hard for me to explain, I just don't how to put this simply."  
  
Alex took her hand in his and gave it a little squeeze of assurance. "It's all right. I can tell this isn't easy for you to do. You don't have to tell me on my account."  
  
Relena saw the sympathy in his eyes. "See this," she said as she grabbed the necklace around her neck and showed it to him. His eyes turned to the gold ring that hung at the end of the chain. "It's a ring that Heero Yuy gave to me. It was a gift he sent me for my eighteenth birthday. The thing is he didn't personally give it to me. He gave it to a middle man who then gave it to me. I haven't seen him in four years. He was a very dear friend of mine, but he just left." It was a lie. She actually loved Heero more than just a dear friend. She also neglected to mention that the words "Believe in me" were inscribed on the inside of the ring. She felt so guilty but there was no reason to make him worry.  
  
"I understand," Alex said. "The only person I've ever lost is my father, but it was such a long time ago that I hardly remember anything about him. I can only imagine how you feel right now."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Alex barely heard her last words. He was too busy staring at her luscious lips. Even in the dim light of the moon, he could see their cherry-red tint. All he wanted to do was kiss them and lose himself in the feeling. He began to lean towards her.  
  
Relena was aware of Alex's advance. He was trying to kiss her, and she somewhat wanted him to. He was only six inches away when she closed her eyes right before he did. But, what she saw made her snap her eyes open again. Heero. That's who she saw. He couldn't even let her have a moment's happiness. Alex's eyes were still closed and he was still moving closer, so Relena verbally said, "I think we should go back in."  
  
Alex's eyes flew open. What had gone wrong? One second she was about to let him kiss her, and the next she was trying to get away from him. She was very fickle, but he supposed it was part of the challenge. He'd just have to win her over completely. He offered his hand and they both walked in together to the scandalous whispers of those who had seen the balcony ordeal.  
  
***  
  
One of those who had witnessed the balcony scene wasn't very happy. In fact, he was seething. Donavon had been watching Relena since she first made her way into the ballroom. She looked absolutely perfect in his mind, but she always did. If she could only see how perfect they'd be together, but some people were blinder than others. She had been with the gundam pilots, most likely chatting away about nothing important. That was when he decided to make his move. He was going to ask her to dance, and of course, she couldn't refuse.  
  
But as Donavon was ten feet away from her, he had to show up and ruin everything. The Prince of Altera. He had greeted Relena, and from that moment on, she looked positively infatuated. The talk of how perfect they looked together didn't make him feel any better. But, he kept his anger in check. He could wait until they finished dancing for his turn. Except he never got it.  
  
Before the song was over, the prince had whisked her off to the balcony. He followed them, finding a nice spot inside where he could watch them through the glass doors without being seen. That is when he had seen the prince nearly kiss his girl. He had no right.  
  
He ducked out of sight when they returned to the room. As he watched Relena and Prince Alexander rejoin the gundam pilots, Donavon's fury grew into an uncontrollable inferno of fire. All he saw was red.  
  
His subordinate, a Captain Walters, spotted him and strode towards him in greetings. But, Donovan was too infuriated to speak to anyone. He pushed the captain out of his way and stormed out of the ballroom without another word. He wouldn't let the prince get away with his girl, he wouldn't let anyone get away with her.  
  
AN: Ok, so how was that for romance? Did ya like the prince? Well, did ya? Please, please review. Pretty please, with a cherry on top, and whipped cream and sprinkles. Ok, enough begging. Next chapter will be partly about Heero. So put on your seatbelts, cuz your in for a bumpy ride. 


	4. Resolution

August 10, 2002  
  
AN: Ok, more Relena and Alex, but don't worry, Heero is here.somewhere. Mahalo (thank you in Hawaiian) to the reviewers again. You make my day so much brighter.  
  
A Rose Among the Thorns  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Resolution  
  
Relena was standing in the stables of the Cinq Kingdom, waiting for Alex to arrive. She had agreed to see him again on New Year's Eve which was the only day that both of them had free since the Christmas Ball. Relena still found herself thinking of that night. It had gone better than she expected, it actually went perfectly. The prince was exactly what she had dreamed about when she was a little girl- affectionate, charming, humorous, and handsome. They had danced together twice in all, which was completely against ballroom etiquette which stated that you were only permitted one dance with a single person unless you were engaged or married. They were neither, but they figured they were close enough to engaged. Likewise, the more they seemed to be together, the more people would believe their arranged marriage.  
  
What really stuck out in her mind was the almost-kiss. The prince obviously wanted it, and she did as well. But, Heero had to ruin it. He seemed to ruin everything without even being there. She had to let him go, otherwise her relationship with Alex would never work out.  
  
That is why she decided to go out on this date with him today. She would give him a tour of Cinq on horseback. He sounded so enthusiastic at the time, which only made her smile. The day wasn't exactly perfect since it was the middle of winter, but the sky was clear enough that the city was bathed in a healthy white glow. The trees were bare and dried looking, with branches that reminded her of fingers, reaching up towards the cloudless sky in a futile effort to escape the cold of winter. Snow had blanketed the area in a layer of white that made the city look clean and pure.  
  
It was as cold as an ice cube outdoors, but she dressed warmly in a long- sleeved wool gown that shone the color of crimson. Over that she donned a hooded cloak that matched the color of her dress and was trimmed in white fur. She thought it looked like something Mrs. Claus would wear and that's why she loved it so much. Her hair was left to fall freely to help ward off some of the cold, and the frosty air had given her cheeks a rosy hue.  
  
She picked up a carrot and gave it to her gelding, a black-colored thorough- bred. She had named her Artemis after the Greek goddess. She fed her companion and quietly sank into her thoughts. The news had gone crazy over the subject of her and Alex. The day after the ball, reporters were storming her grounds, asking her questions left and right. She hardly had a moment's peace at the time. Newspapers were slapped with pictures of them on the front page; magazines had headlines reading "A Royal Couple;" radio and television broadcasts were streaming with talk of their developing relationship. She imagined it must have been just as chaotic on Alex's side as well. She knew it was going to be a frenzied time for both of them, but she expected it would calm down after a few days, and she was right. She had only had two journalists bother her today so far. It seems the world of journalism didn't slow down for anything, even a holiday like New Year's Eve.  
  
Alex was being led to the stables by Noin. He had dressed warmly as well with a green cloak the color of his eyes which was wrapped around him. She had been speaking to him about. something. He wasn't exactly paying attention. His mind was too busy thinking about Relena. He hadn't been able to think about anything but her since the night of the ball. It was as if she had cast a spell on him that made him crazy about her. All he had to do was close his eyes and he could see her beautiful face, the face of an eternal angel come to take him to heaven. He had never felt this way before about anyone. It was scary, but he liked it.  
  
Noin had just noticed that he wasn't paying much attention to her. He had this silly grin on his face, and that was all she needed to see to know what he was thinking. She had seen the two of them together that night. How they matched, how they both smiled, how they looked perfect together. She had seen Alex nearly kiss Relena. It was all happening so fast.  
  
They had practically reached the stables when she stopped in her tracks. Alex halted as well, although he was unsure of what it meant.  
  
"I just want to make one thing clear, Prince Alexander," Noin said with a stern voice. "Treat Relena with respect."  
  
He had no idea where that came from, but he answered, "Of course I will. You have my word."  
  
She nodded and they both proceeded to the stables where Noin quietly left them alone. Alex was at the entrance, staring at her as the horse gently nudged her, causing her to giggle in return. She was just as lovely as she was the last time he saw her, maybe even lovelier still. She wasn't adorned with gold and jewels that only hid her natural beauty. Clad in her simple dress, she looked like a snow goddess that could melt his heart with her unearthly presence.  
  
Relena felt she was being watched. She turned to see Alex looking at her like he was daydreaming and she smiled. She would have blushed if her cheeks weren't already red from the cold. "Hello, Alex." She waited for him to respond but he didn't. "Were you going to say hello or were you just going to stand there and stare at me all day?"  
  
He laughed and said, "Hello, Relena." He walked up to her, took her hand, and kissed it lightly. He'd rather have been kissing her lips but there would be time for that later.  
  
"I hope you're ready for a brisk ride through the town," Relena said. She tried not to think of the tingling sensation in the skin where Alex had pressed his lips. "You'll be riding Apollo," she said, indicating the horse in the adjacent stall, "and I'll be riding Artemis. They were both named after the twin deities, Apollo, the god of light, poetry, and music, and Artemis, the goddess of wildfire and the moon."  
  
He looked at his horse, a stallion as white as the snow that covered the land. He raised a hand and patted its head. He glanced at Relena's ride, a gorgeous mare, the complete opposite from his horse, being as black as night.  
  
"We might as well get started," Relena said as she lifted herself up into her saddle. She lifted the hood over her head to keep out as much cold as possible.  
  
Alex followed her lead as she trotted out of the stable into the pale glow of the sun. Side by side they made their way through the fairly empty streets. Many of the citizens had stayed home being that it was an international holiday, but some lined the streets making their last-minute purchases of fireworks. Along the way, Relena pointed out her favorite shops: Gilmore's Shoe Shop, The Toy Express, and The Gold Tailor, among others. They wound their way past churches, schools, parks, landmarks, and factories as she gave details about each. Hours later, Alex listened intently as she explained how Mrs. Albright from the candy shop always gave her a lollipop whenever she went to visit.  
  
"Mrs. Albright has five children, the youngest being about our age, and twelve grandchildren, not including the one that's on his way. She is just about the nicest person you will ever meet," Relena added. She looked at him and saw that he was only smiling at her absently. "Look at me. I'm just ranting on and on."  
  
"I love to hear you rant," Alex commented.  
  
Relena laughed. "Well, I would much rather hear something about you."  
  
"All right. What do you want to know?"  
  
"Tell me about your parents. I know you lost your father at an early age and you aren't very close to your mother, but I would like to get to know them, especially your mother, who I will most likely be meeting."  
  
Alex nodded, but his heart felt heavy thinking about them. "You are right about my father. I was only five. My school was having a fencing tournament, and I was the best of the age 5-7 division. The championship game for the title would be held the next day, and I was in it. I greatly wanted my father to be there to watch me win for him. I wanted to make him proud. He was away on business on Earth. I knew the negotiations were very important for our colony, but I convinced him to come anyway. On the day of the competition, my father didn't show up. I won, but he wasn't there. I hated him for it. I swore I'd never talk to him again. That was until I found out why he hadn't arrived. His shuttle exploded upon take off. I don't remember much of the funeral, but I do remember knowing that nothing would be the same ever again. I'm the reason he died, and I'll never forgive myself for it." By then, Alex lost the light in his eyes and he looked as if he was about to weep for the father he never knew.  
  
Relena silently reprimanded herself in her head. He looked broken, and that was her fault. "I'm sorry," she genuinely apologized. "I shouldn't have reminded you of that painful experience."  
  
Alex reacted as if he was snapped out of a trance at the sound of her words. He looked at her and saw that she was truly remorseful. "It's quite all right. If I hadn't told you now, I would have told you another day. You know you are the first person that I've ever been able to tell it to without falling to pieces."  
  
All Relena did was smile. What were you supposed to say to something like that?  
  
"As far as my mother goes, I was sent off two months later to boarding schools, a different one every year as you know. My mother visited me twice in all in that time: once at Rosenburg School, and once at Morgan Academy. The first time, I was eight, and she came during winter break. She sat with me in my room and we talked about what I was doing in school and about my friends, but twenty minutes into the conversation, she broke down and started crying. Her servant came in later to inform me that she had taken ill and would not be coming back. I thought is strange at the time, but I thought nothing more of it. The next and last visit was when I was fifteen. She came during one of my soccer practices, and she had stayed to watch. Before it was over, she suddenly lost it again and started weeping. She left before I could even say a word to her. When I returned to Altera, she avoided me like the plague. I barely see her even though we live in the same palace. It was then that I realized that she somehow resented and blamed me for his death."  
  
"Surely you can't believe that," Relena asked.  
  
"Of course I believe it. Why would she cry whenever she saw me? Why would she avoid me at all costs? If it wasn't for me and my selfish reasons, my father would be alive today," he yelled though he didn't mean to.  
  
Relena stopped her horse. Alex did the same a few paces ahead of her. He turned Apollo about, and facing her, returned to her side.  
  
"I'm sorry, Relena. I didn't mean to shout at you."  
  
Relena sighed. Alex's life wasn't all sunshine and rainbows. He had his problems, and by the looks of it, they were deep personal ones.  
  
"I don't think your mother hates you," Relena said, looking straight into his eyes. "It was an accident and she knows it. You didn't mean for him to die. You were only a child. No, she doesn't hate you. Who could ever hate someone as wonderful as you?"  
  
Alex smiled at her. He still thought his mother hated him, but it was heartening to hear Relena support him that way. He was close enough to smell he jasmine scent. It was enough to send him reeling. He was about to kiss her when she started off again. He went after her and noticed that they had made it to the outskirts of the city. It was breathtaking out here, the miles and miles of rolling hills covered with frozen trees and sheets of white fluff.  
  
Relena started to speed up, bringing Artemis into a canter and then a gallop, across the empty field, her hood falling back without a thought. Alex matched her speed, his horse's hooves pounding the ground in a wild rhythm. They both leaned forward, their bodies raised out of the saddle, to catch the most momentum. They raced through the snow, seemingly oblivious to the rest of the world. Relena let the wind whip around her, her hair flailing here and there. She felt free. She urged her mount faster and faster until she passed Alex by with more than 20 feet between them. She stopped and dismounted at a lone house surrounded by a few streetlights, laughing at nothing at all. Alex met her and dropped to the ground.  
  
"I guess this means I win," Relena stated with glee. She patted Artemis on the head to calm the animal down.  
  
"This time," Alex replied with a challenging glint in his eye. "Where are we?"  
  
"This is the borderline to the capital city. Once you pass this house, it is forty miles to the nearest town which would be Falcon Way," she indicated pointing towards the south. "This house is mine. I bought it without anyone else knowing. I often come here to be alone. Let's go inside. I'm awfully cold."  
  
They both entered the one room house after tying the horses to a nearby tree. There was a fireplace with a pile of wood by it's side, a desk covered with papers, a small wooden table with two chairs, a small refrigerator, a couch big enough for three people (or one if you were sleeping on it), and a wood-burning stove. It was simple, but cozy.  
  
Relena placed a few logs into the fireplace and lit the pile with a match. Within a few minutes, the room was warm enough to remove their cloaks. She showed him to a seat on the couch and took a seat next to him.  
  
"Would you like something to drink," she asked without thinking.  
  
"What do you have?"  
  
"Let me check." She got up and went to the refrigerator. "Your choice. I have water, water, or water."  
  
He sat there pretending to think about it. "I think I'll have the water."  
  
"I think I'll have some too." She grabbed a couple of bottles and rejoined him on the couch, handing him one.  
  
Alex took a sip of from his bottle before saying, "I've told you about my parents. It's only fair you tell me about yours."  
  
"That's a complicated matter. I've had four parents: two biological and two adoptive. My real parents were the ruler of the Cinq Kingdom before my parents were assassinated. You must know about that, everyone does." Alex nodded in agreement. "My mother was killed when the palace was overrun by rebels. I don't remember anything from that time, or maybe I just blocked it all out. Either way, they're gone. I was then adopted by the only parents I ever knew, the Darlians. They raised me to be who I am today, and I can't thank them enough for that. My mother died a couple years ago, and my father was unfortunately killed before my very eyes." She fought back the tears that had unwillingly formed in her eyes.  
  
"He was killed in front of you," Alex asked in shock. "They said that he was killed by terrorists, but there was no mention of you being there."  
  
"I was there. I saw the person throw the bomb into his room, I watched my father die in front of me in that ambulance." Flashes of that day flared before her eyes. She had forgiven Lady Une for doing such a heinous crime, but that didn't make her pain any less bearable. Relena couldn't hold back her tears any longer, and they slid carelessly down her cheeks and she buried her face in her hands.  
  
Alex took her in his arms, trying to soothe her from her sorrow. He knew he shouldn't have asked, but he wanted to know. It was horrible how she had to live through three of her parents' murders, and yet she was still a strong, confident young woman.  
  
"Please don't cry, Relena. I'm sorry you had to live through such terrible pain, but I promise you that as long as I'm with you, I'll keep you safe."  
  
Relena nodded against his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck. He rocked her until her sobs died away. She quietly slipped into a peaceful sleep, and didn't wake up until she heard the booming of fireworks in the distance. She glanced out the window and saw that it was black as coal outside. She suddenly remembered that she wasn't here alone. Sitting up, she searched the room and found Alex at the table setting up something.  
  
He heard her stir and turned towards her. "Good morning, I mean, evening to you."  
  
Relena smirked. "What time is it," she asked, rubbing the sleep from her weary eyes. She hadn't realized she had fallen asleep but she was thankful she got it.  
  
"Nine o'clock."  
  
"I slept that long?"  
  
"It was only a few hours and you didn't miss the fireworks display yet."  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I am setting up dinner. While you were sleeping, I snuck out and luckily found a convenience store still open, which I thought was crazy being that it was New Year's and all. But, I bought us some nice chicken and salad and a little champagne on the side. And, don't worry- I also bought some oats and carrots for the horses." He went to her side and offered his hand, saying, "So if you'll join me now, we can start."  
  
Relena laughed and took his hand. He showed her to her place, pulling her chair out for her, and seating her. He took his seat across from her, and they began dinner. The night was filled with their chatter and laughter. By the end of the meal, they felt like they had known each other their whole lives. Alex reached for her hand and she willingly wrapped her fingers around his. She shivered involuntarily, whether from his touch or the cold, Alex didn't know, but he decided he should go add some logs to the fire.  
  
"Where do you keep the wood," Alex asked when the fire was going low and the wood had all been used.  
  
"It's outside at the back of the house. I'll go with you."  
  
They both put on their cloaks and went around the back where Alex started piling wood into his left hand. When it started getting too much, he asked without turning around if Relena could help him gather some more. When he got no answer he turned to find she wasn't standing behind him like he thought. He turned his head left and right, but saw no sign of her. He called out her name. No answer. He started to worry.  
  
"Relena," he called, as he began walking back around the house. He made it past one corner. "Relena!" Still no answer. Just as he rounded the last corner, smack! A snowball right in the face. He heard Relena laughing her head off just a few feet away from him.  
  
"So you think that's funny, huh?" The tone of his voice held a playful hint, but she knew he was going to get her back. She took off just as Alex dropped his pile of wood and packed a pile of snow into a ball. Relena ran for the nearest tree, but not fast enough. Alex threw the snowball and hit her square in the back. She screamed as she turned and hurled another ball and him, missing him by an inch. He scooped up more snow and tossed it at her. She laughed as it hit her shoulder. By then she gave up on making balls and resorted to just flinging snow at him in an attempt to keep him away. But Alex wasn't hindered by that, and he caught her three feet away from her tree. They fell onto the snow, Alex on top and Relena beneath. They were both still laughing until each of them looked into each other's eyes.  
  
Alex saw the longing in her eyes, the same longing that was in his. She was willing and so was he. That's when Alex couldn't hold himself back any longer. He closed his eyes, leaned down and brushed his lips against hers, lightly for just a couple of seconds. He pulled back and saw that her eyes were closed, a smile on her lips. She opened them and what he saw made him go nearly mad. Lust, pure and simple. He leaned down again and captured her lips more forcefully this time, tasting her sweet honey flavor. When she didn't protest, he became bolder and traced her lips with his tongue. She opened up to him, and as their tongues met, fire- hot and scorching- raced through his veins. Alex knew he would have lost all sense of self- control if something didn't stop him. And that's when something happened.  
  
***  
  
Heero was hiding behind a fairly large tree, where he could see Relena and Alex, but they couldn't see him.  
  
He had been gone for three weeks on another mission, one that kept him isolated from the outside world. He was ordered by Doctor J to infiltrate a big-time mob leader, Lazy Eye, who had enough dirty money to buy his own colony. Usually, these types of internal affairs didn't concern him, but Lazy Eye had been lending large amounts of money to an outside group. He hadn't been able to trace where the currency ended up, but it was only a matter of time.  
  
In any case, he had not heard about any news until last night. That is when he discovered the one thing that broke his heart in two. Relena was seeing another man, and a prince, no less.  
  
He was dying inside. He didn't know what was eating away at him more, the hurt or the hate. He had known for years that Relena could eventually find someone to build a relationship with, but he never actually imagined she would. He thought she would wait for him, but he knew that he was foolish in thinking that. She had wealth, power, and beauty. Why would she wait for him? A nobody, who had nothing to give her. It hurt, more than anything he could have imagined. It cut deeper than any knife and it went straight to his soul.  
  
The hate was another thing entirely. He hated Relena and himself, but he hated Alex the most. Alex had everything he didn't, and that made Heero spiteful. He had the one person he wanted more than life itself. And, that made him furious. Relena was the cause of all his crazy emotions, ones that he wasn't supposed to be feeling. He was the Perfect Soldier, flawless in battle and successful in every mission. He wasn't supposed to feel anything but fearless determination, yet Relena somehow changed that. That is why he hated her. He hated himself for letting her affect him in such a way. He was trained to ignore his emotions, and destroy anything and anyone who got in his way. But, for the life of him, he couldn't do that. Instead of stealing the life from her, he wanted to make her his own. He wanted to ravish her with kisses, taste her sweet, rosy lips, feel her silky skin beneath his fingertips, and.he stopped thinking about it. He was getting feverish and uncomfortable.  
  
He didn't even know why he felt any of this. It wasn't as if he was in love with her, or was he? He was so confused. He was lost in the dark with no way out.  
  
And now, he was hiding behind a tree, spying on them through the window. It was madness, and he knew he shouldn't be there, but he couldn't rip his eyes away from the two of them, eating their simple meal in peace. They looked so happy together. Heero's jaw clenched tight, and his fists balled up.  
  
He watched as they made their way outside. He ducked further behind his hiding place in the dark. He ground his teeth as Relena and Alex played around in the snow. But, what he saw next, made everything before seem like a tap on his heart.  
  
He stared in utter shock as Alex kissed her. He felt he couldn't breathe, his whole body feeling numb. When he kissed her again, he felt the world come crashing down on him, covering him more and more as their kiss continued. He felt dead, and then he felt enraged. In a fit of raw emotion, he hit the tree with full force.  
  
"Boom!" The ground shook and an earsplitting bang erupted into the air.  
  
AN: Ok, is it Sanc or Cinq? I've seen both ways. For all intensive purposes, I'm going with Cinq cuz it looks cooler. Oh, and I'm no expert on horses. I've ridden one before (a little pony at the fair, but that's all). I had to look up this stuff, so if it's not exactly right don't mind me. It took a lot of work to look up stuff so you better review, even if you already did. The more I get, the more I write. It helps even if you don't think so. 


	5. The Rescue

August 14, 2002  
  
AN: Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone has reviewed. You guys make my life that much better. And thank you to the devoted readers who've stayed with this fic so far, and welcome to you new readers. Sorry this chapter took kinda long. I didn't really feel like writing for a while. Oh and just to warn you, I'm almost back off to the university and that means the rest of this story might be put on hold until I can dedicate more time to it. So enjoy this chapter, and I hope to get the next one out as soon as possible. Maybe if you review more I'll write faster.  
  
A Rose Among the Thorns  
  
Chapter Five  
  
The Rescue  
  
"Boom!" The ground shook and an earsplitting bang erupted into the air.  
  
At first, Heero thought the sound was his fist slamming into the tree. He stared at his hand. The knuckles were split and thick blood seeped from the wound, but he didn't feel a thing. The ache in his heart overpowered the pain in his hand and every other feeling in his body. The injury reminded him of himself, broken and exposed to the world, his life fading away like the spilling of his blood.  
  
He realized that if he was the one that made the noise, his presence would have been compromised. It was then that he looked back at Relena and Alex and found that they weren't staring at him, but they were looking in the direction of the palace.  
  
***  
  
Relena and Alex broke the kiss at the same time, their heads snapping in the same direction. She gasped in shock at what she saw. One corner of the palace had a gaping hole in it, and a fire was quickly spreading across the castle.  
  
"We must get back to the palace," Relena stated the obvious.  
  
Alex was on his feet in a flash and was helping Relena to hers. They made a dash for the horses and took off at a grueling speed. They tore through the city, a white streak and a black shadow, crushing snow and ice beneath their horses' hooves.  
  
Alex watched her as they raced through the empty streets, lit by the lonely lights and the pale glow of the moon. Her face was twisted in worry and anxiety, and he wanted nothing more than to kiss it away. He frowned at himself. How could he think about kissing her when a disaster was befalling the palace? He didn't know what was happening to him. He'd need some time to think, but that could wait until after they made it to the palace and everyone was safe.  
  
Relena's mind was in a state of disorientation. From the moment she saw that gap and the blazing flames, her heart had stopped its relentless beating. It was her home, and it was being destroyed. She didn't know what she would do when she got there; she only knew that she had to get there as soon as possible. Questions flew through her mind. How could this happen? What had caused it? Was anyone hurt? Was her family ok?  
  
Her family. They were all she had left in the world. They were the few people who understood her and would be there for her no matter what happened. She didn't know what she would do if she lost any of them.  
  
That resolve pushed her to reach the palace faster. Alex kept pace with her, driving Apollo forward at deadly speed. Time was of the essence.  
  
They reached the grounds within minutes, both of them jumping off their rides before they came to a full stop. A crowd of people had gathered outside, some of them the palace servants while others were spectators who had come to watch the tragedy unfold. Relena desperately searched the faces for her brother, his wife, and their child. They had to be there somewhere, they just had to be.  
  
"Has anyone called the fire department," Alex shouted to no one in particular.  
  
A maid which he had met earlier responded, "Yes, your highness. We've called more than once, but they haven't arrived yet."  
  
Alex thought that strange. Relena and he had been straight across town and they had managed to beat the fire engines here. Alex noticed that Relena was distracted, most likely searching for her family.  
  
"Do you know where Mr. Merquise and his family are," asked Alex.  
  
The woman turned her eyes away from the chaos, saying, "They are still inside, your highness. They haven't come out yet."  
  
Relena heard her words and focused on her. "Were they near the fire," she said trying to hold back tears. She had to stay as calm as possible, even in times of dire despair. She had to stay strong and give the people strength and hope when she was the one that needed it the most.  
  
"Mrs. Noin was in the baby room with her son. Mr. Merquise went in that direction when I was coming out," the maid explained.  
  
Relena turned towards the open hole in the left side of the building, where her office once was. The room next to it was the baby room, which was now consumed in flames. The fire had spread, eating away at the walls and ceiling, turning it into a black shell of ash. The night sky had turned a brownish-gray, hinted with the unnatural glow of the orange-red inferno. It created shadows across the white surface of the snow which was quickly being sheeted with black cinders.  
  
Alex watched as Relena took a few steps away from him towards the house, like she was hypnotized by the burning flames of the fire. She looked lost and terrified at the same time, and she had good reason to feel helpless. He let her go off, knowing there was nothing he could do at this time but find out what he could.  
  
Turning back to the maid, he asked, "Is there anyone else left in the palace?"  
  
"No, we all got out except the Merquises. No one was in Miss Relena's office at the time, thank goodness."  
  
He nodded in understanding and relief. "Do you know how this started?"  
  
"A group of pyrotechnicians was hired to light some fireworks for the town's entertainment in the courtyard of the palace. One of the larger fireworks hit the building and blew that hole in it and the fire started from there. It was an accident."  
  
Relena hadn't heard a word she said since she found out her family was still inside, in fact, she couldn't hear anything but the steady beating of her heart. She stared at the open door, willing her brother, sister, and nephew to come out, but only black billowing smoke escaped from the doorway. She felt she couldn't breath, standing as still as a frozen statue. She felt someone's hand close around hers. Finding Alex had clasped her hand, a wave of assurance washed over her which puzzled her, but she did not complain. The support and care she saw in his eyes made her believe that everything would be all right.  
  
"Look, someone's coming out," someone in the crowd announced.  
  
Relena watched intently as Zechs stumbled out, carrying his son in his arms. He was covered in soot from head to toe, and he coughed and gasped for air. The baby in his arms was screaming and wailing in the tight comfort of his blanket. Relena and Alex ran towards them along with a couple of servants. They immediately helped him to the safety of the crowd.  
  
"Are you and the baby all right," Relena asked.  
  
"Vallor and I are fine," he answered between coughs.  
  
"Where is Noin?"  
  
"I thought she came out with me," he said, his head snapping up at Relena. Throwing Vallor into her arms, he said at the same time, "I have to get her out."  
  
"Wait," Relena shouted.  
  
He had gotten two steps away before Alex stood in front of him, blocking his way. Zechs glared at him hard enough to scare the Devil himself, but Alex stood his ground. "Get out of my way," Zechs ordered him.  
  
"No. You have a son to worry about. I'm sure no one would want to see him an orphan before this night is done," Alex explained to him.  
  
Realization dawned on Zechs, who turned back to look at his son. When he turned back, Alex was gone. Zechs stared in wonder as he watched the prince run into the fire with no concern for his own safety at all.  
  
Relena stared in terror as she watched her brother and then Alex rush into the center of danger. She clutched the crying baby in her arms like he was her life. She could understand why her brother would want to rush into deadly flames of the fire, after all, Noin was his wife, but she didn't comprehend why Alex would. He hardly knew anything about Noin, and here he was risking his life for her. For a moment, she didn't know if she should be afraid or impressed. In the end, the fear won out. The fire had spread to nearly a fourth of the whole palace without signs of stopping, the flames growing higher and higher in its mesmerizing dance. Those same flames could take the lives of both Noin and Alex without question, and Relena was slowly coming to realize that as the shock wore off. What was going to happen?  
  
***  
  
Heero was breathing heavily from his exertion. He had dashed to his car once he laid eyes on the disaster that befell the Sanc palace. He could worry about Relena and Alex later, besides he needed a distraction. Heero had sped down the roads and lanes of the capital, but in a lapse of concentration in which he replayed the scene with Relena and Alex kissing, he had mistakenly ran a red light and crashed into a hauling truck. He had made sure the driver was safe before running off towards the palace on foot. The snow and blistering wind would have bothered another man, but Heero was on a mission and nothing would stand in his way. He was disgusted with himself for having been sidetracked by his thoughts. They never got the best of him before, and now he was forced to make the rest of the way on foot which would waste much needed time.  
  
Now standing at the back of the crowd, Heero assessed the situation. The firemen had not arrived yet. There were way too many people, and although many did not know him, he did not want to be recognized. Heero scanned the crowd and found Relena at the front, watching the fire consume everything. He stealthily made his way close enough so that he could hear her but keep his presence unknown. It was then that he heard about Relena's family being trapped and about how the occurrence started.  
  
He watched Relena trail off to the side. She looked as strong and confident as ever when he knew she was being torn up inside. All he wanted to do was go up to her and hold her, to tell her that everything would be all right. But he never got the chance to because Alex just walked up to her and took her hand. In those few seconds, all Heero wanted to do was wrap his hands around Alex's neck and squeeze the life out of him, but a lifetime of training kept him from doing just that.  
  
Someone shouted something and the next moment he was watching Zechs stumble out with his son. A few words are exchanged and then he witnessed Alex dash into the fire without warning. Heero thought that he was very stupid and very courageous at the same time. If he ended up burnt to a crisp, he'd die a hero- a stupid hero, but a hero nonetheless.  
  
Heero knew it should have been him in there instead of the prince, but he was just too preoccupied with Relena that all other rational thoughts evaded him. He silently scolded himself again and waited for the prince to come out. Part of him wanted the prince to suffer and the other part wanted him to succeed, he was after all the last hope for Noin. Heero wasn't exactly close to Noin, actually he wasn't close to anyone, but Noin meant a lot to Relena, and he knew that losing her would cause Relena a lot of pain. So he watched in anticipation.  
  
***  
  
Relena let out the breath she didn't know she was holding when Alex came out with a conscious Noin draped over his arms. They were alive- they were both alive! She never felt more relieved in her life. Relena and Zechs both ran to them, Zechs beating her and taking Noin from Alex.  
  
"I'm okay," Noin said. "Where's Vallor?"  
  
"He's here," Relena assured her as she put the baby in Noin's arms. Noin cradled her son protectively and smiled in relief.  
  
"What happened back there and what happened to your leg," Zechs asked his wife as he placed her safely on a blanket someone had placed for them. He looked at the red blood stains on the leg of her pants.  
  
"I was following right behind you but tripped over a fallen chair. Before I could get up, a piece of the ceiling fell and crushed my leg, pinning me in place. You had already disappeared down the stairs and you couldn't hear me when I called. I tried to get out, but I couldn't. I was so scared, Zechs." Noin began to sob uncontrollably, but Zechs was there to hold her.  
  
The fire engines as well as ambulances arrived shortly after. The firemen immediately set to work on putting out the flames and within an hour or so the fire was put out. They apparently were detained by another fire on the opposite side on the city, but they rushed to the scene as quickly as they could. Noin was taken to the nearest hospital for treatment along with her husband and son, while Alex was tended to by medics. He assured them he was fine, but they examined him just in case. Relena was there to hold his hand the whole time as he sat in the open ambulance.  
  
Relena had been by Alex's side since he emerged from the fire. The last time he left her sight, he had nearly killed himself, and she'd be damned if she left him go again. There's no telling what else could happen tonight. She still found it hard to believe that Alex had done what he had done. He was either insane or brave, and she knew he wasn't insane, so that only left brave. If he was trying to impress her, he had an odd way of doing it. She still didn't understand why he would so such a thing, but she was appreciative nevertheless. He saved her friend, and she wouldn't be able to thank him enough.  
  
Relena hadn't left his sight the whole time, and Alex was grateful for her company. He still couldn't believe he had rushed into that fire and rescued Relena's sister, but he had. He didn't even think before stepping into the dangerous flames. He just knew that someone was in trouble and needed help. That's all the reason he needed to laugh in the face of danger, literally. When he emerged from the blaze and smoke, he thought he had gone mad and couldn't help but laugh at his dumb luck. He could have been hurt, even killed, a fact he didn't realize until out of peril's way. He looked at the girl whose hand he was clutching to. He figured it was her fault he did such a rash thing. When he saw the look in her eyes when she asked where Noin was, he couldn't help but feel compelled to do something. It was crazy, but he actually thought he was falling in love with her. He laughed at the thought.  
  
"What are you thinking," she asked, wanting to know what he could possibly find funny.  
  
"Oh, nothing. What are you thinking about?"  
  
"That I haven't said how grateful I am that you saved my sister, and I am, more than you could know," Relena told him.  
  
"I would have gone in there if it was a dog. I can't just stand idly by while someone's life is being taken from them. It was nothing."  
  
"No, it wasn't nothing. It was one of the most courageous things I have ever seen. You are Noin's hero, and my hero, and I thank you for that." She smiled at him, then leaned in and kissed him gently on his lips. She knew there would be spectators- firemen, paramedics, and townspeople- but she didn't care. She wanted them to know that she cared for Alex. She pulled back, and that's when she caught a glimpse of someone in the corner of her eye, someone who looked very much like Heero, but when she turned towards his direction, the person was gone.  
  
"Is something wrong, Relena," Alex asked, seeing the confusion on her face.  
  
"No, I just thought I saw something, but I didn't." She had to stop thinking about Heero. He wasn't there. It was just her mind playing tricks on her again. Heero was gone, but Alex was here. "If you're sure you're fine, I'd like to go see Noin," Relena stated.  
  
He nodded and they soon left for the hospital.  
  
***  
  
Heero frowned as Alex came out of the palace. He was glad Noin came out alive, but he was disappointed that Alex did as well. He had managed to save Noin and come out without a scratch. He could have at least gotten a little burnt to soothe Heero's pride. The prince managed to save the day, something Heero was used to doing. Now Relena would worship him as if he were a god. Heero was boiling inside.  
  
He had to get away from the prince before he did something he would regret. The fire trucks came, sirens blaring, lights flashing. He snuck his way to one of them and took one of their fire suits. He'd pose as a fireman, giving him a disguise and a way to keep unnoticed while helping with the situation. He loved the feeling of knowing what to do and doing it. The firefighting kept him busy for an hour, but once the last embers were extinguished, he was left again with an empty feeling.  
  
The first thing that came to mind was to find Relena. She always found a way to creep into his mind. He wanted to make sure she was safe even though he knew she was. He found her by an ambulance with Alex, which irritated him. The prince was always with her now. He slipped behind a fire truck a few yards away to spy on them, watching as they conversed a little all the while wishing he was in Alex's place. Then, she kissed him.  
  
That's when Heero knew he had lost. He had lost everything to Alex. Relena was with the prince now. Whatever Heero thought he had with her was gone. She cared about Alex, and she didn't care about him anymore. She probably never cared about him. Alex had everything, and Heero had nothing. Alex deserved her. That's something Heero would never be able to say. That realization made Heero leave. He turned with the intention of never turning back.  
  
AN: Well, short chapter, but you can still review. I know you're probably getting tired of me saying it, but reviews make my world go round. Haha. Well, they do. 


	6. Guidance

September 5, 2002  
  
AN: Thanks again to all the reviewers. You guys are the best. And I appreciate everyone who has waited this long to finally see the next chapter. I've been so busy with school, but you know how that is. I know a lot of you have been feeling sympathy for Heero. Don't worry- this is a 1xR fic. It's just going to be a while before something happens.  
  
A Rose Among the Thorns  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Guidance  
  
Relena smiled at Heero.  
  
He felt the world drop away, only the two of them remaining. He felt lighter than air, like he could fly above the clouds and never return to solid ground again. He needed to be close to her, to feel her touch.  
  
He took a step towards her, but she drifted farther from his reach. With each new step he took, the distance between them increasing. He began to run towards her but he was running a futile race as Relena disappeared beyond his range of sight.  
  
Beaten and exhausted, he fell onto his hands and knees, closing his eyes and placing his head on the ground in total defeat. He took in deep breathes, letting the air clear his head. When he finally opened his eyes once more, he found himself staring at the one person he never wanted to see again.  
  
Alex stood before him, staring down at him with a smug smile on his face that spoke of more than his amusement with Heero's situation. Alex looked like a giant from the view point Heero was at, superior in every sense, but that didn't stop Heero from what he did next.  
  
Lunging towards Alex, Heero threw his fist into his face. Alex faltered for a second but attacked a moment later. Before they knew it, they were both involved in an aggressive exchange of blows until each one was covered in bruises and their sweat was mixed with the taste of blood. The next thing Heero knew, he held a dagger in his grip, its stainless silver blade begging to enter flesh, and Heero wasn't about to deny it. Before he realized what he was doing, the blade sank deep into Alex's side, his blood spilling onto the hands of his aggressor. Heero looked into Alex's dying eyes and the truth of what he had done dawned on him. He pulled the dagger out and watched as Alex fell lifelessly to the red-stained ground. Coldness crept into Heero's body like a dark, endless void. Heero looked at his bloody weapon, its sharp edges that stole the life of a man. He let it drop, but it was too late. It had done its purpose.  
  
He turned back to the motionless body, but what he saw was more frightening to his very soul.  
  
He stared in horror at his own dead corpse.  
  
Heero awoke with a start. Breathing heavily, drenched in sweat, he sat up in bed and tried to forget about his nightmare. It was the sixth time he had had it. Every night since he had seen Relena and Alex together, he had woken up to the same terrifying dream. He got out of bed and went out onto the balcony. He needed some fresh air, although it did no good to wash away his disturbing thoughts.  
  
His nightmares were all the same, they began with seeing Relena and ended with him killing Alex but actually killing himself. He didn't understand it. He had never had nightmares before. And, his nightmare didn't end in his sleep; they carried over into his day in which he would think about actually strangling the life out of the prince. He knew it was crazy and unlike him, but he just didn't understand. He was lost in a world of emotions that he couldn't escape, not until he found out what they meant.  
  
There was only one person he knew he could turn to for help- Duo. If Duo was good at one thing, it was showing emotion. Heero knew he could trust Duo, he just hoped he could help him.  
  
***  
  
"That'll be 450."  
  
"450!?" Duo blurted out. He stared at the man in front of him with eyes wide open and mouth agape. He was a couple inches taller than him and about 30 years older. He had one of those faces you couldn't forget, especially because of the scar running down his left cheek. He had the kind of commanding presence, learned from years of serving in the military, that would make you feel insignificant. But Duo knew better than to cower before him. He figured it was his eyes that gave him away. They held a playful spark in them that made him as harmful as a little puppy.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"This junk isn't worth that much, Rhys," Duo said, pointing to the pile of used mechanical parts. "There is no way I'm going to pay you that." Duo crossed his arms and closed his eyes to emphasize his resolve.  
  
"Then I'll just take it back into my shop." Rhys said as he began to pick up various pieces in his arms.  
  
"Wait," Duo said in exasperation. "I'll take them."  
  
"Great. You know that no one else would give you the same low rate as me."  
  
"That's because no one else sells these parts," Duo pointed out. "You're just lucky I consider you my friend." Duo reluctantly paid for the parts and started to put them in his truck with the help of Rhys.  
  
"I've been hearing that there is civil unrest happening around Colony L1 A- 2502," Rhys commented on.  
  
"The Altera Kingdom?"  
  
"Yup. They say that the people are growing restless with the monarchy. A revolution may be at hand."  
  
Duo knew that Rhys always had the latest rumors, most of which were actually true. Disturbed, Duo locked this information away for later use and loaded the last part into his truck. "Well, that's it. I'll be seeing you around, Rhys. Take care and say hello to Lana for me."  
  
"I'll be sure to tell her," Rhys said as he waved to his young friend.  
  
***  
  
"I'm back, Hilde," Duo shouted as he made his way through the door of their small but comfortable four room house. With minimal furnishings and plenty of junk lying around the place, it was what he and Hilde called home for the past four years. There were two bedrooms, a bathroom, a living room, a kitchen; not much for a house, but what could you expect on a junkyard person's salary. You open a window and the first thing you see are the heaps of junk parts that were the foundation of his business.  
  
"I'm in the kitchen," Hilde responded.  
  
Duo made his way there as the smells of dinner filled the air. Finding her stirring a pot on the stove, he crept up behind her. After wrapping his arms around her waist, he gave her a light kiss on the cheek and then rested his chin on her shoulder. He looked down at what she was cooking and realized that she was making quite a lot for just the two of them. "Are you expecting any guests tonight," he joked.  
  
"Just one."  
  
"Who," he asked as he lifted his head to look at her.  
  
"He's waiting to see you in the garage."  
  
"Who's waiting in the garage?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
Duo turned and started to walk to meet his unknown guest. He thought it strange that Hilde wouldn't tell him who it was. It made him wary, but curious none the less. Walking into the garage, he found the last person he thought he'd see. "Heero!?"  
  
Heero who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, looking in his direction.  
  
"Well, you're not who I thought I'd find skulking around my place, but I should've known it would be you. I mean, you have a way of appearing when I least expect it. So buddy, what brings you to my neck of the woods?"  
  
"No hello?" was Heero's response.  
  
"Was that a joke or were you serious?"  
  
"Both."  
  
Duo wrinkled his head in confusion. Heero stepped away from the wall and took a closer look at the project that was sitting patiently in the garage. Kneeling in front of it, he said, "This piece, it's wrong."  
  
"What?" Duo asked as he followed Heero's gaze.  
  
"This model is too old. It won't work with the newer components. You should use a type 25 model, then maybe your Gundam would work better."  
  
"No wonder it wasn't responding fast enough." If it was anyone else other than Heero Yuy, the greatest Gundam pilot the Earth Sphere has ever seen, that told him the piece wouldn't work, then Duo would have wondered how he could have known that something was wrong with his Gundam and how he was working on a Gundam in the first place when it was only the internal counsel board they were looking at.  
  
"There is a law banning the construction and use of any weapon," Heero thought to remind Duo.  
  
"You're not going to tell, are you," Duo queried.  
  
"As long as you don't get caught."  
  
"Good. But Gundams aren't what you came here about, right?" Heero stood and turned his back towards Duo. "Let me guess," Duo said. "Girl troubles, or more precisely, Relena troubles?" Heero nodded his agreement. "Well, I'd be happy to help, but do you mind if we eat first? Hilde will kill me if the food gets cold."  
  
***  
  
After dinner and polite conversation (mostly on the part of Duo), Hilde left the two men to their own devices.  
  
"Well, Heero, what's on your mind?"  
  
Heero stared into his pool of coffee, watching the steam rise and disappear into the thin air. "Relena for the most part."  
  
"And Prince Alexander," Duo asked after taking a sip of his own coffee.  
  
Heero glared at him in response.  
  
"I guess that's a yes."  
  
"It's also this nightmare I've been having. I don't know what is happening to me."  
  
"Why don't you tell me about this dream you've been having first of all," Duo suggested.  
  
"It begins with me seeing Relena. I try to go to her, but the more I try, the further she slips away, until I'm left alone in the dark. In my defeat, the prince appears, mocking me in my pitiful state. Frustrated and furious, I attack him, and soon both of us are battered and worn out. Out of nowhere, a dagger appears in my hand and I plunge it into his side before either of us realizes what I'm doing. By the time I figure out what I have done, it's too late, and as I turn to the body, I find that it is no longer the prince, but my own body that lays lifeless on the bloodied ground. I know it's trying to tell me something, but I don't know what it is."  
  
"Hm.When did this nightmare start?" Duo asked to try to get as much information out of it as he could.  
  
"About a week ago."  
  
"There are many ways in which you can interpret this, but in your case I think it's obvious enough. But, first I want to know how you feel about everything. Tell me how you feel about Prince Alexander and Relena."  
  
Heero stood and made his way to the window, looking up at the dark emptiness of space. "I feel like I want to hurt him, to cause him unbearable pain until his last breathe is stolen from him." He hated thinking about the prince; he hated the way the prince made him feel; he hated that the prince was with Relena and not him. He had never felt this strongly about anyone before, not even Zechs or Treize. Even the scientists that ruined his life never worked him up this badly. But why would he feel like this?  
  
"That's a very strong feeling," Duo replied with a surprised expression. "What about Relena?"  
  
"She makes me feel like I'm dying when I'm not near her, but I also feel that way when I am close to her because I'm not actually with her." He always seemed to lose his breath around her. It hurt him beyond anything to know she was with someone else. There was nothing that compared to the pain she was causing him.  
  
"That's a very strong feeling as well."  
  
"What does it all mean? The dream, the feelings," Heero pleaded as he turned back to his friend. "I understand now why I was trained to have no emotions. They complicate matters too much."  
  
"Heero, emotions are what make us human," Duo explained, trying to make his friend see things clearly. "Without them, you might as well be dead." Duo knew that Heero would be dead now if it wasn't for what little emotion he had during the time of the war. He nearly died countless numbers of times, and Duo believed that it was Heero's feelings for Relena that helped him survive. Now if only he could make Heero see that.  
  
"But they cause so much trouble and pain."  
  
"But they also bring the greatest force of all- love. To experience a lifetime of love is surely worth an eternity of pain," Duo said.  
  
"That doesn't explain all this," Heero said in confusion.  
  
"Maybe it does."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Duo sighed. Heero had to know, right? He knew everything. How could he not know he that he was in love? Duo looked at his bewildered friend and knew that he'd have to spell it out for him. For someone who could anticipate everyone else's moves, Heero was blind when it came to his own. "You're in love with Relena."  
  
In love!? He had never believed in love before. It was an illusion painted for the romantic hearts of people. How can someone who barely showed any emotion at all be in love? It was impossible. "I can't be in love with her. I'm a soldier. I only know blood and death. How can I love her? I don't even know what love is."  
  
"Just because you don't know what love is, doesn't mean that you're not in love."  
  
He took his seat again. He wasn't sure if he believed what Duo was telling him. He couldn't be right, could he?  
  
"It's the most obvious answer," Duo continued. "Take the nightmare- if you are indeed in love with Relena, then you would naturally want to be with her, but there's a complication in this story. She's with someone else, thus she is unreachable and that is why you can't get to her. There's also an obstacle in your way which is the prince. When confronted with the problem, you logically try to overcome it. You do this by attacking him, and ultimately killing him. This is all an effect of your emotions. When your heart and your head are in contention, it's usually your heart that wins. But, your head does have some rule over you and it's telling you that if you kill Prince Alexander, you will be killing yourself. It's a bad idea to kill the prince. You love her, and any man in love will do things they normally wouldn't."  
  
Heero stared into his empty coffee cup. It all made sense now. But it was still hard for Heero to admit. In his mind and in his heart, he knew Duo was right. He had been denying the truth long enough. "What do I do now?"  
  
"That's for you to decide. But if you want my advice, I'd tell her the truth and hope she feels the same way, which I'm pretty sure she does." Actually, Duo was positive that she did. Relena was much more obvious than Heero with her emotions. Duo knew from their first meeting that Relena was in love with Heero. She nearly got herself shot while trying to protect Heero. They were both crazy, but Duo figured that's why they were so perfect for each other.  
  
"But, she's with the prince. She seems happier now than she ever was before. And, she kissed him." Heero replayed that moment in his mind. He shut his eyes in an attempt to block out the image but to no avail. Relena, the prince, the kiss, it was all too much for him to handle. Heero slammed his fist in defeat.  
  
"So that's why you're so worked up about the prince."  
  
"It wasn't just some kiss. It was passionate, and you should have seen the way they were looking at each other." Heero clenched his fist tight, his knuckles turning white from the strain.  
  
Heero looked as if he was going to explode with anger, and Duo had never seen Heero lose his cool. He needed to calm him down somehow. "It changes nothing. You still have an opportunity to be with her," Duo assured him. "Think of it this way- this is just like all those times your risked everything for the Earth Sphere, only this time your risking your heart. It's a gamble and you just have to hope that luck is on your side."  
  
"But those were calculated risks," Heero rebuffed, calming down a bit. "I weighed the consequences and knew all the possibilities. With Relena, it's different. She's unpredictable, anything could happen."  
  
"Listen to yourself. I never thought that I'd see the day Heero Yuy was afraid."  
  
"I'm not afraid, just unsure. Now that I know what all this means, it doesn't make my life much easier."  
  
"It's not supposed to be easy. Life is a continuous battle, but love makes it all worth fighting for," Duo said with as much heart as he could. "Now what you do is up to you."  
  
"Thank you for everything, Duo."  
  
***  
  
Duo had said that what he did was up to him, the only problem was that he didn't know what to do. Duo had said that he should tell her the truth, but how could he, when he barely believed it himself. Duo had said there were risks involved and it was a gamble, but this was one game of chance that Heero wasn't sure he could win. Heero lay in bed with his mind going in a thousand different directions.  
  
Tossing and turning, he finally gave up trying to go to sleep and got up to make himself a cup of tea. He made his way out of the only bedroom in the three-room apartment into the kitchen. After grabbing a kettle and filling it with water, Heero placed it on the stove and looked at his sparsely furnished living room. There was a sofa, a television, and a desk upon which his laptop was placed. It wasn't much for a place, but it was enough for Heero to call home.  
  
He thought back to the last time he had actually spoken to her. It was a long time ago, almost a lifetime ago, or so it seemed to Heero. He wondered if she still remembered that day. She probably didn't. She probably forgot, just like she forgot about him. But, Heero still remembered, like it was yesterday.  
  
They were at the shuttle bay, just the two of them. He was about to leave, he didn't care where, so long as it wasn't where she was. He didn't understand what she was doing to him (like he did now) and for once in his life, he was afraid. He figured the farther away from her he was, the less she would have an affect on him. He realized now that he was very foolish, but that didn't change what he did.  
  
He still left her, yet again. He didn't want to, but he did it anyway. The sun was just setting behind the mountains, painting the sky in pink and lavender hues. They were standing in front of each other, their eyes locked in each other's gaze. He had decided to leave without her knowing, but she somehow found a way to reach him.  
  
"I have to leave now." That was a lie. He didn't have to leave, but it was safer than saying he was leaving to get away from her.  
  
"Where will you go?" he heard her ask.  
  
Where was he going? Even he wasn't sure. She looked so innocent yet strong at the same time. It was hard enough to think let alone give her an answer. "Wherever I'm needed," his tangled mind managed to say. That was a good enough answer as any.  
  
"I'll miss you, Heero."  
  
He watched as a single tear rolled down her cheek. He never understood why women cry. In any case, he hated to see them shed tears. He saw crying as a weakness, but he knew that women weren't that frail. Women were just as strong as men, maybe even stronger, and Relena one of the strongest. Reaching to wipe her tear away, Heero left his hand on her cheek. Something stirred in him, something he couldn't explain.  
  
Regaining his composure, he managed to say, "Goodbye, Relena," before running off.  
  
At the time, he didn't understand why he did any of that, but he did now. He was afraid of his feelings. But that was then. He loved Relena. That much he was sure of now. He had never lived his life in fear before and he wouldn't start now. He'd be a coward if he didn't take a chance with Relena.  
  
The kettle whistled, bringing him out of his reverie. He made his tea and sat on his couch. Tomorrow he'd face Relena and tell her the truth.  
  
AN: Woohoo, I finally got Heero's character started. So what did you think? Ok, stay tuned for the next chapter. 


	7. Interference

AN: Sorry about the very loooooong wait for the next chapter. I've been very busy. I've revised a few chapters. There is one part in the story that I've changed in chapter 4. It's just a small part, so if you don't want to read it, I'll tell you about it in the next few sentences: basically, Alex's father didn't die from a fall. He died in a shuttle accident. It doesn't seem very important but it might be later on. Thank you again to all the reviewers. I'm glad you like it so far. On with the show.  
  
A Rose Among the Thorns  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Interference  
  
Heero lay in his bed. The clock read 4:17 am. He hadn't slept a wink the whole night. All he could think about was Relena and how he was going to tell her about his feelings. He'd been going over possible scenarios and outcomes. None of them seemed right for what he was about to do. He couldn't screw this up. It might be his only chance. There was just too much to go over before he saw her. He looked at his clock again. 4:18 am. He'd go crazy before he told her everything.  
  
After getting out of bed, he did his daily exercises and then got ready to do his morning run. The good thing about living on a tropical island was that you didn't have to worry about winter weather like the rest of the world. He took the same route through the town that he did everyday. The people even began to recognize him after a while, waving and shouting their greetings as he past by with a flash. He would nod his acknowledgment to the baker, the store manager, the barber, the newspaper boy, the car washers, and everyone else who paid him any kindness. The same would go for Mrs. Miler, the florist, on any usual day, but today was special. Today Heero paid her an unexpected visit.  
  
"Why hello there, Heero. I believe this is your first time here inside my shop in the past four months that you have been passing by here," Mrs. Miler exclaimed. She put down the lilies she was arranging in a display and made her way next to Heero. "Is there anything in particular you needed help with?"  
  
"No, thank you, Mrs. Miler. I think I will look around."  
  
"All right. If you need any assistance, just ask."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Heero started around the room, looking at the bunches of tulips, daffodils, violets, carnations, and every other flower known to man. They all lit up the room in a rainbow of colors and fragrances. They all looked equally beautiful to Heero, but he wanted the bouquet that had something special, after all, it was for a special woman.  
  
Heero's head swung back and forth between red flowers and yellow flowers, pink ones and violet ones. He shuffled from one side of the shop to the next in a bout of confusion. Mrs. Miler watched from behind the counter, secretly grinning in amusement. "Are you sure you didn't need any help?"  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
"I know exactly what every girl would love to receive." Heero stopped his bewildered searching to look at the florist. "I thought that might be it," Mrs. Miler said as she made her way around the counter towards the prism of rose bundles. "Men always come in here looking more confused than if they were figuring out the meaning of life. Trust me, I know these things. The safest thing to go with is roses. They're pretty, they smell nice, and all women like them. Yellow is for friendship, pink for if you like her, and white for pureness."  
  
Heero listened intently as she went through the different meanings of each flower color. He never knew so much went into something as simple as a flower color. He wanted everything to be perfect, down to the smallest detail.  
  
"Now what you want is red roses." She picked up a fresh bouquet of red roses and baby's breath and handed them to Heero.  
  
"And what does red mean?"  
  
"I think you know what they mean," Mrs. Miler said with a knowing smile.  
  
"How much do I owe you?"  
  
"Think of it as a gift."  
  
"I couldn't Mrs. Miler. You're being much to kind."  
  
"Then let's just say, you'll come back with her and buy another bouquet."  
  
Heero nodded and thanked her once again. Back at his apartment, Heero changed into a casual suit and headed for the airport. Relena would be leaving for her delegation on Colony PX-250, and that is when he would catch her, or so he hoped. He had the flowers, he had the clothes, he had the plan, and now all he needed was the words. He didn't speak so much to begin with, but he always knew what to say. He said what had to be said in as little words as possible. The simpler the better. Maybe that's the approach he should go with. But, the more he thought about it, the worst it got. In the end, Heero decided to wing it. He trusted his heart could find how to put his feelings into words.  
  
***  
  
"Governor Henry Wilds will be at the shuttle bay to greet you, where you'll do a little press conference. He'll then escort you to Wilson Hall where the conference is being held." Relena's personal assistant, Tracy Matsue, advised. Tracy was the same age as Relena, and came highly recommended by her peers. She had short black hair and the kind of smile that made you want to smile back. She thought a lot like Relena, and knew her inside and out. She made Relena's day easier, and Relena knew she wouldn't get through the day without her.  
  
Relena absently paid attention to her, her mind drifting somewhere else. Her thoughts kept going back to that night when so much happened. The kiss, the fire, the chaos. It happened so quickly that she could hardly believe it happened. There was rarely a moment in her life that she was afraid, and this was one of those times. Relena was brave when it came to risking her own life, but it was different when it came to the lives of those she loved. There was a time when she thought that Noin would be lost for good, and then Alex had to rush in. She was just grateful that both of them made it out alive. Alex was perfectly fine, and Noin was out of the hospital after a week with only a broken leg. She'd be back to normal in a few more weeks.  
  
Although she tried her hardest not to think of him, Heero still crept into her mind. She told herself not to think of him. Her brain listened, but her heart was being stubborn. She knew Heero had been there, she had felt his presence. She always could.  
  
"But Alex was there too," Relena whispered under her breath.  
  
"Are you all right, Relena," Tracy asked, a look of worry on her face.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. I'm afraid I wasn't paying much attention."  
  
"You did have a faraway look in your eyes. But, no need to worry- we've been through the list before. Just try not to get too distracted at the meeting."  
  
"Yes, I'll do my best."  
  
"You know you can talk to me about anything, Relena. I may be your secretary, but friendship comes first in my book."  
  
"That is why I am thankful I hired you. I'm so glad you're back from vacation. I've been dying without you here to help me. Your substitute wasn't much of a substitute. She couldn't even read her own handwriting at times."  
  
They both laughed. "I'm glad to be back as well. Hawaii is paradise, but too much sun isn't good for anyone." Tracy smiled. "And nice try, but you're not changing the subject that easily."  
  
"I have no idea what you mean," Relena responded turning her head to look out the window.  
  
"So you weren't thinking about the prince?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"So," Tracy urged, leaning forward in anticipation.  
  
"So what?"  
  
"So tell me all about it. I've been gone for three weeks. I've missed a lot."  
  
Relena had to laugh at her enthusiasm. "To make a long story short, we met at the Christmas Eve Ball, where we danced and talked. We then met a few days later on New Year's Eve, when I gave him a tour of Cinq by horseback. We had dinner, and then that disastrous fire started."  
  
"I can only imagine," Tracy added, her expression turning somber. She was lucky she had been on vacation at that time. She could never handled crises very well.  
  
"It was horrible. I was scared beyond belief. I couldn't believe how courageous Alex was, rushing into the building and carrying out Noin. But everyone is fine and the damage can be repaired. And that's all I've seen of the prince."  
  
"Was it love at first sight?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I've done my research on the prince. I know practically everything about him. He's perfect."  
  
"We'll see if that's true. I'm meeting him for lunch after the meeting, but you already know that." Everyone had their flaws, even she did. She hoped she'd find them before they married, if they married. That thought was unnerving.  
  
***  
  
Heero had arrived at the shuttle terminal two hours earlier. He'd been pacing back and forth during that time. He felt awkward, like his emotions were in a knot. He figured this is what it felt like when you get nervous. It was just another feeling he'd have to get used to. Over the past few years, he'd developed emotions that were both foreign and unwelcome. They all started with Relena. They were all part of him becoming more human, and if he had to tolerate them to live, then that's something he had to do. Of course, on missions, he could turn them off for the most part. A little emotion was needed, but having too many or too much at one time could be fatal. He just wished he could turn them off now.  
  
He had to calm down somehow before he ruined everything. After walking to the restroom, Heero turned on the faucet and splashed some water over his face to cool his nerves. He stared into the mirror in front of him.  
  
Off to the side, he spotted a suspicious looking man, dressed in a dark trench coat and dark shades. Before he left, Heero spied a gun hidden in his coat. It was enough to keep Heero on his tail.  
  
While Heero was in the restroom, Relena made her entrance into the terminal. Immediately, a pack of reporters bombarded her with questions, half about the upcoming meeting and half about her relations with Prince Alex. She answered those she chose to and steered around others. She didn't want to be tricked into answering something she'd regret later on.  
  
"Is it true that you and the prince are having lunch after the conference," a reporter shouted among the rest.  
  
"Yes," Relena replied, between the camera flashes.  
  
"Business or pleasure," someone else queried.  
  
"Pleasure."  
  
That sent the journalists into a session of whispering. "I have heard a rumor that you and Prince Alexander are engaged, is there any truth to this?"  
  
The entire company fell silent, including Relena. She was shocked that anyone would find that out, especially when she didn't know the answer herself. If someone had asked her that question 2 weeks ago, she would have said no as quickly as possible. But, things had changed since then. She truly believed that she had developed feelings for the prince, but how deep she didn't know yet.  
  
"I don't know where you came up with that preposterous idea. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a shuttle to board." Relena turned to leave as the reporters persisted to throw questions her way. She didn't exactly answer the questions, but better to leave it open then closed.  
  
Heero had been watching the whole ordeal from behind the pillar about fifty feet away. He'd been keeping an eye on the mysterious figure, while listening to Relena speak. He loved to hear her voice. It rang like hearing music for the first time. He often listened to her on the radio or television, but nothing compared to her true voice. He heard her speak of the upcoming conference, yet it was what she said about the prince that caught his full attention.  
  
He felt his heart sink deeper with every word she spoke about him. He could feel his chance with her slipping farther and farther away. But he still had an opportunity, and he wouldn't let it pass by, so long as things went right. That's when he remembered the intruder. He let his thoughts distract him. He scanned the area, finding his prey on the balcony above them, watching the foreign minister very intently. Heero turned back to her and found that she was turning to leave. If that man was going to do anything, it would be now. Heero had to stop him before anything happened.  
  
While everyone was facing Relena, crowding around her, Heero leapt up onto the next level in one graceful bound, just at the assassin pulled out his gun. Heero tackled him, the gun flying across the polished floor. They wrestled on the ground before Heero knocked him out with one solid punch. Unfortunately, his flowers were the only casualties. After tying the would- be-killer, Heero left him in front of the security office for them to find him.  
  
Heero ran back to the terminal to find that the gate was just about to close. All he had to do was go in. He went up to the gate but was stopped by a security guard.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but do you have a ticket?"  
  
"No, but I just have to speak to someone very quickly."  
  
"I'm afraid I can't let you on board then."  
  
Heero was getting irritated. He should have found another way to get on. Just then he spotted Relena's secretary. "Miss Matsue," he shouted to her as she made her way through the gate.  
  
"Do I know you," she asked as she turned to face him.  
  
"No, but I do know someone who does- Relena."  
  
Tracy furrowed her brow in disbelief. "You're saying that Miss Darlian knows you personally."  
  
"Yes, and if you let her see me, she'll acknowledge that."  
  
"You want to meet her?"  
  
"Yes. I have something important to tell her."  
  
"I'm afraid Miss Darlian is very busy. She doesn't have time to bother with fanatic suitors. Now if you'll excuse me."  
  
"But, I really have to talk to her." Heero knew that this could be his only chance. He had to get to her.  
  
"Is this man bothering you, Miss Matsue," one of Relena's bodyguards asked as he came to see what was taking her so long. "I can have him removed." Heero glared at him, making the guard flinch a bit.  
  
"No, it's all right. I was just about to leave."  
  
"Please, Miss Matsue, please."  
  
Tracy looked into his eyes and felt something stir in her. She felt compelled to do as he asked for reasons she wasn't quite sure of. "All right. But keep it short. We have a schedule to follow. Wait here. I'll bring her to you. Who should I say is calling?"  
  
"An old friend."  
  
She gave him an unsure look then left. Heero sighed in relief. The easy part was over, now for the hard part.  
  
Tracy made her way into the shuttle and found Relena sitting comfortably waiting for takeoff.  
  
"There you are Tracy. I was beginning to worry about you. What were you doing," Relena said.  
  
"I was speaking to a very strange young man. Very handsome, but strange. He wants to speak to you about something important. He said he was an old friend."  
  
"An old friend?" Relena wondered who this stranger could be. She had that familiar feeling again- the one she always got when Heero was around. But that would have been impossible. Heero wasn't one to ask to see her, and why would he see her in the first place? Her curiosity got the best of her and she got up to greet her caller.  
  
Meanwhile, Heero stood around waiting for Relena and trying to remember to breathe. This could be the point in his life where nothing would be the same again. Just then his cell phone rang. There were only two people in the entire Earth Sphere who had his number. One is Lady Une, the other Dr. J. They would never call unless it was urgent. He knew he shouldn't pick it up but his instincts told him otherwise.  
  
"Yes," Heero nearly growled. He didn't want any interference, especially now.  
  
"It's Dr. J, Heero. I need your help, and I need it now. I have a new mission for you."  
  
"Can't it wait just an hour?"  
  
"No. Your part could be the difference between peace and an all out war between the Earth and the colonies. I'll meet you in the usual place."  
  
"How long will this operation take?"  
  
"Approximately three months, give or take."  
  
Three months? That was an awfully long time. Heero knew that if he agreed to go along on the mission, then he'd blow any possibility of being with Relena. If he didn't tell her now, he most likely wouldn't get the chance later. It'd be too late for him to put an end to what Relena and the prince had. He couldn't let that happen.  
  
"What if I refuse?"  
  
"Then millions may die, including Relena," Dr. J warned.  
  
Although Heero knew this was his one chance, he couldn't disobey Dr. J, especially when Relena's life was at risk. It was a choice between his possible happiness and her possible future. When it came down to making a decision, he hardly had a choice. He'd put Relena first no matter what the consequence.  
  
"I'll be there," Heero replied with a heavy heart.  
  
***  
  
Tracy led Relena to where their guest was waiting; only their guest had left.  
  
"Excuse me, Miss, but have you seen the young man I was speaking to just a little while ago," Tracy asked one of the workers.  
  
"Yes, he left shortly after you had gone."  
  
"Thank you." She turned to Relena and said, "I guess what he had to tell you wasn't that important."  
  
"Apparently not." Relena scanned the place for any signs of the young man who could possibly have been Heero. She knew what she felt, and she was sure he was there.  
  
Tracy turned back towards the shuttle, taking a few steps before turning back towards Relena. "Are you coming, Relena?"  
  
"Yes," she replied before looking around a few more seconds just to be sure. Well, if he was there, he certainly didn't want to be seen. Relena turned back in disappointment and headed off for the summit.  
  
Behind another pillar, Heero watched as Relena turned to go. He watched her leave along with any hopes of finding. What did he think he'd find? He was foolish to think he could ever be with her. Even fate was telling him that it wasn't possible. He'd have to think about it more, but first he had to see what Dr. J had in mind for him.  
  
AN: Aren't you happy I finally got the next chapter up? I'm just going to take this poll for fun. How many of you like the prince? I don't mean like him with Relena, just like him as a person. I'll use what you say later on. Anyhow, I'm not too sure about the flower colors. I know I read it somewhere but I forgot some of it, so it probably isn't right. Ok, I look forward to all your reviews and comments. Until next time. 


	8. Engagement

AN: Yo, yo, yo. Welcome back. Thanks to all the reviewers again. The comments were very helpful. A lot of you seem to dislike the prince but only because you think Heero should be with Relena. And you know what? I feel the same way. Anyways, we're getting closer to the good part, so just hold on for a bit more. Have fun reading.  
  
A Rose Among the Thorns  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Engagement  
  
"Prince Alexander, the Council of Elders will see you now."  
  
"Thank you," he said to the receptionist.  
  
The huge doors made of silver and gold opened for the expecting prince. He stepped into the council room, the walls decorated with the portraits of past Elders, remembered for their admirable deeds. He walked down the long room, his shoes echoing off the walls.  
  
The Elders waited for him on the opposite side, sitting patiently in their seats. There were nine of them- Maximus Riginal, Daphne Johnson, Nelson Bell, Turner Lewis, Marie Grace, Bryson Littman, Steven Miles, Constance Jostens, and Mark Fisher. Alex could see all nine of them, seated in a row. The highest ranking official sat in the middle on the highest seat, while the rest positioned themselves on both sides of him according to position, like a pyramid. They were equal to the president's cabinet, each one in charge of a different aspect of his kingdom. Seated since his father's time, the council had been in position, overseeing decisions for their dominion. All were his father's most trusted friends, appointed by the king, and it is for that reason that Alex trusted them himself. Until Alex is crowned the new king, the present Council of Elders will remain in power.  
  
Alex stopped a few feet in front of the top seated councilman, Sir Maximus Riginal, the oldest and wisest among the elders. A man in his late fifties, Sir Riginal had been King Edmond David Morale's best friend. He had been the closest thing to a father figure to Alex since the king died. Often stopping by his schools to check up on Alex, Sir Riginal would spend time with the young prince, catching him up on the affairs of Altera. The councilman was also the first one to put a sword in Alex's hands. He didn't know it at the time, but that was the beginning of Alex's prominent career in swordsmanship. If there was one person that Alex put his trust in, it was Sir Riginal. He directed his gaze towards the elder, awaiting the speech that would change his future.  
  
"Thank you for coming here, Prince Alexander," Riginal said, as he and the other elders bowed their heads slightly. Alex bowed his in recognition. "We have called you here on a very delicate situation. As you must know, the state of the monarchy is faltering. The people of Altera are growing impatient with the ruling class, particularly your mother and the Council of Elders."  
  
"I'm well aware of the circumstances."  
  
"Then you must know about the attempted assassination on the queen that took place while you were in the Cinq Kingdom," councilwoman Lady Daphne Johnson added.  
  
"I wasn't aware of that." Alex had gone to Cinq to meet Relena's family for the past week. It was both daunting and intimidating but eventful. It was the first time he had seen the Peacecraft family since the fire incident, and he was glad to see that Noin was back on her feet. Alex had been friends with Zechs for some time now, but that didn't stop Relena's brother from lecturing his ears off. After the talk from Zechs, Noin gave him her own version. He swore they were as protective of Relena as their own son.  
  
Inwardly, he wasn't surprised that someone had been foolish enough to pull a stunt like that on his mother. For the past few months, there had been numerous threats and close calls. There was even a small revolt that erupted near the palace, but the royal guards were able to disperse the people without using unnecessary force. Things were getting out of hand, and Alex knew it. If he didn't do something soon, the whole colony would be in a state of anarchy.  
  
"It happened 4 days ago. While the queen was making a formal address to the people in front of City Hall, a member of the audience began to fire at her," Elder Nelson Bell informed the prince. "Luckily he missed, and no one was hurt."  
  
"Is this why you requested my presence?"  
  
"It is part of it," Turner Lewis responded.  
  
"What is the rest?"  
  
"Your involvement with Relena Darlian," Lewis said.  
  
"You must remember why we first advised you on having relations with her," Riginal assumed.  
  
"Yes, to fortify the peace endeavor with Earth, and to provide Altera with a queen worthy of having," Alex answered.  
  
"It is also because the people were beginning to express their concern for our government," Marie Grace chimed in. "With your marriage, you will be crowned king and you will take over rule of Altera."  
  
"Plus, we can finally retire," Bryson Littman said. The entire council chuckled.  
  
"Yes, it has been 30 years since we began our terms. We have grown weary and the citizens have as well. The queen's reign has had its ups and downs in the past 19 years. We have been able to survive through the harsh times, but I don't think we can continue to live through this one," Steven Miles said.  
  
"Exactly what do you want me to do," Alex asked.  
  
"We want you to marry Relena now," Riginal explained.  
  
Alex couldn't believe it. He knew they wanted him to hurry along with his courtship but he didn't think they meant that quickly. He'd barely known Relena for more than three months. That would be an awfully short courtship. But, there was one thing he was sure of- his feelings for Relena. He only hoped that she felt the same way. "When you say now, you mean.now?"  
  
"Within the next couple of weeks," Councilwoman Constance Josten cleared up.  
  
Next couple of weeks! It might as well have been now. Did they understand what that meant? That would mean he would have to propose now. Not to mention the preparations that would go into the wedding. Would Relena accept? Or would she run the other way? There were just so many possibilities.  
  
"What if Relena declines?"  
  
"Then tonight when you propose, it is your job to make her understand the situation for what it is and convince her that a union between you two will be for the best," Mark Fisher advised.  
  
"You want me to propose tonight? Are you sure that is best," Alex queried.  
  
"Yes. The time for sitting idly by is over. We must take steps towards a new beginning which will start with you. For too long, I have watched Queen Laura rule this kingdom when it should be yours. She has done all she can in your absence. Now it is time for you to take the helm," Riginal expressed.  
  
"Then it shall be done," Alex said, bowing at the same time.  
  
The Council of Elders began to disperse, each going in his or her own direction. Alex turned to leave the council room which seemed to have shrunk over the course of his visit. The doormen opened the solid doors to let the prince through. As soon as the doors were shut behind him, he let his head droop. He leaned against the wall of the hallway, letting the truth of the incident sink in. This was it- this was the turning point of his life. He was no longer a little boy. It was time to take responsibility and look towards the future. He had put off his inheritance for far too long. All this trouble could have been avoided if he had just done what should have been done a long time ago. He had to make amends, and it all started here. He would become a king, a leader, a husband, all with Relena by his side, if she would have him.  
  
Relena. Just the thought of her made his troubles wash away. She always made things easier for him. The past few months seemed to have flown by. He could hardly imagine ever living without her. Relena had announced that she was taking a well-needed break in her work, which gave them ample time to move along with their relationship. They had the usual dates that couples went on- the expensive dinners, the flamboyant dancing, the passionate kissing. He'd done the whole deal before with other women, but it was Relena's first real relationship. She was so innocent in many ways that sometimes he was afraid he'd go to fast and screw things up. That was now the understatement of the century. Fast wasn't a good enough word to explain what he was about to do.  
  
He was about to propose- tonight. He hardly had a few hours to prepare for one of the most crucial points in his life. What was he going to say? What was he going to where? What was he going to do? He had much to think about and no time to do it.  
  
"Don't think about it too much, or you're likely to go crazy." Alex's thoughts were interrupted by Riginal. The old man was standing just a few feet away, looking at Alex sympathetically.  
  
"But I have a lot on my mind."  
  
"Yes, I know. Let's take a walk," Riginal said, as he began to lead Alex down the halls. "As one of your advisors, you should listen to what I say. Take it one step at a time. If you try to run, you'll crash into a brick wall. Don't think too far ahead or you're likely to get lost in confusion. I know the Council is asking a lot of you, but I know you can handle it."  
  
"It's nice to know you have so much confidence in me."  
  
"Prince Alexander, I was your father's best friend. I couldn't love a brother more than I loved him. When he died, the world lost a noble man. I thought I'd never see someone rise to the level that King Edmond held. Now I see that I was wrong. I've watched you grow from a boy into a man, a man that has the potential to be just as great, or even greater, than his father once was. Now all you have to do is take the chance to do it."  
  
"Thank you, Sir Riginal. You have been the one constant person in my life. I do want to live up to my father's image, but I would be just as happy to be as dignified as you."  
  
"You give me too much credit. I only did what your father would have done in any situation. Now tell me, how do you feel about Miss Darlian?"  
  
"I care about her a lot," Alex responded with hesitation, running his fingers through his red locks.  
  
"I'm not asking you about something as simple as your health. I'm asking you about your future wife. But, just from that answer, I can tell there's something there."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You were obviously uncomfortable when I asked you about her. You always rustle your hair when you're nervous. I did attend your first global speech, remember? It was a wonder your hair survived that day," he explained.  
  
"I remember- I took one look in the mirror after the press conference, and I swear it looked like I stuck it in the electrical outlet," Alex said as they both laughed.  
  
After they both calmed down, Alex continued. "I know how I feel about her, I'm just afraid to say it. I never felt this way about anyone before. Once I say it, I can never take it back. What if I'm wrong?"  
  
Riginal knew exactly how he felt. He'd been through it all before in his youth. The councilman had fallen for a wonderful woman; the only problem was that she was married. He loved her then and he still loved her now. He swore that he'd never love anyone like he loved her- and he never did. It was the only reason the elder was still unmarried.  
  
"It's always hard to admit it the first time. But, the more you say it, the more you'll know you're right."  
  
Alex wasn't sure if what Riginal said was true. He had many doubts in his mind, but Riginal had never been wrong in the past. Besides if Alex had to choose someone to tell about his feelings, he'd want it to be Riginal. He owed him that much.  
  
Alex smiled and poured out the truth. "I love her."  
  
"Then that is what you have to tell her. You can't hold anything back, especially if you're about to marry her. There can be no secrets between you two. Secrets are likely to destroy you both. Ah, we're here," Riginal pointed out.  
  
"We're at the driveway. Is there any reason why we are here?"  
  
"I did tell you to take it one step at a time. The first step is to pick out a ring for your bride. And one last tip: Women love romance. Use that when you propose to her."  
  
***  
  
Relena tried to remember to breathe. This was her first time to the Altera Kingdom, her first time meeting Queen Laura Martina Morale, her first time that she was completely and utterly nervous. She had to make a good impression with the people of Altera and of the queen. It was more than just her first encounters that were making her uneasy. Something was going to happen, she could feel it.  
  
She shuffled uncomfortably in the limousine, Tracy next to her going through the papers that were piling up since Relena had taken leave. She'd watched Relena and Alex's relationship grow over the past three months. Tracy could see that Relena had feelings for the prince, but there was still something between them. Relena told Tracy a lot about herself, but Tracy knew there were still things that her friend was holding back. Relena had a dark past that she didn't seem to want to face. If it was something from the past that was holding her back now, then Tracy would probably never find out.  
  
Tracy gave Relena a sympathetic look. "It's going to be fine Relena."  
  
"I hope so. I can't afford to mess things up."  
  
"Relena, there was never any situation that you couldn't handle. You have never cracked under pressure- it only seems to make you more determined. Don't worry so much."  
  
"This is different. I'm not giving a speech to a roomful of delegates. At the end of the day, it doesn't matter if the delegates like me or not. I'm going to meet the queen, my potential future mother-in-law. If she doesn't end up liking me, then it'll cause a problem for Alex and me."  
  
"You're worrying too much. Try to relax. We're here already."  
  
Outside the gates, a group of picketers, holding signs of anger against the Morale name, were marching around. An assembly of guardsmen were watching the group from a distance, letting them express their opinions so long as they don't disturb the peace. All this unsettled the vice minister. Alex had told her about the conflict between the monarchy and the people, but to actually see it was something else.  
  
Relena turned her attention to the grand palace that lay in front of her. The gate made of gold opened to allow the limousine the pass without harm. The long roadway, lined with cherry blossom trees that showered the palace grounds with pink petals, lead to the entrance. Surrounding the palace was a moat, which served no purposed but the sheer joy of gazing into its pristine waters and watching the fish swim or the dragonflies skip from lily to lily. The palace itself looked like something out of a fairytale book. The spires atop the four round towers seemed to reach up into the sky, trying with all their might to touch the clouds beyond their reach. The windows were laid-in with stained glass that shined like a rainbow dancing in the sun. There was even a moat surrounding the stronghold with a bridge connecting the road to the entrance. Relena imagined she would have been more impressed if she didn't live in a palace herself, but she considered that a newcomer would hold the castle in much awe.  
  
They were met by a servant who welcomed the women and advised a few others to take their bags. If the outside of the castle could impress a stranger, the inside would have shocked the person into silence. As they walked down the corridors, along the walls were hangings and paintings done by masters such as Michelangelo and Leonardo da Vinci. Life-like statues and priceless relics adorned the halls, and every so often there were vases filled with elegant flowers that filled the entire house with their enchanting fragrance. One flight of stairs and a few halls down, the servant stopped and showed each lady their own room.  
  
Relena was amused to find a room much too big for one person. There was an enormous bed with sheets of silk draped over it, a vanity made of the finest wood, and a few other things that Alex knew she liked. There was a balcony that overlooked the pond and the royal garden. It was overall very luxurious.  
  
The servant informed Relena that dinner would be held in about an hour, which gave her just enough time to get ready. While she was getting set, Relena had to wonder why Alex wasn't there to greet her in the first place. It would have been much easier on her if he had been there to assure her that it would be all right. His presence always seemed to calm her.  
  
***  
  
An hour later, Relena was escorted to the dining hall by the same servant who welcomed her earlier. For such an occasion, Relena donned on a simple white dress, her hair left down. She was informed that her secretary had declined her invitation to attend the dinner. Relena was disappointed, but who could blame her for wanted to avoid what would undoubtedly be an uncomfortable situation. Relena was lead to a large room with a table, which was large enough to fit ten people and set with candelabras lit with a fiery glow and vases filled with fragrant flowers. Fine China was placed amongst the silver utensils and crystal glasses. Relena had to admire the lengths that Alex was putting into trying to make everything perfect.  
  
On one side of the long table, the queen sat watching Relena make her way near her. To Relena, the queen looked bored with the whole ordeal, like she wanted to be someplace else. There was also the problem that Alex was missing. Where could he be when he knew that this was a very important occasion for them all? This all disheartened Relena a bit but she didn't lose hope.  
  
Bowing to the queen, Relena said, "It is a pleasure to finally meet you, your highness. It is my hopes that relations between our two kingdoms can continue to be friendly."  
  
"Yes, it is best that the Cinq kingdom and Altera kingdom can join together for the greater good. Please, take a seat," she responded with little emotion.  
  
Relena was shown to her seat on the opposite side of the table. It was a very awkward situation and Relena didn't quite know what to say.  
  
"If you don't mind my asking, since Alexander is not here, how do you feel about him?"  
  
"Well, if I must be entirely honest, I would have to say that he couldn't be more perfect. There isn't another man like him that's alive. In my few years as the vice foreign minister, I have met many men who are known as heroes, but none of them compare to your son. He has courage, strength, intelligence, confidence. He will make Altera a remarkable king someday."  
  
"That's all fine, but do you love him?"  
  
"I.I." Relena was at a loss for words. She hadn't even thought about that possibility. It was the first time that anyone posed such a question for her. Could she possibly love Alex after only a few months?  
  
Relena was interrupted by the doors opening and the prince rushing in. "Please forgive me for my tardiness. I had important errands to run," the out-of-breath prince informed them. He bowed politely to his mother and went over to Relena, taking her hand and planting a gently kiss on it before taking his seat next to her. "Now what were you talking about?"  
  
"Nothing important," Relena said with a smile to hide her nervousness, "just making small talk."  
  
"Yes, and it was very interesting," Queen Laura added, looking directly at Relena.  
  
Alex was waiting for them to say more, but there didn't seem to be any. "Should we start dinner," Alex asked.  
  
With that the courses was brought out one after the other, each one more scrumptious than the last. Much of the discussion was about each person's different political stands and the state of the government. It wasn't very interesting, but Relena got the chance to understand the queen's viewpoint and vice versa. During this time, Relena learned that Queen Laura was strictly stubborn on the way she believed that Altera should be run, most of her ideas the exact opposite from what Alex wanted. When their discussion turned to arguing, Relena was smart enough to stay out of the conversation for the most part. It seemed that their difference of opinion was rooted in something much deeper than politics. Their attentions turned to the state of the Altera government, and its recent shortcoming.  
  
"Resistance to the monarchy is growing at an astonishing rate. We must increase the amount of military on the streets and around the palace. We cannot allow the people to forget who is in control," the queen announced.  
  
"Do you really believe that putting more enforcement out there will stop the people from contesting your rule," Relena asked.  
  
"Yes. Obviously, the people have forgotten their place. If what we have is not enough to convince them to stand down, then more is needed."  
  
"You are being ridiculous, mother. Putting more law enforcement out there will not make the conditions any better. If anything, they will only the fuel the resentment the civilians have for the ruling class. You are making us out to be the tyrants that the citizens believe us to be. The people cannot be ruled by force, we can only govern them with their cooperation."  
  
"Where did you get an idea like that," the queen asked with aversion.  
  
"From your husband," Alex responded.  
  
"Then your father was a fool."  
  
"That is enough, mother," Alex said, slamming his fist on the table.  
  
"Yes, I believe that is enough. Now if you'll excuse me," the queen said calmly.  
  
She got up from her chair and left, leaving Alex distraught. He took in nice, slow breaths to ease his nerves. Relena had watched the whole spectacle with hesitation. She felt very out of place. Alex could sense that, and he looked apologetically at her now.  
  
"I'm sorry, Relena."  
  
"There is no need to apologize. I understand how families can be at times," Relena assured him. She had many heated arguments with her brother in the past.  
  
"Now you see why I think she hates me so much."  
  
"I don't believe that for a second. No mother could hate her own child," Relena said, taking his hand and giving it a little squeeze. He smiled to reassure her that he was better.  
  
"Come. I want to show you the royal gardens," Alex said. He took her hand and led her through the glass doors into the garden. It stretched across for acres. All types of plants and flora were strewn across the landscape. Only their silhouettes remained in the darkness and the little buds were asleep until the morning sun could wake them up. Alex took Relena down a path made of bricks lighted by the dim glow of the lamps that edged the walkway and the fireflies that hung in the air. The full moon peered down on the couple, bathing them in a glittering pale radiance, and all Relena could do was smile at the beauty of it all. Alex's destination was the waterfall that lay in the middle of the gardens, the waters flowing into the large pool. Surrounding the pool, life-sized statues made of marble stood at the water's edge, enjoying the simple pleasure of nature's mysteries.  
  
Alex stopped near the waterfall and declared, "This is my favorite spot on the palace grounds. I often come here to think when my princely duties become too much to bear. It's amazing how much nature can do to cleanse the spirit."  
  
"It's more beautiful than I can describe."  
  
"I'm glad you like it. My father had it built for my mother as a wedding present, but she rarely takes time to visit this site. I on the other hand try to come here as often as possible. I added my own little touch with the statues. This here," he said, indicating the statue under his hand, "is Zeus, ruler of Olympus and god of the sky. Over there is Demeter, Hera, Poseidon, and Hades. But this, this great god, is my favorite."  
  
"Apollo."  
  
"You know your Greek mythology."  
  
"Yes, your horse's name was Apollo after the Greek god of prophecy."  
  
"Oh, but he was much more than that. He was associated with medicine, music and poetry, archery, law and philosophy. He was practically perfect."  
  
"And I bet that's why you associate with him the most," she said with a sly smile.  
  
"He offered something to the people that made them into a civilization, a common people. Well, and a little bit because he was perfect," Alex countered with his own sheepish smile.  
  
Relena laughed. He didn't know how close to the truth he was. Alex was perfect. She had yet to find something wrong with him. She turned to him and saw that he was staring at her with a pensive smile.  
  
"What are you thinking of," she asked him.  
  
"How I could have ever survived before hearing your laughter."  
  
Relena couldn't hold back, and gave him a gentle kiss in response. "So who do you see me as?"  
  
"That's simple," he said. "You are Athena, goddess of wisdom, peace, arts and crafts. She was one of the most important goddesses in the whole pantheon. She helped heroes, such as Odysseus and Herakles, on their adventures and battles. Standing by their side, she helped them conquer evil, infusing her wisdom and courage into them."  
  
"Good choice."  
  
"I'll show you to her."  
  
He took her to another statue that was fully armed with a spear and aegis. She was beautiful, but strong looking none-the-less. Relena took a closer look at her, inspecting the goddess in her stone form. Upon inspection, Relena spotted something on one of Athena's fingers.  
  
"There's something on her finger."  
  
"There is? Why don't you take a closer look?"  
  
"It's a diamond ring, and by the looks of it.a wedding ring. What's going on, Alex," Relena asked, looking confused and apprehensive.  
  
He took the ring from the statue's finger and held it in his fist. "Please take a seat," he said, indicating the bench nearby. They both took a seat and Alex began. "I wish Athena could lend me some of her help to me, right about now. I have told you about the shifty condition of the Altera monarchy. The people have been calling for new leadership. Upon my marriage, I will be crowned the new king and control of the kingdom would be directed towards me. For this reason, the Council of Elders has advised me to marry within two weeks."  
  
"This is why you want to propose? Because they told you to?" Relena couldn't believe what she was hearing. He had the audacity to tell her that he wanted to marry her because the Elders told him to.  
  
"No, it is only a small part of why I am doing this. I would make you a good husband, and I know you'd make a better wife. I know we haven't known each other very long, but I know what is in my heart. There is no one else that I can think of who I would want to spend my life with. I love you, Relena. Would you do me the honor of marrying me?"  
  
"I...I don't know what to say."  
  
"Do you love me? If you do, then say you will marry me."  
  
Did she love him? The queen asked her only a short time ago. She got up and walked a short distance away. Did her heart flutter every time she saw him? Yes. Did she miss him when he was away? Yes. Did his smile seem to light up the room? Yes. Could she see herself living her whole life with him? Yes. Could she see herself having children with him? Yes. Did she love him? In a way, yes. Yet, it wasn't the same kind of love that Alex was giving her. She turned to Alex and she could see the love in his eyes, eyes that were pleading for her to feel the same way. Did she have the heart to break his?  
  
"Yes," Relena proclaimed.  
  
"Yes, what?"  
  
"Yes, I will marry you."  
  
"You will?" Alex could hardly stop his heart from pounding in his chest. Did she really say what he heard?  
  
"Yes." She loved him, not the way he wanted her to, but eventually she could. So long as he believed she loved him in the same way, things would be fine.  
  
He rushed up to her, and gave her a kiss. He picked her up and spun her around all the while shouting his jubilation to the whole colony.  
  
"We're going to have a lot of work to do in the next two weeks."  
  
AN: Ah, they're engaged. But, don't you worry; this is a Heero and Relena fic. You probably noticed that I made references to Greek mythology again. See I really like it, so you might hear more of it later. Hope you liked this chapter, tell me what you think. Remember to review, review, review. 


	9. The Codemaster

AN: Hi again. Glad to see you're back. Thanks to all the reviewers again. Up next, we find out Heero's mission. The rating of this fic went up to PG-13 cuz this chapter is getting a little more violent. Have fun anyway..  
  
A Rose Among the Thorns  
  
Chapter 9  
  
The Codemaster  
  
Heero's fist flew through the air, landing squarely into the enemy's stomach, the air rushing out of his lungs. He spit out blood as he bent over the ground, holding his abdomen area with his arms. Before he had time to recover from his injury, Heero threw another punch into the man's cheek, being careful not to break his jaw. Heero wanted this guy bruised but still together enough to answer his questions. The brawny opponent lay on the ground, coughing with exertion. Secretly pulling out the knife he was concealing, the attacker pulled his strength together and set his sights on making Heero bleed. But Heero was far too skilled a fighter to fall for such a simple trick. He dodged each thrust of the knife and grabbed his adversary's arm which was holding the weapon. Heero no longer saw the burly man he had been fighting- instead, he had turned into the prince. Heero's rage built up inside of him, threatening to explode in a mad fury. In one short blow, Heero broke his arm with little effort. The knife dropped from his hand, and he scrambled backwards in panic of the Perfect Soldier. He'd kill the prince, and there was nothing to stop him. There was a fire lit in Heero's eyes and the assailant could see it- fear gripped him like a vice, and he knew his life was forfeit.  
  
"Please, don't hurt me anymore. I was only following orders. I'll tell you whatever you want. I'll tell you everything I know about the codemaster, just don't hurt me," the brute stammered out.  
  
He was trembling under Heero's gaze, which Heero only found more amusing. The once proud prince now demoted into a lowly coward. He would have smiled if he his anger wasn't still boiling inside of him. There'd be time for that later, after he killed the prince. Heero slowly walked over to him, grabbing him by his neck and lifting him up into the air so that his feet dangled just above the ground.  
  
"Now you die, Prince Alexander," Heero proclaimed as his grip on his aggressor tightened.  
  
*** (Flashback)  
  
"Nice of you to join me, Heero," Dr. J said as the young man strolled into the secure compound, which was secretly hidden within one of the colonies.  
  
Heero just glared back at him. Heero had given up his life far too many times before for the scientist, but that was before he knew he had a choice. Before he didn't have friends or a life to go back to, but now he had both, and he was giving them up again. He was a soldier first and a human second.  
  
"Still reserved as ever, I see," Dr. J commented on Heero's lack of speaking. "You're going to have to work on that if you want to make it in the real world."  
  
"I didn't come here to be taught a life lesson," Heero said, his aggravation at his present state getting the best of him.  
  
Dr. J was a bit startled by Heero's outburst, but he figured at least he was showing some emotion. That's more than he could say a few years ago of his disciple when fighting in the war. The showing of any emotion was a sign that Heero was moving on the right path towards becoming human. It had been one of Dr. J's goals since the end of the wars, although Heero knew nothing about it.  
  
"Yes, you've come here because I need your help. To be blunt, I want you to find the codemaster and kill him."  
  
"Who is the codemaster?"  
  
"He is exactly what the title means; he is the master of a code, the key to a deadly weapon that could wipe out the existence of life on Earth."  
  
"What is the weapon?"  
  
"Colony L1 A-2502."  
  
"The Altera Kingdom?" Dr. J had Heero's full attention now.  
  
"Exactly. I thought you might find that interesting. It seems the first Alterians had ulterior motives when constructing the first colony. The Alterians came from the country of Morina in northern Europe. They went to war with the rival kingdom of Tecsonia for three brutal years over a dispute about the dishonoring of Morina's King by Tecsonia's. The Morinas asked for assistance from neighboring countries, but the world government had voted in favor of staying neutral on account that it was personal problem and advising other countries to keep out of the affair. The Morinas were far more advanced in technology, but the Tecsonians were far greater in numbers, overpowering the Morina with their countless soldiers. When driven out of their own country, they set out to find another place where they could settle and begin anew. They turned their sights to the skies and built the first colony. But, what the rest of the world didn't know was that King Morina had built a weapon of mass destruction, the X-25. His intent was to use it against the Earth and all its people for the injustice done to him and his people. They would launch the colony with all his people aboard, use the weapon to cleanse the world of all humans, and start over. Luckily, his wife discouraged him from taking such action, and the real use of the colony was never revealed to anyone but the select few."  
  
"Who are the select few?"  
  
"The King, the highest ranking Elder, and the codemaster. The codes were only given to the King and the codemaster. From them, their sons will take on the knowledge of the code. There is only one code, but each person has one half of it, the King has one, and the codemaster has the other half. It is a seemingly indecipherable cryptogram that a brilliant genius developed for the Altera Kingdom. He was appointed the first codemaster. I suspect that whoever wants the X-25 operational has been attempting to translate the code with little or no progress. In light of that, it would be more logical to find the codemaster."  
  
Heero gathered all the information and analyzed it. That means the prince has the code as well, Heero thought. Why couldn't his mission be to kill the prince instead? Since Dr. J wanted him to kill the codemaster, then someone obviously wants the code to operate the X-25. If only the king and prince, codemaster and his son, and the Elder knew about the colony's destructive force, then how did anyone else find out about the weapon? "I understand, but who would want to use the weapon?"  
  
"There could be various groups who would want the use of the colony. There are factions on Earth and in the colonies that would do anything to posses the weapon. We can't rule out any possible suspect. But, your goal isn't to bring down any illegal party. That is a far too extensive operation for one person. Easier to put an end to their plans than to put an end to an organization," Dr. J responded.  
  
"Why do you think this will take so long," Heero asked. If all he had to do was kill one person, then it should be done very quickly.  
  
"We have little information about the existing codemaster, if he is indeed still alive. The last codemaster, a Mr. Dean Revere, was killed in a shuttle accident along with the king, some nineteen years ago. But, he had a son, named Anthony, who undoubtedly was taught the codes. His son was only two years old at the time. It was recorded that his son died along with him in the shuttle accident, but there is a rumor that he is still alive. Whether this rumor is true or not is up to you to find out. If he is, he seems to have disappeared completely." Dr. J handed him a folder, which Heero opened to find information on the former codemaster. There was only a page of data, hardly enough to be slightly useful.  
  
"As you can see, we couldn't find much information about the codemaster and nothing on his son. It only reinforces the severity of the situation. Someone is looking for the new codemaster, and making it harder for anyone else to find him. So long as there is a possibility that he is alive, the threat that the wrong people could get their hands on him still exists. We cannot have that. You must find him first and put an end to this risk."  
  
Heero knew all the facts now. He knew that if this radical group got their hands on the codemaster, the world and/ or the other colonies would be in peril. He knew that everything Relena worked for would be for nothing if the weapon was in use. He knew that Relena's life was at risk as well. He knew what he had to do.  
  
"Mission accepted."  
  
Three months had past since Heero first set out on this mission, and for three months he was no where closer to finding the codemaster than when he started. That night, Heero got some shocking news. In his sparsely furnished hotel room, where he had been staying for the duration of his search, Heero was looking for useful information on his laptop, while watching the news. The newscaster's voice filled the otherwise quiet room with the pleasant sound of noise.  
  
"Elsewhere in London, Prime Minister Mosely of Canada will meet with Queen Elizabeth XI, on aggressive talks of trade agreement. Hold on a moment.I'm getting some new information. Ok, we're going to take a break from London and go to this live footage from the Altera Kingdom."  
  
Heero stopped scanning the laptop screen and turned to the broadcast. Grabbing the remote, he turned up the volume in order to hear every word clearly. On the screen, he could see the prince and Relena seated behind a desk, filled with microphones. Pictures were being taken left and right, causing flashes that reminded him of lightning. They were both sitting very close to each other and were actually holding hands, much to Heero's dismay. And, they couldn't stop smiling. Heero couldn't help but wonder what was up.  
  
"I've called this press conference for one very important announcement to make," Alex announced, as the reporters quieted down. "Relena and I are engaged to be married. Our engagement is only for two weeks. This will quite possibly be one of the shortest engagements in the history of celebrity weddings, but I believe that time has nothing to do with the way two people feel for each other. I'll be taking any questions you have."  
  
"You said your wedding is two weeks from now, why in such a rush?"  
  
"As much of the world knows, the Altera government is not one fully embraced by the people. They have grown restless of my mother's ruling and want a different approach, which I can provide them. The sooner, the better."  
  
"I have heard that this is all a stunt to provide an example for both Earth and the Colonies, is this true?"  
  
"It is true that our marriage may bring a greater sense of unity for Earth and the Colonies, but I do not see it as a stunt. Relena and I would not be marrying each other for reasons that are not true to our hearts. There will be many other benefits for both sides that shouldn't be judged in a harsh way. We are doing what we think is best for both of us as well as for all of humankind."  
  
"Do you love Miss Darlian?"  
  
"Now that's an easy question. Yes. I love her more than life itself. I offered her my whole heart, and I'm so happy she took it," he said, turning to look at Relena while giving her hand a little squeeze. She smiled at him in return.  
  
"And you Miss Darlian?"  
  
"Yes. I love Alex," Relena replied with as much sincerity as possible. It wasn't very easy considering she could hardly believe it herself, but she had to convince everyone that she really did love him. She had to put the past behind her and look towards the future.  
  
"There you have it," the newscaster stated. "Prince Alexander and Relena Darlian are getting married. We'll return to the Altera kingdom in just a moment."  
  
The television blared on, but Heero could hear none of it. All that he could sense was the excruciating pain in his heart. If felt worse than any anguish he experienced during his war bloodied days. He lost his chance. He lost her to him. He felt betrayed in some way. He foolishly thought that she would always love him and only him. But, then again, she never told him she loved him. Maybe she never did. With every thought, his heart sank deeper and deeper into depression. Although his heart may have been in agony, his veins ran with the scorching rage that he held for the prince.  
  
Heero's thoughts were interrupted by one of the hotel's workers. After a knocking on the door, the bellhop said, "There's a package for you, Mr. Maxwell." Heero often used Duo's name as a cover up when he went on missions. He didn't like having to use someone else's identity but it was his way of keeping safe.  
  
"Just leave it at the door," Heero growled. He didn't want to be bothered. He just wanted to crawl up and die in his miserable state. He still couldn't believe that Relena was getting married. He just stared at the blank television in front of him, replaying the news coverage of them announcing their engagement. This had to be some kind of nightmare. He wanted it all to go away. Just then, he realized that in his distracted state, he neglected to see the danger he was in. He never got mail. No one knew where he was staying.  
  
In the blink of an eye, Heero had jumped through his fourth story window, crashing through glass and wood. He landed gracefully on the empty street below. Within seconds, his room had exploded in a fiery ball of flames. The shockwave sent him hurtling to the ground. All around him debris from the blast showered down on him. He looked back up to assess the damage. Luckily it seemed only his floor had sustained to impact of the bomb. He had specifically asked for a room on a floor where no one else would be staying on as well as a room where no one would occupy the room above or below him. He needed to keep his cover, and the less association he had with people, the less possibility of anyone finding out the truth about him. It cost him a lot more for them to see to those conditions, but he was given plenty of monetary assets by Dr. J.  
  
Heero looked about him suspiciously, seeing if anyone was around. Now he knew that whoever wanted the codemaster alive was aware of his actions and wanted him out of the way. It was just another setback in his puzzle. He slightly smiled at the situation. This mission had been very boring up until now. This put a little action into the mix. The sound of sirens in the distance alerted Heero that fire engines and police enforcement would be at the scene very soon. He took his car keys out of his pocket and headed for his car parked on the street. His put his thoughts of Relena on hold and put his concentration into finding the codemaster. He wouldn't let anyone get away with attempting to murder him.  
  
*** (end flashback)  
  
Heero felt the flesh beneath his fingers grow colder by the second. He'd be dead in a few heartbeats.  
  
The thug could feel his trachea beginning to collapse under the pressure and his life force was quickly fading away. "I'm not the prince," the attacker barely got out. It was his last plead for his life.  
  
Heero snapped out of his delusion and saw the man for who he really was. Heero dropped him instantly. Gasping for air between his coughs, the assailant put his own hand to his neck, trying to ease the pain of his near death.  
  
Heero couldn't believe what he had just done. He was losing it, and what's worse is that it wasn't his first time. Ever since he learned of Relena's wedding nearly two weeks ago, he'd been seeing the prince in all many of his objectives. He hurt most of them pretty badly and nearly killed two others, not including his most recent victim. If he didn't get his emotions in control, then he'd be a danger to himself and those around him. He'd be no use as a soldier; he'd be no use as anything.  
  
The defeated foe saw his chance for escape, and took it without another thought. Running towards the nearest door in the abandoned warehouse, he turned his head to see if Heero was still standing where he was. But, he ran into Heero that blocked his way out, falling backwards. "Please, I'll do anything," he begged.  
  
"Tell me what you know about the codemaster."  
  
"The last codemaster was Dean Revere, but he died a long time ago. Anthony Revere was his son, who he passed down the information to. It is true that Dean Revered died in the shuttle accident, but his son was kidnapped by one of our operatives without anyone the wiser. Unfortunately, the guy developed something of a conscience and took pity on the kid. We managed to find him, but the kid was nowhere to be found. Apparently, he had abandoned him somewhere. It took our investigators years to track down the whereabouts of Anthony Revere, but we know he is alive, it's just a matter of time before we find him."  
  
"Who do you work for?"  
  
"A man named Ronin Trece, the leader of our group called Eris. Few have seen him. He is a mystery even among the ranks of the faction."  
  
"What does he plan to do with the X-25?"  
  
"No one knows. We are only given our orders. We are promised great wealth and the freedom from a world bent on war. That is all I know."  
  
This was the most information Heero had gathered that was of any use over his months of searching. He now knew that Anthony Revere was alive. Now all he had to do was find this codemaster and kill him before it is too late.  
  
The man suddenly began to chuckle which Heero thought was curious. "What do you find so funny?"  
  
"I just thought how ironic it is that you called me Prince Alexander."  
  
"Why is that funny?"  
  
"Because you were about to kill me, and our leader ordered an assassin to attack during his wedding today."  
  
"Who is the assassination attempt on," Heero said, grabbing the man by his clothes, the fire in his eyes once again burning.  
  
"I.I don't know, but it can't be the prince because we need the code from him. I just heard those in our group saying someone was going to be killed."  
  
Heero's mind started going over the possible targets, the diplomats, the representatives, the president, the kings and queens. But only one stuck out in his mind- Relena. If this leader wanted anyone dead, he'd go after her. Heero let go of the man and started to run to his shuttle. The wedding was only a few hours away; it would take him that much time to get there. He couldn't let her die, he just couldn't.  
  
AN: Well, this wasn't the most interesting chapter to me, but it provided some very important info for the story. I'm not too good at action stuffs, so excuse me if it wasn't very good. Hehe, how do you like my made-up countries? They're not real, but for the story's sake, just pretend that they exist. This is just a little note for all you curious people out there- Eris is related to Greek mythology- yes, another Greek mythological reference. She was the personification of Strife and gave birth to work, forgetfulness, hunger, pain, battles, fights, murders, killings, quarrels, lies, stories, disputes, lawlessness, ruin, and the oath (from The Penguin Dictionary of Classical Mythology, Pierre Grimal). Ok, so don't forget to review, and tell your friends to read and review too. I really want to make it to the 100 mark soon. Til next time. 


	10. Broken Vows

AN: Hello again. So how is everyone today? Sorry this chapter took kinda long. I just didn't have the inspiration that I needed, but it's done now. For all of you, who commented on the cliffhangers, please don't kill me! I didn't realize I had that many, and I only do it so that I can keep you coming back to read my little fic. Honestly, you really really want to read the next chapter now, right? Anyways, thank you, thank you, thank you to all the reviewers again. It always makes me happy to find reviews in my mailbox.  
  
A Rose Among the Thorns  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Broken Vows  
  
Trowa offered his hand to Catherine as they stepped out of the white limousine that Relena had arranged for them to take to the cathedral. It had taken them nearly an hour to get through all the traffic. There were hundreds of other guests that were waiting their turn to pour into the church that was already filled with hundreds more. First they had to make their way through the thousands of civilians crowding the street, craning their necks at an attempt to catch a glimpse of a famous politician or celebrity. Many of the outdoor audience lining the streets were Alteran colonists, but some had journeyed from the farthest reaches of Earth just for the special occasion.  
  
Police officers and Preventor soldiers scattered their presence wherever needed so that no one would get hurt, especially those of high importance. Trowa surmised from a quick look at the area that there were about two hundred soldiers in just the region surrounding the cathedral. There wouldn't be any screw up today, or at least he hoped for Relena's sake.  
  
"I don't think I've ever seen so many people all in one place at one time," Catherine said in awe to her brother. She smoothed out her dress as she got out of the limo. It was a beautiful periwinkle shade that made her face light up. She had bought it at the same place that Trowa had got his dress suit, a dark-gray color with a matching tie. Relena had arranged for them to go shopping the day before and pick out whatever they wanted, free of charge. Unfortunately, Relena had not been able to join them on their excursion, much to the disappointment of them both. She was far too busy to take a long enough break to breathe.  
  
"I agree. It seems that Relena's marriage to Prince Alexander touches more lives than anyone originally expected," Trowa answered in his usual monotone. Their marriage would touch everyone's lives.  
  
A pair of security guards dressed in Altera's formal military suit led them through the throng of reporters and camera men who hounded the guests like a pack of wild wolves. Cameras were feeding the live footage to various parts of the ESUN, their reporter companions covering every aspect of the wedding event from the arriving guests to the presentation of the wedding ceremony. Nothing would be denied for the watching eyes of the public. Once through the chaos outside, Trowa handed a receptionist their invitation, after which they were searched by security, and then they were quickly emitted in to the chaos inside the hall of the cathedral. Workers were busy running around the place like chickens without a head making last minute changes and touchups wherever they saw fit. In the rows of pews, diplomats and icons chattered amongst themselves, laughing at jokes and commenting on this or that. The smell of red and white roses filled the air with their sweet fragrance. Every direction one turned they could find a bunch of them, tied to the ends of the pews or arranged in an elaborate display near the walls. Stained glass windows, which covered the walls with their highly crafted depictions of angels and heavenly figures, bathed the cathedral with the brilliant hews of the color spectrum. Near the front in the pulpit, the priest sat awaiting the start of the ceremony dressed in his ceremonial garbs with his clergymen on either side of him ready to give their assistance at his beck and call. One of the clerics was protecting the royal crown, a large piece of precious metal inlaid with gems of every color.  
  
Their usher showed Trowa and Catherine to their seats in the first row on Relena's side of the room. Quatre's date, Dorothy, was already seated with Hilde, both of them breaking their conversation long enough to say their greetings. Trowa spotted Wufei, conversing with Duo, Quatre, and another Preventor soldier, towards the side of the cathedral behind one of the large, ancient looking pillars. Wufei met Trowa's gaze before dismissing the soldier, and Trowa took it as an invitation.  
  
He strolled over to his comrades and nodded his greeting to all of them. "How do things look?" Trowa asked absently. They all wanted things to go off without a hitch for Relena's sake. She made it possible for them to have lives of their own. She was the reason they had homes to go back to. They owed her everything they had, and the least they could do was make her wedding day perfect.  
  
"I was just telling Duo that we had a few threats but they have been dealt with. Nothing too serious if you ask me. I've just been informed that the compound is secure by one of our soldiers," Wufei informed him.  
  
"Have you checked every possible entrance and exit," Trowa continued to ask.  
  
"Yes, we've been sweeping the area all this time. This is the third search we've done- we'll be doing two more before the ceremony begins just to be sure."  
  
"I hope that will be enough," Quatre put in, his eyes softening with his comment.  
  
"Don't worry so much, Quatre. Our buddy here has got it covered," Duo assured his friend, as he slapped Wufei on the back. Wufei glared at Duo who just smirked back. Duo had to admit that, although times have changed, it's a whole other issue when it came to people. Wufei was still the ever insensitive, antagonistic fighter who kept taking orders; Quatre was the ever caring, sensitive leader who wore his heart on his sleeve; and Trowa was the introverted, nonchalant character who thought more about others.  
  
"I'm sure he does, but I can't help but have a sense of foreboding," Quatre stated to no one in particular. He'd felt like something was wrong, that something was out of place, ever since he first stepped out onto the flooded street. It was that same feeling he experienced whenever he went into battle all those years before.  
  
Duo felt the same way. He was the God of Death, thus he had a sense of apprehension- something was going to happen, to whom- no one was sure, but Relena was at the top of his list, and no doubt at the top of everyone else's. They all looked at each other worryingly.  
  
***  
  
"You look beautiful Relena," Tracy said to the nods of the two other women in the room. Noin and Sally smiled at the Relena. She was dressed in her wedding gown, a white strapless dress made of silk that fell to the ground like a cascading waterfall. Along the hem and bodice, flower sequins and butterflies decorated her gown that appeared to be alive whenever she moved. Her hair was done in soft curls pulled to the back of her head- a few were left to caress her face. All that was missing was her veil, which Noin assured her would be brought in a short while.  
  
She smiled at them in return. They all looked beautiful themselves. They were her bridesmaids, Noin being the maid of honor. They each had their hair styled and make up done. Their dresses were a light pink tint, the color of the clouds at sunset. "Thank you, all of you. I couldn't do this without you," Relena said.  
  
"Don't mention it. I'm just so glad that you wanted us here," Sally put in.  
  
"Yes, and you know we wouldn't miss this for the world," Noin assured her.  
  
"Well, you know the old saying- something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue," Sally said. "Your dress counts as the new thing, I have something blue."  
  
"And I have something borrowed," Noin added, pulling out a box she had hidden in a drawer. She pulled out a pair of white dress shoes. "These were the shoes I wore at my wedding. Now you can use them for yours," she said as she handed them to Relena. Relena hugged her and put them on. They fit perfectly, like they were made especially for her. She felt like she was Cinderella putting on her glass slipper, and in a way she was- she was going to marry a prince after all. She felt a little silly at the whole thought.  
  
"And this is from all three of us," Sally said as she handed Relena a small box. Relena opened it to find a necklace made up of a large, round blue diamond, the size of a dime, edged with a row of smaller white diamonds. She placed her right hand on the ring that was dangling from her neck, the ring that Heero gave her. She hadn't taken it off since she first put it on three years ago. Sally and Tracy missed the hidden message, but Noin caught it. She knew the meaning of the ring, unlike her friends.  
  
"Thank you all so much," Relena said, breaking from her reverie and hugging them all at one time.  
  
"You're welcome, and don't forget about something old. You're brother should be here any minute with that," Tracy assured her. Relena had to wonder why her brother was bringing her veil, but she had more important things to worry about first.  
  
"Do you two think you can let me speak to Relena in private," Noin asked Sally and Tracy.  
  
"Sure thing. We'll go get ready with our escorts. We'll be in the hallway just outside the cathedral hall," Sally informed her. Noin nodded and turned to Relena, who had begun to take her old necklace off.  
  
"What do you plan to do with that?" Noin asked offhandedly. She knew the subject would be touchy, and she didn't want to upset Relena too much, especially on this day.  
  
"Do with what?" Relena asked as she placed the chain and ring on the vanity.  
  
"That ring."  
  
"Oh that. I don't know. Maybe I'll sell it or give it away. Who knows?" answered Relena, as if it was no big deal at all.  
  
"But it means so much to you."  
  
"No, it used to. It means nothing to me now. Now help me put on the necklace you gave me."  
  
Noin sighed and attached the pendant around her neck. Relena was being stubborn. "Are you sure you're doing the right thing, Relena?" Noin asked, the concern in her voice reaching Relena's ears.  
  
"I'm doing what is best for Earth and the Colonies. It does not matter if it is right."  
  
"Yes it does. If you still love Heero, then you can't marry the Prince."  
  
"We've had this talk before, Noin. I cannot put my life on hold for Heero any longer. I wasted so much time waiting for him when I don't even know how he feels for me," Relena responded, slowly feeling her emotions take her over.  
  
"He loves you Relena," Noin proclaimed, believing every word of it. She only wished Relena would believe.  
  
"Then why did he leave? Why didn't he." Relena trailed off. She had to calm down. She was getting married to Alex in a few minutes. She had to stop thinking about Heero. She took in deep breaths and closed her eyes. "No, I'm getting rid of the past like I'm getting rid of that ring. I give my heart to Alex now. At least he will have it."  
  
"But Relena."  
  
"Please, Noin, the wedding is about to start. You should take your place." It was more a command than a request.  
  
Noin sighed in defeat. She was fighting a battle that wasn't hers to fight. Noin knew that Heero should be the one to change Relena's mind, but she hadn't been able to contact him for the past three months. She'd tried every possible known method to find him with no luck. If Heero was going to stop her sister-in-law from making a huge mistake, then he'd better do it soon. Time was running out. Noin turned and left the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
Relena stared at herself in the mirror. She wanted to run as fast as she could out of the cathedral. It wasn't because she was nervous that thousands of eyes would be set on her as she walked down the aisle. It wasn't because there would be millions of people watching her marry the prince on live television. It wasn't because she was about to take the most important step in her life. It was because it felt wrong. Noin was right. She still loved Heero, and she always would. But he was gone. She had to move on. This was her chance, maybe her only chance. She couldn't let it slip by. Otherwise, her heart would never be able to mend.  
  
A knock at the door turned her attention from her reflection. "Who is it?" Relena shouted to the occupant on the other side of the door.  
  
"Zechs" was the reply.  
  
"Come in," Relena said. She gave her brother a small smile as he strolled in and closed the door.  
  
"How are you holding up, Relena?"  
  
"As good as can be expected under all this stress. These past two weeks have been hell for Alex and me. But we managed to get everything ready in time and everything seems to be going smoothly so far. How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm about to walk my little sister down the aisle and give her away. I couldn't be happier or more proud."  
  
"Don't start, Milliardo. You're going to make me cry. Besides, you seem to have forgotten my veil."  
  
"I didn't forget," he said as he opened the door. Someone handed him something, and he closed to the door once again. When he turned around, Relena laid eyes on a tiara make of platinum and diamonds that shined like the stars in the heavens above. Attached to the diadem, was her veil. She looked at her brother with inquiring eyes.  
  
"This is the tiara our father made as a wedding gift for our mother. She wore it on her wedding day as a symbol of her love and loyalty for her future husband. They wanted you to have it when you got married. I know that our parents could never be here for you physically, but I wanted you to have something that had a piece of them inside it. This way a part of them will be with you."  
  
"I don't know what to say Milliardo," Relena said with tear-filled eyes. Relena listened to her brother's words as they flowed through her ears. Her parents. She had hoped they would be watching her as she took her vows. Now that she had something from them, she knew they'd be right by her side. She thought of her adoptive mother, who sadly past away a couple years ago in a tragic accident, and father. Relena loved them as if they were her real parents because that is exactly what Relena thought them to be. They were as much a part of her life as her biological parents were, and she knew they would be watching as well.  
  
"A simple 'thank you' will suffice," Zechs suggested.  
  
"Thank you," she said with a bright smile. She hugged her brother dearly, getting his black tuxedo a little damp with her tears.  
  
He wiped them away and said, "Now turn around so I can put this on you."  
  
She complied by turning towards the full length mirror to watch as Zechs placed the tiara and veil on her head, fastening it down with pins and clips.  
  
"Now you look perfect," Zechs pronounced.  
  
*Knock, knock* "Miss Darlian, the ceremony will start in five minutes. We need you and Mr. Merquise to take your positions," the wedding coordinator ordered them as he opened the door.  
  
"We'll be right out," Relena said. She turned to her brother, a look of apprehension covering her face. She placed her arm around her brother's and let him lead her out the door. This was it.  
  
***  
  
Heero didn't have a plan, only going by his instincts. All he could think about was Relena, and how he would end up failing her if he allowed anything to happen to her. If he had not been too caught up in his useless search for the fabled codemaster, then he would have realized the danger she was in. He could have prevented it long ago. Now he'd be even lucky to get to the scene. There were throngs of people congesting the streets and massive security surrounding the cathedral. It'd be a miracle if he got there before anything happened. For all he knew, the assassin could have been apprehended by now, or something terrible. But those were not assumptions he was willing to believe. He had to make sure Relena was safe before he could put his fears to rest.  
  
He abandoned his vehicle long ago to evade the unmoving traffic, and opted instead to run the rest of the way. He was knocking people down left and right, but he had no time to stop and make sure they were fine. He cursed himself for not making a plan sooner. He finally made it within sight of the cathedral, taking a glimpse at the 20 by 30 feet screen relaying the wedding ceremony within the walls of the cathedral. His felt his heart flutter as he saw Zechs begin to lead Relena to her future husband. He pushed his emotions aside, ignoring their blatant harassment of his heart. If he faltered now, it could spell death. At least now he knew nothing had happened, yet.  
  
There were far too many guards and people at the front door to avoid, so Heero snuck around to the back unnoticed by anyone. There were about five soldiers guarding the backdoor that led to the priest's quarters. Heero didn't have time to fool around with them. He quickly and quietly knocked each one unconscious before any of them had time to react. Finding his way to the main hall, Heero caught a glimpse of Wufei standing nearby.  
  
Wufei instantly spotted him. Heero Yuy, he thought. He was beginning to wonder if the lovesick fool would show up. Wufei always knew that Heero had an attachment to the vice foreign minister, or ex-vice foreign minister since her resignation a couple weeks ago on account of her marriage. It was Heero's one weakness, and quite frankly, his downfall to Wufei's eyes. He even had a bet going on with Duo to see whether or not the Perfect Soldier would show up or not. Wufei had naturally put his money on Heero not putting in an appearance against Duo's vehement conviction that Heero would come. Wufei had argued that Heero was a spineless coward that didn't have to guts to face Relena, only adding to Duo's loud contesting. Secretly, Wufei felt the same way that Duo did, but he wouldn't let him know that he actually did have a heart. He had lost the bet, but he still found himself grinning. That is until he saw the expression on Heero's face as he walked closer to him. Heero looked like he did back during their battle days, that fierce gaze he held in the face of combat. Wufei had witnessed that same look when he had fought him all those years ago. That grave feeling he had with the other gundam pilots came back. Something was wrong.  
  
Heero answered Wufei's questions before he had time to ask them. "You're soldiers will be fine. Although I do suggest you train them better."  
  
A disgruntled "Hn" was Wufei's reply. Wufei would have reminded Heero that they were up against the Perfect Soldier; five guards were hardly enough to bring down a gundam pilot, but his mind had far more important tasks to concentrate on. His ego would have to wait.  
  
"There is an assassination attempt scheduled for this affair," Heero said, getting straight to the point. He needed to find out as much as possible about the situation in the least amount of time, if he was going to prevent anyone from getting hurt. "I didn't get an exact target, but Relena is the most obvious."  
  
Wufei nodded. He wasn't surprised at all. Something like this was bound to happen; he just silently reprimanded himself for not finding out the truth earlier. "We've surveyed the premises five times and we found nothing suspicious."  
  
"What about the guests?"  
  
"We searched everyone thoroughly. We found no hidden weapons."  
  
"The priests?"  
  
"You don't trust anyone, do you?" Wufei asked. Heero just glared at him. "Well, neither do the Preventors. We searched them as well, much to their dismay. I'll inform our soldiers of the status. Maybe they can shed some light on this." Wufei reached for his walkie-talkie, but Heero's protest stopped him form making the call.  
  
"You can't let anyone know about this. Your soldiers are suspects as well."  
  
Wufei knew he was right. If everyone had been checked, then that leaves only the guards, who could easily use their position to get past security. "But what if someone gets killed?"  
  
"I won't let that happen," Heero replied coolly as he surveyed the area for anything suspicious.  
  
"You didn't bring a gun into a holy place, did you?" Wufei asked. No one was allowed to do that since it was blasphemous, but that wouldn't stop the assassin from doing so.  
  
"I don't need one."  
  
Wufei knew what he meant. Any gundam pilot could have killed a man with their bare hands, especially Heero. But, none of them needed to kill anymore, now that the war was over. Besides, they also needed the man alive for further questioning. But, Wufei still had to wonder if waiting was more for Heero's benefit. Waiting for the killer to show his true colors would undoubtedly put an end to the wedding ceremony. Wufei had no qualms with that. He never agreed with Relena marrying the prince. But how was he going to take out an assassin when he didn't even know who the guilty party was?  
  
***  
  
The music playing from the violins, flutes, harps, clarinets, violas, and oboes in the small orchestra rang with a light tune as the audience stood in awe of the princess and soon-to-be queen. Around Relena, some guests were staring, others were crying, and most were smiling. In the front, her bridesmaids and the best men were standing off to the side quite far from the altar where Relena and Alex would take their vows. The focus of the wedding ceremony was the bride and groom, thus they were only needed as decoration to say the least. The focus of the day would be the crowning ceremony upon which Alex would gain all the powers of a King, and finally begin his destiny as ruler of Altera. But Relena noticed none of that. She only kept her eyes on her future husband as she made her way down the long stretch of red velvet carpet towards the pulpit with her brother at her side. She imagined her trembling knees would have given out if her brother wasn't there to hold her up. She looked at him and saw that he was smiling at her. She smiled back and tightened the hold she had on his arm. She was so grateful for him. The butterflies in her stomach kept fluttering around no matter how much she willed them away. They were the last speck of her conscience telling her that Heero was still out there, but she ignored those meddlesome ideas.  
  
Zechs couldn't help but smile. Today would be the end of worries. His sister would be married off to someone that was perfect for her, and she would finally be happy. He hadn't seen her this alive in a long time, ever since Heero Yuy left her. That was another thing- he wouldn't have to trouble with him anymore.  
  
They reached the altar in what seemed like record time to Relena. Everything was moving so quickly- their courtship, their engagement, their wedding; and this is what it all came down to. Her grip on her brother's arm turned into a vice as if she didn't want to let go, and he could sense her hesitation as they stopped in front of Alex.  
  
"It's time to move on, Relena. I want you to be happy," Zechs whispered to her so that only she could hear. "I'll always be your brother, and I will always love you."  
  
She looked into his eyes and nodded. He had read her mind, had seen her doubts. Marrying Alex would make him so happy, she couldn't let him down- she couldn't let the whole world down. "I'll always love you too, Milliardo. Thank you." Gathering whatever courage she had left, Relena made her way to Alex's side.  
  
Alex didn't believe that Relena could look more beautiful than the first time he laid eyes on her, but he was wrong. She was more perfect than words could say. The sun, the moon, the stars in the divine shadow of sky were mere grains of sand compared to the beauty that radiated from Relena. He wanted time to stop in order to capture that moment, wanting to live forever in that briefest of heartbeats. If only heaven would give him that wish, he would be eternally grateful. But, if he couldn't have forever, then he would be content with the rest of his life to spend by her side, to gaze upon her angelic face and sense the warmth of her touch.  
  
He nodded to Zechs, and took Relena's hands in his own. She smiled at him and he felt like he was going to fall and melt in front of the whole congregation. He looked into her eyes, those same eyes that held his future, his heart, his soul, his entire being. She was everything to him. And this day he would make sure that she knew it.  
  
The priest began the ceremony without further delay. His holy words echoed off the walls, but Relena was too engrossed in her thoughts to listen. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get her mind off of Heero. She had a nagging feeling that he was in the cathedral, watching her at that very moment, but then again, it could only be her nerves. She couldn't bring herself to look Alex in the eye, instead looking everywhere else except at him. She was afraid he'd see through her mask, and put an end to everything they've worked so hard to accomplish. Part of her told her that she wanted that to happen but another part was telling her to stay strong. She was just confused. She wasn't ready for all these hard decisions, but they were here, and she'd only have one chance to make the right ones. Cinq or Altera? Foreign minister or Queen? I do or I don't? Peace or tension? Heero or Alex? Just two words would determine the fate of all those questions. What was she going to choose?  
  
Relena was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice when Alex had said his "I do." Before she could realize what happened, it was her turn to speak. Everyone was staring at her, waiting to hear her expected words, but silence was all that they heard. Everything was riding on this moment. There was no turning back. Heero would be lost to her forever. Could she do that? Could she really let him go?  
  
"Relena?" Alex whispered when she failed to respond to the priest's question. Genuine worry was written in the lines of his face. Alex could feel his heart pounding in his chest, could hear it beating loudly in the stillness. Alex didn't want to think the worse but he couldn't help it. He imagined that she would say no and run out of the hall, leaving him to drown in sorrow and shame. He gave her hands a little squeeze.  
  
Relena looked up at him, and she knew without a doubt what her answer would be. "I."  
  
Before she had a chance to finish the sentence, the blast of a gun resounded throughout the hall.  
  
***  
  
Heero caught the movement of something behind the pulpit, a faint glint of a gun alerting Heero of the killer's whereabouts. There. Heero let the object in his hand fly across the room. It hit the assassin's gun just as it fired, causing the bullet to miss its target. Shouts of surprise and terror filled the room as people began to rush towards the nearest exits, trampling over each other in an attempt to escape. All the guards started to rush towards them, but Wufei shouted for them to hold their ground and help calm the chaos of people instead.  
  
Heero lunged at the killer as he was taking aim again, making them both tumble to the ground. With the gun still in hand, the assassin pointed it at Heero sending a bullet straight into his left shoulder. Heero felt as it sunk deep into his flesh, but let none of his pain register on his face. Instead he grew more determined to take the guy out. Heero grabbed the hand that held the gun and sent if pounding against the hard ground, which caused the assassin to release the gun in pain. Heero quickly rolled towards it and turned it on its original owner.  
  
"Give up before you regret it," Heero plainly warned.  
  
The assassin had no intentions of giving up and ran straight towards Heero with fists held high. Instead of firing at him, Heero allowed him to get close enough so that he knocked him out in one solid punch. The assassin lay still on the ground with nothing more to show for his efforts than a bruised cheek.  
  
Wufei ran up to him saying, "Good job Heero, although for a moment I actually thought you were going to kill him." He looked at the assassin, one of his own Preventors, and scowled in discuss.  
  
"For a moment, I was," Heero said coolly as if nothing had happened.  
  
"You're getting soft though," Wufei declared as he pointed to the bullet wound Heero sustained.  
  
Heero glared at Wufei in response. But the Preventor was right. He was getting soft- he was letting Relena distract him more and more. He turned back to where Relena was standing to find that she and the prince were on the ground with her under him. He had obviously been trying to protect her by shielding her with his body but the image still made him cringe in rage. Once again the prince was the one to see to her safety, but he didn't have to be so close to her. Heero was about to blow.  
  
"I think you should get that cleaned up," Wufei suggested.  
  
"I'll be fine. Here's how you can contact me," Heero said, handing Wufei a card, "I need to talk to the Preventors." With that, Heero headed for the nearest door.  
  
Wufei watched as he left. Still the same Heero Yuy as before, he thought with a small smile.  
  
***  
  
Relena heard the gunshot ring in her ears. Before she could finish what she was about to say, she felt herself falling backwards until she hit the solid ground. Closing her eyes in fear, she waited as an outbreak of commotion erupted in the cathedral. A few minutes later, she felt the weight that had been on her lift off. She opened her eyes to find Alex staring down at her with concern.  
  
"What happened?" she asked him as he helped her to her feet.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I think someone tried to kill us," Alex supposed. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine, are you?"  
  
"I'm fine too." But inside he was in a tumult of emotions. His perfect day was ruined, and the guilty party was about to pay for that. Not only that, but his life and Relena's were put in danger. There were so many things that went wrong and so many more problems that he knew he would have to deal with as a consequence of the day's actions.  
  
Hilde, Noin, Zechs, and the other Gundam pilots rushed to Relena's side to make sure she was fine, while Sally and Lady Une sought out information from Wufei. A crowd of worried people surrounded the couple asking questions left and right. But Alex excused himself for a moment to deal with the guests that had most likely been quite rattled by the event. Many of them were still shaken by the shooting and were starting an uproar. He was still the prince if nothing else and he had a duty to fulfill. Making his way to the front, he shouted, "Excuse me, may I have everyone's attention. On account of today's tragic incident, I regret to inform you that the wedding will be postponed until further notice. Please accept my sincerest apologies for all that has occurred. The guards will make sure you leave safely." He watched the many different reactions to his short speech. Many had taken his words into heart and commended him for his calm and collected demeanor while others rattled on about how dreadful all it was. Most of them didn't care about what he said, they only wanted to leave the place and get home to a more quiet setting. He didn't mind the backlash because he had more important things to worry about at the moment, like finding out what exactly happened.  
  
Relena had watched silently as Alex made his proclamation to the crowd. She still had to admire how he handled himself in dire situations. After he finished his address, Alex had made his way to Wufei's side, and Relena decided to join them. Standing next to the prince, Relena observed the Preventor soldiers handcuff one of their own. It was disturbing to think that someone who was supposed to keep the peace was the one who actually disrupted it.  
  
"Is that who shot at us?" Alex said through clenched teeth. It was taking all his willpower not to storm over to the assassin and rip him apart with his own hands.  
  
"Yes," Lady Une answered. "He's being taken to Preventor Headquarters where he'll be detained for questioning."  
  
"Who was he after and why did he do this?" Relena said, slowly starting to realize how close she was to being killed, yet again.  
  
"We're not sure yet, but that is what we intend to find out," Sally added.  
  
"Who was the one that saved us?" Alex asked.  
  
"You have Heero Yuy to thank for that," Wufei said with a slight smile, looking directly at Relena.  
  
"Heero," Relena whispered to herself in shock.  
  
AN: Not my best chapter by far, but I still hope you liked it. I didn't put as much work into it as I thought I would. I could do better in my opinion but I want to move along as fast as I can so I can finally finish this project. I don't really know much about weddings, especially royal weddings, so much of this is what I think goes on. I know I could have done research, but let's just say- I'm too lazy. This is fiction after all. But if any of you have any info that might make this story more correct, just tell me and I'll try to fix it. Review, review, review. And I know I'm evil for doing this, but I'm going to hold off the next chapter until I get at least 10 reviews. I don't know if my threats will work, but we'll see how it goes, hehe. So remember to review.til next time. 


	11. Reunion

AN: Thanks to all the reviewers- I finally made 100 reviews, woohoo, and I made the 10 I wanted, double woohoo!!! Unfortunately, I'm getting really busy right now, so this might be it for a while (unless I get plenty reviews, hint hint- hehe). Oh and thanks to someone mentioning that I had a mistake between Hilde being with Relena in the last chapter and then she disappears. There's a good reason for that- I originally had Hilde as one of the bridesmaids but I changed my mind and Tracy took her place. I revised the chapter so hopefully most of you didn't mind the mistake too much. Anyways, have fun reading.  
  
A Rose Among the Thorns  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Reunion  
  
Alex shuffled through the stack load of newspapers and magazines that all read headlines of yesterday's tragic wedding disaster. He picked one up and read the caption: "Assassin at the Royal Wedding." News reports were being transmitted everywhere with information on the drastic turn of events. People were talking, rumors were being spread, and he was all in the middle of it. It was enough to have to live through the event. Now he had to deal with all the troubles that were piling up in front of him. And that wasn't the half of it. The worse possible scenario was playing out in front of his very eyes, and there was little that could be done to stop the chain reaction that was started.  
  
People will always take what little they know and assume the worse and that is exactly what they did. Earth and the Colonies were once again at each other's throats, blaming each other for the attempted murder. There was no real evidence that pointed to the killer actually targeting Relena; for all anyone knew, the assassin could have been aiming for him. Accusations were being spread that someone from Earth had ordered the attack on the prince, while allegations were stated that someone from the Colonies had planned the assassination on Relena. Others thought that the Colonies were trying to frame the Earth by making the attack on Alex so that the Colonies could blame Earth. Some even went so far as to say that the prince himself had ordered the shooting on Relena, which made his frustrations and anger rise to new levels. There were so many sides to the story and no one knew the right answer. In any case, this event spelled catastrophe for the peaceful state that the new era had seen. He knew that no matter what the outcome of this dilemma would be, putting back together the pieces of the shattered peace would be hard.  
  
He laughed pathetically to himself at the irony. This is exactly what Relena and his marriage was supposed to prevent, but instead it could possible bring an end to everything that they believed in. He wouldn't let that happen. Relena had invested far too much of her life into keeping the peace. He couldn't bear the thought of all her efforts being put to waste by one little mishap. Although they weren't married yet, he was still her fiancé, and he would make sure that she was protected and happy. He had never been this angry before in his life. Sure he had gotten into a few fights in his lifetime, but nothing that made him feel so enraged. That man tried to kill him, or, worse yet, kill Relena, the woman he loved more than life itself. He'd pay for what he did. He clenched his fists, crumpling the paper, and threw it into the fire. He grabbed the rest of the paper articles and threw them in as well, watching the flames engulf the layers of paper.  
  
A knock at the door turned his attention away from the fire. "Come in," he said gruffly. He hoped it wasn't another servant with more bad news to throw in his face. He had already spent the beginning of his day subduing the disorder of his own people that were addressing their concern. The assassination attempt had cut his wedding short, and he was still just a prince, not a king like the civilians wanted. They still wanted Alex to take the throne into his own hands, but they just had to wait. With not much effort, much to his surprise, Alex had talked them into being patient for the moment. He had some business to take care of first.  
  
"The Preventors are waiting in the conference hall for you," a servant informed him with a bow.  
  
"Is Relena there?" Seeing Relena would be the highlight of his day. They were supposed to be married by now, off on their honeymoon in Hawaiian paradise, sipping on pina coladas under the warm rays of the sun. Last night was supposed to be the night when he would finally do what he had been thinking about for three long months. But things weren't going the way he planned.  
  
"She is waiting in the hallway."  
  
"Thank you," Alex said absently. The servant left with a bow.  
  
He quickly calmed himself down, taking on a more collected air of presence. He met Relena outside, giving her a smile and a quick kiss on the cheek. She blushed a little and looped her arm around his.  
  
Relena knew she didn't have to wait for Alex to go to the meeting but she needed someone to support her when she finally met him. She hadn't seen him for more than four years, hadn't heard a word from him, and now she was about to see him face to face. Was he the same person he was when he left all those years ago? Would he still look the same? Would he react the way he always did? It was enough to make her head swirl into oblivion. She had all but put him out of her mind, and then here he was, back in her life. It took all of her willpower to erase him from her thoughts so she could move on, but those feelings came flooding back in. She didn't know if she was happy or sad at that fact. Here she was in the arms of a man who loved her more than anything in the world and she was thinking of someone else. Her heart was pounding a mile a second. She was so confused.  
  
Walking together to the conference awaiting them, Alex couldn't help but notice Relena's preoccupied state. She seemed as if far off somewhere, thinking intensely about something. He had to guess that it had something to do with yesterday's events. Her reaction to the whole ordeal was surprising to him. She had composed herself with dignity and composure in the face of danger, but she held no signs of disappointment or sadness since the shooting. He thought it odd that she didn't speak about the wedding at all. He supposed that it was too painful for her to recount, or that she wanted to seem brave for him, but he still felt there was something else bothering her. Issuing orders and commands, he hadn't seen much of her since the shooting. He decided to ask her about the situation.  
  
"Relena, are you all right?" Alex asked with trepidation.  
  
"Not really. I just have a lot on my mind right now. But don't worry about me; I'll be fine in time. How are you doing?"  
  
"Not so well myself. Everything seems to be falling apart and I have to be the one to put things back together," he explained, shaking his head in aggravation.  
  
"You have me to help," Relena reminded him.  
  
He smiled at her words. She was there for him, just like he was there for her. He kissed her hand in appreciation just as they made their way through the doors of the meeting hall. Everyone was seated around a large, round table made of white marble- Lady Une, Noin, Zechs, Sally, Sir Riginal (Chief of Security), and all five Gundam pilots- a grand reunion of old allies. All eyes were on the couple as they strolled in. Heero tensed at the sight of them together, feeling as if his head was about to burst. He wanted to get up and punch the hell out of the prince, to wrench the two of them apart and run off with Relena to someplace far away. Duo, who was sitting to Heero's right, saw the change in him and offered him some advice.  
  
"Easy now, Heero," Duo whispered so that only Heero would hear. "You don't want to do anything rash."  
  
Heero took a second to glare back at him. He knew Duo was right but that didn't make his feelings go away. He turned back to find Relena staring at him. He felt his pulse quicken as they both stared intensely into each other's eyes. It had been fours years since she had last looked into the oceans of his eyes, but it still felt the same as it always had. It was like she could read his mind, see into his darkest thoughts, and know exactly what he was thinking. He wondered how this one single woman could have such power over him, to make him tremble under her watchful gaze. He felt his hands shake for reasons he didn't know. Maybe he was nervous, maybe scared, maybe both. Either way, he didn't like it. She smiled at him and he narrowed his eyes in response, turning away to break the spell she had cast on him. He twisted a little too abruptly and the wound from the bullet in his left shoulder flared up in pain. He protectively lifted his right hand to cover it as if to ease the stinging a little.  
  
Relena didn't miss the strain that registered on his face from his battle scar he received yesterday. Her eyes instantly softened in worry but she put such feeble emotions aside. He hates me, she thought. Alex- she had to think about him, and stop thinking about Heero. She had to ignore the emotions clawing away at her heart and focus on what she had. Who cares if Heero hated her? It didn't matter, not anymore. Alex was there for her. Alex, Alex, Alex. Relena couldn't help herself from looking back at Heero.  
  
He had changed from the last time she saw him- he was no longer trapped in the lithe body of a fifteen year old, but had become a man, fully grown, with broad shoulders and strong arms, although not overly done. Even with the bandages wrapped around his shoulder, he still looked like a pillar of strength. She knew that although he may not look like the strongest man in the world, the hidden strength he held within well surpassed anything another man could imagine. His face hadn't changed much. He still had those blue eyes as deep as the ocean's depths, and the same expressionless countenance he usually wore. He was still exceedingly handsome to her, and she it was taking all her self-control not to embarrass herself by drooling in front of everyone. She sighed. He hadn't looked at her since she had taken the seat directly opposite of him on the table. It seemed as if he was avoiding her stare, instead finding anything else to look at. She felt her heart tighten in disappointment.  
  
Alex heard her heave a sigh and took her hand in an attempt to comfort her. He really was starting to worry about her. She didn't seem her usual self to him. He wanted to take away her troubles and hardships, and that's what he intended to do. A nice walk in the park should do it. He worked out his plan, smiling at the thought that he could finally get some alone time with Relena.  
  
"Thank you all for coming here on such short notice. I know we all have had a rough time over the past few hours, but hopefully we can put some of our suspicions and fears to rest," Lady Une started. "Now to begin on the issue of the assassination attempt- I have just finished grilling the terrorist as much as I could. As you know, the perpetrator was a Preventor. His name is James Patterson. He's been with us since the Preventors were first put into establishment that is why it confounds me how extensive this assassination attack has gone to."  
  
"He was a lieutenant under my supervision," Sally put in. "He was a loyal, hardworking man, or so I thought. I would have never expected him to turn out to be an enemy."  
  
"Yes, and I'm sure that is what he was counting on. It took a lot of coaxing, but we managed to get some useful information out of him," Lady Une continued. "He was very stubborn, but we were able to learn who the attack was on and for whom he works." Everyone straightened to give her their full attention. The identity of who was to be killed was the biggest mystery of the whole ordeal.  
  
Alex could hardly breathe. Now he would find out who the bullet was for. It was either Relena or himself. He didn't know which one was worse, but he was glad that a dead body wasn't the answer to that comparison.  
  
"He works for a group called Eris. Patterson has confirmed that Relena was the target."  
  
All eyes turned to the princess. She felt her world freeze for a second. She wasn't surprised at the least; her life had been threatened before and she still managed to survive this long. That didn't mean she wasn't a bit frightened by the realization of her narrow escape. Her eyes found Heero's, and she had to wonder if her near death was the reason he had crashed her wedding.  
  
"I can't stand this. The man is obviously crazy," Alex nearly shouted, standing up from his chair. "Why would he do this? I want to see him right now, so I can give him a piece of my mind." He started to turn towards the door, but Relena's hand halted his steps.  
  
"Calm down, Alex," Relena advised him.  
  
"How can I calm down, Relena? Your life was in danger because of that man. You of all people should be angry at him."  
  
"Of course I am. But overreacting won't help solve the problem," Relena told him.  
  
"She's right, your highness," Riginal said. Alex looked at the old man seated next to him. He knew they were right, so he retook his chair, the vigor in his eyes abating a little.  
  
"He is lying," Heero put in.  
  
Everyone turned to face him. Did he mean the prince? If he did that was a harsh accusation to make. Their confused expressions urged him to explain further.  
  
"Patterson is lying," Heero cleared up.  
  
"What do you mean he's lying?" Noin asked.  
  
"I was there when he was taking aim, and he was never pointing directly at Relena, or the Prince, for that matter. The shaft of his gun was pointed a few degrees off the whole time."  
  
"Then why risk your life to take him out?" Riginal inquired.  
  
"Although he may not have hit them, he most certainly would have hit someone in the audience. I did what I had to do to prevent the taking of any life. It's what any soldier would have done in the same situation."  
  
"But you're not a soldier anymore," Zechs said bluntly. He sent a steely glare at Heero, who only sent one back at him.  
  
"If he didn't actually have a set target, then why plan the attack? What was his motive?" Relena asked.  
  
"To cause dissension between Earth and the Colonies."  
  
Realization of the truth struck the members of the meeting with full force. This wasn't some small scale act of violence. Someone was out the bring peace to an end, and he was succeeding.  
  
"Lady Une said he works for a group called Eris. Was that a lie as well?" Quatre said.  
  
"No. I got that same story from another source."  
  
"Is that other source the reason you knew about the assassination?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Yes, and he's the reason why I wanted to meet with you all. I've come across some information about the X-25 and the codemaster," Heero stated, looking straight at Alex. Heero wanted to watch the prince's reaction. He knew the prince would squirm upon hearing that his dark secret wasn't so secret anymore. He saw the panic and confusion in the prince's eyes and inwardly let himself revel in his small victory.  
  
Alex couldn't believe what he just heard. He quickly turned to the elder and saw that he too was confounded. Questions began to formulate in his head that he knew Riginal was also thinking. No one was supposed to know about the X-25 and the codemaster, but somehow this ex-gundam pilot knew.  
  
"The X-25 and the codemaster, what are they?" Duo asked, his forehead wrinkled in bewilderment. It sounded like some kind of videogame to him.  
  
"You can't tell them," Alex cut in abruptly.  
  
"Why not?" Wufei asked, getting irritated by the prince's outbursts.  
  
"He just can't," Alex responded.  
  
"I have no intention of saying anything further. It is not my secret to tell," Heero assured him.  
  
"Secret? You're hiding something from me?" Relena asked, somewhat hurt.  
  
"It's not that kind of secret, Relena. It's.complicated. Let's just say the fewer amount of people who know, the better," Alex tried to clarify.  
  
"I can tell you now that there are far more people that know about it than you think, and most of them are not on you side. It is in the best interest of mankind that you tell everyone here about your secret," Heero told him.  
  
Alex wondered what he meant by "it is in the best interest of mankind." And exactly how many people knew about the Altera Kingdom's dark past? Those were only a few of the issues he wanted answered, and he knew the only way to put his mind at ease was to tell everyone the truth. He turned to the elder, silently asking him with his eyes if he was about to do the right thing.  
  
Riginal solemnly nodded his head in approval. They weren't going to like what they would hear. "You might as well tell them, your highness. If the enemy has this information, then it might help to have some good guys on our side."  
  
Alex looked each person in the eyes, one after the other as he began his story. "You all have to promise that what I say will stay in this room." After each person agreed, he continued, "To put it briefly, the X-25 is essentially the Altera Colony. Originally, the intent of this colony was not to be a home for millions of people but to be a weapon of mass destruction. They were to use it on Earth to wipe out the population. But the initial purpose of this colony was never put into use." He heard some of the audience gasp and saw their shocked reactions. "To initiate the use of the weapon, there is a code. I have one half of it and the codemaster has the other."  
  
"I can't believe how twisted your ancestors were," Wufei spat at him. Many of the others agreed to themselves, although they didn't express their dismay verbally.  
  
"I know what they did was horrible, but that was hundreds of years in the past. We no longer are bent on destruction. This is a time of peace," Alex defended himself and his predecessors.  
  
"That peace is about to come to an end because of your ancestors' devious ambitions," Heero reproached. "The Eris group wants to turn this colony back into the weapon that it first was, and it may well be the end of life on Earth."  
  
"This Eris group knows about the X-25? But that can't be," Riginal declared. "There are no records on it anywhere. There are only certain people who know of it."  
  
"Then someone must have leaked the information," Duo surmised.  
  
"But the only ones alive that know about it are Sir Riginal and I," Alex commented.  
  
"Then maybe the old man opened his mouth to everyone," Wufei suggested, scowling at the elder.  
  
"Are you insinuating that I told Eris about the X-25?" Riginal asked, rising out of his chair and grinding his teeth with every syllable, his eyes narrowing in anger.  
  
"That is what I said, isn't it," Wufei said.  
  
"I've been more loyal to the Altera Kingdom and to the Morale family than you have been alive, boy," Riginal snap back. He wasn't about to let a snot-nosed punk get away with offending him like that.  
  
"I am not a boy, old man," Wufei warned, as he got up as well. This man was on thin ice, and Wufei was about to crack the ice and let him drown if he didn't watch what he was saying.  
  
"You obviously are for deciding to insult me like some childish school boy who still has a long way to go before becoming a real man."  
  
"You want to take this outside?" Wufei demanded.  
  
"I'll take you on right here, you little." Riginal boasted before he was cut off by Lady Une.  
  
"Enough," she shouted to both parties. "Sit down. We are not each other's enemies. We have more important things to do than argue amongst ourselves." When neither one of them did as she ordered, Lady Une turned her all her attention to the one she had control over. "Sit down, Wufei. Now, or I'll have you thrown out of headquarters." He glowered at her but did as she told him, like a trained dog. He hated to be ordered around, especially when it was by a woman. Women would and always will be the bane of his existence in his mind.  
  
"You better take a seat as well, Sir Riginal," Alex advised him. Riginal followed Alex's instructions, and soon everything was calm once again. "I don't believe for one second that Sir Riginal told anyone our secret," Alex continued, breaking the silence. "I trust him with my life, and I know he wouldn't do anything to betray me."  
  
"Thank you, your highness," Riginal said.  
  
"I agree," Heero concurred. "My people had ways of finding out, and I know Eris must have theirs. What is imperative now is the prevent Eris from gaining control of the weapon. The surest way of doing that is to eliminate the one who carries the code, the codemaster. I've been trying to find him for the past three months but I have nothing to show for my efforts. All I know now is that there is a possibility that he is still alive, and Eris is trying to find him."  
  
"But he's dead. He has been for nineteen years," Riginal revealed.  
  
"Dean Revere is dead, but his son, Anthony, may still be out there somewhere with the knowledge of the code in his head. He's in danger of being caught," Heero said.  
  
Alex's mind was reeling. This was too much information for him to process at one time. The codemaster was alive, a prospect he didn't even think possible after nineteen years. He thought the threat the X-25 posed was all but gone since the codemaster's death, but now that his son could be out there the threat was still alive.  
  
"That means Alex is in danger as well," Relena spoke up. She had been somewhat silent the whole time out of choice. She had no place in the room filled with soldiers discussing the plans of an operation she wanted no part of. Since Alex had part of a code that Eris wants, they no doubt would try to capture him for that knowledge. She could just imagine the torture they would put him through if they got their hands on him. She shuddered at the images that rolled through her mind.  
  
"Yes, we'll have to station a regiment of soldiers to patrol the palace if you'll agree to that, your highness," Sally suggested.  
  
"That'll be fine," Alex consented.  
  
"Then it's settled," Lady Une said. "Our mission is to keep Eris from obtaining the X-25 for whatever evil purpose they might have. We have to find the codemaster, and protect the prince from being captured by enemy hands. We'll discuss specifics at a later date. I'll keep in touch with everyone."  
  
Everyone began to stand up as the meeting was officially over. Heero needed to get out of the room as quickly as possible. He couldn't stand to see Relena and the prince together any longer. It was enough to make him want to tear his own eyes out. He was nearly out the door when he was stopped.  
  
"Mr. Yuy," Alex addressed him with Relena right by his side.  
  
He somehow knew he was going to regret speaking to him, but something told him to turn around. Heero turned to face his arch rival, his expression as stoic as ever.  
  
"I never got the chance to say this earlier, but thank you for stopping the shooter," Alex said with sincerity. "I must say that I'm very impressed with how you used a simple rock to stop him. I've heard stories about your endeavors and antics, most of them far too outlandish to be believable, but after hearing how you saved us, I have to say that I was foolish to think so."  
  
"It was nothing," Heero managed to say. The prince was being too nice. He hated that. He needed a reason to hate the him, but there didn't seem to be any faults in him. Out of the side of his eye, Heero could see Relena, but he told himself not to look at her directly. She wasn't looking at him, and he couldn't figure out if he wanted her to or not. Instead she was looking at the ground.  
  
"Well, there's also another reason I wanted to speak with you. In light of recent events, I want to hire you as our personal bodyguard," Alex said.  
  
"What!?" both Heero and Relena said at the same time, two pairs of eyes turning to the prince and then to each other. They were both thinking the same thing- Heero couldn't be their bodyguard.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Alex asked both of them, turning back and forth between the two. They were both looking at each other like they were in a trance.  
  
"No, but why does it have to be Heero? I mean, he's hurt. He couldn't possibly perform his job to his full capability." Relena said.  
  
"Well, he is the best, isn't he? That's what everyone keeps telling me. I heard the stories of him fighting with bullet wounds and broken legs, and how he managed to survive through the most horrendous circumstances. We already know that he can protect you, very well I might add, and I'm sure he could do a better job with his injury than a fully healthy man. He'll also contribute to the effort in keeping Eris from getting to me. And you said yourself that you were close friends and you haven't seen him in four years. You obviously miss him. I thought it would give you time to catch up," Alex explained.  
  
Alex didn't know how much he just embarrassed Relena in front of Heero. She was mortified, but Alex was too preoccupied to notice. She hung her head in shame, avoiding the look that Heero sent her.  
  
Heero stared at her. Why would she say that they were close friends? They were never close, although he wished that they were. And obviously she didn't miss him. She didn't even want to look at him. That was enough to tell him that she didn't want him there, and she especially didn't want him as her bodyguard. "I have to decline your offer," Heero stated bitterly.  
  
"I'll pay you a handsome fee, if that is what you're worried about," Alex added.  
  
"It's not that. I just can't," Heero said, unable to tell him the millions of reasons why.  
  
"Please," Relena cut in. "I feel safe when you're around."  
  
Heero didn't know what to think. He knew he should say no and leave it at that, but his heart, that meddlesome troublemaker, told him to say yes. And for all the warnings his head was throwing at him, Heero gave in. "All right."  
  
"Great," Alex said. "You can move into the palace as soon as possible. One of my servants will show you to your room, and we'll get your bags for you. I'll let Riginal get you clearance and accustomed to the palace security. We'll see you in a while." With that they left, Relena turning around one last time to glance at him before they were gone.  
  
Heero stared at the door that they left through for a minute without fully comprehending what he had just done. He had just ensured his own downfall. Why did he say yes? He did it for Relena. It was her fault. If she hadn't said anything, he would have been free of this duty. It wasn't without a sense of irony that out of all the people in the world, the two he ended up protecting were complete opposites- one being the person he loves more than heaven could ever hope to know, and the other being the person he detested so deeply that the depths of hell were paradise compared to where Heero would like to put the prince. His pensive thinking was interrupted by Zechs.  
  
"I want to speak with you, Yuy."  
  
Heero knew that it wouldn't be anything nice, but he had already condemned himself today. They were alone in the conference room, just them and the empty chairs.  
  
"I overheard about your new position as bodyguard," Zechs began. "I have to tell you, I don't like it one bit. But I'm not here to get you to quit. I just want to give you fair warning- stay away from my sister. I was you once, and I know how you feel about her. We're both the same. We're two soldiers who haven't yet given up our life of death and blood- we're trapped in the strangling chains of battle. We'll never be free of the blood we've spilt. The ghosts of those that we've killed will haunt our every move, our every decision. We have horrible pasts that will follow us wherever we go. We've sinned beyond forgiveness. We'll always be dragged back into the endless cycle of life and death, and I won't let you take Relena down with you. She isn't marred with the scars of battle or drenched in the stains of blood like we are. She doesn't know how evil this world can be, and I don't want her to find out from you. She is the embodiment of everything that is pure and righteous in this world, and I won't let you sully that with your dirtied hands. You're not worthy of her. You have nothing to offer her but your disreputable past. She's happy now with the prince. He can give her the life that she deserves to live, something you can never provide for her. You're job is to protect her, so just do that from a distance. Do you understand me Yuy?"  
  
"Got it," Heero said with no emotion.  
  
"Good," Zechs said. He left without another word, leaving Heero to think to himself.  
  
Heero had heard every word that Zechs had said and he knew that every one was true. Zechs was right- he couldn't escape his tainted history. He could still hear the souls of the ones he killed crying out their pain and agony. The sins of his past would never go away no matter how hard he tried to repent. Even if he did have a chance with Relena, in the end, he knew he'd end up hurting her and killing her reputation. Heero had to admit that the prince was a good man and he was good for Relena. If nothing else came from this, Heero would at least be satisfied with the idea that she would be happy and well taken care of. She did deserve the best, even if it wasn't with him. Any chance of him trying to tell Relena his true feelings went out the door with Zechs. His already broken heart felt dead.  
  
AN: Oh, bad bad Zechs. I know, I know- I'm not the first person to make Heero Relena's bodyguard (I'm probably like the ten thousandth), but it's my story. So review review review. 


	12. Mistake

AN: Thanks to all the reviewers once again. You always bring a smile to my face. Have fun reading.  
  
A Rose Among the Thorns  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Mistake  
  
Relena was conversing with Tracy over the most important points in her speech which concerned another press conference to soothe the growing worries of the stumbling peace. Relena tried desperately to take her mind off of Heero, but it adamantly refused to do what she wanted. It had been three days since he first agreed to be her guardian, and it had been the longest and most awkward three days of her life. She thought she could handle his presence so long as she occupied herself with other things, but to her disappointment, she found herself thinking about him more. He was constantly around, lurking in the shadows like a phantom ghost, and it frustrated her that he was so close, yet so far away. He kept his distance the whole time, never uttering a word to her since they first locked eyes. She knew he had a job to do, but he didn't have to be so strictly disciplined about it.  
  
Heero kept his eyes glued to the person he had a responsibility to protect; only he didn't have thoughts of terminating any attacker. He actually wanted to be the attacker, the one to take action, and whist Relena away to some dark corner and kiss her soft, red lips until she fell helplessly in love with him. He wanted to feel the touch of her silky skin under his fingers and trace little lines up and down her body. He wanted to memorize the curves of her hips and the swell of her breasts with his lips and taste the sweet honey of her skin. He wanted to lose himself in the sensation of her and forget that the rest of the world ever existed. Such thoughts confused him in more possible ways than one. He never felt this way before. These feelings frightened him and excited him at the same time. He wanted to rip his heart out in frustration to end the continual affliction they had on his mind and body. He shook his head as if it would kill the thoughts roaming around in his head.  
  
Just then, the doors to the room they had been standing in opened and the prince walked in. Alex instantly found the eyes of Relena and smiled at her welcomingly. Relena returned the smile and said, "I was just going over my speech one last time before the press conference. You should be doing that as well."  
  
"It's already been taken care of. I called the media personal in early and I spoke to them about the situation," Alex explained  
  
"Why didn't you tell me? I could have contributed some on my part," she responded.  
  
"I agree. We've both been working very hard on that speech," Tracy complained, putting her hands on her hips and giving Alex a disconcerted look.  
  
"Well, I wanted to surprise you. I wanted to give you a break so that we could take a breather. Everything's been flying by so quickly. We both need some time to ourselves. I thought you'd be happy," Alex told her.  
  
"I am. Thank you," Relena said when she realized his good intentions.  
  
"I thought we could take a short walk in the park before I convene for the next meeting with the Council of Elders," Alex suggested, picking up her hand and placing a sweet little kiss upon it.  
  
Relena stiffened slightly and averted her gaze to Heero, only to find that he wasn't looking at all. She didn't know if she was more relieved or disappointed at that fact.  
  
Heero had been tense since Alex waltzed in. He seemed to tighten up every time he came in contact with the prince; it was growing to be a very annoying nuisance. He had forced himself to relax when Alex took Relena's hand and kissed it, only causing him to tense up once again. He felt his anger level rise and he had to look away before he did something he regretted. He was struggling with his conflicting emotions, and he was beginning to realize that he might not be able to control them.  
  
"You can't go anywhere outside the palace grounds," Heero said, plainly hiding the tumult of feelings in the smooth tones of his voice.  
  
Alex turned around to look at the soldier standing next to the shelves of books. "I had almost forgotten that you were here," Alex stated. "Why can't we leave the palace?"  
  
Heero held his ire in check, and proceeded to answer, "It's much too dangerous to go out in an insecure place. You're vulnerable out there."  
  
"That's why I hired you to protect us," Alex replied.  
  
"I can only protect you to a certain extent. The safest place is here where there are plenty of guards to watch your back."  
  
"I know the dangers of going out in the open world. If death is looking for me, then no matter where I am, I can do nothing to stop it. Whoever is out there is thinking that I will cower in fright at the first sign of danger, but I won't let them have the satisfaction. There is nothing to be gained while hiding like some kind of coward. I will not live my life in fear." A light was shining in his eyes that Heero recognized as determination and strength, even though it might be foolish determination and misplaced strength. He had to admire the guy somewhat for his will. He was asking for it, but hey, it was his funeral. Heero nodded his head in submission much to Alex's delight. Tracy excused herself from the group and they all left for the park.  
  
***  
  
The golden sun would be setting soon, casting an array of pinks, oranges, and purples into the fading blue of the painted sky. Relena was being lead down the cobblestone path past trees and lampposts by Alex, who was holding her hand in his gentle grip. Heero and five of Alex's personal guard were tailing the couple for their safety. The soldiers were skillful warriors, who had been trained their whole lives to protect their ruler. They were much like Heero in a way, only much less ruthless. Heero was in the front of the militia a few paces behind the prince and Relena yet close enough to hear every single word that was coming out of their mouths. Around them families gathered, couples strolled, and children played as the sounds of peace and tranquility filled the air. Those who recognized the royals, bowed in reverence, and those who were too young to know the difference, stared in wonder. Alex and Relena just smiled in response, sometimes nodding their heads or waving. A pair of brave individuals had gone up to the royal couple, much to Heero's dismay, but the prince allowed them the courtesy of being able to speak freely. After a few minutes of innocent talk, the two of them left. Other than that intrusion, their walk was unbothered and they were free to let their guards down.  
  
Alex had found what he was looking for- the perfect place to watch the sunset. Up on a little hill free of trees, Alex brought the little group to a stop, and laid the blanket that he had been carrying around upon the fresh green grass. Relena then followed him in taking a comfortable position to the left of him facing the drowning sun in its relentless descent. Heero ordered the soldiers to strategically placed posts and then he sullenly took a seat upon a large boulder a few yards away where he would have a good view of the two of them.  
  
Alex picked a nearby daisy in the grass from his sitting position, his legs stretched out in front of him and his hand behind him to brace himself. He studied the white flower, twisting it between his fingers, and slightly smiled.  
  
Relena gave him a pensive look and said, "What are you thinking?"  
  
"How simple life would be if I were a flower. To know only the sun's warm embrace and the wind's gentle caress. There is so much perfection in such a small thing," Alex replied still looking at the petals of the daisy, his poetic words capturing Relena's heart. It's times like these that made Relena forget about Heero however short lived the distraction may be.  
  
"But if you were a flower, you'd be nothing more than common. There are billions of flowers, each as beautiful as the next. Nature would not miss you in those long winter days. But you as a human, with all your flaws and potential, are what matters. It is the human spirit that I call perfection. And I would surely miss you if you were gone," Relena said back.  
  
Alex chuckled at her observation. He turned to her, placing the daisy behind her ear and tracing her jaw line with his index finger. "You are perfection to me."  
  
Relena laughed. "I am far from perfect, and you know that. Still, it is nice to know that you think so." Content with her situation, she leaned against his strong body, her head resting comfortably on his shoulder. They watched the sun disappear behind the horizon in silence.  
  
Heero was thoroughly annoyed with his circumstance. All he could do was watch as the woman he loved was with someone else. He wanted to be the one to hold her hand, he wanted to be the one to recite such lyrical words, he wanted to be the one she leaned against, he wanted to be the one she loved. It was taking all his strength to keep his composure. He had to stay calm in order to protect them, but it was nearly impossible at the rate he was going. He had to regain his focus somehow.  
  
He thought about the past, his battle scar days, and how he managed to keep his single-mindedness. It was easy back then when his opponent was something tangible and easy to read, but this fight was against his own emotions. He was trained to have no feelings, but they had been awakening within him for the past few years. When inside his Gundam, he would let the world drop away, to sink into the corners of his mind, so that only his objective lay before him. He had to do that again. He had to put himself in a state of emotionless determination, but he was afraid that if he went back to being the Perfect Soldier he would not be able to ever revert back. He would once again become an indestructible machine bent on the intent of doing nothing but what it is told. He didn't want to be that anymore. He was beginning to be human now, even though he had a long way to go before becoming a part of society. He still didn't understand the ambiguous nuances of the culture but in time he could. If he became the soldier he once was, then he would be giving up his chance of having a normal life, whatever that meant. It's this concern that held Heero back from turning completely cold. Before he knew it, the sun had gone down and the dark was setting in.  
  
***  
  
Back at the palace grounds, Alex quickly made his way to the council room with his five guards, leaving Relena in Heero's care. They had just finished their evening meal, and Relena had made her way to the office that had been assigned to her since her arrival in Altera. It was small in comparison with her own in Cinq but it was only temporary. She'd be moving into a larger one, once it was finished being worked on.  
  
Heero had followed her without much thought. It was like he was her shadow, always with her to matter where she went. He was somewhat disappointed to find out that they were going to her office. She always seemed to occupy herself with something. His contemplation was interrupted by a servant.  
  
"Excuse me, Miss Relena. A Mrs. Merquise is here to see you. She's in the waiting room."  
  
"Thank you," Relena replied, and the servant bowed and left. Relena's somber mood was replaced with eagerness. She couldn't wait to see her friend. The past few days had been so hectic that she felt isolated from the rest of the world. Noin brought a chance for her to be herself again. She quickly got up and went to meet her sister-in-law with Heero right at her heels. They went through the wide halls past many guards and servants, all bowing in respect to their future queen. She quickly nodded and smiled to each one of them, and hurried on her way. Once the doors to the waiting room were open, Relena burst through with as much energy as a bolt of lightning.  
  
"I'm so glad to see you, Noin," Relena blurted out.  
  
"I'm glad to see you too, Relena. Hello, Heero," Noin returned.  
  
Heero nodded in welcome and excused himself from the room. Girl talk wasn't really one of his strong points and he didn't want to barge in on anything. Outside would be much safer. After he left, the two women took up their own seats. A servant asked if they would enjoy some tea or coffee, but they both declined.  
  
"What brings you here?" Relena asked once they were settled.  
  
"Oh, I just wanted to see how you were holding up."  
  
"Not so well. Things haven't slowed down a bit since the assassination attempt. It feels like I've been repeating myself over and over again to the same people with no results. The whole thing is exasperating," Relena responded, rolling her eyes. "But, enough about my problems. How are you doing? How are my brother and my nephew?" Relena asked quite enthusiastically.  
  
"We're all doing fine. Vallor is starting to crawl now," Noin said very proudly.  
  
"Are you serious? Since when?" Relena asked, her eyes widening in amazement.  
  
"Yes, since last week and he can't seem to stay in one place. He's such a handful," Noin replied, shaking her head to emphasize how rambunctious her son could be.  
  
"I can't believe I missed that. He's growing so quickly."  
  
"Not too quickly I hope." Noin treasured the moments of Vallor's infancy. She knew she'd only have a limited time before he'd grow up to become nothing but trouble. She wanted to prolong the oncoming pandemonium as long as she could.  
  
"Speaking of which, I brought you something," Noin said, reaching into her suit jacket to pull out a small piece of paper. "It's a picture of Zechs, Vallor, and me. It's our first family portrait together."  
  
Relena admired the picture Noin handed her. They were all formally dressed and positioned to look very uncomfortable. They looked happy, and Relena knew that is exactly how each of them felt. "It's a lovely picture," Relena commented, as she placed the picture down on the coffee table in front of her.  
  
Noin smiled, and asked, "So how are things with Alex and you?"  
  
"Good. We finally had some time to spend together at the park to watch the sunset. It was all very nice," Relena replied with no emotion whatsoever.  
  
"You don't sound too happy."  
  
Relena checked to make sure no one was listening, especially her bodyguard. "It was just awkward with Heero there. I didn't mind the other guards as much, but Heero just made things uncomfortable for me. I don't thing Alex noticed."  
  
"And how are things with Heero?"  
  
"There are no things with Heero. There never was and there never will be," Relena clarified. She had gone over this before with Noin, but it seemed she shared the trait of stubbornness with the rest of the Peacecraft family. She must have picked it up from Milliardo.  
  
"That's because you never gave him a chance. Here's your opportunity. He's here, right now. All you have to do is tell him how you feel."  
  
"That's provided he feels the same way about me."  
  
"Relena look me in the eye. He loves you. I'm as sure about that as I am my own name."  
  
"Did you hear him say that?"  
  
"No, but what if he did? What if he told you he loved you tonight? What would you do?"  
  
"I.don't know. I honestly don't know. But, there is something I do know. I have Alex- I have his love. I have a chance at a better life with him. I have a way to be happy and bring the world close to a perfect peaceful state. I was willing to say 'I do' to Alex, and I still am. I stand by my first decision. Now please, Noin, leave it at that," Relena said with as much conviction as she held.  
  
"All right, Relena. I won't push you anymore." With that, the conversation turned to lighter subjects like what Noin was going to do for her anniversary with Zechs.  
  
Heero had gone into the room adjacent from the one Relena and Noin were in. He didn't want to stray too far from the princess's side, for safety reasons and his own selfish desires. The room he was in had no door, which made it easier for Heero to rush into action if anything were to happen. He wondered what Noin was here for. She usually didn't make house calls unless something important had occurred, but he knew he would have to wait until their little get together was over to find out. He never knew what women could talk about for hours. He knew he couldn't talk for more than ten minutes before he had nothing left to say. He said what needed to be said and that was it. But, women were totally different. They always found something to say about the most trivial thing. That was something he learned when he first began giving in to his human side. It was nearly two hours later before either of them emerged from the room.  
  
They both came out laughing at something Heero had no interest of finding out. He always thought Relena's laugh sounded like bells, ringing through his ears like music. It was nice to see her happy again, even though it might be short lived.  
  
"It was so nice of you to come, Noin. I hope you'll do it more often, and bring the rest of you family here. I miss them," Relena said.  
  
"I'll try." Noin turned to Heero, who had made his way to them, and then back to Relena. "Do you think I could steal your bodyguard for a little while? I just want to talk to him."  
  
"Of course, but is there something wrong?" Relena questioned, her expression turning serious within seconds.  
  
"No, it's nothing you should be concerned about."  
  
"All right. Well, I'll be in my room," Relena stated to Heero. "Take care, Noin. Tell everyone I love them."  
  
"I will. Bye, Relena."  
  
Relena then turned and left for her room. Heero had been on guard since Noin first looked at him. He hadn't missed the hint of apprehension in her eyes. Something was definitely up, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know or not. Noin led Heero back into the room that she and Relena had been occupying, and Heero took the seat, his back to the door, and patiently waited for her to begin her discourse.  
  
When they both were comfortably seated, Noin gave words to her worries. "James Patterson has escaped. We're not sure how he did it, but he is no longer in our custody."  
  
Heero listened attentively to her every word. His expression hadn't changed one bit since she began, but Noin had expected that.  
  
"Our surveillance tapes have been tampered with, his records have been wiped from our database, and all traces of him have vanished. It's as if he never existed. We suspect that more of our Preventors are in league with Eris, and that they assisted him in breaking free. We are interrogating everyone, but it will take some time before we find out who is responsible. This only emphasizes how widespread their operations are. I'm beginning to think we're up against a power as great as Oz or the White Fang," Noin continued. She shook her head in disgust. To think, she was once a part of Oz and its underhanded dealings. She still had a long way to go to make up for the crimes she committed in those days. She hated Oz almost as much as she hated the White Fang. That faction was what kept her and Zechs apart, and it had taken all her strength to bring him back to her. She would never forgive either party for the evil they inflicted on humanity. She just hoped that the Preventors could avoid Eris from following in their footsteps.  
  
"Did you find any useful information since the last meeting?" Heero asked.  
  
"Yes. Eris first originated as a small terrorist group thirty years ago, who would prey on unsuspecting victims who either were from earth or supported their views. They were quickly disbanded, and have been dormant for nearly twenty-five years, until they reformed during the onslaught of the war. They were small and insignificant, but as time went on, their numbers grew. As of now, their suspected figure is somewhere in the area of two hundred thousand Eris personnel."  
  
Heero took in all the facts with a heavy heart. Things didn't look good. Eris was far more advanced that they first believed. It would take a miracle to put an end to a group of that stature. Not to mention that the Preventors were at a disadvantage, with what miniscule information they had on the growing threat. "Have you found anything on the codemaster?"  
  
"Unfortunately, we have nothing. We have two squadrons of five members each searching for the whereabouts of Anthony Revere, not to mention Sally and the four other gundam pilots."  
  
"You should add on another team," Heero suggested. "I have a feeling that Eris is a lot closer to their goal than we think."  
  
"Right. I'll get on it right away," Noin said in agreement.  
  
***  
  
Relena had made it to her solitary room, two guards posted outside her door. Today hadn't been such a bad day- she got to relax a little and still get some solid work done. Life was beginning to settle back down. If only they could stay this way, but she knew that the worst was yet to come. It was just a feeling she had, a tinge of foreboding that shadowed the future.  
  
She went over to her vanity and sat down. Picking up her brush, she began to comb the tangles out of her hair as her mind pondered over the day's events. It had started out as it usually did, but it had progressively gotten better. Her little social talk with Noin made her feel like she was before all these problems began. She began to think about her life before Alex. Her family was basically all she had back then. Just then, she realized that she had left the picture Noin had given her back at the waiting room. It wasn't imperative that she go back and get it now, but if she did, she could possibly catch a few more minutes with Noin before she left. After all, Relena wasn't sure when the next time she's see her friend again. With her mind set, Relena headed back to where she had left the Preventor. She had made it back, only to find that the door was closed.  
  
***  
  
After their short discussion, Heero nodded and stood to leave the room. He felt like he had spent too long away from Relena, although it had only been a few minutes; he was beginning to miss the feeling of her presence close to him. But Noin wasn't finished yet. "Heero, there's another reason why I wanted to speak to you." He turned back to her, wondering what other bad news she had to break to him.  
  
"It doesn't have anything to do with Eris or the Preventors, but it has everything to do with Relena and you."  
  
Heero's eyes slightly narrowed. He didn't know what Noin's part in his and Relena's affairs could be, but he was interested in finding out. Noin reached into her pocket and pulled out something, turning her palm up to reveal the ring Heero had given Relena.  
  
Heero stared at the gold ring that brought a flood of memories and feelings. It was a little more than two years ago when he had forged the ring and engraved the inside with his own two hands. It had been Relena's birthday in a few days and he wanted to give her something special. He had asked Duo for advice, and he said that making something always meant a lot more than something bought. So Heero decided to fashion a ring for her. He didn't know what compelled him to make the piece of jewelry back then, but he understood now. It was a symbol of his love and his faith in her. But all that had been misplaced. Now he had to deny the truth. Relena would be better off not knowing the real meaning of it for her own happiness. He couldn't help but feel pity for himself at that moment.  
  
"Do you recognize it?" Noin asked, although she knew what his answer would be.  
  
"It's the ring I gave Relena for her eighteenth birthday," Heero plainly stated.  
  
"Yes, she's worn it since the day she received it, but she took it off the day of the wedding. When she did that, she lost all hope in you. I want you to give it back to her," Noin advised him. She had to get Heero and Relena together. She knew they were meant for each other. She certainly wasn't getting through to Relena, so maybe she could convince Heero to take the first step.  
  
"Why should I give it back to her?"  
  
"Because I know how you feel about her. You must love her."  
  
"Well, you're wrong. I don't love her. How could I love a naïve little girl who has delusions of an ideal world that will never come to be? That ring means nothing, and she means nothing," Heero said with an emotionless tone.  
  
Noin stared at him, unable to say a word. Then, her eyes shifted to something behind him. "Relena," she whispered.  
  
Heero heard Noin say something that made his heart turn to stone and his fingers turn to ice. Had she heard what he said? He hoped beyond hope that she hadn't. He slowly turned around to find her standing motionless in the doorway, her hand on the doorknob. By the pained look on her face, Heero knew she heard every word. He knew that expression all too well from his own reflection in the mirror. He wanted to smash his own heart for causing her such agony. He wanted to erase the anguish written on her face. He wanted to run up to her and hold her, saying that everything he had just said was a mistake. He wanted everything to be fine.  
  
But he knew nothing would be the same again.  
  
AN: Heero is so stupid, that's all I have to say, hehe. Anyways, next to The Wedding chapter, this chapter was really hard for me to write for some reason. I think maybe because it is a very pivotal part of the story. For those of you who actually take the time to read the author's notes, I just want to say thank you for that, and that this might be the last chapter for a while. I'm starting the dreaded Organic Chemistry- quite possibly a class invented to torture college students with Newman projections and alkanes (you chemists will understand what I'm talking about). I hope I'll have enough time in between class and homework to write more chapters, but it doesn't look good right now. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, cuz this might be it for a while. Tell me what you think. Review, review, review. Until next time. 


	13. Sacrifice

AN: Looks like I finished another chapter despite my busy schedule.  Just call me Super girl- hehe.  Anyways, I always thank my reviewers in every chapter, but this time I thought I'd do it a little different.  I'm going to put your user id cuz then you'll know that I appreciate your reviews the most- (I hope you guys don't mind me putting up your ids. If you do mind, just let me know and I'll take you off).  So here goes- THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH TO:

Nami

f U n N i E b O n E s 2K

Callisto Nicol- I appreciate your long thought-out reviews a lot, take notes from this reviewer everyone!

sweetangel

Midnight Scribbler

Jouko-chan

Akasha Ravensong

Apol

Butterflygirl

Tenoko

Shadowscribe

ice eyes

Ladybug

Lady Infinity

These are the people who reviewed more than once, and I love you guys to death.  The ones towards the top are the ones who've reviewed recently and the most, and the ones towards the middle and bottom are the ones that are older reviewers.  I'm sorry to say that after looking over my reviews, I've lost those older readers (wipes a tear from her eye).  If you're still out there, let me know.  As to everyone else who had reviewed, I love you too, but I'd love you more if you reviewed a little more.  And I know there are some new readers who just found the story, but that only means you should have long reviews since you have a lot to comment on, but oh well.  I can't complain too much about new readers.  Anyways, now you get to meet the bad guy.  Just a warning, it gets angsty at the end.  Maybe you should grab a tissue right now.  Have fun reading…

A Rose Among the Thorns

Chapter 13 

Sacrifice

Ronin Trece, the ruthless leader of Eris, sat comfortably behind his desk and smirked at the television screen depicting Prince Alexander giving a speech about how everything in the Altera Kingdom was fine.  He was amused with the way the prince used such convincing words to sway the gullible listener into believing his pack of lies.  The prince had such confidence and spirit, but he would see to it that the prince was no longer either.  If only the prince knew what he had in store for him.  The royal brat would soon find that persuasive words were worth nothing.  

A knock at the door turned his attention away from the TV.  "Come in," he said.

A soldier dressed in a black uniform, with red trimmings on it, announced in a loud, clear voice, "Mr. James Patterson, here to see you, sir."  His back stood straight, his arms were at his side, and his eyes looked straight ahead.  The soldier was one of his insignificant underlings, who wanted so much to prove his worth to his leader.  

"Good, bring him in," ordered Ronin, as he turned off the television set to concentrate on his guest.

"Yes, sir," responded the soldier.  He quickly returned with the assassin, closing the door once he left.

James was shaking uncontrollably, and his chest felt like it was being twisted in a knot.  He was sweating and his breathing was shallow and erratic.  He was a traitor, and as such, he knew he would be punished.  He had allowed himself to be captured by enemy hands.  He had told their adversary vital information that could lead to the destruction of Eris' cause.  He had betrayed Eris.  He looked at his superior.  He seemed as calm as ever, but James knew that his leader was anything but calm.  Under his tranquil exterior, there was an evil waiting to be let out.  He had seen it before.  

Three months ago, one of James' team of assassins was unsuccessful in killing his target.  He was captured by Preventors and detained for a short time, before Eris could free him.  Only, Ronin had no intention of letting the failure of a soldier go free.  He was made an example of in front of the rest of the assassin ranks.  Ronin had called an assembly, where gave a grand speech about loyalty and honor.  Then, in an instant, he shot the assassin in the head, ending his life in a brief second.  He was then hanged on display near the entrance of the compound, the flies and sun eating away at his flesh.  James couldn't think of a more horrifying end.  But, he was sure he'd get far worse.

"Why are you so frightened?" Ronin asked.

"I have been disloyal to Eris, sir.  I was captured and I told them information about Eris that I should not have disclosed.  I'm afraid of my punishment for doing such," James quaked. 

"You did exactly what I wanted you to.  Your job was to provide the fuel that would put an end to peace, and you did that.  And, I knew you would be captured- I wanted you to be captured.  I wanted you to tell them about us.  It was time that Eris came out of the shadows, so that we can claim what is rightfully ours."

"Sir, I don't understand."

"You did exactly what was expected of you."

Upon hearing this, James a wave of relief wash over him.  He was safe, or so he thought.

"But," warned Ronin, "your disloyalty is still a problem, one that will have to be dealt with."

James began to panic again.  He didn't want to die.  He didn't want to end up like his comrade.  He had a family to worry about- a wife and daughter.  They didn't know about his involvement with a rogue group, opposing the Earth Sphere.  To his family, he was a business man who had to leave constantly on trade with various dealerships, and the constant travel was part of his job.  It was his alias, but he did what he did for their sake.  They depended on him for their livelihood.  They needed him.  "I'll do anything to make it up, sir.  Please just give me another chance," he pleaded, falling on his knees and clasping his hands together.

"Stand up.  Groveling on the ground is not becoming of an Eris soldier," ordered Ronin.  James quickly picked himself up.  Honor was a value that Ronin held above all else.  It was this code of honor that his soldiers adhered to at any cost, and anyone who broke this code would be punished by death.  Seeing this sniveling assassin on the floor was enough to have the fool's blood spilt, but for the moment he needed him.  "Listen to me carefully- I want you to lead a troop of men into the Altera palace and kidnap Princess Relena.  Make sure no one sees you.  Leave this note behind," he commanded James, as he handed a piece of parchment addressed to the prince.  "Bring her unconscious body back here.  While you're on your mission, I'll reconsider your punishment."

"Yes, sir," James answered and left the room.  This was his second chance, and he couldn't screw up.  His life depended on it.  Rushing towards his quarters, he called up his men to ready for the abduction.

***

Relena felt like she had been stabbed through the heart, Heero's words slicing through her skin and flesh.  Her whole body was numb; she couldn't move.  It was as if her life had left her body and she was dead, and at that moment, she wished she was.  A dead corpse couldn't feel what she was feeling now- pain, misery, desperation, anger, pity, worthlessness, and a million other emotions.  Every hope she had of him loving her was broken like the shattered pieces of her heart.  All those years of waiting, of believing that he would return with his confessions of love were wasted.  He didn't love her.  He probably never did.  It wasn't love that she saw in his eyes that day so long ago when he left her.  How could she have been so stupid?  

She heard her name, but she didn't know who had said it and she didn't really care.  It sounded sad, like it was sympathetic.  And then, she saw _him _as he turned.  He looked like he always did- impassive, unfeeling, inhuman.  There was nothing in his eyes, they just stared at her.  After what he had just said, Relena couldn't believe that he could actually look at her with no emotion at all.  But, Relena guessed what he said was true- _she meant nothing_- so of course he'd be impassive to her hurt feelings.

She couldn't take it anymore.  Seeing him made her stomach turn and her head spin.  Without a word, she ran the way she came, rushing down hallways and corridors without thinking of where she would go.  Her eyes had unwillingly filled with tears that stung and blurred her vision.  She could feel them falling and dampening her cheeks, but she just wiped them away without a second thought.  

She was running on instinct now, and in her haste, she failed to see the pedestal that stood in her path.  Running into it, the stand with the head bust of some Altera ancestor came crashing to the floor along with Relena, her head receiving the full blow as it hit the ground.  Her forehead began to throb, and she knew that a bruise would eventually develop, but she ignored the pain and the cracked pieces of the sculpture.  Picking herself up and bringing a hand to her forehead, she took in her surroundings to find she had brought herself to the side of the palace where the gardens lay.  

The large windows revealed the outside world, the gloominess of night shadowing her very soul.  She opened the doors that lead to the gardens and stepped through, wandering to the very spot Alex had proposed to her.  Alex had said it was his favorite place in the colony, and Relena was beginning to feel the same way.  She took a seat and gazed into the darkened water.  The sound of the rushing water and the smell of the woody earth brought a calmness to her mind that made her wish that she could stay that way forever, but she knew it wouldn't last.

***

Heero stared at the spot Relena had been standing in just seconds ago.  It felt like an eternity had passed in those brief moments.  He didn't know what to do.  

"You're an idiot," Noin spat out, causing Heero to turn to look at her.  "Why are you still sitting here?  Go after her."

"You heard what I just said," Heero stated, still a little muddled with the whole situation.  He had said something cruel, spiteful, and totally not true.

"And so did Relena.  But _I_ know you didn't mean it.  _She_ doesn't."

"Maybe it's better this way.  Now she can have the kind of life I couldn't give her, the kind of life she deserves with the prince.  That is, after all, what Zechs told me."

At the mention of her husband's name, Noin turned her irritation towards her blond-haired spouse.  So he was partly responsible for this.  It figures.  Her husband always did have something against Heero, but she never thought he'd have the audacity to pull something like that.  She'd be having a little talk with him, quite frankly ending up with him sleeping on the nice, hard couch in the living room.  "Are you really going to start listening to my husband over your own heart?  Relena is hurting because of what you said.  Even if you don't love her, you were wrong to say such awful things about her and you know that.  You have to make things better."

"What am I supposed to say?"

"I don't know, but say something, anything.  I know if you don't, you'll lose her forever."  

Heero knew she was right.  Relena would never forgive him for what he had said.  The longer he waited, the harder it would be to make things better.  He didn't want to lose her; he didn't want her to hate him.  He was still set on keeping his love for her a secret, but he could at least apologize for saying she was naïve and delusional.  

"Here, take this," Noin said as she handed the ring to him.  Heero took it from her and sent her a grateful look.  "Now stop wasting time.  Go, now," Noin ordered him.  He got up, and took off to find her, leaving Noin to ponder over how to punish her meddling husband.

Heero sprinted to Relena's bedroom only to find it empty.  A wave of worry crept into his head over the princess.  But, he soon realized that the bed was still neatly made and nothing seemed out of order.  She most likely did not run off to her bedroom, knowing that it would be the first place he'd go looking after her.  Determined to search every inch of the palace if need be, Heero set off to look for Relena.  The palace was eerily silent as he ran through passages and opened doors, only the thump of his feet and the closing of doors filled the air with sound.  The servants and workers that usually roamed through the halls had gone back to their homes or rooms for the night, leaving only the guards to patrol the darkness.  Heero came upon a fallen pedestal and a broken head figure, and spent a brief moment analyzing the debris before turning to the open doors that lead to the gardens.  Stepping out into the shadowed trees and bushes, he found his way to a waterfall and there beside its watery banks was the woman he had been seeking.

Now that he was here, he had no idea what to say or where to start.  His plan didn't go past finding her.  He quietly made his way behind her.

Relena heard someone behind her, and without turning around, she knew who it was.  Her sixth sense that surfaced when Heero was around was beginning to annoy her.  "Go away," she ordered, her voice heavy with her tears.

"Let me explain, Relena," Heero pleaded.  She sounded so sad to him.  

"I don't want to hear anything else you have to say."

"But, Relena…"

"NO!!! You've already said enough.  I'm a 'naïve little girl who has delusions.'  You don't love me, and I don't mean anything to you.  I heard you, so just leave me alone," Relena shouted, getting up and walking towards the palace.  She didn't want to be near him anymore.  It hurt too much.  

Heero went after her, grabbing her wrist to stop her.  

"Let go of me, Heero," she said with a fury, turning to face him.  

Heero caught sight of the bump on her forehead and he stared at it for a moment, thinking of how she must have obtained it from her run-in into the pedestal.  "Here," he said, still holding her wrist with one hand, he produced the gold ring in the other, offering it to her.

She stared at it, not sure what to do, what to think.  "You expect me to take it back after everything you just said?!" the anger in her voice registering through her words.  In a fit of emotion, she grabbed it with her free hand and threw it as hard as she could into the waters of the pool.  At that moment, Heero felt his heart sink beneath the depths of despair as the ring sank lower into the darkening waters.  "As you said before- the ring means nothing, especially to me.  Maybe the waters will find more value in it than we did.  Now let me go," she demanded with such force that told Heero knew he had lost.

Just as Relena spoke those words, Alex arrived on the scene, trying to find the whereabouts of his fiancé.  He fell upon the two of them, Heero clutching Relena's wrist and Relena protesting.  "What's going on here?" he asked, rushing to Relena's side with the conviction of her words.

Heero instantly dropped her wrist, gaining his stoic countenance once again.  Relena bowed her head so that Alex wouldn't see face.  Alex could feel something was wrong, especially since she didn't want to look at him.  There was a strong tension between the two of them.  "What's wrong Relena?" he asked her, but she just stood there without moving. 

"Just leave us alone," Heero barked, glaring at Alex with as much rage as he could muster.

Alex just ignored him and turned back to Relena.  "Please look at me Relena," he begged her.  She just turned her head farther away from his sight.  This time he wasn't about to wait.  He took her chin in with his thumb and pointer finger and turned her head so that he could look into her eyes.  Alex saw the redness from all her crying and saw the bruise on her forehead.  He felt a surge of adrenaline course through his veins, and in the blink of an eye, his fist when flying into Heero's jaw, sending the unaware victim flying backwards.

Relena stared in shock at Heero, who had fallen onto the ground from Alex's blow.  "Why did you hit him?"

"I thought he hurt you," Alex responded.

"What?"

"I walk in on you telling him to let you go, vehemently I might add.  You have a bruise on you forehead, and you've been crying.  What else was I supposed to think?" 

Relena looked at him in disbelief.  How could everything have gone so wrong?  "I can't talk to either of you right now," Relena said, as she turned to run back into the palace.  

"Relena," Alex shouted to her back, but she was long gone.  He turned back to Heero, his eyes seething with antagonism.  "What did you do?"

"It's none of your business," Heero answered.  He had gotten to his feet, and was walking the way Relena ran off.  He wasn't about to tell the prince anything.

"You will tell me what you did, and you will tell me now," Alex commanded him as if he was a lowly servant.  He had made his way around Heero, blocking his path to the doors.

Using every last bit of his control to keep himself from attacking the prince, Heero answered, "I am not one of your subjects to be ordered around."

"Don't give me a reason to hit you again," Alex roared.

"Don't give me a reason to kill you," Heero warned him.

Alex was taken aback by Heero's words.  The fire that was lit in the ex-gundam pilot's eyes confirmed that what he had said was true.  It was a raw hatred that he exuded.  Afraid to do anything that might provoke Heero, Alex stepped out of his way and let him pass.

Heero stormed back into the palace, not sure of what to do next.  His mind was in a clamor of confusion.  Relena was still infuriated with him, and now the prince was at his throat.  The prince would most likely have his head for threatening him like he did.  He quickly stalked the halls to his assigned quarters.  It was nothing lavish but he spent most of his time by Relena's side so it made no difference to him.  Making his way to the window, Heero stared at the empty garden where he had left the prince to wallow in fear.  This day had turned out to be a complete disaster.  Nothing was going his way- first the sunset, then the disconcerting discussion with Noin, and finally this whole mix-up with Relena and Alex.  It was enough to make Heero nuts.  He couldn't take this anymore.  Things were totally out of control, especially with Relena.

Relena surely hated him now- there was no doubt in his mind.  She wouldn't even let him explain things.  The prince was the cause of all his grief.  At least Relena was mad at him too.  Heero knew that he shouldn't have taken this job.  Now things were even worst off then they were before.  Heero knew there was only one thing he could do.  He had to leave.  Leave now and never look back.  It was the only option that was left to him.  Forget about Relena forever and let her live out her life with the prince.  Gathering his possessions, he abruptly began putting what little he had into his suitcase.  This was all he could do.

***

With two guards posted outside her room, Relena flew through her bedroom doors, throwing herself on her large, empty bed.  She grabbed a soft, fluffy pillow, clutching it between her arms, letting her tears soak through the fabric.  Her eyes were red and sore from crying so dramatically, but she couldn't stop.  Breathing was even a labor as each sob racked her body.  She never felt so heartbroken or alone in all her life.  

She hated him, and yet she still loved him.  Despite everything he had put her through- his various departures from her life leaving her to worry about him, the late nights wondering where he was and if he was still alive, and now the hateful words that wounded her very soul- she still cared about him.  He was a part of her, just like her heart was a part of her, and she couldn't tear her heart out from her body, just like she couldn't tear him out from her mind.  She was battling two extremes of an emotional spectrum, and she was caught in the middle, each side pulling and tugging at her strings to cause only more disorder and misery.  Those same strings were tied tightly around her, nearly strangling her sometimes, and now they seemed to want to put her life at an end.  

She shouldn't even be thinking about Heero anymore.  She had Alex to turn to now.  But he had to screw things up and hit Heero.  Not that Heero didn't deserve it or anything, but it was still wrong to use aggression against someone.  It was part of her pacifist nature to spurn violence, no matter how justified it might be.  Alex was wrong, and he had to deal with the consequences.  

She turned her head and caught a glimpse of the teddy bear that Heero had given her so long ago.  It had been a symbol of comfort and affection for her over the years, but now it only functioned to remind her of her depression.  It looked at her with its sad, round eyes as if mocking her in her pitiful state.  She grabbed the brown stuffed animal in rage and sitting up she threw it with all her might across the empty room.  Only it wasn't empty.  Four figures clad in black from head to toe had surrounded her from all sides, guns aimed directly at her.  Within the blink of an eye, one of them shot her.  Relena only had enough time to gasp before the world grew hazy and darkness took over her senses.

***

James had accomplished his mission.  He had successfully kidnapped the princess and brought her back without anyone the wiser.  Trece would be pleased.  He would surely be commended for his actions, maybe even getting some extra pay if he was lucky.  His life was no longer in danger.  He was safe.  Smiling at this revelation, he confidently strutted into his leader's office.  

"I have done as you asked, sir.  I put Miss Darlian in the holding quarters.  She'll be out for another two hours," James informed Trece, with as much enthusiasm as he could put forth.

Ronin allowed the corners of his mouth to turn up in a sly grin.  Things were proceeding as planned, and soon everything would fall into place.  Victory was in his sight, and all he had to do now was reach for it.  Soon everyone would know the power of Eris, a force to be reckoned with that would annihilate its enemies with a single blow and bring the world under complete order, his order.  He would have laughed in his ecstatic state, but there was something he had to take care of first.

"Congratulations.  You are useful for something after all," Ronin replied, not at all amused with what his assassin had said.

"Thank you, sir.  I was hoping you'd say that.  Is there any other task that might need my services for?" James asked, hoping there'd be more in this deal than originally stated.

"Actually there is.  I told you I'd reassess your punishment for your treachery against Eris, and I came up with a solution.  Prove your allegiance, and I will spare your life," Ronin informed him.

James had the unbearable feeling that something wasn't right.  He thought he had proven himself by kidnapping the future queen of Altera, but he should have known there would be more to it than a simple chore.

"Tell me, Patterson.  How far would you go to show your loyalty?"

"I said I'd do anything, and I mean it," James responded with surety he wasn't quite sure he felt.

"We shall see," Ronin commented.  He pressed a button on his desk phone, saying, "Please send them in."  

Within a few seconds, a group of four soldiers entered and guided their two prisoners to the middle of the room, pushing them in with unneeded force.  They fell to their knees, all the while recoiling from their aggressors.  James's eyes widened in shock as he realized who the captives were.  In front of his feet, trembled his pregnant wife, holding their crying four-year-old daughter in her arms.

"Grace," escaped from his lips in a whisper.  

His wife turned puffy eyes on him.  "James.  Oh, thank God.  What's going on?" she whimpered in desperation, tears dropping uncontrollably from her dry eyes.  

He didn't know what was going on himself.  His mind was in a stunned state, and he couldn't think clearly.  Possible scenarios jumped into his head and all of them ended with a gory fate.  He tried to purge such ideas from his mind, but something bad was going to happen, and he knew it.  

"Daddy!" the little girl cried.  She released her grip on her mother and ran to him, clutching his leg in an effort to bring him back to her.

He looked down at her, her pale, round face wrinkling with her sobs.  He put his hand on her head, and said, "It's all right, Iphigenia," in the most soothing voice he could gather.  "I promise nothing will happen to you.  Now go back to Mommy."  He tried to smile, although he imagined it must have looked like a grimace, but she followed his instruction somewhat calmer than before.  His wife looked pleadingly at him.  She was so frightened and he was feeling the same way.

He turned to Ronin, the rage evident on his face.  "What the hell do you think you're doing?"  He had kept his voice within the normal range of speaking for the sake of his daughter.  He didn't want her to have to hear him yelling his head off at this madman.  

"They're here to play a part in testing your loyalty.  What better way than to use your own family against you?  Loyalty to your loved ones must be strong, but your loyalty to Eris must be stronger," Ronin explained.

"I don't care about your stupid test.  My family has nothing to do with this.  They are innocent.  You have to let them go.  I'll prove my loyalty another way," he barked, his voice beginning to rise with his temper.  Behind him, he heard the two guards raise their assault rifles, hearing the distinct clink of metal.  Grace gasped, and tightened her hold on Iphigenia.  He turned to them, seeing the guns pointed at him out of the corner of his eye.  

"You'll prove your faithfulness now," Ronin stubbornly demanded, James turning back to his superior.  He pulled out a revolver from his desk drawer, pointing it at James.  He aimed it at his heart for a few seconds, letting his victim squirm under the heat.  Then, he released the handle and offered it to James.  "Take it."  James did as he was told.  "Now listen very carefully- I won't repeat myself.  If you fail what I'm about to tell you, then my men will shoot all three of you right on the spot.  You have one bullet, which you will use to kill either your wife or your daughter.  On one hand, you have the life of your wife and your unborn child, on the other, your daughter who hasn't even had the chance to fully experience the extent of her life.  I'm leaving the decision up to you."

He was crazy, completely insane, James thought.  This wasn't a man he was dealing with, but a monster, a horrible distortion in the human psyche.  This abomination of a man had to be stopped, but James could see no way.  One bullet.  He was ordering him to do the impossible, and if he failed, they would all die.  If he used it to murder Trece, then the soldiers would not hesitate to end their lives.  It was possible to use it on one of the soldiers, but he wasn't fast enough to take out three more, and they would most likely all end up dead. 

That only left one choice- someone he loved was going to die.  

He silently trudged over to the pair of terrified figures.  With crushed faith, he looked at his wife.  She could always read him, and now she read him with such clarity that it made her head spin.  She felt sick.  "No," she begged him.  "You can't.  You just can't."  

"I have to," he stated.  He took his daughter by the hand.  Her sobs had died down to sniffling.  With her father here, she didn't feel as scared.  He started to lead her to the other side of the room.

"No," Grace shouted, standing up and trying to rush towards the two of them, only to have one of the guards hold her back.  "Please, James, don't do it.  She's your daughter.  You promised her.  Please…" she ranted on, until the soldier covered her mouth.

"Daddy, why is Mommy yelling at you?  Is she mad?" Iphigenia asked innocently, wiping tears from her face.

Reaching the opposite wall, James stopped and brought her in front of him so that they were facing each other.  Kneeling so that he was eye level with her, James looked her in the eye and said, "No, Mommy's just a little tired.  Don't worry about her."

"Okay, Daddy."

"You know Mommy and I love you," he said, tears forming in his eyes, desperately trying to fight them back.

"I know.  Don't cry, Daddy.  I will always love you and Mommy."

"Now be a good girl and close your eyes," nearly choking on his own tears.  He waited until she did, and then to stood up on weak knees.  He pointed the revolver at her head.  He was trembling wildly, the gun shaking so much that he had to try to steady it with his other hand, although it helped little.  This is what he had to do to save his wife and future child.  One had to be sacrificed for three to live.  He wished he could give his life instead but he knew that doing so would help in no way.  It was tearing him inside.  He too closed his eyes, and pulled the trigger.  He heard her body slump to the ground in a deafening thud.  

He opened his eyes to his daughter's corpse, he blood staining everything from his clothes to the walls and floor.  He had killed hundreds of times before, most more gruesome than this, but never had he felt so sick.  It was a revolting sight.  The smell was enough to send his stomach reeling.  His knees gave out and he fell to the ground in the pool of his daughter's blood.  James turned to his wife.  She was in shock.  She just stood there staring as if not believing it at first.

"Well, at least I know where your loyalty lies," Ronin said casually.

Tears were streaming down his cheeks, leaving a burning trail behind.  He felt so sick with himself.  He hated what he had just become a murderer- the worst kind of criminal known to man.  His sin was unforgivable, and he didn't expect to be forgiven, not by any holy figure, not by mankind, not by his wife, nor himself.  He was through being an assassin.  "I did what you wanted.  Now let me and my wife go," James muttered between his moans.  

Ronin let out a sinister laugh.  "Let you go?  I never said anything about letting you or your wife go."

"But I killed my daughter.  Don't tell me that was for nothing," James yelled, spinning around to glare at him.

"It wasn't for nothing.  The deal was to save your own life, and that's just what you did.  It's a pity you'll be spending the rest of it in a cell.  As for you wife, it didn't matter who you chose to slaughter.  I was going to have the other executed either way.  They've seen too much, heard too much.  Letting them live would compromise our goal.  Either way, you lost."  He smiled at James, reveling in his small triumph.

James tried to attack Ronin, getting within reaching distance before two of the soldiers took hold of him.  "Let me go," he raged, kicking and flailing his arms to get free.  "I'll kill you, you bastard…Grace…" he shouted.

As the solders pulled him out the door, the other two fired at his wife.  The last thing he saw was her head crashing to the red floor.

AN: Ooh, the bad guy is eeeevil.  A lot more evil than I originally had him.  And, poor James, he lost his family.  He was screwed no matter what he did.  His part wasn't supposed to be so long, but when I started writing, all these ideas pop into my head, and well, the story developed all on its own.  Personally, if I had a husband and a kid (which I don't, cuz quite frankly I'm still too young), I wouldn't be able to kill either of them.  I'd rather die than kill one of them.  I just hope that I never have to make that decision.  I don't know why I'm telling you this.  Just some useless opinion of mine.  I actually felt like crying while I writing this.  How many of you felt the same way?  

Ok, for all you people who thought that Iphigenia was a weird name, I agree.  It's from Greek mythology, hehe, you know how much I like to borrow from them.  I used the same dictionary thing, I just mention it so I don't get sued or anything.  Anyway, to summarize, she's the daughter of this king, Agamemnon, who was trying to get to Troy by ship to beat them up.  Along the way he offended Artemis who stopped the winds so that they would not reach their destination.  To appease her wrath, he sacrificed Iphigenia to the goddess, although she was saved by Artemis.  I just adapted it in this story so that she's still sacrificed to help the father.  

I have no knowledge of guns, but I wanted my story to sound a little better, so I did a little research (which scared me a bit) and came up with some info.  "Gun" just didn't do it for me, when I first used it.  Hopefully I used to right names and stuff.  I don't know if assault rifles are carried around by soldiers, and if the part of the revolver you hold is the handle (probably not, I'm probably like way off, so go ahead and laugh).  If not, oh well.  I don't think I have any gun experts out there.  If I do, maybe you can give me a little info.

This chapter was hard to write, with all the detail and extra info.  Trying to write from everyone's perspective gets very difficult, and they all start to sound the same.  Everyone's sad and angry, and trying to describe it in different ways is very hard for me.  Oh, and ya, I know, Relena getting kidnapped has been done like a million trillion times, but she's so easy to capture.  Ok, the hard parts of the story are going to begin.  Hopefully, I can pull it off.  Very long author's note this time, you probably gave up reading it a while ago.  Please review, review, review.  Maybe you'll see your name on a future thank you list.  Until next time…


	14. Incomplete

July 19-27 , 2003

**AN**: Hola, ¿cómo está usted?  (Please, excuse me if something is wrong with my Spanish.  You'd think after five years of it, I'd at least know how to write a simple greeting.)  Ok, I don't know why my chapter 13 looked so weird, and I didn't find out until kind of late, but I fixed it so it should look the way it's supposed to.  I had a lot of time on my hands and I was really curious to see how many different people wrote reviews, so I counted (I obviously don't have much of a life).  Right now I think I have somewhere around 85 different reviewers- that means I had at least 85 different readers (plus the readers who didn't review that I won't ever know about, unless they review).  I was really surprised.  I didn't think that many people would actually find it interesting, so thank you to all of you out there so far who have read at least one word of my work.  Ok, well, I kinda like how I thanked everyone personally so I'm going to do it again, only this time I'm going to write something to everyone who reviewed the last chapter (I borrowed this idea from Chri- who has a very well written Inuyasha fic). Here goes:

**_Harmonic Sakke_**: Yup, that guy is cruel and unusual.  And, yes, the Heero/Relena relationship is taking a while, but if it was too easy then the story would be too short, and that's no fun, right?  Alex is perfect.  I made sure he was; there's a reason for that.  I'll tell you once the story is over.  Thanks for reviewing.  Hope to hear from you again…

**_Nami_**: You're one of my most faithful reviewers and I can't thank you enough for that.  And, I'm glad you felt like crying too (not that crying is good or anything).  It's just that I wanted people to feel something when they read it, and you did.  As for the Alex thing with Heero, you were very perceptive.  I've wanted to get them two into a conflict for a while, ever since I started writing the story.  I like the idea of two men fighting over one woman (I wish that would happen to me, especially with two perfect guys, but it seems I have no luck in that area).  Thank you for all the reviews and I hope you keep up with me…

**_f U n N i E b O n E s 2K_**: Another faithful reviewer- you rock!  Your reviews are worth a lot to me- they give me initiative and enthusiasm to write more.  You'll probably be mentioned a lot more if you review, so keep doing that.  Yes, I agree that Heero should be put through more torture, but I don't know how things are going to end up that way.  I'm glad you like angsty stories- I didn't really see this as one before this chapter, but it's turning out to be very heart wrenching.  Yup, Heero is as much in love as anyone can be.  The prince is nice and perfect, so he should get someone as nice and perfect as him, but you'll have to keep reading to find out, hehe.  Thank you for everything so far.  I hope you stick with the story…

**_Callisto Nicol_**: You are one of my best reviewers, maybe even the best!!!  I love hearing from you.  Your reviews are so long and detailed.  I wish more people were like you.  And on account that you don't like language, I changed it.  I don't like language either.  I was trying to keep it out, but from lack of sleep, I couldn't think and just put what came to mind (not that I swear a lot in my mind).  From now on, it will be swear-free.  Consider this a small gift for your efforts at reviewing.  I'm glad to see someone reads my AN's.  Yup, Ronin's evil as evil can be, and James is too, but I kinda wanted you to have sympathy for the assassin.  He was forced to kill his daughter and lost everything after all, but if you hate him, go right ahead.  And don't worry, the bad guy will lose somehow, but I don't want to ruin the story too much.  Things will work out for Relena, just stay tuned.  I'm glad you got the moral out of that chapter- don't assume things- you got it dead right.  I also enjoyed the little part about Noin and Zechs.  They're so cute together.  Oh and the ring.  I'll have to see about what I'm going to do with that.  Thank you so very much for all your reviews.  It must take you some time to think them through and write them, so I appreciate them a whole bunch.   Hope to hear your thoughts on this chapter…

**_Kiyoko_**: First time I heard from you- it's always nice to get a new reviewer.  Thank you for saying this is an awesome story.  I always like getting praise.  I always feel like writing more when someone puts something like that.  And Heero has to be a jerk for a while so that he can make it up later.  If he was all nice and sweet like the prince, then the story wouldn't be so interesting, right?  Thank you again.  Hope to hear from you again…

**_TEF_**: New reviewer- woohoo.  I love that you love my story, hehe.  Yup, the last chapter was sad, and it wasn't supposed to be at first.  Things will work out between Heero and Relena eventually.  And maybe your prediction of a great rescue is right, but you'll have to read on to find out.  Hope to see your name in my reviews again…

**_sweetangel_**: I'm so glad you're still keeping with me.  You're one of the few people who have reviewed more than once, you actually have four for me, I think.  I'd hate to lose a reader/ reviewer.  And no need to apologize.  The last chapter was supposed to be emotional, so I'm glad you caught on.  Yup, Heero always comes very close but always ends up messing things up (that's the nature of man, haha, nah, I'm just kidding).  In my opinion, Heero is supposed to have a hard time dealing with everything, especially his feelings for Relena.  He has to work through it and hopefully, that's what I'm trying to convey.  Thank you for all your wonderful comments, and I hope to hear from you again…

**_sakura_**: I'm happy you read all the chapters and like my story so far.  I hope you review again so I can find out what you think about future chapters.

**_Kay_**: I think this was your second time reviewing my story.  I must give you a hand for that.  Yes, that was the saddest chapter yet.  I'm not sure if anymore will be as sad but I know there will be other times, at least I think so.  Thanks for keeping with me, hope to see your name in the reviews again…

**_Kat_**: I hope Relena and Heero work through their problems too.  I wrote more, so here's the next chapter.  Tell me what you think…

**_animechrisy_**: Thank you so much for thinking this is the best gundam wing fic eva (but I doubt that it is).  I see that you wanted more action, and my next few chapters will start to have plenty of it.  I'm not so good at writing action at all, so don't expect too much.  Well, here's the next chapter.  I hurried as fast as I could.  I hope you like it.  Please tell me what you think…

**_Jouko-chan_**: Glad you liked the last chapter.  It's just about the saddest thing I ever wrote.  It's kinda obvious that everyone wants Heero to save her, but you'll have to wait and see.  Yes, and now Alex doesn't seem so perfect anymore.  Nobody's perfect, but he's really close.  Like I told someone else, I'm not so sure what I'm going to do with the ring.  And, I loved your long review, and I'd love it even more if you wrote more like it.  Thanks again…

Wow, I had a lot to say to everyone.  I like it this way.  I think I'll do this every chapter.  As you can see, the more you write in the review, the more I write back.  I'm not trying to force you write more (I like getting the short ones that say something nice too), but I had fun commenting on the longer ones.  Oh, if any of you have any questions, you can ask me in your reviews, and I like to hear what you think is going to happen.  Who knows, maybe I'll even use it in my story.  Have fun reading…

***

**A Rose Among the Thorns**

**Chapter 14**

**Incomplete**

Alex stood in among the black shadows of the garden, his only companion the pearly moon in the night sky.  His mind was mulling over everything that just happened.  He had finished his meeting with the Council of Elders, and had wanted to spend some time with Relena.  Earlier that day in the park, he had wanted to take Relena in his arms and place his lips on hers, and drown the feeling of her.  But, he felt so self-conscious around Heero for reasons he wasn't sure about.  For the past few days, he had been trying to fathom why the gundam pilot had such an affect on him, but he hadn't been able to come up with a reason, until now.  

Heero and Relena had something between them that wasn't only the friendship that Relena had told him about.  Alex thought it strange how distant Heero was from them the entire time he had been guarding their lives.  They hardly behaved like friends at all, neither one talking to the other.  He had dismissed his thoughts on account that he had heard how peculiar Heero was from people who seemed to know something about him.  But now he was beginning to wonder if Heero had a bigger part in Relena's life that he first expected.

The events of tonight surely increased his suspicions.  And then, Heero went and threatened him, which is exactly the opposite of what he was hired to do.  Alex had to keep himself from firing the man on the spot given that dismissing the bodyguard might have sent him over the edge.  Alex had to admit to himself that he was just as frightened of the look Heero sent him as he was if he was holding a gun to his face.  Alex was sure he saw the embers of hatred in Heero's eyes.  Alex had seen that look before in the expressions of opposing diplomats during wartime, but never had that gaze been directed at him before.  

He was completely confused about the whole situation.  Why was Heero holding her wrist?  Why did Relena want him to let her go?  Why was she crying?  Why did she have a bruise on her forehead?  Why did she run away from him?  Why was he just standing around here wondering why, when he could just go and talk to Relena and find out the truth?  He may not discover the source of Heero's abhorrence of him, but he could find out Relena's part in the whole business.

He quickly turned and made his way back into the hollow halls of the palace.  Determined to find Relena, Alex took the quickest route to her room.  He tried not to think about what might have happened between Heero and Relena since he had already made the huge mistake of assuming something, and now he was paying for it.  As his heels clicked down the corridors, he decided the best approach to take was to apologize to her first.  He didn't think he did anything terribly unforgivable, but Relena had taken it much more seriously than he had expected.  He finally made it to the outside of her bedroom door, stopping to give himself time to come up with a final scheme.  

Pacing back and forth, Alex settled on being blunt and asking her what had occurred, while the two guards watched their sovereign in concealed amusement.  The soldiers had observed the princess dashing into her room in a tangled condition.  Noticing the sentries watching his movements, Alex dismissed them, adding that they were not to speak to anyone about the nights actions.  He didn't want anymore rumors to get spread about couple problems or the like.  There were enough to deal with as there were. 

With all his steps in mind, Alex politely knocked on her door.  When he got no reply, he knocked again to the same result.  He figured she was trying to ignore him, but he wasn't about to have that.  Forgetting his manners, he opened the door, only finding an empty bed.

"Relena," he called in the darkness.  He didn't receive an answer.  He swung his head across the expanse of the room.  He tried again, but all he got was silence.  He started to search the place, looking in the bathroom, in the closet, and under the bed, but she was nowhere to be found.  Her sheets were disheveled and her pillow was still damp with her tears.  She was definitely there a short while ago.  Then where was she?

His gaze fell to an envelope on her vanity.  It was addressed to him, although he didn't recognize the handwriting.  Opening it up, he read the words:

_Alexander Morale and Heero Yuy,_

_Princess Relena has been captured by Eris.  If you wish her to live, then both of you will make your way to the Trident Fountain in Elysian Fields Park.  There you find an escort.  I advise you not to alert anyone of your absences.  I fear what might happen to the princess if you do.  I look forward to meeting both of you._

_Ronin Trece_

They had Relena, and they were going to use her to get to him.  It was an ingenious plan.  Eris would force him to go to them, willingly he added.  As long as they had her, they could pull his strings, like a puppet, and make him do whatever they wished.  No doubt they would try to get the code from him, but he wouldn't give in.  He'd find a way to rescue her, and protect his secret.  But first, he had to get to her.  Relena.  

Fear took hold of Alex, not fear for his own life, but for Relena's.  She was in danger.  Maybe if he hadn't upset her, she wouldn't have run off on her own like she had.  Maybe if he hadn't detained Heero, he could have been there to save her.  Maybe if he had followed her, she might not have been kidnapped.  Maybe if he stopped thinking about ifs, he could find Heero and get Relena back.  Where was the jerk anyway?

Heero had been given a room just down the hall from Relena's.  It was just a few doors down, so Alex ran to his room, rushing through the door without a knock.

Heero heard his door blast open, and in a flash he had his gun pointed at the intruder.  He kept still for a few seconds, the barrel of his gun staring at the prince.  He wasn't sure if he wanted to pull the trigger or not.  His emotions weren't exactly calm under control at the moment.  But rationality won in the end and he lowered his weapon, placing it back in its hidden place behind his back.  He no longer had any reason to kill the prince, other than his selfish motives.  Heero still thought it a shame that Dr. J hadn't assigned him to kill the prince instead of the codemaster.

Heero once again went back to his task of packing his belongings in his suitcase.  Ignoring his visitor, Heero sunk back into his thoughts.  His search for the codemaster would continue.  He had neglected his duties for someone he didn't have a chance with.  Once his quarry was found, he would take his life, even though his conscience told him otherwise.  He hadn't killed in more than four years, a fact that was only possible because of Relena and the peace that she had brought to the Earth Sphere.  But, everything she had accomplished would be lost if the codemaster was allowed to fall into the hands of Eris, and although things between him and her were on uneasy terms, he still owed it to the world to make sure they would be safe.  The codemaster's death would be an exception that he would find a way to live with.

Alex was looking at the bodyguard with unblinking eyes.  This was the second time tonight that he had felt threatened by the gundam pilot.  It all added to his uncomfortable feelings towards him, but he had to push those aside.  Relena needed his attention now.

Blinking back to reality, Alex closed the door behind him, not wanting anyone to overhear his statements.  When he was sure they were alone, Alex blurted out, "Relena's been kidnapped."  Alex watched as Heero resumed packing as if ignoring his words.  "Did you hear me?  Relena has been kidnapped," he repeated, emphasizing each word in his last sentence.  "Her room was empty, and all that was left was this note.  Eris has taken her, and they want us to meet them at the Trident Fountain so that they can take us to their headquarters, without telling anyone.  If we don't, Relena might be hurt."

It figures.  Just when he was about to abandon Relena again, she found a way to keep him right in her grasp.  He blamed his stupid heart for ever falling for her.  It brought nothing but trouble.  

Heero put the last shirt that he had in his hands into the pile of clothes already in the suitcase and closed the lid.  He then placed the suitcase against the wall next to the door and opened it.  Alex just watched him in silent bewilderment.  With his back facing the prince, Heero stopped just outside the door, and said, "Are you coming?"

Alex caught up to Heero, falling in step with him.  He gave him the letter, although Alex had told him basically everything it said.  Heero quickly skimmed it and handed it back to Alex, finding nothing else that could help him with Relena's situation.  The silence was unnerving between the two.  They both had something against the other, but neither was willing to admit it.  

"We should head for the stables.  We can sneak out the exit door there, and make a run for the park.  If we are quiet, the guards shouldn't be able to detect us," Alex said, keeping quiet enough so that only Heero would hear.

"I don't remember seeing a door there on layout maps," Heero stated.

"That is because no there is no door.  There's a passage that leads to an underground tunnel.  It's a hidden passage that only a few people know about."

"Your kingdom has many secrets," Heero said a bit spiteful.  

"I have my secrets.  I'm sure you have your own," Alex sent back, with confidence.

Heero was taken aback, although it didn't register on his face or in his movements.  He had to admit that he did have his share of secrets.  

"Why were you packing?" Alex queried, breaking Heero's concentration.

"I was planning on leaving until I found out that Relena was taken."

"You were going to leave?  If you had just done what I hired you to do, then we wouldn't be in this mess right now," Alex accused, his anger beginning to rise.

"I was leaving because I wasn't able to do what you hired me for.  I couldn't concentrate.  And then today I just…" Heero caught himself.  He almost slipped and told the prince everything.  Why was he saying anything to him?  He shouldn't even be talking.  

"What?  You just what?" Alex pushed on.  

"Nothing.  Just forget about it."

"No, you did something, to Relena.  I know you did.  Something happened, and I want to know what."

"I told you it was none of your business."

"If it concerns Relena, then it is my business."

"Do you want my help or not?" 

"Honestly, no.  I don't want your help.  I don't really like you very much right now, and you obviously don't really like me.  But, we need to work together for Relena's sake."

"I couldn't put it better myself.  So the best thing you can do is just stay out of my way so that we can get this over with."

"Fine," Alex agreed.  If that's the way Heero wanted it, then he'd play along.  It's not like he wanted to talk to him anyway.  There were more important things to worry about at the moment.  He could always find out what happened between Heero and Relena later on, if, no, _when they got out of this alive._

They had reached the stables, taking precautions to make sure they weren't seen.  The stable was up against the outer palace walls on the opposite side of the gardens.  Sliding the large wooden doors large enough for one person to make their way through, Alex then slipped in followed by Heero.  The pungent odor of the stalls met their noses.  The occasional click of hooves on the wooden floorboards and the quiet neighs were the only sounds audible in the stable.  Alex guided Heero through the darkness as silent as a cat in the still of night.  He went to the side of the wall, grabbing a box of matches found nearby, stuffing them in his pocket.  They then made his way to one of the stalls, carefully making their way into it.  The horse in there backed up a bit and started to protest to his interrupted sleep, but Heero was quick to calm the animal down.  He lightly patted the horse's head, soothing its alarm until the horse just stared curiously at his guests.  

Alex watched in wonder at the gundam pilot.  He had always heard about Heero's merciless confidence on the battlefield, and how he could take down ten mobile suits in a single swipe of his Beam Saber.  Alex had always been able to read people's emotions quite easily, a fact that had helped him pick and choose his allies, but with Heero, he wasn't sure what to make of his actions, or lack thereof.  He had an all but indecipherable countenance and he barely said a word.  It was as if he wasn't human, but now he had to wonder.  Seeing the soldier pacify the horse with such gentility was surprising.  There was much more to this man than meets the eye, much more.  

Alex went to the back of the stall where a pile of hay was laid over a blanket.  He hurriedly removed the hay and blanket to reveal a door in the floor of the stable.  Pulling on the metal latch, Alex opened the door which creaked on its rusty hinges.  "Let's go," Alex whispered to his companion.

Heero gave his new friend a final pat on the head before he climbed into the hole in the floor and proceeded down the rusty ladder into the waiting darkness below.  Alex followed him, closing the door above him.  He wasn't worried about anyone finding out about the secret door.  They'd be long gone before the stable boys showed up for their daily job.  Finally making it to solid ground, he brought out the box of matches, and in the dark he lit one.  Their surroundings glowed in a pale, dim light, the gray cement walls of the tunnel flickering with the tiny flame.  Alex was able to make out the torch that was placed in a holder against one the walls.  He walked over to it and lit it, throwing the used match aimlessly on the ground.  Taking it out of its holder, he started to jog down the corridor with Heero right behind.  The tunnels beneath the ground were a labyrinth of turns and dead ends that were easy to get lost in.  But Alex knew exactly which way to go.  They turned left and then right, right and then left.  They continued and after a few minutes, they found a ladder identical to the one they used to get in.  Finding another holder on the wall, Alex placed the torch there, and climbed up to the top, opening the door to the wilderness above.  It was nice to breathe the cool, night air instead of the stuffy underground atmosphere of the tunnels.  Alex offered his hand to Heero, but it was ignored.  Alex didn't find that surprising at all.

Heero stood up, brushing the dirt off his knees.  They were in the forest that surrounded the back of the palace.  He calculated that the park was about a three mile distance from their present location.  The moonlight filtered through the shadowy trees, enough so that they could see clearly in the dark.  The both of them started to run in the direction of the park at top speed.

Heero settled into his soldier mode.  He was no longer hindered by his emotions or thoughts.  Only a strong determination was left in his mind.  His hate for Alex, his love for Relena, and every other bothersome feeling was pushed to the edge of his mind.  He had a mission to do, and he would let nothing get in his way.  For too long, his emotions had been dictating his life, and he wasn't about to let it do that any longer.  He was once again the Perfect Soldier.

Alex had started breathing a little more labored with each stride, his legs seeming to become increasingly heavier and sweat beginning to form on his skin.  It was hard enough just trying to keep pace with Heero without having to worry about tripping over the roots that stuck out of the ground and the tree trunks that grew in his path.  Running wasn't one of Alex's favorite pastimes but he knew he was in the best of shape.  But, sneaking a look at the man next to him made him wonder.  Heero didn't seem to be having any problem with the speed they were going at.  Alex could have sworn it looked as if the gundam pilot was taking a leisurely jog.  He didn't seem to be breathing deeply or perspiring at all.

Finally making it into open ground, the two of them spotted the park was just across the empty street.  Sprinting the last few hundreds of yards, they made it to the center of the park where Trident Fountain was built.  The large figure of Poseidon, god of the sea, towered in the middle of the fountain, his large trident was grasped in his right hand, the three sharp prongs pointed at the pool of water below, while his left hand gripped the reigns of his marble chariot, which was being pulled by monstrous creatures, half horse and half serpent.  Surrounding his chariot and the edges of the fountain, Nereids, water nymphs of great beauty, provided the deity with companionship.   It was a breathtaking example of an artist's masterful skill, but the two strangers that stood by its side noticed nothing of its magnificence, instead their attentions were centered on two dark figures heading their way.

Both men were of average height and average build, according to Heero's quick study.  The only thing that could be called moderately intimidating was the fact that they were wearing black suits and black sunglasses (in the dark which made no sense at all).  The vehicle that was said to be waiting was nowhere in sight, alerting Heero that something was up.  He was instantly on guard.  He and the prince watched them with suspicious curiosity.

When the pair was within ten feet of them, their foes took out their guns and shot at Heero and Alex.  The prince wasn't quick enough to evade the attack and got a dart right in the abdomen, but Heero jumped out of the way, charging his attacker in the next moment.  Picking up the stun gun from the unconscious enemy, Heero used it to take out the second foe before the guy had time to turn his gun on Heero.  Turning back to Alex, Heero found that he had fallen to the ground.  Just then four more men, dressed identically to the first two, made their way towards Heero, who pointed his weapon at them.

"Wait," one of them said, urgency evident in his voice.  "As you have most likely noticed, the gun you have is only capable of stunning a man.  We have no intention of killing either you or your companion.  We're here to take you to our leader, and the only way we're going to be able to do that is if you are out cold."

Heero debated in his mind whether to give up or not.  This Ronin Trece was a very clever man.  If Heero was allowed to stay awake on the trip to the base, he could most likely memorize the path they had taken and somehow alert the Preventors of the location.  But Trece had anticipated this, and thus knocking him out was the solution.  Heero knew that the fastest way to Relena was this way.  It was the only choice.  

He handed the gun over to the man who had spoken, who then turned it on Heero, shooting him straight in the chest.  After a few seconds, Heero could feel the effects of the anesthetic drug running through his senses, but it wasn't enough to render him completely unconscious.  He had gone through tests before under the impression of tranquilizing drugs to generate a sort of immunity to its effects.  Now he played along with their game, pretending to fall lifelessly to the ground.  But, the man shot him twice more.  Heero may have been resistant to a small dose of sedative but the amount he had been given was enough to put a bear to sleep.  The last thing Heero heard before falling under the spell of sleep was that Trece had ordered them to shoot the gundam pilot more than once just to be sure he was out.  Heero laughed internally.  Very clever- he was interested in meeting his new adversary, if only long enough to rip his throat out.

***

Tracy awoke from her short-lived sleep at precisely 5 am to the sweetly singing birds just opening their own eyes to the new day, like she did every morning.  She took a deep breath the clear her mind and promptly got out of bed.  After taking a shower and washing up, she went into her closet, which in her mind was big enough to fit her living room at home.  It was basically empty since she had only packed a few things for her trip to Altera.  If she had known it would be a one way trip, she would have packed more, but she could always go shopping, an idea already formulating in her head.  Maybe she could convince Relena to take some time off with her and walk the streets, looking through boutique windows and trying on expensive designed clothes.  Tracy was sure she could manage to reschedule some things to make room for their little outing.  The ragged princess looked as if she was about to fall to pieces pretty soon, in Tracy's mind.  She needed some time off.  

Choosing a white blouse to go under her gray business suit, Tracy quickly dressed, styling her hair and putting on minimal make-up.  She then started walking towards Relena's room next door.  The palace was still quite silent, only a few muffled sounds beginning to stir the air.  Many of the palaces activities didn't start until 8 am but Tracy and Relena didn't have the luxury of having time wait for them.  She arrived at Relena's door, only sparing a moment to wonder where the two guards that stood post outside Relena's door had gone.  In the past few days, Tracy had grown accustomed to their presence, giving them a smile and polite nod of the head, but today they were nowhere in the vicinity.

She knocked politely on the door before entering.  Relena was always up before Tracy, working at her desk.  The woman was a workaholic, and Tracy always teased her every morning about it.  Tracy didn't think today would be any different.  Rushing into the room, Tracy blurted, "You better not be working at your desk again…"  She let the last few words trail off.  Relena wasn't in her usual position, which astonished Tracy.  The princess was always on time.  She was predictable enough to set a watch to.  

Tracy scanned the room to see if Relena was still sleeping, although she doubted as much.  The bathroom door was open and the lights were off, so she wasn't in there.  Her bed was still a mess, but it usually was at this time.  The maids would come in to change the sheets later.  Maybe Relena had gone off to her office earlier today.  Tracy thought she could have at least waited for her.

Walking down the hall and down two flights of stairs, Tracy made her way to Relena's office.  It was still somewhat dark, the sun not yet coming into full view.  Only the lit chandeliers above provided a safe path for the secretary.  She used to wait with Relena in her room until the palace started to come alive before they both set off for her office together.  There was an uneasy stillness that discomforted Tracy.  The darkness and silence were only adding to her apprehension.

The office was quite large for two people.  There were two desks, one for Relena and one for Tracy, which had been moved to the room.  Next to the window, there was a table that Relena and Tracy sometimes ate their lunches.  Other than the three pieces of furniture and various chairs, there was only a window on the wall opposite from the door that overlooked the palace driveway.  Neither of them minded the sparse interior design since they would be switching to a grander office.  Tracy frowned when she found that Relena was not there either.  It was strange.  Where was she?

She decided to go to Prince Alexander's office down the hall.  He was usually in there by this time, alone and engrossed in his work.  Alexander and Relena were so much alike that Tracy couldn't help but laugh at times.  She knocked on the door, but got no answer.  Opening it, she discovered it dark and empty as Relena's bedroom and office.  Ok, now things were getting weird.  One of them breaking their habits was strange, but both of them missing was totally upsetting.  Something was wrong.

She ran back the way she came, heading in the direction of the prince's chambers, but found it vacant.  There was only one last place she could think of- Heero's room.  They had to be in his room.  They just had to be.  She knocked on his door.  Please answer, please.  But all she was met with was silence.  She knocked again, more urgently this time.  She opened the door, and her heart sank even lower.  Empty.  She felt herself begin to panic, her thoughts swirling all into one.  They were gone, they were all gone.  The two most important people in the ESUN were gone.  She felt sick.  She was going to faint.

But she wouldn't let herself lose control.  They were depending on her.  She could handle this.  Swallowing up her fear, she thought about the best possible step to take- tell the authorities.  She quickly gathered herself and dashed to the palace security head office.  Spotting Sir Riginal there, Tracy swiftly gained his attention at her disordered state.  She was panting from her exertion and sweat had already begun to form on her skin.

"Miss Matsue, are you all right?" Riginal inquired, standing from his seat and offering it to her.

She took it without complaint, and sucked in deep bouts of air.  "Miss Relena, Prince Alexander, and Heero are missing," she exclaimed between breaths.  

Riginal's forehead wrinkled in concern.  All of the soldiers in the office stopped what they were doing to listen intently to her.  Some of them even got out of their seats and surrounded her.

"Are you sure?" Riginal asked with seriousness in his tone.

"Yes.  I searched their rooms and their offices, and I found none of them.  They could be in another part of the palace, but I doubt that," Tracy explained.  One of the soldiers had made Tracy a cup of water and offered it to her.  She thanked him and took a gracious gulp to ease the dryness in her throat.  

The soldiers looked apprehensively at one another.  Riginal had a feeling this would happen.  They weren't dealing with a small rebellion.  Now they were in trouble.  "Alert Preventors of this," he ordered a man.  "Take a group of men and search the rest of the palace for any signs of the prince, princess, or their bodyguard," he said, looking at another soldier.  "Keep this low profile.  We don't want this to leak out into the public just yet.  Until we know exactly what has happened, everyone is to keep their mouths shut.  Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir," they all answered, saluting to their superior.

***

Zechs stepped out of the shuttle and onto the platform waiting for him on the other side.  The last time he had been here, an assassin had caused pandemonium and news of a new faction had dampened his mood.  Today would be no better.  His sister was missing now, most likely kidnapped by Eris.  The Altera Kingdom was beginning to run his nerves.  He made his way down the steps to meet Riginal.  Sally, Lady Une, Wufei, Duo, and Trowa followed him down.  Zechs would have liked his wife there with him, but she still hadn't forgiven him for butting into Relena and Heero's affairs and she needed to stay behind to watch Vallor.  After sleeping on the hard sofa in the living room last night, his neck had developed a crick in it.  He knew he could just sneak up to one of the many guest rooms and sleep there, but he knew she'd get even madder at him.  He'd have to find a way to apologize, just as soon as his ego died down.

Riginal greeted them all, and thanked them for all coming on such short notice.  They were all ushered into the waiting limousine and swiftly taken to the palace.  Riginal caught them up to what he knew so far.

"It has been confirmed that Prince Alexander, Princess Relena, and Heero Yuy are missing.  We haven't found any indication of their whereabouts.  But, two of our soldiers found the secret passage in the stables was open.  The only people that know about it are the royal family and me.  The prince most likely used it, for what purpose, I'm not sure yet.  I was hoping that a few of your men could look into that," Riginal informed them, looking at Lady Une.  "Other than that, we've started to interview people.  But, we've left the most important people for you to interrogate.  Tracy Matsue was the one who learned of their disappearances first.  After her, we mainly only have the guards to question."

"I see," Lady Une sighed.  "Thank you, Sir Riginal.  Duo, Trowa, I trust that you two can handle investigating the secret passage," Lady Une said, turning to the two of them.  

Trowa nodded, and Duo said, "No problem.  We'll take care of the whole thing."

"As for the rest of us, we'll start questioning everyone.  Wufei, I want you to meet with Miss Matsue," Lady Une ordered.

Wufei let out a gruff sigh.  He couldn't very well go against a direct order from her, although he wished he could.  He had met Tracy often before since her employment as Relena's secretary.  Each time had been frustrating for him.  She seemed to counter every little thing he said.  

"All right, then let's get started."

***

Tracy sat uncomfortably in her and Relena's office.  Riginal had excused her shortly after her meeting with him.  There was little more she could do to help the situation.  She was only a secretary after all and military situations were way out of her league.  She'd only get in the way.  All she knew was taking phone calls and setting dates, so she engrossed herself in it, trying to forget her worries and tribulations.  The Elder had told her that it was important that she postpone all Relena's engagements for the next few days, at least until they could settle the whole issue.  She had already gone through half the list, saying that Relena had caught a horrible cold and would be unavailable until further notice.  The delegates and councilmen all believed her, asking her to wish Relena a speedy recovery.  Tracy felt bad for lying to them, but she hardly had a choice.

She was finishing up another call, when a knock at the door diverted her attention.  "Again, my apologies for having to delay your meeting with Miss Relena."

"Think nothing of it.  I hope the princess with get well soon.  Goodbye."

"Thank you.  Goodbye, Senator."  She hung up the phone swiftly, and called for the person at the door to come in.  

Wufei entered and closed the door behind him.  His expression was the same blank unemotional stare that reminded her of Heero's look, only Wufei's held a certain air of boredom to his.  Her other encounters with the Preventor weren't very pleasant.  Not many people could get under her skin, but Wufei was one of them.  He had called her annoying on more than one occasion but she only ignored his insults and sent him some in return, saying that he was rude and inconsiderate, hardly the values of a decent soldier.    

"Tracy."

"Wufei," she addressed him, with a dull tone.

They each called each other by first name because they both knew the other didn't like it.  To Wufei, having her call him by his first name was degrading.  He was an officer, and nearly everyone paid him respect for it, but she somehow didn't feel she owed him that much.  To Tracy, the fact that he didn't address her as "Miss Matsue" was a sign of disrespect and a total lack of civility.  

"Lady Une wants me to ask you about the three disappearances," he informed her.  She looked a bit tired to him, her face lacking the usual glow that she held.  She was usually full of energy and liveliness, but now it was replaced with a brooding mood.

"All right.  What do you want to know?"  She gestured that he take a seat at the table near the window and she took one herself.  

"How long ago was it that you last saw each of the missing members?"

"The last I saw of any of them was just before seven pm yesterday.  Prince Alexander wanted to take Relena for a walk in the park and Mr. Yuy went along as protection.  After that, I was working alone in this office until I went to bed."  It seemed like it had been a decade ago since she last saw either of them.  

"Do you remember hearing anything about any of them since you last saw them?  Maybe they mentioned going out somewhere?"

"No, if they were going somewhere, they didn't tell me."

"Did you hear any strange noises last night?"

"Actually I did.  It must have been around 11 or so.  I had gone to sleep early, but I was awakened by the slamming of a door.  A few minutes later, I heard another door slam, but I didn't think much of it.  All three of them have rooms on this floor, but it could have been anyone."

"Is there anything else you might think is important to know?"

"No.  That's all I can think of."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure.  If there was anything else I knew that could help Relena, I would tell you."

"Fine.  Then, I'm done here," he said, standing up to leave.

"Wufei," she called after him before he got halfway to the door.  He turned to face her.  "What do you think has happened?"

"That is confidential information."

"Please, I need to know," she pleaded.  The truth of the situation was finally too much for Tracy to bear, and she began to shed her tears uncontrollably.  

Wufei stared at her, not quite sure what to do.  He had never seen her in such a vulnerable state before.  She had always stood up to him, making herself seem tougher than she really was.  It was a change to see her in such a defenseless position.  He felt something tug at him for reasons he wasn't yet sure of.  He didn't like it.

"Why are you crying?" he asked with irritation.  He didn't know why he sounded so harsh, but it was too late to take it back.

"Relena is the closest friend I have.  I don't want to lose her.  I'm afraid that she could be hurt, or dying, or worst.  I can't stop these images of her lying somewhere in some cold, dank prison cell covered in blood and tears.  Aren't you worried about them?"

"Yes, I'm worried, but I don't cry about it.  I'm not that weak."

"Just because people cry, doesn't make them weak."

"Crying is a sign that you have lost control over your senses.  And losing control means you are weak.  You let your emotions take over, and that is the point where you are most exposed."

"I think you are the weak one, Wufei.  All you have are belligerent words and cynicism.  You're not close to anyone.  You have no friends.  You're malicious to even those who try to get close to you.  I bet you've never been close to anyone before.  Just because you choose to be a miserable person doesn't mean you have to bring everyone else down with you.  You're a human being, and an incomplete one at that.  Get over yourself, Wufei."  Tracy got up and left him alone to stand in utter shock at her words.  Once she closed the door, Tracy felt the pit of her stomach cave in.  She had said such spiteful things about him.  She didn't really mean any of it, but it just came out with all her emotions.  She knew she should apologize but for some reason she couldn't.  She walked towards her room.  She needed to be alone.  Everything was falling apart around her.

Wufei just stood there.  No one had ever said those things to him before.  She couldn't be right, could she?  He needed to clear his head.  He decided to find a secluded open field somewhere, where he could think without being disturbed.  He knew they had passed one on the way to the palace.  It was only a five minute jog from there.  Once out in among the short grass and wild winds, he sat under an oak tree and let his thoughts carry him away.

Tracy had surprised him with her words.  She saw him as an aggressive person, which he knew basically everyone thought he was.  That was nothing new.  And he knew he wasn't close to anyone.  Tracy didn't know the whole story.  He had his reasons for being reclusive.  The gundam pilots and the Preventors were the closest people he had at the moment and even they were estranged from him.  Sally understood him but she wasn't near to him or anything like that.  He didn't exactly call them friends.  To do that, he'd have to actually spend time with them doing social things and talking about themselves.  He was never good at either.  

Master O knew little more than they did.  Out of all the people he ever knew, Meiren was the closest.  She was his wife, Nataku as she called herself, and as her husband, he owed her some truth about himself.  Their marriage was arranged, and as many arranged marriages go, there was no love involved by either party.  Wufei didn't even respect her as a person, saying she was a weak woman, that is until she died fighting.  He honored her death by nicknaming Shenlong after her.  She came close.

"Nataku," he whispered to the wind.  He looked up at the sky, the clouds flying by in an unruly pattern.  He wished she could help him right now.

Attachment only led to loss in his mind.  He hadn't let himself get close enough to anyone for that reason alone.  If he didn't let anyone into his life, then he didn't have to let anyone go.  Life was fleeting.  He always knew that.  There was no getting around death.  He wouldn't have to deal with the pain or suffering that came along with it.  

And being aggressive was the only way he could accomplish that.

_"You're a human being, and an incomplete one at that."_

He wasn't incomplete.  He was fine the way he was.  He had his job.  What more was there?  

_People_, his conscience shouted.

He closed his eyes.  He had no one to turn to.  He never needed anyone before.  He was sure that people cared about him, but he didn't know how much.  Would they miss him when he was gone?  Would they mourn his death?  Who would be there to carry on his legacy?  Nataku had been just like him- alone and self-involved.  Where had she ended up?  Dead, with only him to remember her.  He didn't want to end up that way.  What good was everything he had done, if he had no one to share it with?  

He was growing more and more confused by the second.  But one thing he knew for sure was that Tracy was right.  He hated to admit it, but he had to.  She obviously knew what she was talking about.  Maybe she could offer him the help he was searching for.  He knew he would have to apologize to her, and a part of him didn't want to, but he knew it was time to let go.  He had been hanging on to his past for too long.  This is where he would change.

***

**AN**: Not the most interesting chapter, but now things can move along.  I didn't realize it til now, but the first part is kinda going a little backwards in time from the last part of chapter 13.  I should have put Alex and Heero leaving the palace scene before I put James' killing scene.  Oh well.  Again, I'm not too good with actions stuffs and now there's going to be kinda a lot of it from here on.  So please forgive me if they sound kinda off.  This is like the first chapter that doesn't have Relena in it.  Did any of you realize that?

Ok, for all you Wufei/ Sally fans, please don't throw any rotten fruit at me.  It's obvious that they have some kind of relationship going on, but I see it more of a working partnership that doesn't go much deeper than camaraderie.  To me, they "get along" better because Sally can empathize with Wufei a little better than everyone else and she can handle his attitude.  Plus, Sally is like four years older than him (I think), and I just don't like the age difference issue.  So I never saw anything romantically involved in their connection, but some of you might disagree with my opinion.  You can tell me, I don't mind; just don't stop reading my fic cuz of this, hehe.  And, I didn't make up Wufei's previous marriage to Nataku.  I got the info from .  It might be wrong or there might be other versions (which I don't doubt) but I used that one.  I added my own little things in there.  So, I kinda see this Wufei/ Tracy thing developing a little more throughout the story, but right now I'm not too sure.  The last few chapters are going to be a little dark, so there won't be too much happy or sappy stuff.  The Wufei/ Tracy stuff will kinda make up for that and provide a lighter mood for some chapters.  So please tell me if you think I should continue the Wufei/ Tracy thing, or I'll just scrap the whole idea.

I think there's a line in here that I got from _Miss Congeniality.  I hope they don't sue me, hehe, but it was just too perfect to not put in._

If you want to know more about the mythology stuff I stuck in here, just borrow or buy The Penguin Dictionary of Classical Mythology.  Review, review, review.  I'll write you back, I promise. Until next time…


	15. Revelation

July 27- Aug 8, 2003

**AN**: Howzit goin', brah?  My apologies for taking a bit long to get this chapter up.  Anyways, 20 reviews- I'm so proud of everyone, hehe.  My birthday is coming up in the next week so as a present, you can send me a review.  Ok, last chapter I said that it was the first one without Relena, but I was wrong.  Chapter 6 didn't have her in it, well, not really.  So please excuse my stupidity.  I'm still not sure about the Wufei/ Tracy thing.  I've gotten mixed reviews, so we'll keep it neutral for now.  Thank you again to all the reviewers.  I responded to each one again.  So you basically only have to read this AN, which says what I want to say to everyone, and the stuff by your name, which says what I want to say to individual people (I'm not saying you don't have to read my response to everyone else, but some of it is just reiterating what I said to some people).  Have fun reading…I know I had fun writing (minus the cramped fingers and writer's block, haha, just kidding)…

**_Mizao-Ul-Copt y Filia-Mak_**: Nothing is wrong with your English; I totally understood it, although I can't say as much for the Spanish, haha.  Well, we'll see who rescues whom.  And, you're not the only one who hates Alex, poor thing.  Aloha from Hawaii, hehe!  Hasta luego…

****

**_Rage of BlackMist_**: Nice to hear from someone new.  So you think I should progress with the Wufei/ Tracy thing.  Yay, that's one vote so far.  I think it was time he had a woman too.  Maybe he'll lighten up a bit, haha.  And this is a 1xR fic so don't worry, they'll get together.  I already know how, you'll just have to wait and find out.  Thanks for reviewing…

**_Kiyoko_**: Yay, this is the second time I heard from you.  Don't you just hate when you have to work with someone you don't like?  Some say you end up finding something you like about the person, but I just find that I end up disliking them even more, haha, but that's just me.  Hm…so you don't like the Wufei/ Tracy thing.  I can see your point in wanting Wufei to be with a warrior-type woman.  But, I think his wife was like that and it didn't really work.  But I'll keep your opinion in mind.  Relena's in this chapter.  She just needed a break.  Thanks for reviewing…

**_Gwen Maxwell_**: New reviewer, hehe.  Um…not to sound ungrateful for you review or anything, but your review sounded a little threatening, but then again, you could just love it so much that you can't wait to see what happens.  (I hope it's the latter).  Here's the next chapter so I hope that makes you happy.

****

**_f U n N i E b O n E s 2K_**: Haha, I like how you think Alex and Heero = disaster.  And, thank you so much for saying that it's my choice to have the Wufei thing.  I was just worried that if too many of the readers didn't like it, they would stop reading.  But, hey, so long as I have one good reader like you, then it makes my writing worth while.  Thanks for reviewing again.  I always wait to see your name in my email…

**_Jouko-chan_**: Yay, you're back.  I'm glad you liked the last chapter.  I didn't really love it either.  And just to prepare you, the next few chapters leading up to the ending will probably be mostly dark.  I hope you'll keep reading even though it's not so happy and sappy as the first half.  I wouldn't want to lose one of my best readers!  Aw, and I'm so honored you said that I have a gift for writing.  That's just the nicest thing you could say ^_^.  And I think it's so cool you come from a Spanish-speaking country.  I wish I could visit one, but when you're stuck on an island in the middle of the Pacific with no money, you can't just hop into a car and drive to one.  Yup, I'm really into Greek and Roman mythology (a little Egyptian, but very minimal).  It's the subject that got me interested in pursuing an English major, which I might use to write professionally (although I don't think I'm anywhere close to being that good…not yet at least).  I agree that Heero is the perfect guy for Relena.  I'm glad you approve of the Wufei/ Tracy thing.  And I understand your point about age not mattering, but for me, I just can't deal with the girl being older than the guy.  I think I'm just too traditional.  (Watch- I'm probably going to end up with a guy way younger than me, haha.)  Oh well, thank you very much for reviewing (especially cuz it's long again)…

**_Harmonic Sakke_**: Thank you for reviewing again.  Don't worry about reviewing every chapter.  The fact that you reviewed at all makes me happy.  Just make sure you at least leave one at the very end.  Glad you like the Wufei/ Tracy thing.  We'll see if that progresses any.  And, yay, you're going to stay a faithful reader.  I need more like you.  Thanks again…

**_Jenrissa_**: Wow, I give you a big hand for your lovely review.  At first, when you said my story was "unbelievable," I thought you mean it in a bad way.  Haha, silly me.  I'm so touched that you think everyone would love my fic, but I'm sure there are better ones.  And, you are the first person to comment on my English major dilemma.  I'm really considering changing to that.  This writing has helped me a lot in making that decision.  I'm actually taking a writing class next semester.  I hope it'll make me a better writer and fully convince me to change majors.  Oh, and Donavon, hehe, you're too smart.  He'll resurface pretty soon.  I didn't forget him, and you obviously didn't.  And, I'm glad I got you back into the mythology thing.  They have some really interesting stories of their own, I might even give a try at writing a fic based on Greek gods and what not.  And, I know I've only briefly read somewhere about the Trowa/ Midii Une pairing.  I'd like to find out more about that.  Think you could suggest a site or tell me more about them?  Thank you so much for you very kind words.  Hope to hear from you again…

**_Nami_**: I was waiting to see your name in my email.  I'm so glad you decided to review again.  You've reviewed the most out of everyone here.  Faithful readers are hard to come by, and faithful reviewers are even harder.  My fic sure has a lot of emotion, a lot more than I ever thought possible, and I like it that way.  Yup, Alex is a bit dense.  Other people have commented on that.  I kinda made him that way.  I didn't want him to find things out too soon, so that other things could happen.  Haha, I envy you- you got the guys fighting over you.  *sigh* I think that's so romantic (twisted, but romantic).  Thank you for the words of praise and the long review.  I appreciate it a bunch.  Can't wait to see your next review…

****

**_Kristen Elizabeth_**: Thank you for all your kind words.  It's always nice to get praised by new reviewers.  Yup, and I know this is a common theme, but I tried to make it different from others.  Hope to hear from you again…

**_Kay_**: Yup, I think Tracy will help Wufei loosen up a bit, how much I don't know yet.  The last chapter was a bit dull, but maybe this one will be a little more interesting.  Thanks for reviewing again…

**_gundamgal_**: Thanks for your words of praise.  I tried to keep the characters as themselves as much as possible.  I didn't want to change them too much, since I think that giving them a different personality would make them someone else.  Does that make sense?  Anyways, I can see that there are some dragging moments but I think every long story has its slow points.  But sometimes, those slow points are very important, so we just gotta put up with them.  Hopefully they weren't too boring…Thanks for reviewing.  Maybe I'll hear from you again…

**_Ladybug_**: Thank you for reviewing again.  Whenever I see someone has reviewed again, I always smile cuz that means you were interested enough in reading more.  Um…as far as for Heero and Relena reconciling, it probably won't be for a while.  This fic is turning out to be a lot longer than expected.  As far as Alex finding someone else, you'll just have to wait and see.  I don't want to ruin the story for anyone.  Hope my update was soon enough for you.  Thanks again…

**_sweetangel_**: About the age difference, I mean that she's older.  I don't mind the 4 (?) age difference if he was older, but that's just me.  Thanks for your view on the Wufei/ Tracy thing.  Thank you for reviewing again…

**_ice eyes:_**  Wow! You reviewed for plenty of chapters.  Just one is nice, but 5 is fantastic!!! Thank you so much for taking the time to do that.  I liked reading all your comments- that's the best part of getting reviews- seeing what people think.  Glad to see you think my Wufei thing is original. We'll see where it goes.  Thank you again…

**_Stargazer: _**New reviewer, woohoo.  Thanks for your encouraging words.  I hope to hear from you again…

**_Callisto Nicol: _**WHOA!!! SUCH A LONG REVIEW!!! I GIVE YOU PROPS!!!  Ok, I know how that is when you get the site overloading sign- it's so irritating.  And I appreciate you a whole bunch!!!  I've gotten a lot of reviews about Alex not noticing anything between Heero and Relena.  I guess I've neglected that point for a while, but this chapter should help clear it up a bit.  On Ronin using more than one dart thingy on Heero, I figured that Heero's the Perfect Soldier, and one dart wouldn't do.  And it sorta gives us an idea of how much of a mastermind Ronin is- we can't have a stupid leader, now can we?  Haha, and when you said that you thought Sir Riginal was evil, I just had to laugh.  He's supposed to be a sweet, old man, but I can see where you're coming from when you hear some ominous music; it tends to set a mood.  (And I have watched Inuyasha- but only up until Cartoon Network stopped airing it, so I pretty much don't know the whole story, although I love it so far.)  About the Zechs sleeping on the couch for several nights, you are totally right! I made a boo boo.  I guess after not writing for a few days, I kinda thought that a few days had passed in the story since that night.  Anyways, it's fixed.  You'd make a great editor.  On the age difference issue, I guess I'm just way too old-fashioned- my mom is ten years younger than my dad, totally opposite from yours.  But, that's just me.  I appreciate your view of the situation.  I can't believe you would take time off your vacation to read my stuff- to think you'd actually spend time reading something I wrote when you could be soaking up some rays or seeing some historical monument- it makes me want to smile.  Can you see me smile?  It's really big, haha.  Thanks for the book- I can't wait to hear from you again…

**_jazzyboo:_** New reviewer, hehe.  This was as fast as I could go.  I tried to hurry.  Hope to hear more from you again…

**_Glory:_** Yay, a new reviwer.  Thank you so very much for your kind words.  I always like to get those.  And, I agree that Alex is very easy to fall in love with.  I wish there were actually men like him, but the only place I find them in is in stories, hehe.  Hope to hear more from you…

**_Dream:_** I wrote more.  Hope you like it…

**A Rose Among the Thorns**

**Chapter 15**

**Revelation**

Relena opened her eyes a crack and abruptly closed them again.  Her head felt like it was about to explode, but she forced her eyes fully open to the dim lights of the room.  She sat up quickly when she realized that she wasn't in the safe confines of palace anymore.  Flashes of the previous night raced through her mind.  Heero's speaking spiteful words, her breaking down, her throwing the ring into the water, Alex punching Heero, and lastly those strange men tranquilizing her.  It added to the dizzying effects of the sedative.  She brought a hand to her head to ease the throbbing pain.

She looked at her surroundings.  She had been taken to a large room, furnished with a vanity and a desk, both ornately carved from expensive wood.  The king-sized bed she lay on was fitted with satin sheets that felt like the petals of a rose.  The walls were even decorated with paintings.  She found no windows that would opened to the outside world, which could possibly be for two reasons- one being that she was a prisoner and prison cells didn't have windows, or they were underground and windows were of no use.  She didn't find comfort in either thought.  

She was awfully tired of being kidnapped.  Every large scale faction seemed to make kidnapping her a game.  Maybe they thought that they wouldn't be considered a real threat until the world-famous Relena Peacecraft was in their clutches.  She wasn't a puppet on a string back then, and she wouldn't turn into one now.  And, she was a hostage, yet you couldn't tell by the way she was treated by her captors.  She was given the best quarters and dealt with as if she was still a princess.  The least they could do was treat her like the prisoner she was.  How aggravating.  Others in her position would most likely thank their lucky stars that they weren't in some filthy dungeon somewhere, sharing their living quarters with the rats and fleas.  She shuddered at the thought.  Maybe being regarded as a princess wasn't so bad.  

She tried to stand, but felt her knees buckle under her weight, and sat back onto the bed.  The drugging effects of whatever they shot her with were still quite strong.  How long had she been out anyway?  There wasn't any clock in the room.  She wished she owned a watch, maybe then she would know what time it was.  She hadn't worn one since she depended on others to keep her on track, and a watch only reminded her how little time there was in a day.  Now she regretted not wearing one.  She could have been out for hours, maybe a whole day.  

Everyone must be worried sick about her.  They'd eventually find her gone.  She let her mind wander to Heero, and felt herself rapidly lose control.  She felt so helpless.  All those other times she had been in danger, she had Heero to depend on for strength.  She could always think of him and she felt like she could face anything, any demon which stood in her path.  But, now was different.  Now she didn't have him.  Now she was alone. She shook her head and fought back the tears.  She had other people to turn to now.  She needed to escape for them, for _Alex_- he cared about her.  

Forcing herself to stand, Relena sluggishly made her way to the door.  She wasn't surprised to find it locked, but trying didn't hurt.  She turned back around, leaning against the door for support.  She pounded her fists on it, calling for anyone to help her, but there was either no one there or they just ignored her pleas.  She tried to think about what Heero would do.  He was so strong, so resourceful- maybe if she were more like him, she wouldn't be in this predicament right now.  He'd find a way out, and so could she.  Scanning the room, Relena observed that there were no windows, no vents, no other way out but through the door that was now locked.  

If that was the only way out, then she'd find a way to escape through it.  Picking up the expensive figurine that sat on the desk, she held it tight and sat on the ground near the door. Someone was bound to come see her, and that's when she'd take the person down and flee.  But how far would she get?  There were probably guards posted right outside her door.  She wouldn't get one step out the door before she would be hauled back in.  It was hopeless.  

She shook her head.  She couldn't think like that, not at a time like this.  She'd try her best to get away, even if she didn't make it so far.  At least then she could say she went down with a fight.  No one could hold down Relena Darlian for long, she thought as she tightened her hold on the statuette.  After getting away from her captors, finding the nearest communication device would be her next step.  That's all she needed- contact the Preventors and they'd find her, and take down whoever was responsible for her abduction.

For all she knew it could have been anyone who kidnapped her, but the most likely suspect would be Eris.  They had the motive and they had the resources.  Her felt her heart quicken.  _Alex_.  They were using her to get to him.  It was so obvious.  They would use her as bait to lure him to them.  Worst yet, they would use her to make him reveal the code for the X-25.  She knew he loved her, but would he go so far as to turn his back on humanity for her sake?  She would have been comforted to know he wouldn't, to know that he would secure the future of the world instead of her future.  She would sacrifice her life for the lives of billions, but she did not know if he could do the same.  Alex was completely in love with her, and sometimes love can make one blind.

Relena knew that first hand.  She had been blind-sided by her love of Heero when she had first met him.  She'd do anything to be by his side, to feel his strength when he was close, to know that she was safe under his gaze.  Rushing into the face of death didn't stop her from her attempts to get near to him.  But that was in the past, or at least she wanted it to be.  Why did life have to be so hard?

Just then, a knock at the door brought her to her feet.  She could hear her heartbeat hammering in her ears, could taste the adrenaline in her blood.  She raised her weapon high above her head.  She heard the door unlock and it began to swing open.  The outline of her uninvited guest was coming into view.  This was it.

She closed her eyes and let him have it.

***

Alex felt like someone was hammering his head.  Whatever they shot him with was potent.  Opening his eyes, he found that he was in some kind of holding cell, an empty room with plain grey walls and a hard cement floor.  It was hard to make out anything in the barely visible lights of the room.  The first thing that caught his eye was a hole in the ground that Alex figured was his toilet.  He moved and heard the distinct metallic clank of chains, which he found bound his hands and legs, their heavy mass weighing him down.  This was not the respectable position accustomed to a prince.

He tried to stand but found his legs were not ready for such a task and leaned against the wall for support.

"You shouldn't try to walk.  The effects of the sedative haven't fully worn off yet."

Alex scanned the room, squinting his eyes so that they could adjust to the dim lights better.  It was Heero who had said that.  Great- he wasn't only trapped in a room, but he was trapped in a room with _him.  "So you're stuck in here too," Alex said, more as a statement than a question, after sliding back to the ground.  "How long have I been out?"_

"I'd estimate about 4 hours."

"Is there any way out of this place?" Alex asked.  His head was still swimming, so he shook it in an attempt to stop the spinning but it only worsened the pain.  He tried to swallow, but all that went down was dry air in his already dry throat.

"I have found no way out.  We will just have to wait for someone to come."

"Great," Alex stated in exasperation.  "So we're just going to sit here and do nothing?"

"We have no choice."

"Just like I had no choice but to be stuck in here with you, no less," Alex commented.

"You think I enjoy being trapped in here with you," Heero answered, looking straight at Alex.  "I don't."

Alex scoffed.  "You obviously don't like me.  It's more than just me punching you.  For some reason, you have held some kind of bitterness for me.  Care to explain that?"

Heero just closed his eyes and ignored Alex.  Heero didn't say much to anyone, and he wasn't about to start with his number one rival.  

"All right.  If you won't explain that, then maybe you can explain what's going on between you and Relena."

Heero didn't respond.

"When I first met Relena, she told me that you both were close friends, but I don't think that is true.  I didn't see you two ever speak a word to each other, and the way you acted in each other's presence was…unusual."  Alex's words were met with nothing but silence.  "Damn it, Heero.  Answer me."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Heero said smoothly.

"I've seen the way you look at her."

Heero was surprised, but he let none of it show on his face.  He was sure that no one could tell when he stole secret glances at the Cinq princess, but not stealthy enough.  "You're imagining things.  There is nothing between us."

"I see the longing, the pain, the confusion.  They're only flickers, and they vanish just as quickly as they appear, but I know what I saw."

Heero closed his eyes and shut out the prying prince.  He knew exactly what Alex was talking about.  His eyes were the one thing that betrayed his feelings- they were the windows to his heart and soul, made of clear glass that was translucent enough to see to his very core.  They never lied however hard he wished they could.  Relena had figured that out far too quickly.  She had seen through the mask and broken through the walls as if the only thing between her and his heart was a thin column of air.  He hated her for that, but he loved her for that at the same time.  The thin line between love and hate was beginning to mesh together in his mind.  Maybe they were both the same thing by now.

"I need to know.  She's my fiancé, for Heaven's sake.  I have a right to know if there is something going on," Alex shouted, his voice echoing off the walls of their cell.

"She loves you, doesn't she?" Heero shot back.

"Yes."

"Then that's all you need to know."

Alex was about to argue further, but realization dawned on him.  _He loved her_.  That was it- that was the answer.  How could he have not seen it before?  This gundam pilot, the savior of the humanity, was in love with angel of light.  That's why Heero held such animosity for him.  Alex had Relena and Heero didn't.  Relena was his, and he wasn't going to let Heero take her from him.  He watched his cellmate with wary eyes, as he fell asleep.

Heero took the prince's silence as a sign that he understood, maybe a little too well.  They were both madly in love with Relena, and it was for that reason that they were both in the clutches of Eris.  She'd be the death of them.  He hoped she was all right.  He wouldn't be able to sleep peacefully as long as she wasn't safe within his sight, and preferably in his arms, but that was a wish too far to comprehend.  

He already hated himself for hurting her emotionally, for making her cry.  She was far too strong to cry, especially in front of him, but what he said was strong enough to make a heartless person breakdown.  He shouldn't have said anything in the first place, but it was too late to take anything back.  All he could do was set thing right, if he had the chance.

Eris was far more organized than expected, almost enough to rival that of the Romafeller Foundation and White Fang.  He'd have to find the weak point and use it to his advantage, just as soon as he figured out who was behind all this.  He'd pay for what he did.  No one who ever captured Heero Yuy stayed alive for long.

***

Lady Une tapped her fingers edgily against the polished wooden conference table in Altera's meeting room.  Patience was never one of her virtues.  Time was just another nuisance that always seemed to work against her.  She looked at the faces of those already present.  Duo and Trowa were conversing with the newly arrived Quatre over some issue, most likely what they had found about the secret exit.  Sir Riginal, Zechs, and Sally were having their own little conference on the side.  All that was missing was Wufei.

Things weren't looking so good at the moment, and they were only about to get worst.  Conflict between the Colonies and Earth were on the rise ever since the assassination attempt at Prince Alexander and Miss Relena's wedding.  Riots were flaming to life across the ESUN and protest groups were marching on every single high ranking government official's front steps.  She was issuing orders left and right to her Preventors to calm down the furious temper of the crowds with little success.  Each and every Preventor was out on the streets somewhere taking care of the growing aggressiveness of the people, leaving Preventor's headquarters as barren as a desert in its dry spell.  

But even though the civilians could be pacified to within controllable conditions, the politicians were as avid as a pack of wolves on a cornered deer.  Heated discussions were being held daily, and the news coverage of the conferences was building up on the already enormous rage of the people.  Lady Une had attended as many summits as she could to quell as many worries as she possibly could, but now that the two most influential people in all of ESUN were missing, her priorities had suddenly changed.  News of their disappearances had to be kept secret from the public eye for as long as possible, but she knew that it was only a short while before the world was thrown back into chaos.  War was edging ever closer.  

She wasn't cut out for this.  She wasn't a leader.  None of this would have happened if Treize was still alive.  He would have been able to take care of the situation before it even began.  He was strong, intelligent, and everything else she wasn't.  She needed his guidance right now.  If things continued as they were, the peace that they all fought so hard to achieve would be lost, and Treize's death would have been for nothing.  But what could she do?  Oh Treize… She closed her eyes in frustration.

Quatre turned away from his friends to face the leader of Preventors who was sitting right next to him.  He had felt the shift in her feelings, and felt his own chest tighten.  "Try not to worry so much, Lady Une.  You are only one woman.  You cannot shoulder all the problems of the world on you shoulders alone.  That is why we are here to help."  He offered her a smile to soften her mood.

She returned it with her own, although it held the remnants of her sullen temper.  "Thank you, Quatre.  I wish I didn't have to depend on you young men so much.  You all have your own problems to worry about.  You all deserve to live your lives in a world free of battles and bloodshed."

"Everyone deserves a life like that, even you.  That is what we all fought for in the first place, and that is what we are here for now," Quatre assured her.

"But it shouldn't be that way.  You shouldn't have to put yourselves in danger again.  Wasn't it enough before?" Lady Une asked.

"It was a great deal more than enough," Trowa joined in.  "We all have seen more death and suffering than any one person should be allowed to even hear about.  Sometimes, we were the ones who caused it.  But, we knew fully well the risks and consequences of our actions, and we know that now."

"You didn't force us here today.  We all came of our own accord because we wanted to.  We want to live in the world you spoke of, and if we have to fight for it, then that is what we will do," Duo said.

By now, the whole room had turned its attention to the former pilots who spoke from their hearts, the older onlookers admiring their sincere words.  Lady Une just looked at them, not fully convinced that bringing them back into the picture was the right thing to do.  They were still so young, and now they had so much more to lose.

"Treize was willing to give his life for that reality, and so are we," Wufei said as he walked into the room.  He took a seat next to Duo without another word.

Lady Une stared at the soldier, the same one who had taken the life of the man that held her heart.  He did what no one could do- kill the leader of Earth's greatest force.  She didn't hate him or resent him.  It was just the opposite; she respected him and appreciated him.  Treize died honorably by the hands of one of the greatest warriors that ever lived.  If Lady Une had a choice on how to die, that is the way she would have liked to go.  Now looking at Wufei and hearing what he had said, what they all had said, she knew she didn't have to worry about her young companions.  They were mere boys who had no futures ahead of them when she had first met them.  They were boys no longer, but men who had reasons to live and people to love.  They knew what they were doing, and she had to let them do it.  She nodded to show her understanding.

She took in a deep breath and started to meeting.  "Now that we are all gathered, we can start the proceedings…" she announced, going back into her mode of stern toughness.  

As she carried on about old information, Duo stole a glance at the Chinese pilot.  Something was different about him, whether it was good or bad, Duo wasn't sure, but he was about to find out.  "Nice of you to come join us so early," Duo whispered in sarcastic fashion.  "Did you forget to issue out your daily barrage of insults to one of your men?"  Duo visibly backed away from Wufei a little after he had rattled his big mouth off.  He knew he had just made a huge mistake of offending the Preventor, and he was bracing himself for the coming punishment of harsh words and bruises.  Sometimes he just didn't have control over his own mouth; his brain wasn't fast enough to keep pace with it.  

"I had some thinking to do, that's all," Wufei answered in calm patience.

Duo had to refrain from letting his jaw drop to the ground at his reply.  Wufei should have been chasing him around the conference room, waving a very threatening gun at him, but the pilot of Altron was about as tranquil as a light summer breeze.  It wasn't normal for him, and Duo furrowed his brow in confusion.  "Are you all right, Wufei?  You don't seem yourself."

"I'm perfectly fine.  I can tell you all about it later, right now we have more important things to worry about."

Duo's jaw did drop this time.  Wufei wasn't only being calm, but he was actually being nice.  Nice.  Of all the things in the world that Wufei could be, nice was certainly not in his usual vocabulary.  

"Is there something the two of you would like to share with the rest of us?" Lady Une addressed them with a harsh tone and even harsher eyes.  She didn't like to be interrupted.

"No, ma'am," Wufei answered.

"Good, then pay attention."

"Yes, ma'am."

Something was definitely going on with him, and Duo was going to make sure he figured it out.  He usually would argue with his commander, but he just obeyed her like an obedient dog.  What was going on with him?

"Moving on to more recent events, Colonel Po, Mr. Merquise, and I have interviewed the whole of the palace and military staff.  Unfortunately, we have come up with nothing valuable.  I trust that the rest of you have something worth hearing.  We'll start with you, Colonel Chang, and then move on to Trowa and Duo."

Wufei nodded, and related that he had also come up with nothing important.

Once Wufei had finished, Duo stated their findings.  "We followed their path through the underground tunnel system.  It's a very elaborate labyrinth of tunnels and dead ends.  And believe me; you don't want to find yourself at a dead end because you could literally end up dead.  I found that out first hand," he said as he laughed and placed a hand behind his head.

"Apparently, the tunnels are booby trapped," Trowa added.  "A fact that points us to the conclusion that only those aware of the passageway could get through it safely."

"So the prince must have used it.  Was he being chased?" Sally inquired.

"No, there were only two sets of footprints leading down the halls.  They were side by side, which means that two of them were traveling together.  One was the prince, and the other was Heero."

"Are you positive?" Lady Une asked with urgency.

"Heero always wears the same type of boots in size ten," Duo said.  "That guy is so predictable."

"So where did they go?" Quatre asked.  

"We were just getting to that," Duo continued.  "They ended up at the Trident Fountain in Elysian Fields Park.  Their footprints were deep and only partly imbedded into the ground.  They were sprinting at a tiring pace.  Whoever they were meeting, wanted them to get there as quickly as possible."

"Once there, there were a total of six people who met them there.  There was a scuffle in which tranquilizers were used.  Four of them carried four bodies to a vehicle and that's where our trail ends," Trowa finished off.

"You two got all this from studying the ground?" Sir Riginal asked in utter shock.  

"And other surroundings," Duo added in.  

Riginal just stared at the pair of them.  These former gundam pilots were unbelievable.  He had heard the stories, but he concluded that most of them were just exaggerated tales told by the soldiers of the wartime.  Believing those stories would be like believing that aliens actually did exist somewhere in the emptiness of space.  Now hearing from their own mouths what they could do was enough to make him believe that aliens walked among them.

"But how could you tell that tranquilizers were used?" Sir Riginal queried.

"We found this," Duo grinned and pulled a plastic zip lock bag out of his pocket.  A sleek piece of metal with a sharp point stared at the occupants of the room with a menacing glint through the plastic.  

"Finally, we are getting somewhere," Lady Une stated.  Duo handed her the piece of evidence, and she gladly took it.  "We'll have this analyzed as soon as possible."

"All right, then by judging by the evidence, we can assume the following," Zechs put in.  "Judging by the way that the prince and Yuy left out the secret way, Relena must have been taken by other means.  Since they ran off without a word to anyone proves that didn't want anyone to know they were leaving.  Most likely forced into keeping quiet, the enemy must have used something, or someone, to get to them, and from my previous statement, that someone is Relena.  I don't believe for one second that Heero Yuy would let himself get caught unless there was any other way."  There were nods directed his way from the others.  Everyone knew that Heero was never caught unless he wanted to be.

"As for which enemy has her, I'd say our best bet is on Eris," Zechs ended with.

"I agree," Lady Une said.  "They needed the code the prince has.  And to get to him, Relena was the easiest way.  As for Heero, I'm not too sure why they would want him?"

"Maybe they believe that he could somehow get in the way of their plans and rescue them," Quatre suggested.

"I don't think so.  They would have killed him for that matter," Wufei rebuffed.

"Maybe he just got in the way and they took him along, or maybe he is on their side," Riginal proposed.

All eyes turned on the Elder, and none of them were friendly.  Even Zechs found himself glowering at the older man.    

"Heero wouldn't betray us.  He's much too pure of heart," Quatre said with confidence.  Riginal believed him; he wasn't foolish enough to contradict the young Winner or the rest of the people surrounding him.  They were all people of impeccable character, honor, and respect, and if they all believed what Quatre said, then he would as well.

"My apologies.  You all are very loyal to him.  I see that now," Riginal said, expressing his regret.

"Not all of us like him, but we know he can be trusted," Zechs cleared up.  "Yuy's involvement in this abduction has no relevance.  Our priorities are the Prince and my sister.  I suggest we concentrate on finding them."

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Merquise," Lady Une stated.  "I want everyone under my control to be out on the streets.  Look for anything suspicious, and report back anything useful.  We have to find the whereabouts of our missing victims.  I fear the worst is yet to come.  This meeting is adjourned."

***

"Wait up, Wufei," Duo shouted after his departing friend.  Now was a good a time as any to find out why Wufei was acting so unusual.  He caught up to the black-haired man dressed in the regalia of a Preventor officer who had stopped at the sound of his name.  "So what was up with you back there?"

"What do you mean?" Wufei asked as he took to leaning against the hallway wall.  He crossed his arms and looked at Duo.

"You didn't show your usual temper when I bombarded you with could be considered insults, they were only jokes mind you, but you didn't react as you usually do."  

"Oh that.  Well, I didn't feel in the mood."

"Not in the mood," Duo said in disbelief.  "You're always in a bad mood, but just then you were…nice.  So why the sudden change?"

"What's this I hear about Wufei being nice?" Sally interrupted as she emerged from the conference room.  

"Duo's just exaggerating," Wufei commented.

"I am not.  You didn't even try to hit me or slander my name once since I started to tease you.  And then you just calmly asked me to ask you later.  I never thought I see the day when Wufei would actually act civilized towards me," Duo said, ready to evade any attack that the Chinese Preventor might send his way after embarrassing him in front of Sally.  But Wufei just smiled- smiled, of all things.  "You see what I mean," he said turning to Sally.  "I think he's gone nuts.  I'm going to get out of here before he starts laughing, or worst, hugging me."  Duo abruptly left to go look for Quatre or Trowa who disappeared down the halls a few minutes ago.

Sally did notice that something was amiss with her usual brooding partner.  "Is there anything you want to talk to me about, Wufei?"

"Not particularly, why?"

"Duo's right.  You're not acting you're the way you normally do.  I don't know what could put you in a passive mood, but it has to be something very personal."

"It's nothing you should be concerned about.  I can handle it," he said.  It came out a bit harsher than he wanted to, but he wanted to force the point that he was fine and nobody had to worry about him.

Sally backed away a little.  He wasn't going to open up to her willingly, so maybe she could take the direct approach herself.  "I ran into Tracy earlier today.  I think she was coming out of her interview with you."

Wufei flinched at her name, and recovered quickly enough, but not in time before Sally witnessed it.  "She was crying Wufei."

"I know."

"Then do you know why she was crying?"

"Because she is worried about Relena.  She fears for Relena's life."

"Is that all?"  Sally knew there was more.  Tracy had told her parts of the story.

"And because I called her weak for crying."

Now it was Sally's turn to let her jaw drop.  She never thought in a million years that Wufei would admit he was the one to make her cry, to admit he was the one in the wrong.  But he had.  Just that fact alone was disconcerting.  "You admit it."  It came out more of a statement than a question.

"Yes.  I was the one who brought her to tears, but I am the one who is weak," he mumbled under his breath. 

"What?" Sally asked, although she heard what he had said.  

Wufei grabbed Sally's wrist, and started to pull her down the elaborate halls.  "C'mon."

Startled, Sally wasn't used to having Wufei dragging her anyplace.  She always thought of him as the kind of person who abhorred personal contact, but here he was holding her wrist as if she was a young child being led across a busy street.  "Where are you taking me?" she asked a bit flustered.

"A place where no one else will be.  If I'm going to talk to you about this, then I don't want anyone else to hear."

Sally's mind was reeling.  He actually wanted to talk to her, about his feelings no less.  Sally was beginning to wonder if what Duo said about him being nuts was correct.  He certainly was acting a little crazy, only in the sense that it wasn't normal.  If his encounter with Tracy had made this change in him, then it must have been some conversation to completely alter Wufei's attitude.  Once they were both in the distant grasses of the field Wufei had been in earlier that day, Sally just couldn't hold back her curiosity any longer.

"All right Wufei, so what's this all about?"

"I don't want anyone else to hear because this is personal.  It's embarrassing."

"And you're willing to tell me about it?" Sally was shocked and touched at the same time.  This was the most honest Wufei had ever been since she had first met him.  It was completely opposite the Wufei she had grown accustomed to, but maybe this was the real Wufei, the Wufei before the war started and destroyed his life.

"You understand me better than the others.  Maybe it's because we have a similar culture or maybe because you have patience with me and no one else does.  I'm not sure.  Only I know that I can trust you."  He turned away from her and set his eyes on the fading light of the setting sun.  He didn't want to see the pity that would eventually gather in Sally's eyes.  "I spoke with Tracy earlier today, as you well know.  I called her weak for crying, and I know I was being cruel.  But what she said was even crueler."

Sally watched his back, and saw his shoulders droop lower with every passing word.  She went to stand beside him, for comfort, for support, for letting him know that she was there for him, as a friend.  

"She called me the weak one.  All I have are belligerent words and cynicism.  And because of that I'm not close to anyone.  She said I am human being and an incomplete one at that and that I should get over myself."  The words stung in his mouth, they tasted bitter.  Each one felt like a needle piercing deeper and deeper into his heart, but his heart had been numb for years and he barely felt the pain.  

"Wufei…" she said with a touch of sympathy.  This was hard for him, and she could tell.  

"That's not the worst part," he continued.  He was trembling by now, his palms growing clammy.  "She was right.  Everything she said was right."

"Do you really believe that, Wufei?"

"Yes.  But, I want to change that.  I don't want to be that person anymore.  I used to be a scholar before, did you know that?"

She shook her head in reply.

"Well, I was.  And I was married.  It was an arranged marriage with no love involved, and my wife died soon after.  I thought she was the strong one, always tough and ready to fight for what she believed in.  And I guess I modeled myself after her, and that's how I turned out to be the Wufei you have come to know.  Tracy reminds me of her in a way.  She is ready to stand up for herself, even when she is up against one of the world's deadliest gundam pilots.  She is strong in her own way.  I want to be like her now."

"Then why don't you tell her that?" Sally jumped in.

"What?"

"Tell her what you just told me.  You said you want to change.  I'm sure Tracy can show you how."

"But how am I supposed to tell her?  She probably doesn't even want to see me."

"The best way to apologize to a girl is to give her something, preferably from the heart."

"What should I give her?"

"That's your choice.  I'm sure you'll make the right decision.  Is there anything else you want to talk about?"

"No," Wufei said absently.  His mind was already going over the possible gifts he could give Tracy- shoes, a scarf, a book- the possibilities were endless.  

"All right then.  I think I'll head off into the city and see if I can dig up any clues to our missing friends," she said as he sent the young man one last look before walking off in the direction of bright lights and loud noises.  He had a faraway look in his eyes, and Sally knew it was more that just his worries about how to apologize to Relena's assistant.  The way he talked about the girl was similar to the way Noin used to speak of Zechs.  It was awfully cute.

"Thank you, Sally," Wufei said.  

Apparently he wasn't as distracted as she thought.  "You're welcome, Wufei.  I kind of like the new you, just don't change too much.  I wouldn't want you to turn into jell-o at the sight of blood."

Wufei just smiled and continued to think in silence as Sally walked off into the distance.

Flowers, candy, a card- no, those were all wrong.  This was impossible.  Something from the heart…something from the heart…and that's when he knew exactly what to give her.  Plastering a smile on his usually emotionless face, Wufei rushed back to the palace to his guest room with as much enthusiasm as he had when going into the heat of battle.

**AN**: See, for all those who thought that Alex was stupid for not seeing the Heero/ Relena thing; this chapter just proved he wasn't so blind.  Oh, and just a thought, but if any of you want to know when I post my next chapter just email me at princessmasma@yahoo.com and I'll send you a message whenever I post something new.  

Alrighties, Wufei is really out of character.  I didn't want him to be this different, but that's the way he turned out.  He seems a little too soft now, but maybe I'll change that later.  Maybe he'll turn back to the dark side, maybe he won't.  Only I know- muahahahaha.

I want plenty of "presents" for my birthday so review, review, review.  Until next time…


	16. Identities

Aug. 10-18, 2003  
  
AN: Yo, yo, yo. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE "PRESENTS." They were the best ones I got for my birthday. Anyways, college should be starting within the next week. You all know what that means. If you don't it means that I probably won't be updating as much as I do during the summer. Last time it took me 8 months to write the next chapter. It sucks, I know. I just don't think I'll have enough time, but we'll see. I also got a new computer. I went from a PC to a Mac so it might take me a while to learn how to use it. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews again. Have fun reading.  
  
f U n N i E b O n E s 2K: Hi again. As for Alex finding someone else or being evil, you'll have to wait to find out. I'm glad you like the softie side of Wufei. After I wrote it, I figured out he was way out of character. I mean, he didn't even ignore anyone, and that's so not him. But, oh well, I like how it turned out. Thanks again for reviewing. You're the best.  
  
Kiyoko: No sympathy for Alex from you, but that's ok. Sorry about the Wufei/ Tracy thing, but at least you'll tolerate it. You really want Heero to save Relena, and I do too, so just wait a little longer, and you'll see what happens. Thanks again.  
  
Rage of Blackmist: Haha, I like how you love the new Wufei. He's really different from the old one. I didn't want to stray from the original character's personalities but it's too late to change that now. Yup, Alex finally found out the truth, although he could have found out a lot earlier. It makes me smile knowing you love this fic. Thanks again.  
  
Rosey: Well, I continued. And I think Heero and Relena belong together too. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Harmonic Sakke: I like long chapters too. I try to make them around 4000- 6000 words (chapters that are too long tend to take too long to read and I get tired after a while). Yup, Alex isn't so blind. I would think that he's got a small fault because he didn't see the Heero/ Relena thing right off the bat, then again maybe that isn't a fault. I'm glad you like the new Wufei, and you're right that it is ironic that a woman brought that part of him out when he usually blames all women for his downfalls. Sally's a pretty cool character and I think she understands Wufei the best. It was either going to be her or Duo who Wufei was going to talk to, but I decided it should be Sally. I liked the little humor parts with Duo freaking out; I need more of those in here. I'm going to try not to change Wufei too much because I wanted to stay true to their personalities, but I kinda like the way it is now. Thanks for your reviews again.  
  
Kel: Thanks for wishing me a happy birthday. Birthdays aren't really a happy time for me, but no sense in brooding over getting old. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Callisto Nicol: THANK YOU FOR WISHING ME A HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! Relena is one of my favorite characters too. And I wanted to have her do something in the chapter to kinda show that she's not just going to stand by like some kind of weakling, so I made her take on a more active role in her own escape. HAHA, that's funny that you thought she hit Alex over the head (maybe I should have made it that way, on second thought). Yeah, and it took Alex long enough to confront Heero about Relena but it's over with now (kinda). And you are so right when you say that Relena's lucky to have "two awesome guys madly in love with her." I think I said this to someone else, but I wish I could have one of them, but they don't seem to exist in this world, and the fact that I have no luck with guys doesn't help. I've been reading another fanfic and it addresses a lot of good points in the story and I thought I should borrow the one of Lady Une and Treize. Wufei is acting crazy, and definitely OOC, and I didn't really mean for it to be that way but it is. So for now he's a big softie. And so so so sorry about not having a Wufei/ Sally relationship thing. And I would hate to lose you as a reader, so please don't die!!! About Heero's shoes, its funny how you thought that that was funny because I didn't mean for it to be, but now that you mention it, it kinda is. No worries about Sir Riginal being evil, I'm not mad. It made me laugh so no harm done. Yes, and I saw the problem with the chapter being mainly about Wufei. I thought that the Heero and Alex part would be really long but it ended up being really short, even Relena's part was short. And Wufei's part just took up a lot of space. I'll try to balance it out. This chapter should be mostly just Relena and Heero and Alex. Oh and sorry about the cliffhanger. I really like those, muahahaha, but I'll try to keep them to a minimum (crosses fingers behind her back, haha). I just figure it'll keep you wanting more, so be patient, I'll at least have the next chapter up soon to settle that cliffhanger. Ok, thanks for the looong review again, and hopefully you read this looong reply. Can't wait to hear more from you.  
  
Unknown: Thanks for the reviews and the kind words. I hope to finish this by the end of the year, but we'll see. As for the culprit being the guy that liked her in the first few chapters (I think you mean Donavon), then read on, cuz you'll find out in this chapter. I'll let you know when the next chapter comes out. Thanks again.  
  
Nami1: I'm so used to seeing your name as Nami, it took me a second to figure it was still you. At least now I won't get you confused with another Nami, although you're number 1 and still the best. First of all, I have to say your review made me laugh a lot. Thanks for bringing a little cheer into my life. As for the prince finding out and then going to sleep, what a bubble head, I think I should have kept him awake. And I know how messenger can be. But we nice people just can't ignore others. And I'm so honored that my story is one of the better stories you review. ^_^ Yup, Relena is one confused little kitten. She doesn't know who she wants to be with. You need a boyfriend, I need a boyfriend. Where are our Heeros and Alexes? I want my Heero or Alex, preferably both. Haha, I think I'm the selfish one now. And I love the reviews, keep em coming. Much love to the reviewer. Hope to hear from you again.  
  
Reincarnation: Thanks for the words of praise. You'll find out why they took Heero in this chapter. Hope to hear from you again.  
  
Dream: ^_^ back at ya. That's the shortest review I ever got- not that I'm complaining. Sometimes a picture can say more than words can. Hope I get more happy faces from you.  
  
lil old gigi: Although you reviewed in chapter 1, I'll still answer you. Thanks so much for putting my story in your favorites list; I wish more people would do that. As for the Wufei/ Tracy stuff, I'm glad you like it. Thanks for keeping up with the story, and for coming back. Hope you review again.  
  
wing ka: I'm glad that you found my story. It's always nice to hear from new readers. Thank you for the "present." I hope I hear more from you in the future.  
  
Kat-Tastrophe: I remember you. Thanks for reviewing again. No sympathy for Alex from you, but that's ok. You're not the only one. Thanks again.  
  
TEF: Thanks for wishing me a happy birthday. As for getting any action in this chapter, I don't think there's any. Just a bunch of drama and a bunch of twists. You'll have to read to see who rescues Relena. Thanks so much again for the birthday wishes. And I put you on the special mailing list, so no worries. I hope to hear from you again.  
  
Ladybug: Thanks for you kind words. Glad you like the whole Wufei thing, although he's very different. I have to say that this story had turned out to be a lot longer than I had expected, although I've gone past the halfway point, or at least I think so. Thanks again.  
  
Salor Earth: Thanks for the review. I updated as soon as possible. Hope you like it.  
  
Sailor Heaven: Thanks for the kind words. I hope this is fast enough. I hope to hear from you again.  
  
Spirited Sword Dragon: First of all, cool name, haha. Thanks for the birthday wishes and the nice words. As far as the cliffhangers go, I'll TRY to keep them to a minimum, but I gotta say that I like leaving things in a cliffhanger. It helps me write faster, I guess because I know what's going to happen right away without having to think about it so I write it right away. But, I'll try to have less of them. This chapter will have more about the hostages. I like how you like Duo. I tried to keep him true to his character. And I would never think any of my reviewers are annoying. You can write as much as you want and whatever you want. I like when my reviewers "blab" because I learn more about what type of reader I have to I can suit them better. Ok, now I'm "blabbing" hehe. Thanks again. Hope to hear more from you.  
  
A Rose Among the Thorns  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Identities  
  
Relena braced herself and brought the figurine down on her unsuspecting assailant like it was an extension of her own arm. Her eyes were closed but she felt the impact of the hard marble against solid skull as it hit her opponent. She heard an agonizing "ugh" and then the thud of a body falling limply to the floor. There was a clatter of a metallic ring, and she could smell the aroma of food mixed in with blood. That was her cue to take off. She opened her eyes and dashed through the open door only achieving three strides before she felt cold fingers grab her arms in their tight icy grips. Struggling to free herself, Relena screamed out in retaliation, kicking and flailing her arms in a dire attempt.  
  
"Let me go! Let me go! Help, someone help me," she cried down the long empty halls. They were white and brightly lit, and they reminded her of the ones found in a hospital, clean and sterile and hiding death behind their walls. Her captors tightened their hold on her the more she yelled, and she winced in pain, but only shouted louder. She looked from one of her holders to the other, trying to claw them with her nails, but to no avail. These men, more like boys, were no more than 18. That fact clenched her heart at knowing that she had fought to keep boys like them out of the ranks of soldiers. They were so young and so misguided to rush into the clutches of some terrorist group.  
  
They both wore military uniforms similar to the ones worn by the Preventors, only their suits were black with red decorations splattered here and there. The one to her left had gray eyes, both being partially shielded by his raven-black bangs. He had a look of determination in his eyes as if he was proving something by holding her tighter than a vice. The one on her right, held her somewhat gentler although still quite firm. He reminded her all too much of Quatre with his innocent blue eyes and his cherub face. Even his countenance was comparable to Quatre's like he was struggling between knowing he had to do this and knowing he didn't want to.  
  
"Let me go, please," she pleaded looking into the face of the blond-haired soldier. She saw his eyes flicker, but go dead when another spoke up.  
  
"Pleading is not becoming of a princess."  
  
Relena's whole body froze at the sound of that voice. It was chiding yet smooth nonetheless. It was a voice she had become accustomed to hate and avoid like the dark loathes the sun. She was so caught up in getting free that she failed to notice the man standing idly by just a few feet away from her. Slowly turning her head to him, she brought her tired eyes to the man she didn't want to see.  
  
"Donavon Fallicy." It was only a whisper, but it was enough to shake all her nerves.  
  
"Yes, my dear, sweet Princess Relena, although my real name is Ronin Trece. I'm here to welcome you to Eris headquarters," he said with an elegant bow.  
  
Her mind was in a tornado of confusion, spinning around and around without any signs of stopping. Donavon was Ronin, Ronin was Donavon. He was behind all of this- the assassination attempt, the riots, the kidnapping, Eris. She lunged at him without thinking, only to be held back by the two guards. She sent her free legs flying at him and she nearly contacted with his stomach if he had not dodged her attack in time.  
  
"How dare you, you.you.there isn't even a word in any language that defines what you are," she was at a loss for words and her mind wasn't exactly functioning properly with all the disorder crashing through her head. "You should be locked up in prison, and forgotten like a bad dream. You won't get away with whatever you're planning."  
  
Ronin ignored her abusive phrases as she rattled on and ordered his guards to take the princess back into her room. "Lieutenant Nordberg, Lieutenant Volrich, escort Princess Relena back into her chambers, and try to be gentle."  
  
"Yes, sir," they replied in unison. For a few seconds, they silently looked at each other, trying to debate how to go about being "gentle," when she was trying her hardest to fight them off. Finally the one with black hair, lifted her up onto his shoulder so that her derriere was facing the ceiling and carried the kicking and punching princess over to the bed, dropping her lightly to its soft covers. She let out a gruff sigh as she landed on the bed, but was satisfied knowing that she would at least leave a few bruises on her indecent guard.  
  
Ronin had followed them in and ordered that they take their fallen comrade to the infirmary, clean up the mess on their way out, and bring more food. "Oh and next time, Lieutenant Nordberg, I suggest you be more respectful. Her highness is not a sack of potatoes you can throw over your shoulders. She's a princess, and she deserves to be treated as such," he warned, eyes blazing to life.  
  
Nordberg nervously promised to be more respectful in the future after apologizing to the princess, and they followed his instructions hastily and soon there were only two left in the room, much to Relena's dismay. She would have preferred that the guards stay with her. She didn't want to be alone with Donavon.Ronin, or whatever other horrible name the monster went by. He was eyeing her as she was sprawled indiscriminately on the bed. He stood at the foot of the bed, the impression he was sending her was one of amusement with a hint of lecherousness, although the innuendo was hidden beneath his slick smile.  
  
She shuddered involuntarily, rushing off the bed onto her feet. She backed up to the bookshelf with her back flush against the levels of shelves stacked with classical literature and reference books. He edged his way to her, cautious not to scare his prey away. She felt like a cornered mouse being stalked by a ferocious cat. Relena's hand touched one of the volumes and she grabbed it. She glanced quickly at the cover- Homer's The Odyssey was plastered on the top with a depiction of Odysseus spearing the eye of Polyphemous. She wished she could do that right about then- poke a large burning tree trunk right in his eye, but she had to resort to less brutal tactics.  
  
She hurled the book at her hunter, hoping the land it right between the eyes. But her aim wasn't exactly perfect and he ducked out of the way in time. That's twice she missed her chance to hurt him; he was a lot faster than he looked. Not discouraged in the least, she started picking up every book in sight, throwing them at Ronin with vigor. But none seemed to hit her target. She was breathing quite heavily now from her exertion and a thin layer of sweat had covered her face. Not satisfied with her paper projectiles, Relena grabbed the large crystal bookend. It was a lot heavier than it appeared and must have been worth a fortune, but that didn't prevent her from throwing it with all her might. She watched it glide across the room, waiting for it to come crashing into something solid, but it never did.  
  
Ronin caught it with as much ease as if he was catching a feather, and threw it back at her, the clear glass shattering on the bookshelf behind her. An inch more and it would have hit her head. She instinctively turned away from it, saving herself from the razor-sharp shards cutting into her flesh. She stared in horror at him. She hadn't expected that, and he knew it. She took in deep breaths more out of anger than out of necessity.  
  
"Are you finished now, your highness?" Ronin asked as if asking her if the weather was nice. "Or do you intend to throw the entire bookshelf at me?"  
  
"I would if I could," she defiantly spat back. She knew she didn't have the strength but it was nice to imagine. And did he have to call her "your highness?" She knew she had regained the title of princess for the sake of marrying Alex, but the way he said it was just unnerving. It sounded derogatory, as if he was calling her a whore. It was enough to make her blood run like hot lava.  
  
"I suggest you don't. If you launch another object at me, I might just have to restrain you with my own hands."  
  
The thought of Donavon.Ronin running his hands all over her was making her stomach turn. She swore that if he laid one hand on her, the skin beneath his palm would burn off. An ingenuous young girl could easily fall for his captivating good looks, but Relena could see through his cover. He was a demon in every sense of the word, and she wasn't about to have him come near her.  
  
"Don't you come near me," she hissed between clenched teeth.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you, Princess. Why don't you have a seat?" he asked, motioning towards the table on the other side of the room. He waited for her to make a move. It was common etiquette to have to lady go first.  
  
Relena was reluctant to move from her space. She had grown attached to her bookshelf and its rows of books. But standing around would get her no where. Guardedly, she made her way to the seat Donavon had pointed to with him hot on her heels. She sat on the velvet cushioned seat made of mahogany, finding herself feeling uncomfortable. But it wasn't the chair that was making her antsy, it was the company. She had regained control of herself and was back to breathing at a normal pace. It was unlike her to display herself in a fit of temper, but it had been four years since someone had tried to pull an operation of this caliber, and maybe it was only a matter of time before all the stress and anxiety piled up on Relena's shoulders came crashing back down on her.  
  
Ronin followed her to the table, but refrained from pulling out her chair like a gentleman should, so that he didn't want to scare her anymore that day. She was already jumpy about his proximity, even though he was feet away from her. He watched her glide to her seat as if she was floating on clouds in the blue-sea of sky. From behind her, he could see the curves of her hips as they swayed back and forth with each step she took, and he wanted nothing more than to place his hands upon them to stop their persistent teasing. But, such thoughts had no place in his mind, at least not at the moment, so he pushed them away making room for clear thoughts and judgment.  
  
Before he reached his chair, there was a knock at the door which swung open a second later. Relena turned to it to see the guard she had pleaded with before.a Lieutenant Volrich. He was holding a tray of steaming food which Donavon went to pick up. The door was closed again and Donavon placed the tray in front of Relena. Whiffs of broiled chicken, sautéed mushrooms, and creamy mashed potatoes tempted Relena's stomach to growl in hunger, but she pretended not to notice. She hadn't known how hungry she actually was until now. But she wouldn't touch the food for fear that it was poisoned. She wouldn't put anything past this man.  
  
Ronin heard her stomach grumble and smirked at her, watching her force herself to look away from her lunch. "Hm, I understand why you might not want to eat the food my cooks have made for you. It's not the usual five star meal princesses are familiar with, but they are quite appetizing. Here at Eris, we all eat the same thing. There is no reason why one person should get better than another."  
  
Relena ignored him and found a scratch on the wall that was more interesting. His smile just grew at her reaction. He had expected her to be stubborn after years of knowing her. She was always like that towards him, and he didn't think she'd change for him overnight. It was one of her idiosyncrasies that he had grown to love about her.  
  
"If you're afraid that I drugged your food or drink, then your fears are misplaced," he assured her. He reached across the table, startling Relena, who intuitively backed into her chair. He raised his hands a bit to show he meant no harm and proceeded to do what he had initially meant. Picking up the fork and knife on the tray, Ronin cut a piece of chicken and a couple of mushrooms and placed them in his mouth. He then sampled the mashed potatoes and took a sip from the glass of water. "See no passing out or pain."  
  
"Then you eat it," Relena said rebelliously.  
  
"I want you alive, Princess Relena."  
  
"You only want me alive to use for your own evil purposes."  
  
"No, that is why I need you alive. I have different reasons to want you alive," he informed her, rising out of his seat and walking over to one of the walls. "Do you know who this is?" he asked, indicating to the portrait, hanging inconspicuously on the wall.  
  
"No."  
  
"I didn't think you would. But many remember her husband, King Morina Morale II, second ruler of the newly founded Colony L1 A-2502."  
  
Relena recognized the name. King Morina II was Altera's most prominent ruler in the history of the kingdom. Relena had learned about him from History class at her boarding school. It was a common fact that he was one of the most well-known historic figures for his just and honest ways. Many sovereigns had modeled themselves after the famous ruler, hoping that they could change the world as he had.  
  
"King Morina I was the one who may have become a celebrated hero for creating the first fully functional space colony, but it was King Morina II that made himself into a legend when he established the Altera Kingdom as a force to be reckoned with. Altera flourished under his wings, and the great kingdom that once called Earth its birthplace could now call space its home. The people thrived and so did the economy. Trade between the colony and Earth was slow to begin with, but soon there was continual traffic between the two bodies. Once those from Earth saw the benefits that the colony could offer, demands started pouring in asking the scientists and engineers to build other colonies. At that point, Altera was the richest nation in the history of mankind.  
  
"And the people prospered in the era deemed 'Utopia' by the civilians. Crime was nonexistent in the streets and pride in the unique colonial culture sprang up in the hearts of Altera's citizens. No where in the entire Earth could one find a place where people were more content with their lives. And that is all due to King Morina II," he paused for emphasis, "and his queen."  
  
Relena felt her heart shrink in her chest. He couldn't mean what she was thinking. There's no way- no way in hell that she would agree to what he was setting her up for. She told her to be calm; she was just overreacting, but something in the back of her mind kept nudging her, keeping that doubt alive. She kept silent to let him continue, hoping that it wasn't what it seemed to be.  
  
Ronin saw Relena's eyes widen at the sound of his last words. Good- she was beginning to see what he wanted for her.  
  
"Queen Helena Penelope Morale, a woman of strength, intelligence, and skill, was the brains behind every successful move the king made. She was at his side from beginning to end, advising him on the right course of action to take, and she was right ninety-nine percent of the time. Not many people can remember her because she chose to be in the shadows and let her husband take the credit. She was devoted to him, and she would do anything to make him happy. It is comparable to the game of chess where the queen protects the king and clears the way for him to win. If she falls, they both fall. A king is only as good as his queen. Do you understand why I want you alive now, your highness?"  
  
"No, and I've had just about enough of you ambiguous explanation. If you have something to say, just say it," Relena shot back. But inside, she really didn't want him to say it because she knew it was something she didn't want to hear.  
  
"If that is the way you want, then that is the way it shall be done," Ronin said, stalking his way back to his previous seat opposite Relena, who had taken to holding her breath. "I want you to be my Queen Helena Penelope Morale."  
  
Relena let out a mirthless, dry, heartless sound. "Me, your queen: that is ridiculous. It is actually quite funny when you think about it." She had the satisfaction of seeing Donavon's face contort in shock and confusion.  
  
"It is not funny. I am being serious," Ronin demanded his face turning stern and angry and his fingers twisting into tight fists. Nobody laughed at Ronin Trece and got away with it. But then again, Relena wasn't the usual nobody that he came across.  
  
Relena was smart enough to wash the smile off her face at his sudden change of attitude. She was afraid, and he could sense it in the air. It was strong enough that he could inhale it into his lungs and taste in on the tip of his tongue. He relaxed at that moment, letting himself take on the complacent expression he was used to wearing. He wouldn't let himself succumb to his ire. It was a weakness, which had no place in his line of work.  
  
"We are a lot alike, you and I."  
  
"How do you figure that?" Relena asked hesitantly. She wasn't about to provoke his anger again. She had just had a glimpse of it, if only a small performance that was short lived, but it was enough to have her crawling back into her hole.  
  
"We both want peace."  
  
"How can you say that when you're planning to wipe out the entire planet of its inhabitants," Relena fired at him, barely holding her fury in check.  
  
"Something has to be done to establish permanent peace," Ronin rationalized. "We both know that the peace the end of the war saw was only a hoax, a farce that gave people a false sense of security. They cheated themselves into believing that there would be no more fighting for the rest of time. But, realists know that, as long as the people have the free will, they will always have the choice to fight.  
  
"And fight they will. It is part of our human nature, an instinct that is encoded into our genetic makeup. You can take away Mobile Suits and Gundams, but they can be easily replaced with bombs, guns, hands, words, even love. Anything that can be used against another is a weapon. How long did you think that this "peace" would last? Ten years, fifty years, forever? If you look into the past, there are countless numbers of books that recount the rise and fall of empires through the means of conquering those that are weaker. There isn't a kingdom that saw more than a few centuries of uninterrupted peace. Mankind is doomed to repeat its mistakes for as long as they exist."  
  
"And your solution is to destroy every Earthling?"  
  
"Yes. There is a never ending feud that exists between the Earth and the Colonies, a struggle of sorts to prove that one is better than the other. No matter how peaceful times may be, that battle will fuel the distrust between the two parties. Destroy one, and that dispute is settled."  
  
Relena couldn't believe what she was hearing. In his sick, twisted sense of justification, Donavon was planning to take out one side to create peace. There were billions of reasons why he was wrong- billion lives that would be stolen. The taking of one life was bad enough to condemn your soul to the farthest reaches of Hell in Relena's opinion. The taking of a billion was inconceivable. He was crazy.  
  
"But you said yourself, 'that, as long as people have free will, they will always have the choice to fight.' Won't the Colonies then vie for the role of leadership of the remaining human population? Do you plan to turn the weapon on them as well?"  
  
"If need be, then yes. The current democratic leadership headed by the president has control over nothing. How many assassination attempts have there been? How many terrorist attacks are on the news? How many different factions have been founded? Too many. The Preventors are nothing but a made up organization, whose only job is to make the ESUN look like it's doing its job when in truth they do nothing but sit on their butts all day and argue about things that never get settled. But there will be none of that under my ruler ship. Machiavelli was a brilliant political mastermind. He wrote that one must go through any means possible to achieve power and political stability, disregarding the rules of ethics and morality. Rule a land by fear, and the land will obey you. People only have to feel threatened and they will do anything you want, especially if their lives are in danger. No one will have the courage to stand up to me then."  
  
"You're crazy."  
  
"Maybe a little, but all great men were thought to be crazy at one time or another. Leonardo da Vinci, Julius Caesar, Albert Einstein were a few great men who were shunned for their radical beliefs and actions. But their worth was eventually appreciated even if it wasn't in their time. I would be half as lucky to have my name remembered as theirs were."  
  
"I can see it now: Donavon Fallicy- murderer of billions of Earthlings, tyrant of humanity, and all-around psychotic persona," Relena answered back. Her eyes were ablazen with scorn and hatred. Before she finished her rash words, she was already reprimanding herself internally for saying something that could bring Donavon's wrath down on her. She breathed in heavily, awaiting the blow from her oppressor.  
  
Ronin's face creased in anger, but it didn't go much further than that, much to Relena's relief. After a few seconds, Ronin was back to his calm self with the smile painted on his flawless face. "My name is Ronin Trece. Don't forget that. And you will be my queen, whether you want to or not."  
  
"I don't love you."  
  
"Yes, but in time you will."  
  
"I'll never love you, no matter how long or how much you try."  
  
"I know you love Alexander. But know this, he doesn't deserve you."  
  
"Yes he does; it is you who doesn't." She wanted to add more, but she knew if she did, it would only get him more enraged.  
  
"He is a fool. He had a chance to take the world into his hands by force, and he chose not to. He had a powerful weapon in his hands to use, but he decided to keep it a secret. Well, the secret is out of the bag and now I'm going to use it. Which reminds me, I have some other guests I must attend to."  
  
Relena's froze at the end of his last sentence. "You have Alex," she whispered.  
  
"Yes, and the famous Heero Yuy." He paused for effect, and he was rewarded with Relena's stunned silence. "I request your presence tonight at dinner. Until then, your highness," he finished with an extravagant bow.  
  
Relena was left, staring at the empty seat that was across from her. They were both caught. Both caught. She had known that Alex was a target, but Heero.All her hopes of him coming to her rescue were shattered in one single moment. She didn't know who she should worry about more, Alex or Heero. Either way, her heart was clenched in the tight grasp. And she was left to ponder one question. What did he want with Heero?  
  
***  
  
Ronin Trece stepped out of Relena's room to be immediately joined by his assistant, Corin Horus. He was a young man in his early twenties with Middle Eastern features and short black hair and brown eyes flecked with yellow. They reminded Ronin of cat's eyes, ever watching and ever mysterious. That wasn't the only similarities between his subordinate and a cat- both are sly and clever, and they always landed on their feet- attributes that Ronin had to applaud his colonel for. He always got the job done, and he always got it done right. He was the perfect assistant.  
  
He was quite unlike his previous aide, a Miss Heather Paisley, a voluptuous young colonel who had an infatuation for the Eris leader. He had bedded her a few times out of fun, but he only had eyes for Relena. And when she found out about her rival, the love-sick fool had the audacity to try to assassinate the Cinq princess in a shuttle terminal on her way to a press conference at Wilson Hall more than three months ago. Luckily, she hadn't succeeded. He didn't know what he would have done if Relena were killed. Paisley soon after "disappeared" and was promptly replaced by Horus. Ronin wouldn't make the mistake of appointing another woman as his assistant- they just caused too many problems. He had enough to think about as it was.  
  
"Colonel Horus, see to it that the princess is safely taken to the bathroom. Have those dresses I bought ready for her to choose from. At seven o'clock sharp, I want her brought to my quarters, where we'll be having dinner together. We don't want to be disturbed. Is that clear?" Ronin instructed his officer, as they walked down the corridors and down a few flights of stairs.  
  
His assistant was right behind him, memorizing each order down to the last word and storing it in his memory. "Yes, sir," he replied.  
  
"How are things going with relations between Earth and the Colonies," Ronin inquired.  
  
"Things are looking bad for them, but good for us. So far, riots are increasing in numbers from 600 to 650 since last night. The peace summit held yesterday lasted about five minutes before yelling and even physical attacks started erupting between different diplomats. The armed forces were called in to break up the melee.  
  
"On another note, in Beijing, there was an enormous protest march that called for the end of Earth's ties with the Colonies. Preventor soldiers were called in to watch over the rally but the innocent demonstration turned ugly when angry citizens began to throw things at the Preventors. Soon Preventors had to use physical force to subdue them, only it added to their anger. The mob of people started turning aggressive, hurling anything they could throw at the armed forces, and the brave souls making their own homemade bombs. Fires were started; cars were being overturned, shops being broken into, and about a hundred other offenses. 236 civilians were killed, 431 injured, and 47 Preventors killed, 12 injured. The mob has disbanded but the devastation left behind is cataclysmic. It is one of the worst riots in the history of the city," Horus finished, with a blank face.  
  
Ronin smirked and said, "So everything is going according to plan?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Good. Now to introduce myself to our 'guests.'"  
  
Ronin gave his assistant a few more orders before the two of them parted ways. Ronin couldn't help the smile that had crept onto his face since the night before. He hadn't been this happy since he had made his first kill. There was a new sense of power in taking the life of someone, like you were playing God for a few minutes. He could remember that day as if it had happened yesterday, the memory a vivid picture of events, like a movie replaying in his head.  
  
He was eleven years old, not even beginning the first stages of puberty, but that day would see that he would become a man. It was a hot summer day in the dreary alleyways of London. His mother had come to see him the day before, had given him a gun, and told him to kill a man that he knew nothing about. A simple murder. That's what she called it. But back then, he had to wonder if anything was just simple. To kill or not to kill- that was the question. Death was so final. Once dead, there's no going back; once a killer, there's no going back. He would forever remain a killer, a murderer, a criminal in the eyes of society. The idea frightened him, but enthralled him nonetheless.  
  
He followed his mother's instructions down to the finest detail, taking the unfamiliar car to the abandoned warehouse, a building that reminded him of the stuff made of nightmares: old, dark, and haunted. If his mother hadn't told him to be there, he would have avoided it like the plague. He sucked in a deep breath and followed the man that his mother had assigned to him, a tall, brawny fellow who looked like he could crush the bones of a dragon with just one look. Vice- that was his name. Ronin should have felt intimidated by his presence but he didn't. Maybe it was because he felt more powerful at the moment with his gun and his orders like he was the one who had control.  
  
The sky had turned an ugly shade of gray and torrents of rain began to pour down on the odd duo. But all that was ignored. Vice led him through the broken-down halls and dilapidated floors until they reached a room filled with three occupants- his mother, another man who looked like Vice's twin, and a man tied to a chair. His face was distorted with bruises and cuts and his left eye was swollen shut, but he still looked vaguely familiar to Ronin. Whoever he was didn't matter; he'd be dead in a few minutes.  
  
"It is time, my son," he heard his mother's voice resound in his ears. Time. Time- to choose your destiny, to change the course of your life for good. Time- to make a choice and stick by it for the rest of your life. Time- to say farewell to the life he had grown accustomed to and follow another path. Time to commit a simple murder. His thoughts were drowning out everything else in his head.  
  
"Please, don't kill me." Another voice. It wasn't his or his mother's. It was the captured man. Ronin looked at him now, really looked at him. He saw the pleading on his face, the fear mixed with pain. This man wasn't the only one who would lose. His family would lose him, his wife, his children, his mother, his father. The world would lose him. All the good he would do would be lost.  
  
And Ronin realized that he liked the idea. He liked knowing that he had the choice to take that away or let him keep it. He liked seeing the fear and pain painted on the face of his victim. He treasured it like water to a thirsty man. It provided him with a high that he never imagined he could reach.  
  
And in the briefest of seconds, he pulled the trigger.  
  
The man was gone. He was a dead as Ronin's sense of morality.  
  
This was the fate he chose, and this is the fate he now follows. He laughed at himself at the memory. He had reached the door to the cell that held the prince and the soldier. Two guards were posted outside the door, his best fighters who wouldn't hesitate to kill on command. They straightened and saluted at his presence, and waited for his next order. They opened the door at his command and let him proceed inside, and then locked the door behind him.  
  
Heero had been asleep for what seemed like five minutes before his senses alerted him that they had foreign occupant in the room. He quickly jolted awake and got to his feet in a blink of the eye, staring at the uninvited visitor. Heero's eyes narrowed when he saw who it was. The man was looking at him with a smug reassurance that Heero wanted to punch right out of him. The man then turned towards the prince as if expecting to wake him up with his mind. Heero took the unspoken request. If the prince didn't wake up now, then Heero didn't doubt that this man would kick him awake. It wasn't that Heero was against Alex being kicked, he just wanted to be the one to do it, to some extent.  
  
"Prince Alexander," Heero called to his cellmate, "wake up!"  
  
Alex shifted uncomfortably in his sleep, shaking his head and rubbing a hand on his sore neck. Sleeping on the hard concrete ground wasn't exactly the most relaxing thing to sleep on. And, he didn't appreciate being woken up from his sleep. With his eyes closed, he asked, "What is it Heero? I'm not exactly in the best of moods right now."  
  
"You're mood is about to get a whole lot worst. We have a visitor," Heero warned him.  
  
Alex's eyes shot open and focused on a man standing a few feet in front of him. Even in the dim light of the cell, Alex knew who it was. "You're Donavon Fallicy," Alex stated as a matter of fact.  
  
"I'd wager to guess that you're also Ronin Trece," Heero said bluntly.  
  
"Very astute, Mr. Heero Yuy. But, I'm not the only one who with an alternate identity," Ronin stated looking directly at Heero. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds, before Alex butted in.  
  
"I know what you want from me. The question is what you plan to do with me now."  
  
"That's simple. Get the information I need by whatever means possible," Ronin answered. "Interrogation, torture, mind control, not necessarily in that order."  
  
"What do you plan to do with Relena?" Heero demanded. His first priority was Relena, and always would be. He didn't care about himself, or the prince, or the world at the moment for that matter. To him, the world could fall apart, but as long as Relena was safe, his world would be intact.  
  
Ronin turned towards the Perfect Soldier. He had no idea what he was getting into, or more precisely, what he already was. "You will address her highness as Princess Relena. She's royalty and deserves to be addressed as such. And she is just fine, and she will be as long as she is under my care."  
  
"And why is that?" Heero asked. "Everyone knows about your infatuation with Relena. And everyone knows that she has rejected you every single time. She will keep rejecting you for as long as she can and nothing you can do will change that."  
  
Ronin's eyes flared and he charged Heero with the fury of a hurricane. Within a heartbeat, Heero's neck was between Ronin's shaking hands. Heero didn't flinch.  
  
"She will love me, she will," Ronin shouted between clenched teeth. Heero held Ronin's glare like it was nothing. Ronin was surprised by Heero's complacent reaction. People usually shuddered in fear, squirmed to get free, protested his assault, anything. But, Heero showed nothing that a normal person would demonstrate. He'd have to find a way to break him.  
  
Ronin let Heero go, taking a few steps back. "Princess Relena will be my wife, one way or another."  
  
"Relena will be my wife, not yours," Alex protested. "Once we get out of here, we'll get married like we should have."  
  
Heero would have liked to say that, but he didn't think he had the right. She was in love with the prince after all.  
  
Ronin laughed a sinister sound that made Alex's hairs stand on end. "What makes you think you'll survive this?"  
  
Alex still had to sit in shocked silence, even though he wasn't at all surprised by his answer. He'd have to fight to come out of there alive, but he'd do anything to get Relena back.  
  
Heero knew that reply was inevitable. He didn't think they'd want to keep the prince alive, but what did they plan to do with him. "We all know that you even though you might gain the prince's code, you still need the other half. Do you have the codemaster?"  
  
"It's funny that you ask that. Weren't you the one assigned by Dr. J to find and kill the codemaster?" Ronin asked him. Heero didn't reply. "I guess you didn't find him because he's still alive. Do you still plan on killing him, Heero Yuy? Or should I say, Anthony Revere." Ronin waited to see what Heero would do.  
  
Heero was baffled. He, Anthony Revere. Trece had to be insane, which he didn't doubt. There was no possible way that he could be Anthony Revere. He had no memory of ever being anything but a trained assassin. It was true he did not know how he ever came into contact with Dr. J in the first place. But, he being Anthony Revere was just too big a coincidence. He was Heero Yuy and that's all he would ever be.  
  
"That's right. You are Anthony Revere, son of Dean Revere, the holder of the code," Ronin said.  
  
"Even if I was Anthony Revere, I don't remember anything," Heero stated. "The code is lost. Whatever plans you had to use the X-25 are ruined."  
  
"You would think that wouldn't you. I have ways of getting what I want. That's another reason why I came here." He knocked on the door three times and a little door opened up. He whispered something to the person outside, and the door opened. Two large, bulky men came in along with a petit woman dressed in a doctor's outfit. "Meet your new friends. Dr. Driesen is one of the most prominent doctors/ scientists in the known world. Her specialty is neural pathways. She has been expecting you for some time now, Mr. Revere. I will join you shortly."  
  
The two large men proceeded to grasp Heero, one on each arm. Heero didn't struggle. As long as they had Relena, he didn't want to do anything that might jeopardize her safety. He could handle whatever they threw at him, he was sure of that.  
  
Alex watched as his only ally was taken away to God knows where to be subjected to God knows what. He was worried for the Gundam pilot, even if he didn't admit it fully to himself. "What are you going to do to him?" Alex asked his captor.  
  
"Refresh his memory. It's nothing you should be concerned about. I'd worry more about myself if I were you," Ronin said when they were left alone. "I'll be coming back for you later." With that he left the prince alone.  
  
Alex stared at the wall opposite him where Heero.Anthony had been just seconds ago. It was hard to believe that the man they had been searching for was right under their noses. This whole thing could have been prevented if they had only known. Now Eris had them both- the prince and the codemaster- the two halves of the whole.  
  
Alex tried not to imagine what they would do to him, but images of the head vice and the rack of ancient medieval times kept popping into his head. After they were done with Heero, he would be next. And once they had the code he possessed, his life would be worth nothing to them. He had to get out, and soon. He had to save everyone. He had to.  
  
AN: OK, first of all. I know that Heero has a past, but I'm so confused about what is right so I decided to make my own version up. It is my story after all, right? Anyways, I hope you don't get too turned off by my version. Tell me what you think.  
  
I think I made Relena out of character in the beginning. I seem to be doing that a lot lately- first Wufei, now Relena. I think she could've handled the situation better. She was just throwing a huge tantrum back there. She's supposed to be the polite, calm, collected lady-like woman that she supposedly is, right? But oh well. I honestly would have gone ballistic, so maybe I put a little of me in her, haha.  
  
Just a little side note, Homer's The Odyssey is one of my favorite books. It's got the Greek gods and adventure and all that good stuff. So go read that, when you're not too busy reading my fic that is, hehe.  
  
As for those who guessed that Donavon was Ronin, you are just so smart. I give you a hand for being very intuitive- sorry I can't afford to give you a real prize, you'll just have to settle for another chapter. And I don't think I had anyone guessing that Heero was the codemaster, so give a hand to me for being very sneaky. Anyways, hope you liked this chapter. Lots of twists and surprises. Review, review, review. Until next time. 


	17. Zero

Sept. 4, 2003-Feb. 14, 2003  
  
AN: Hi again. Hehe, looks like I fooled a bunch of you with the Heero/ Anthony and Ronin/ Donavon twists (although a couple of you are just way too observant for your own good). If you read the teaser, then the beginning is pretty much the same, so you can skip it or reread it just for kicks. Woohoo for me! 35 reviews- the most I've gotten for one chapter, yippee (probably cuz I took so long to update, no yippee there). You probably all forgot what you wrote when you reviewed the last chapter like ages ago, but oh well- here's my responses. Have fun reading...  
  
Harmonic Sakke: Ohayo. Woohoo, I fooled ya too. You were thoroughly surprised like I wanted my readers to be, so yay for me. And, I know how getting funny stares can be. I tend to talk to myself sometimes, but I say it's only natural. Hope to hear more from you...  
  
Salor Earth: Thanks for the review. I tried to update as soon as possible. Hope you like it...  
  
Nami1: Again, you made me laugh. I loved reading your review. You're not the only one who forgot who Donavon is. I made it so you were supposed to forget. I agree with you that Relena doesn't get much credit. I like her character and hopefully I did her some justice. Yeehee- I tricked you too. Never saw the Heero/ Anthony thing coming. Where's my prize? Alex wearing pink- *laughs hysterically*. I guess I can see him wearing pink. Thank you for the big birthday wishes. It was better than last years. And as for finding your "Heero," I must say you're very lucky. I bet you'll get him in no time. Once you do get him, do you mind trying to find me one? Hehe. Once again, much luv to the reader/ reviewer. Bunches of laughs from you again. And I love sour candy hehe. Can't wait to hear more from you...  
  
Kiyoko: Thanks for the kind words. Hope to hear from you again...  
  
Callisto Nicol: Hi there. Seems like I did a good job on keeping the identity of the codemaster very secret. I fooled a lot of people, hehe. And don't worry too much about forgetting who Donavon is. I purposely didn't write much about him so that no one would guess that he is Ronin. If you need a refresher on him, just reread chapter 1 or 3. You'll like the Odyssey- it's a great epic poem, and after reading it, I know why it has survived thousands of years. And I know Ronin is an evil person, I made him that way. He's the bad guy so you're not supposed to like him, right? I don't think Relena will ever even begin to like Ronin, so no worries about that. As for Heero remembering his past, you'll find out how in this chapter. Ronin will have to work hard to get Heero to submit to him, but there are ways...muahaha. I'm glad you read my review replies- I'm not too sure if people do or not. Now I know at least one person does, especially since yours always take the longest to reply to, not that I'm complaining. I love your long reviews! And like I've said before to people, sorry about the cliffhangers, but I like them. I think it's funny how you have to call your best friend and tell her about my fic. I didn't think it was good enough to have a conversation over, I mean, you usually only tell people about books or movies or show when they're really good. And I appreciate that you understand that school comes first and then writing (though I wish it were the other way around). Thanks for your lovely review...  
  
Rage of Blackmist: Hehe, sneaky am I. And I'm glad you don't hate me for making Relena and Wufei out of character. Thanks again...  
  
Kat-Tastrophe: Glad you like Heero being the codemaster and Relena being wild...kind of... As far as killing Alex, you'll just have to wait and see. Thanks for reviewing...  
  
animechrisy: Thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad I'm improving. Hope to hear more from you...  
  
ice eyes: I'm making a habit of thanking everyone in every chapter now, so it's not a big deal. It's a way to show that I really do appreciate everyone reviewing and that I do take the time to read what you write. I'm glad you like the new Wufei, even though you miss the old one. I miss the old one too... we'll see what happens. As for what he got Tracy, you'll have to wait to find out. Thanks again...  
  
Silentheaven: Thanks for the kind words. Hope to hear from you again...  
  
Kay: Yup, Heero's the codemaster. I updated as soon as possible. Thank you for the review...  
  
bcase257: Thank you so very much for saying this is one of the best GW fics. I personally have found ones much better than mines, but it's nice to know what others think of my work. I appreciate your opinions about the characters. They helped me a lot. Don't worry, I won't rush. Thanks again...  
  
Ladybug: Thank you for the kind words. I surprised you like I did almost everyone else. Hope to hear from you again...  
  
Dream: Once again that is the shortest review I've gotten, hehe. Thanks for the (...  
  
lil ole gigi: I wish Relena was strong enough to heave that bookcase as well. Thank you for understanding how hectic school can be. Some people just seem to want to rush me into writing til my fingers fall off. Thanks for your review...  
  
Call me Rin: Yes, I'm taking a long time with the Heero/ Relena relationship thing, but there has to be conflict before it can be solved. I hope not too many people lose interest. Thanks for the review...  
  
sweetangel4: Hi there. I never noticed the foreshadowing. Thanks for the kind words. Hope to hear from you again...  
  
Crystal Tears: I continued. Hope you like it. Maybe I'll hear more from you...  
  
jennifer: Although you wrote a review in the 1st chapter, I'll still respond. Thanks for thinking this is a great story and that you love it. I'm glad you like what I've done with Wufei. He's a tricky character, I just hope I don't screw him up too much. Thanks again...  
  
Ebony: Thanks for the kind words. Aw, poor Alex. You don't like him very much, but that's ok. It's your opinion and I respect that. I'll try to put in more Heero/ Relena scenes, but that's going to be hard given their situations. And I love to hear blabbing, so say whatever you want to. And it wasn't a stupid review; none of the reviews I get are ever stupid. Thank you for reading my story *bows 4 times to each direction* hehe...  
  
TEF: *Takes a bow for the applause given* hehe. You're not the only one who forgot about Donavon. I wanted my readers to forget about him so that they won't suspect anything. Looks like it worked for the most part. Thanks for thinking I'm being creative with Heero's past. I've heard various representations so I'm not sure which is right, so I decided to make up my own. Haha, and Relena hitting Alex on the head would have been nice, but no luck there. Thanks for your review...  
  
f U n N i E b O n E s 2K: Yo! Don't worry about taking long to review. I didn't think you were, and all I care about is that you review, whether early or late. And I give you a hand for figuring out that Donavon was Ronin. Most people forgot about Donavon. And you should have just said what you thought. I won't care if it's wrong. I like to hear what my readers are thinking. Sometimes I might even use it in the story. Well, here's more, more, more. Hope you like it...  
  
wing ka: Wow, I think you're the only one so far that figured out that Heero was the codemaster. You're way too observant for your own good, hehe. As for how Ronin found out that Heero was the codemaster, you'll find that out soon enough. I hope to hear more from you...  
  
Yuy's Angel: I'm glad you like my fic a lot. Yup, and there were a couple of twists. I'll keep on writing so long as more people like you read. Thanks for the review...  
  
StarRida X: Glad you found my fic and read the whole thing so far. As far as Zechs not having any respect for Heero after all their history, I'm not exactly saying that, although I didn't really establish that Zechs does have respect for Heero. I just wanted Zechs to play the overprotective brotherly role in this story. I wanted to show that he loves his sister very much that he doesn't want her to get hurt, which he thinks Heero might do. He wants what's best for her, and Zechs, knowing how Heero works, doesn't think that Heero is right for Relena. Zechs does have respect for Heero (at least in my mind) but not when it comes to Heero being with his sister. (Maybe I'll clear it up in one of the following chapters- thanks for bringing that to my attention.) As far as the Gundam that Duo was building, I didn't forget and I'm glad you didn't; it's role hasn't come in...yet. And Dr. J is the person who built Heero's original Gundam, Gundam 01. He is also the one who trained Heero to be an assassin. He plays a pretty big role in the series. I hope I answered all your questions. Feel free to ask me more; I'd be only happy to answer them. Thanks for your review...  
  
Serendy4evr: Thank you so very much for your lovely review. And don't worry about reviewing all the time, I tend to read stories offline too so I know how you feel. I must say that you're very observant because you're only the second person to figure out Heero was the codemaster before I said he was. *Author gives you a big hand.* I have also found it difficult to find 1xR fics that are well written, I think that's why I started to write my own. There are a few but not many. So I hope to hear more from you soon...  
  
Neofilly: Woohoo- a new reviewer! Thank you so much for your kind words. I'm always glad to get reviews like yours. I tried to update as soon as I could, but as you can see, it's not that soon. Oh well, hope you enjoy the next installment. Maybe I'll hear from you again...  
  
BlackBull1289: New reviewer, yay. Thanks for saying my story is great. I hope to get another review from you...  
  
Adilande: Thanks for reviewing. I know that I have plenty of errors (I usually don't edit before I post), but I'll eventually fix all the problems, maybe in the far future knowing me. I hope to hear from you again...  
  
x: Thanks for the review. I will eventually finish, and hopefully you'll like it. Thanks again...  
  
luvgw: It makes me happy to know you love my story, hehe. I'm sorry about the long wait. I hate when authors do that, but we do have our reasons. Thanks for much for keeping up with me though. I hope to hear more from you...  
  
KnighteWolfe: Thanks for the review. By the way, what does SNAFU mean? It's probably something really obvious that I should know, but I don't. As far as Wing Zero, Epyon, or Tallgeese, they were destroyed so I think I wanted to keep them that way, but I might just stick them in somewhere. We'll see. I hope to hear from you again...  
  
kurama's bride: I wrote more like you asked. I hope you like it...  
  
quatra: Thanks for the nice words. 1) if there is such thing as too good a writer, I wouldn't be it, hehe (I can improve a lot more in my opinion, but it's nice to know you think differently). 2) Sorry the next chapter didn't come very quickly. Blame it on lack of motivation and very hectic schedule. Well, I hope I'll hear more from you...  
  
Papaya!: I'm happy to see someone else who has a interest in mythology. (I just hope you're not some genius archeologist, cuz you know I'm probably getting all of it wrong, hehe. I wouldn't want to offend or anger anyone). I love what you said in your review about my work. It's always nice to get some praise. Maybe I'll hear from you again...  
  
A Rose Among the Thorns  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Zero  
  
He was dragged to another part of the compound, a guard on each arm and Doctor Driesen in front, leading the way to his uncertain doom. He watched the scientist with scrutinizing eyes. She was of average height with glasses that sat upon her trim nose. Her hair, the color of mahogany, was held back in a tight bun, each strand methodically placed in its designated position without a stray one leaving its post. She was just like any other scientist he had met before, only she was very young in comparison, being around the age of thirty-five.  
  
She turned left and then right, before finally stopping in front of a door. She turned to her patient, her calculating eyes staring blankly into his. She removed from her pocket a tiny device made of metal and blinking lights, and Heero stared at it with wary curiosity. She made her way behind him so that he couldn't see her. He felt a piercing prick at the nape of his neck, and then it was gone the next second. She made her way back around to face him.  
  
"I've just attached a small device to the back of your neck. It attaches directly to your nervous system, giving us readings of your vital pathways: your heart rate, respiration, and muscle activity, among others. But, the most important aspect we'll be monitoring is your brain activity. Don't try to remove it. It is wired to send an electric shock throughout your body, rendering you unconscious if it is tampered with," she warned him.  
  
He had the feeling he knew her from somewhere but he couldn't quite place her face. It was like trying to remember someone from when you were one month old. He'd figure it out sooner or later. For now he memorized her every feature for later use.  
  
She turned towards the door. There was a panel next to the doorknob where she placed the card that was previously hanging from her neck into a slot and placed her palm against the black, shiny surface. A little tiny red light turned yellow, and she pressed a code into the keypad, turning the light green. The door popped open and in the group went.  
  
The room was devoid of anything- just the darkness left to seep into the pores of his skin. The guards pushed Heero into the tiny enclosed space, shutting the door behind him. He imagined that a patient suffering from claustrophobia would have gone stir crazy in this place but Heero luckily was impervious to such fears. If this was their idea of torture, then they surely hadn't done their research very well. He had been subjected to harsher treatment in his training as an assassin under Dr. J. He had been in smaller enclosures under ruthless conditions, once even knotted into spaces barely large enough to fit him. It had all been exercises to accustom him to getting out of tight places in the shortest amount of time without panicking from the proximity of the surrounding environment, which seemed to cave-in on him at times (a possibility that the doctors surely uploaded into the simulations). No, a dark little room wasn't enough to make him flinch.  
  
Yet something was telling him that this whole setup wasn't part of some simple mind trick. There was something more complex happening that he couldn't figure out. The eerie foreboding, a sixth sense that he had developed over his years through fighting, was tugging at him.  
  
He felt his way through the dark until he found the flat surface of a wall, placing his hand on its cool surface. The odor of new metal tickled his nose. Making the walls out of metal wasn't all that strange but there was something about this one that make him suspicious. He had the odd feeling of familiarity with that scent, like he should know it from somewhere. And that's when it hit him. It was a smell he only sensed when sitting in the cockpit of a Gundam.  
  
The walls were made out of Gundamium alloy.  
  
Why hadn't he noticed before? He knelt down, rapping the floor with his knuckles. It was made of the same element, and he wagered that the ceiling was as well.  
  
A room made of Gundanium alloy. What was Eris thinking?  
  
Before he had time to contemplate the issue further, a piercing, stinging sensation overwhelmed his senses. White spots formed in front of his eyes, a stark contrast to the dark room, and his legs buckled under his weight. His mind began to swim in a fog of consciousness and immateriality. Shutting his eyes, he fell on his hands and knees, barely holding his weight up on his trembling arms. A swift torrent of nausea hit his stomach and it took all his control to keep the contents in. A feeling of déjà vu tingled his mind as he recognized what was happening. The Zero System.  
  
It had been four years since he had been subject to the dizzying effects of the Zero System's mind-altering control. Those years had made him weak and soft and unaccustomed to the overpowering physical and mental effects of the system. It was as if it was his first time in the seat of Wing Zero, facing his opponent. They were just hallucinations at the time, but they were as real as the inconsistent beating of his heart. It had the ability to make him lose his sense of reality, and when he did, he was nothing more than the killing machine that everyone thought him to be.  
  
Back then, it had been a struggle to win control over his own senses and now it would be a struggle once again. It would take all his effort to fight back the Zero System, but he had to do it. He couldn't risk the chance of going insane again- not now, not when Relena was still at large and the world still at risk. He was needed, and he wasn't about to let anyone down.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Ronin sat comfortably in one of the chairs near Dr. Driesen where a row of expensive monitors beeped and flashed in unison. The room adjacent to Heero's cell had been designated as the work area for the scientist and her assistants, some twelve other prominent researchers, who would be helping her in her endeavors. Many of them were sitting at their own stations monitoring a few of their screens.  
  
Ronin focused his attention on one particular screen, which played the live feed from Heero's cell. He watched the former Gundam pilot wander the confines of his room like a wolf accustoming itself to its territory. He remembered watching a few years ago when this man was only a boy, fighting a war that he had helped create and end. Ronin thought Heero was pathetic- his decision to defend the Earth was a weak attempt at penance for all his wrongdoings. The populace of Earth was comprised of only malicious, self- righteous people that cared only about themselves and their own self- interests. They had stolen his ancestors' kingdom and made his people outcasts, but they would soon get what they deserved.  
  
"Ronin," Dr. Driesen said to get his attention, "We'll be ready to start in a few minutes."  
  
Ronin blinked away his thoughts and focused on the task at hand. There would be more time to gloat as soon as the world was destroyed. "Good. The sooner we get what we want out of him, the sooner we can dispose of him."  
  
Dr. Audrey Driesen stopped to ponder over what he had just said. It was obvious that he would want to kill the Gundam pilot, especially one so formidable as the legendary Heero Yuy. Yet, there was something about his words, more in how he said it than what was said. There was an inkling of uncertainty hiding beneath the confident tones of his voice. It was as if he feared Yuy, and fear was never a good sign.  
  
She turned back to her keyboard and monitor and began to tap away at the keys. Ronin watched as numbers and words popped up on the screen in front of her. For all Ronin knew, he could have been staring at a document from ancient Greece since he understood none of what the doctor was reading.  
  
"Tell me again how all this works," Trece said. The technical aspect of all these wires and welded metal still baffled him to say the least. It was incredible what science had conjured up these days: vid-screens that connected two people across an entire solar system, shuttles that ferried people back and forth from the earth, colonies that were called home to millions of humans. All these paled in comparison to the most beautiful of all of man's incessant tinkering- mobile suits.  
  
Turning her attention to Ronin, she explained, "I have attached a small device, which will allow us to track his vitals. If anything goes wrong, the machines we have here will let us know. As for the room, it is made entirely of Gundanium alloy and it acts as a conductor for the Zero System. With it, we will delve into the subconscious mind of Mr. Yuy. There, we can navigate through the recesses of his psyche and hopefully dig up the answers you seek. Unfortunately, we are driving blind. We can only pinpoint an area where we think holds his memories. In truth, we could be focusing the system on his other senses. For example, he could be experiencing his desires, his dreams, anything subliminal that he might encounter."  
  
She turned back to her computer and continued, "So far, through all our research, we have only been successful in determining the exact location of the brain where fears and nightmares come to life. Everything the patient experiences while in the Zero System will seem real. This means whatever happens to him will be reflected on his physical body and his mental state. For instance, if he is shot, then his mind will think that he has really been shot and his body will have the symptoms of the wound, if he his mind collapses under the pressure, then it will do so in reality. None of the test subjects that I have implemented into the system have survived without experiencing the repercussions. Many lost that lives to the Zero System and many more lost their sanity. It can strip a man bear and show him his greatest fears, leaving only the shell of a corporeal body left."  
  
Audrey thought back to her experimentation, seeing the terror in the eyes of her test subjects, their utter horror and pleading stricken on their faces. It was that same look that accused her of being a monster, a murdering demon who had no right to live. At first, she had cried and broken down at the sheer guilt placed on her shoulders, but she knew that there were sacrifices that had to be made at times. As time passed, she hardened her heart to the screams and the frightened looks, yet part of her still kept a piece of her humanity, knowing that once that was gone, she would become the beast her victims thought her to be.  
  
"Heero Yuy is only one of a sparse few who have succeeded in controlling the system. I am hoping that his past experience with it will keep him from ending up like my other subjects. You run a great risk putting him in there," she said, finally finishing her explanation.  
  
"It's one that I must take to obtain the information I need."  
  
"Don't say I didn't warn you." She punched in a few more keys and then announced that all was set to go.  
  
"Now then, let's see what's hidden in the mind of the Perfect Soldier," Ronin said through his scaly smile.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Heero gulped in deep breaths of air, but no matter how much he took in, it didn't seem to be enough. The Zero System was taking over, and he knew it. He shut his eyes tight, and fell to the ground in defeat, lying on the cold, hard floor, and let his mind go.  
  
A voice- it sounded so familiar, so calming. He couldn't quite make the words out, but he knew someone was calling out to him in the distance. He strained his ears to listen again. What was that person saying?  
  
His eyes were still closed and it was too hard a strain to open them yet. The voice was getting closer, louder, but it was still unclear. He fought to open his eyes and see the person coming towards him, but his eyes wouldn't obey. He listened more intently, trying to figure out what was being said. Was someone saying his name, over and over- Heero, Heero? Was it Relena? Was she here? What was she saying? Heero cursed his eyelids for their inability to do as he wished.  
  
With all his strength, he forced the open, the form of Relena glowing in the bright lights of the midday sun as it beat down on him. He blinked rapidly to adjust to the light. He extended his arm towards her in an attempt to touch her radiant beauty. She smiled her ethereal smile and grasped his hand in hers, helping him to his feet.  
  
She was draped in an austere dress of soft white with long flowing sleeves, her long blond hair left to flow freely in the waning breeze. There was nothing glamorous about her appearance, no precious jewels, no expensive makeup, nor two-hour hair-do. But there was something in her demeanor that made her look more beautiful at that moment to Heero than he could remember.  
  
Maybe it was their surrounding environment that added to her alluring effects. They were standing in a blooming garden filled with budding blossoms and fresh foliage like something from the Garden of Eden. There were birds streaming overhead or perched on branches, singing their merry little songs. Even the air seemed to be alive like it was breathing on its own, its alacrity spreading into the roots of the local flora and fauna.  
  
Heero gently placed his hand on her cheek and she leaned into it in response, closing her eyes as she did. He could feel the warmth emanating from her body like a warm fire on a cold winter night. It was as if he was put under some kind of magic spell, cast over him by her haunting beauty.  
  
She opened her eyes and grinned at him as if she knew everything in the world was perfect. At that moment, he wished it were true, but he knew that things were terribly wrong. He opened his mouth to speak, saying, "Rel..." but the rest was lost when she put a finger to his lips. He didn't understand what she wanted but he kept silent nonetheless as she let her hand drop to her side.  
  
At that moment, he couldn't resist the urge to kiss her. He leaned ever so slightly closer, the smell of her flowery perfume tickling his nose, and brushed his lips against hers for the briefest of seconds as if testing for her reaction. It was soft and sweet like a light shower upon the velvet petals of a lonely rose on a spring morning. When she failed to retaliate in protest, he proceeded to deepen the kiss, his hands moving around her waist, pulling her body against his own so that he could feel every curve of her fragile form. Her arms encircled his neck, and she answered with as much enthusiasm as he was showing.  
  
It was like two fronts coming together to create a storm of clashing, opposing forces, and at the same time if felt like the most natural thing in the world for him to be doing. He wanted to possess her, to make her part of himself, and he simultaneously wanted to give in to her, to give himself over to her care. And when it was over, he was left to feel unsatisfied and cheated.  
  
He didn't remember closing his eyes within those brief heavenly seconds, but when he did reopen them, he found Relena looking up at him with dazed eyes, which seemed as if the power of it had stolen the breath from her body.  
  
He knew it was all a deception fabricated by the Zero system, but he didn't care. It felt real to him and that was all that mattered. He'd let the system take control of his senses if he allowed him to be with Relena.  
  
He wanted to continue what she had stopped, but she had other things in mind. She took his hand in hers and started to lead him to some unknown destination past aged trees and colorful bouquets. He wondered where she was taking him, yet he trusted she knew what she was doing. Briefly, there was a break in the thicket, the canopy of leaves opening to the wide-open sky. In front of them lay a grand mansion, one that Heero had never seen before. The architecture was of interesting design- the structure built to resemble something of the Acropolis in ancient Greece, set in a modern style. It was large to say the least, spanning hundreds of feet across and tens of feet wide, and rising three floors high.  
  
She released his hand and Heero instantly missed the warmth and softness once it was out of his grasp. It was strange yet comforting to know that such a simple act had such an effect on him. If this is what being happy was all about, Heero had to wonder at how foolish his hesitation had been.  
  
Following Relena as she walked through the lavishly decorated hallways and rooms, Heero was suddenly hit by a wave of lightheadedness that caught him off-guard. He stopped and leaned against one of the corridor walls for support. Shaking his head to focus his attention, Heero realized that Relena had disappeared, probably unaware of his temporary lapse in condition. With his head back in check, he went searching through the rooms and passages trying to locate where she had gone.  
  
He passed through dining halls, kitchens, guest rooms, living rooms, ballrooms, and every other room imaginable. Each room was filled with extravagant furnishings, some rooms plastered with gold linings. In each one, he found something distinctively "Relena," like a room filled with teddy bears of all shape and size and a room with her favorite colors, lavender and pink, splattered across the walls. In addition, there were vases overflowing with white lilies and purple orchids, which Heero knew she liked. Everywhere he went there was some inkling of Relena's touch.  
  
In his exploration of the manor, Heero did not find any sign of Relena nor anyone else in that case. It was strange, but it was all an illusion that the Zero system was putting into his head. For all he knew, he could be roaming around the mansion like a blind mouse for the rest of his life and never find an end to his search. He had started on the first floor, and now made his way to the third and last level, where all the sleeping quarters were assigned.  
  
As he took the last step on the grand staircase, everything was silent, save for the murmurs of sound coming from the room at the end of the hall, directly across from his position. It was the first sign of any life, and although eager, he was suspicious of its origin. He quietly crept towards the open door. Soon the voice grew clear enough that he could make out the distinct tone that only Relena possessed. He listened to what she was saying.  
  
"A mother held her new baby and very slowly rocked him back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. And while she held him, she sang:  
  
I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always, As long as I'm living my baby you'll be," Relena read.  
  
He was a couple doors away from his destination, just a few steps ahead. Then, he stopped. Why was she reading a children's book unless she was reading to a child? It could be Vallor, her nephew, but if so, then where were his parents? Maybe she was just babysitting for someone, but Relena's life was far too busy for such jobs. There was another possibility that he didn't really want to think about until he gathered more evidence.  
  
With that in mind, he took the last final steps and thoughtfully peeked his head in the doorway. He found that he was standing on the brink of a girl's room- there were light pink colors everywhere; there were enough stuffed animals to create her own menagerie; there were flower prints on the curtains and bed coverings; and there ballerina motifs scattered around the room. And next to the small bed, sitting in a white chair that was slightly too small for her, Relena continued to read passages from the book to a little girl about five years old, tucked neatly under the covers.  
  
Heero had never seen the little girl before, yet he knew her. He knew her as much as he knew Relena because everything about the girl spoke of Relena: the long honey blond hair, the bold blue eyes, and the look of innocence. If Heero had known Relena when she was younger, he imagined she would have looked exactly like the girl lying in bed.  
  
He retreated back behind the wall in wonderment. Who was that little girl? All sorts of possibilities ran through his mind: she was just an acquaintance, she was a relative of Relena's, and she was Zech's future daughter. Yet, the most likely answer was that she was Relena's future daughter. The Zero System had mastered the technique of showing its victim the future, and Heero didn't doubt for a second that this is what was before him. Which only left one question unanswered- who was the father?  
  
He decided to wait where he was and keep out of sight for a while longer. Maybe by then, he'll have the answers he was searching for. He listened to Relena once again. By now, the baby in the story had grown to a nine year old and then a teenager and finally a man, and the mother had done exactly what she had always done, which was sing her son to sleep.  
  
"Well, that mother, she got older. She got older and older and older. One day she called up her son and said, "You'd better come see me because I'm very old and sick." So her son came to see her. When he came in the door she tried to sing the song. She sang:  
  
I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always...  
  
But she couldn't finish because she was too old and sick. The son went to his mother. He picked her up and rocked her back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. And he sang his song:  
  
I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always, As long as I'm living my Mommy you'll be.  
  
When the son came home that night, he stood for a long time at the top of the stairs. Then he went into the room where his very new baby daughter was sleeping. He picked her up in his arms and very slowly rocked her back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. And while he rocked her he sang:  
  
I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always,  
  
As long as I'm living  
  
my baby you'll be."  
  
She closed the book and placed it back on the shelf filled with other children's classics. "Now, close your eyes and go to sleep. You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow." She kissed Hope, and went to turn off the lamp.  
  
Before she could do so, Hope said, "Mommy?"  
  
"Yes, Hope."  
  
"I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always, as long as I'm living my Mommy you'll be," Hope said in plain words, and not the melody Relena used when reading the book.  
  
Relena smiled and replied, "And I'll love you forever, and I'll like you for always, as long as I'm living my baby you'll be."  
  
"Do you think if I said that to Daddy, he would say the same thing to me?"  
  
"Of course he would."  
  
"I wish Daddy would come home soon."  
  
"We both know that he has important business to attend to, and he might not be back for a while."  
  
"I know, but I just miss him."  
  
"I miss him too." There was a brief moment of silence as both of them thought about Hope's missing father.  
  
"You know what I miss the most," Hope asked with a sense of longing. Relena shook her head. "Our tickle fights. Daddy said I was the champion because I never lost a match."  
  
"Well, we'll just have to see about that," Relena said, then promptly began assaulting her daughter into a fit of laughter, tickling her in the stomach. Hope erupted into uncontrollable laughter, screaming and kicking her blankets off in the process.  
  
Meanwhile, just outside the door, Heero listened to the skirmish, his mind a jumbled chaos of questions. Hope- Relena's daughter. Such a beautiful name. It held so much meaning. Hope is what kept people alive, what gives their life worth. Hope allows people to look forward to a new day with each rising sun. Hope gives the downtrodden and sinful a chance to change their stars and make a better life for themselves. Hope is sometimes all someone has left in the world.  
  
Hope is what kept Heero alive. It is the one thing he held on to when the world was plagued in war and blood and the pride of men fell. Hope was the fuel that Heero used to fight against treacherous parties, such as Oz, the Romafeller Foundation, White Fang, and the Barton Foundation. It is what gives him the power to believe that peace will win in the end and that he can be a better person. Hope is the reason he fell in love with Relena because she is the one that can turn him into who he wants to be.  
  
Hope is what he would name his daughter.  
  
If this was the future, then maybe, just maybe, he could be Hope's father. Maybe this was his happy future.  
  
He grinned at the revelation. He had to find out for sure, so he crept quietly into Hope's room without either of them noticing. From a short distance off, he watched Hope turn from defensive stance to offensive mode, tackling her mother on her small bed and tickling her in return. The room filled with Relena's unmistakable laughter. Heero had rarely heard her laugh before, but when he had, he treasured the sound like colors to a blind man. He couldn't help but smile in response.  
  
"All right, all right," Relena managed to get out between her giggles. "You win."  
  
"I'm still the champion," Hope proclaimed in her tiny voice, proud and happy. "I won, I won, I..." The rest of what she was about to say was forgotten as she stared up and saw someone.  
  
Heero froze under Hope's gaze like he had turned to stone under Medusa's sight. He could see the recognition in her eyes, like she was staring at someone she knew. He didn't know what to do, what to say, what to think.  
  
And then she said, "Daddy," smiling the biggest smile that melted his heart in an instant. A flood of emotions drenched his mind. She jumped out of bed and started running towards him, and he could do nothing but watch. And just before she got to him, he realized in the few minutes that he had known her that he loved her.  
  
And that's when everything fell apart. Instead of having her petite form wrap around his legs like he thought she would, she passed right through him like he was a ghost. Heero turned to see her run into the arms of another man, her real father, who picked her up and swung her around over his head.  
  
Prince Alexander Morale. He was Hope's father and Relena's husband. He had everything, absolutely everything that Heero ever wanted in life. Worst yet, the prince was able to make everyone around him happy, something Heero had failed time and time again. Heero would have laughed at the brutal irony of it all if he was capable of doing so.  
  
Alex walked into the room, right through Heero, with Hope tucked securely in his arms. When he reached Relena, they kissed briefly, and then he put his daughter back under her sheets. They were talking amongst themselves, laughing and smiling and ultimately making Heero hate himself even more.  
  
He couldn't take it anymore; he had to break away from the scene. He rushed out the room, back down the flights of stairs, out the door, and back into the forest. He ran with tears blurring his vision and without a sense of where he was going. When he finally stopped, the air he was breathing in burned his lungs and sheet of sweat covered his entire body. He closed his eyes and lay there, letting sleep envelope his mind.  
  
When he woke up, the sun was directly overhead, staring down on him in his pain. He deduced from the position of the sun that he had been out for a couple hours at most which still left the heartbreaking images of Relena's daughter and husband fresh in his mind. Running away seemed to have no effect on chasing away those unwanted images. Looking at his surroundings, he found himself in an open field overgrown with tall weeds and grasses, the mansion that showed the future left far behind. Everything was still- even the air seemed to hang in suspended motion in this foreign place. And then he heard them.  
  
Three figures moving through the overgrown grasses were stealthily making their way in his direction. They barely made any noise, but Heero could make out their every footstep, their every breath, and he could tell that they had no idea that he was there.  
  
It was then that he recognized what was happening. This was the scene of his first mission- the occurrence of his first kill. It was a incident he had forcefully deleted from his memory, but now he found himself watching it replay as if it was his first time out there. This was the point in his life where he would lose himself to the corruption of war and death. This is where everything would change as he stripped himself of everything that made him innocent and human. He couldn't relive that.  
  
He struggled to his feet in an attempt to warn the three mercenaries to turn back. Shouting and waving at them, but they never showed any indication that they could hear his words. He rushed towards them, yelling along the way, and stood directly in their path, only to be passed through like Hope and Alex had done in the manor. It was futile to catch their attention so he ran to the place where he knew his younger self was hiding, waiting for his unsuspecting prey.  
  
A couple hundred yards away, Heero found his former self crouching in the sea of tall weeds. He was much younger, nine to be exact, and filled with determination to prove that he was skilled enough to be put out on the field.  
  
He thought back to his training days. He knew he was better than the other mercenaries that Dr. J had trained at the same time. He had excelled farther than any other recruit in the whole history of the organization, but he was the youngest of the trainees and the one who acted on his feelings, and because of that, he had gone underappreciated by his peers and the scientists. They called him Tyro to remind him of his place in the group. Had he cared, he would have protested, but names didn't mean anything to him, only action did.  
  
The other assassins were in their late teens or older, and all had seen action on the battlefield. They had proven themselves as worthy fighters, in and off the warfront, each one adept in mobile suit combat, tactical training, and computer technology. For these reason, Dr. J offered them all a chance to be one of the first the pilot a new and indestructible mobile suit- Gundam Wing.  
  
By chance, Heero was the last to be added to the group of soldiers. Dr. J had found him in an alleyway, and in a rare show of sympathy, the old scientist decided to enroll the boy in the grueling program. Heero didn't complain. He had no direction in his life before Dr. J came to him, but now he did. He had lost so much the early years of his life because of the war; he didn't have anything left to lose- except his life.  
  
He had experienced things that no child should ever have to live through. The pain of loss, depression, grief, loneliness, and betrayal were still fresh in his mind, and he never wanted anyone else to have to feel what he felt. War was evil, and he wanted it to end. And if his life would have to be forfeited in the end, then at least he could die knowing that he had gained peace in exchange.  
  
During training, they always judged him, saying that he let his emotions direct his actions far too greatly to accomplish his mission. The scientists and his fellow trainees ridiculed him for this. They drilled it into his head that he must leave his feelings behind because they had no right to exist in a world of death and destruction, warning him it would drive him insane and ultimately lead to his end. His conscience would kill him. They did horrific exercises and mental experimentation to strip him of his humanity, to leave his mind barren and void of feelings and sensitivity. In the end, they succeeded.  
  
In the beginning, he fooled the scientists into believing that he felt nothing, that he was just a vessel without a heart that accomplished the job no matter what the cost. But deep inside, he kept his feelings a secret from those who tried to take it from him. Heero tried to live by the words spoken to him- "Live according to your emotions... That's the proper way for a person to live." But words were just words sometimes, and even those aren't strong enough to battle the evils of the world.  
  
As time passed, he gradually began to believe he was an apathetic machine with each life he took, with every drop of blood spilt on the thirsty ground. And, that is when he realized that what his comrades were telling him was right- his conscience would kill him. He had taken so many lives that he had forgotten what it felt like to be alive. And this is how the scientists had won.  
  
This is where his life of sin began.  
  
Heero blinked at his younger self, crouching below the swaying reeds, motionless enough to be a rock sitting on the ground. Heero didn't see himself blink, and he was positive that he had slowed his breathing so that all his concentration went into hunting his victims.  
  
Heero squatted next to him. He had to do something; he had to at least try. "Tyro," Heero whispered to his younger self. The boy didn't acknowledge him. "Tyro, if you can hear me, please, say something," Heero said a little louder.  
  
Without moving, Tyro muttered, barely loud enough to hear, "Be quiet. I need to focus."  
  
Heero would have missed his counterpart's reply if he had not seen the other's lips move. Tyro could hear him. That was all he needed to know. "You can't go through with this," Heero said, not caring how distracting he was being.  
  
"Why not?" Tyro asked him, his eyes still peering in the direction of the three assailants. Heero could tell they were only a few feet away. If he was going to put an end to this, he had to do it now.  
  
"I won't let you destroy your life. I won't let you destroy my life again."  
  
At this, Tyro turned his head towards Heero. "But I'm not the one who destroyed your life. You are." Before Heero had enough time to process what he had just said, Tyro flew at him, and without thinking, Heero braced himself in defense. Only Tyro didn't attack. Instead, he somehow melded into Heero's body and became a part of him. Heero didn't understand what was going on.  
  
He felt his control being stripped away and placed into the hands of Tyro. Heero struggled to regain power over his own bodily functions, but his younger self would have none of it. The gun was in his hand before he had time to think. In the next second, the three mercenaries breeched his area, their rifles flashing and their eyes wide with shock at the sight of him.  
  
"Run," he yelled at them, trying to save them from himself, but it was too late. The next few seconds were a blur of gunfire and carnage. Heero shot the closest operative through the eye, his blood staining the weeds a dark red. He was dead before he hit the ground. The other two instinctively ran for cover, while aiming their weapons at Heero and firing at will, but Heero was faster than either of them expected and he was grasping the second man's throat. His victim tried to aim his rifle at Heero but Heero had it aimed at the other standing soldier, taking him out without as second thought. Heero knocked the other's weapon away, but he produced a knife and jabbed it into Heero's abdomen. Heero didn't react at all to the pain. Heero snapped the last one's neck to end his killing spree and let the limp body fall to the ground. Three men dead in the span of heartbeats.  
  
Heero stared at the butchery he had done. He shouted at the top of his lungs in anguish. Bringing his trembling hands to his wound, he fell to his knees and slumped there in defeat. He looked at his stab wound, red and sticky with blood and dirt. He couldn't feel it at all. The shock of the ordeal had rendered him numb to the pain, but he felt so cold.  
  
He looked around and saw nothing but white for miles and miles. When did it start to snow? He didn't care; he was just so cold and tired. He lay down on the blanket of snow, letting his blood seep out his side. Watching the snow fall around him, he gazed up into the blinding light of the sun. It looked so peaceful, so inviting. He wanted to let himself drift off in it. He was so cold and tired. He closed his eyes.  
  
************************************************************  
  
"Dr. Driesen, he's going into shock," one of the scientists alerted her. A steady beeping sound echoed off the walls of the rooms. Soon, many more alarms went off and the room was beginning to erupt in chaos.  
  
"What's happening," demanded Ronin.  
  
"I'm not sure," Driesen answered, her brow creased in concentration as she types furiously on her keyboard. "His stats were slightly out of the ordinary but nothing to worry about. Something must have happened to him in the system."  
  
Ronin turned to the screen where Heero was sprawled on the ground. His complexion had a clammy fixation like a haunting ghost. Ronin thought he looked like the Gundam pilot was going to escape them and take the code with him. But he couldn't die, not yet.  
  
"If he dies, Doctor, you die with him," he warned her.  
  
For a second, Audrey was taken aback. Risking her life was never part of the bargain she made with Ronin. "I remind you, Ronin- I agreed to offer my resources to you. I am not one of your feeble minded soldiers. Threaten me again, and I will take my knowledge and my associates with me," she countered, her voice laced with underlying defiance. She was invaluable to Ronin and his schemes, and without her, he would be in a disadvantage. Granted, he owned all the expensive machinery and equipment, but he didn't own her. If he wanted the wisdom about the Zero System, he needed her, and the only way to keep her was to show her a little respect and no death-threats.  
  
Ronin scowled at her obvious insubordination. Today was turning into a day of outbursts directed at him, and he was thoroughly annoyed with them. The next person to set off his nerves would pay with their life, but first he had to deal with the cocky doctor. "And I remind you, Doctor, that although your expertise on the Zero System is unmatched, there are other scientists who are just as adept in the subject as you are. You could easily be replaced." He let his words sink in to her complicated mind.  
  
She stared at him a second, not knowing exactly how to react. She was never good at following orders; she always wanted to do things her way without any interruptions. She was independent and liked things that way. But now, she was bound to obey the leader of Eris, like some kind of slave to a master, one who would do worse than the whippings and beatings given to other rebellious bondsmen; however, she was not yet ready to acquiesce her autonomy over to Ronin. She would just have to be careful around him.  
  
"Dr. Driesen, he's showing signs of V-tach," a young doctor at her side announced above the disorder and noise. "Someone should get in there and help him, stat."  
  
"Now, save your patient, before you regret it," Ronin ordered her.  
  
Without acknowledging that she had heard him, Audrey turned to a couple of her colleagues and told them to shut down the system and assist her with the patient. Ronin watched tensely as the three of them entered the tiny room. They lifted Heero onto a stretcher and injected him with something that Ronin hoped would keep him alive and sane enough to tell him the coveted code. To his relief, the Gundam pilot ceased his shaking and even opened his eyes.  
  
Audrey returned to Ronin's side, leaving the other doctors with Heero, and said to Eris' leader, "He's going to be fine. He's alert and his vitals are stable. There doesn't seem to be any permanent mental damage, but he has sustained a internal injury in his abdominal region."  
  
"All I care is if he can still talk. I could care less about his health," Ronin assured her. "Does he now know the code?"  
  
"I don't know. The Zero System is able to dredge up lost memories and past experiences, but only the one going through the process will ever know what is happening. We, as outside onlookers, will only know what he tells us. I cannot tell you what I do not know." Audrey spoke to him as if he was a recalcitrant little school brat, who didn't listen to a word she had already told him just minutes ago.  
  
Ronin had the urge to wring her little neck right on the spot, but he refrained from such torment until she had outlived her use to him. He could threaten her all he wanted, but the fact stood that it was too late in the game to find a substitute of her caliber. He could just have to hold his tongue for now.  
  
"Then, I want to speak with him now. I need to know if he remembers the code," he said, making his way towards the door.  
  
"I advise you not to. He needs some time to recover. Whatever he went through in his mind, it was traumatic enough to send him in to hypovolemic and his injury is serious. He could nearly have died back there."  
  
"But I need to know the code now."  
  
"Push him any harder, and you might not get the chance to find out." She would not relent to him. Heero Yuy was her patient, and she was responsible for his life, whether she chose the job or not. She would never let anyone under her care die without her trying everything she could in her power to save him. Her heart may be shadowed, but it was not totally black.  
  
Ronin glared at her for a few moments, thinking about what he should do. "Fine. I will give him tonight to rest and regain his strength, and I will question him tomorrow morning. But, if I do not have the code by then, I will stick him back in that little room until his mind is raw if need be. And with that, he left.  
  
AN: Ok, this chapter was hard for me to write. I admit it was kinda confusing so if you have any questions, just ask me in a review. I'm not an expert on the Zero System so if I got anything wrong, just tell me, and I'll be happy to fix it.  
  
Um, I just made up some silly name for Heero's younger self cuz I just didn't like using "younger self" over and over again. I kinda like how Tyro sounds, don't you? Hehe.  
  
The children's story I copied is Love You Forever by Robert Munsch. (I hope and pray that I don't get sued for using his stuff in my story.) It's one of the most sentimentally lovable children's stories out there.  
  
There's a quote from Episode Zero, at least I think it is. I'm not too sure if it's correct though.  
  
The Zero System kinda reminds me of the Matrix so my explanation of it reflects much of the movie. (More copying on my part.)  
  
V-tach is ventricular tachycardia, which is extremely rapid heart rate, usually a pulse over 100 beats per minute. Hypovolemic is another word for shock.  
  
Oh, I know some of you were just itching to see when the Relena/ Heero romance part would come in. Well this chapter kinda went into it, although it wasn't real. Should be some real interaction going on later in the story.  
  
Don't forget to review, review, review. Until next time... 


	18. Reciprocity

Feb. 17- July 22, 2004  
  
AN: Aloha! Got the next chapter for you. My sincerest apologies for not getting this out sooner, but school and work were sucking up all of my time and then I went away to Spain to study for about a month and a half and then summer school started. Too bad I don't have some kind of special machine to stop time. Maybe then I could finish this story. Well, this chapter is not quite at the level I would like it to be, but I figure you've waited long enough. Hopefully, I'll get the next chapter up sooner than later. Anyways, all of you probably won't understand my responses to your reviews since they are all really old, but oh wells. As always, have fun reading...  
  
THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO KURAMA'S BRIDE. YOU MADE MY DECADE WITH YOUR REVIEW.  
  
CrimsonDragon: Thanks so much for reviewing. As for Relena loving Alex, I'm sorry to say that she does love him. The only question now is who she loves more, Heero or Alex. That's an issue I'll be throwing at her in the coming chapters. Thanks again for the kind words. Hope to hear more from you...  
  
Kat-tastrophe: I'm pretty sure you only read the teaser, but thanks for reviewing anyway. I love reading any review, even if it is one word. There more Heero and Relena someone down the road, don't worry. Thanks again...  
  
: I'm so flattered that you would say that this is the "best Gundam wing fic" you ever read. I'm blushing here, haha. I know how you feel about the ending of Gundam Wing, but I think that it left it open for everyone to come up with their own conclusion and it allows writers like me to write our own versions down. I think if the had shown you exactly who did what and who hooked up with whom at the end, it would have pretty much closed the book on the story, and I probably wouldn't have written this fic. But that's only my opinion. As far as Duo proposing to Hilde, I haven't decided what to do yet, but if you keep reading like you said you would, you'll sure find out. Thanks for the review. Hope to get another one...  
  
ineskanoyan: Thanks a bunch for the kind words. I try to describe the characters and their feelings in great detail- I guess you could say that is my style. Hope to hear from you again...  
  
TEF: Hi there again. It's been a while, hasn't it? Thanks for reviewing, and I'm interested in finding out how it ends too (I haven't really made it up yet). I will be putting in some real HxR stuff later on, but for now, you'll just have to keep reading. As for Dr. Driesen, you'll just have to see what I do with her too, although I don't think I'll put her with Alex. Thanks again. Looking forward to seeing another review from you...  
  
raigne: Hi. Yups, Heero couldn't find himself cuz he wasn't looking for himself (does that make sense?). Heero and Relena's future still isn't written yet (by me anyways) so Hope could be his daughter...or could not. I'm glad someone is still sympathizing with Alex. I was afraid everyone was going to hate him. It's still Heero and Relena, no doubt about that. And don't worry about rambling because nothing anyone has to say to me is rambling. Thanks for the reviews...  
  
Airen2: Thanks for the info on horses (I knew I was wrong, haha). Sorry in advance for taking a long time to post new chapters. Blame it on school and work. I think it was sad too that Heero was not the father, but it'll all work out...at least I think so. Thanks for the reviews...  
  
Tiger Shinigami: I updated as quickly as I could. Thanks for your review...  
  
Miyuki Yuy: Thanks so much for the words of praise. Hope to hear more from you again...  
  
Sasammi: I read something about their names corresponding to numbers somewhere else. It's pretty cool. Oh well, for all intensive purposes, I'll keep to Cinq for now. It just looks cooler. Thanks for the review.  
  
WolfCry17: Wow! Long review- I love long reviews. I agree with you that details fuel the story. It's more about showing than telling. I like how you like Wufei with Tracy; I do too. You're going to see a side of him that is very different from his usual character. It'll be fun to write. I've always been a huge fan of 1xR, and don't worry about not liking Alex. A lot of people don't like him. I can't wait til Heero and Relena are together also, but that's for later. And I'm glad I'm not getting Heero's past all screwed up. My version fits pretty good I must say, haha. The Zero System is evil. Haha, and you're another reviewer who said something about the 1xR part being a tease. I only did it cuz I figured you guys wanted to see it and I was a bit tired of writing gloomy stuff. Thanks for saying that I got the Zero System part pretty good. I'll try to get the next chapters up quickly for reviewers like you. Thanks again for your two long reviews. I hope to hear more from you...  
  
island's lily: Thanks for the review. I updated as quickly as I could.  
  
Gohana: Hi again. Tyro means someone who is new to a field or activity, essentially someone who is a beginner. And that's what Heero was compared to those other recruits who were experienced soldiers that were used to the type of training they got put through. V-tach is ventricular tachycardia – extremely rapid heart rate. I hope that helps. And I'm so honored that you hope to write like me one day! Believe me, I don't think I'm that good. I've got a lot to improve on, but I'm still glad someone finds it interesting. Thank you for reviewing again. Maybe I'll hear more from you again...  
  
jen: Thanks for the words of praise. Hope to hear from you again...  
  
Lady Starhawk: I like stories with plot twists as well. I have a bunch of those it seems. It keeps the reader on his/ her toes. Thanks for the review...  
  
CrimsonDragon: There will be more HxR parts coming up. Thanks for your review...  
  
Harmonic Sakke: Hi again! Haha, I know I gave you some HxR and it wasn't real, but I figured why not have some romance in there. It is a romance fic, right? I was getting tired of the sad, melodramatic stuff going on. And you'll find out who Audrey is later in the fic. Sorry about it being dragged out. I wish I could have more time to write but I don't, and I don't want to write really fast and it turns out to be junk, so I'm taking my time. I will try my very hardest to get out the next chapter soon, just for you loyal readers. Just don't forget about my story if I take a while. Hope to hear from you again...  
  
pheonixspirit: Thanks for the review. Hope to hear more from you...  
  
Ladybug: Yay, a review from one of the loyal readers. I always loved that kid's story. I imagine I'll read it to my kids, if I have any. And yes, poor Heero. He's going to be reflecting on what happened in the Zero System in the coming chapter. Can't wait to hear from you again...  
  
sweetangel4: Another loyal reader! The chapter was kinda of confusing, but I'm glad you kind of understand. I hope you got better (cuz I'm sure you're going to read this months from writing your review). And anything you write is nice, it doesn't have to be long. Just something so I know that you're still out there reading it. Hope to hear from you again...  
  
neofilly: I'm glad you think I got the Zero System down well, because it was hard to write and I wanted it to be accurate enough to be believable. And I chose Tyro because I thought it sounded cool too and it means "someone who is beginning to learn something" and that's who he was with the other assassins, who were much more experienced than him. Thanks for the review. Hope to hear more from you...  
  
Rage of BlackMist: AHHH!!! I can't believe you cried! I know this sounds conceded, but that is a huge compliment. If my writing was strong enough to make you cry, that means I did a good job (it's still far from great though). I'm not saying that crying is good or anything, but wow, I can't believe it made you cry...I love that book too. It's so cute. I think I teared reading that book. Haha, I understand why you want Ronin and Dr. Driesen to die, but you'll have to keep reading to find out. Long live Heero and Relena, haha. Hope to hear from you again...  
  
KnighteWolf: I knew SNAFU would be something obvious, although I'm oblivious to obvious things. Anyways, thanks for telling me what it means. Hope to see your name in my reviews again...  
  
kitsune: New reviewer, yippee! Thanks for the words of praise. I hardly think my work is publishable material, but being compared to a good book is encouraging. A lot of people hate Alex, poor thing. And yes, it is a Heero and Relena story, although I'm beginning to question that theme myself. I will clear up the confusion on the last chapter either in this chapter or the next, so maybe everyone will understand what's happening. Haha, and begging does help, somewhat. Thanks again...  
  
unknown: Dude, you rock for reviewing. Thanks for the review. I'll keep on writing for you if nothing else...  
  
lil ole gigi: I have one word- Thanks! Hehe. Hope to hear more from you, even if it's one word...  
  
molleyperson: Thanks thanks thanks for reviewing reviewing reviewing...hehe. Glad to know someone loves the story, although not unfinished. Hope to hear more from you...  
  
deathangel: I love that you love my story, hehe. I know that Heero's going through a rough time but things will get better, eventually, at least I think they will... I hope I come out with more chapters soon too. Not much time for that. Hope to hear from you again ::smiles with big stupid grin:::...  
  
NafX: I'm back! trying to resuscitate the DYING readers Hope this keeps you alive for a while. Thanks for the review...  
  
kurama's bride: Yo, again. Ok, you're review is one of the most touching reviews I have ever gotten, and I'm not lying. It means a lot to me to know that I could have helped you in any way possible. This was just a story written for entertainment. I would never have thought it could impact someone's life the way it has yours. And you're so very welcome. Now it's my turn to thank you- for inspiring me to finish the chapter so you can continue reading. Gosh, I feel all bubbly inside (. Thanks again...  
  
vixencat: Sorry that I made you reread the whole thing cuz I know I haven't been keeping up with writing. I'm dying to know what happens to Heero too. It seems to change all the time- I think of one idea and then I think of another one and then I don't know which one to use. Oh well, hope to hear more from you...  
  
Captain Stu: You're AWESOME for reviewing. I know there's a lot of Gundam wing stories out there- and to tell you the truth, it's the lack of good writing that inspired me to write my own (not that I'm saying I'm a good writer but I hope I will be someday). Well, I hope this was soon enough. Hope to see a review from you again...  
  
A Rose Among the Thorns  
Chapter 18  
Reciprocity  
  
The stars blinked down from a cloudless sky, the Earth hanging in the background like a green-blue gem caught in a black pool of water. From here, it looked so peaceful, as if the war raging between its inhabitants never existed. But, Tracy knew it was all a lie.  
  
She cut through the rose bushes and under the low canopy of cherry blossom trees. At night, they appeared as moving shadows peering down at her in an accusing way. Guilt still plagued her mind since her last encounter with Wufei. It was always hard to admit one is wrong but knowing this didn't make it any easier. She felt for the piece of paper she had put in her coat pocket prior to arriving in the garden. She had found it on her dresser table in her room earlier that morning.  
  
Soon, the shadows opened to the moonlight glistening off the glass-like surface of the waters in the royal garden. She stopped to sit on one of the benches surrounding the small lake. Taking the letter out again, she read through the words:  
  
I am in this empty room with no walls,  
A prisoner of my own frailty,  
  
Confined by the mistakes  
  
Shaped from this wretched mind:  
My world is indefinable:  
Here delusions scatter  
While I sit in earsplitting silence,  
The blinding darkness seeping in  
Through the corners of my eyes.  
  
My fingers bleed from scratching too harshly  
And my bruises shine  
From so many self-impalements;  
I choke on the poison  
Spit from the mouths of other deceivers:  
The old forgotten memories  
And the dust of collected fabrications,  
The person I was, the mortal I am,  
Broken with jagged edges beyond healing.  
  
And now, I hear the pounding of the enemy  
And I tremble, not from the others  
But from myself,  
From the inconceivable unknown,  
From the light of day that used to fill me  
And from my inevitable fate,  
Which I resign myself to endure.  
  
Meet me in the Royal Gardens next to the waterfall at 8 pm.  
Wufei  
  
Well, she was here a few minutes early. She looked at the piece of parchment again. It must have been the tenth time she reread the letter. Just that fact alone was amazing to her. To know that it was from Wufei was mind-blowing.  
  
She had to admit that it was a pretty confusing piece of poetry he had sent her, although she had to admire the complexity and powerful meaning behind the verses. If only she could understand it all. Hopefully Wufei could clear it up for her.  
  
Wufei. She sighed at the thought of him. She knew she was wrong to snap at him, but he just seemed to bring out the worst in her. She couldn't help it. He was just so...  
  
A strong wind suddenly flew across the branches of the trees, catching the letter and sending it on a wild flight. Shielding her eyes from flying dirt, she watched it float it the air like a loose leaf in the autumn breeze and quickly got up to chase after it. Finally, it landed lightly next to neatly polished shoe. Caught off guard, she brought her eyes to the face of Wufei. When he had shown up, she didn't know. He was like some silent shadow, a part of the night, or maybe the night was a part of him. Either way, she stopped where she was, unexpectedly feeling self- conscious.  
  
Wufei bent down and picked up the note. Tracy watched him as he stared at the lines for a brief moment, looking as if he was lost in a foreign land where no one could reach him. She thought she might have seen pain in his eyes, but it was hidden before she had time to discern if it was really there or not.  
  
He turned to her then, eyes staring back at her, yet they did not hold the usual hostility she was used to seeing. He looked almost like a lost child. Maybe it was the way the moon was being mirrored in the deep browns of his eyes, almost like twin stars in a backdrop of darkness. It was kind of beautiful to her.  
  
She blinked. What was she thinking? She would have laughed at that thought if he wasn't still staring at her.  
  
The soft rumble of his voice broke through the peaceful chirping of the crickets and the trail of her thoughts. "I see you received my letter."  
  
"Uh... yes," she stuttered, laughing nervously. "That's obvious enough. I must admit that the poem attached to it has me quite confused. I don't recognize the author."  
  
Wufei smiled faintly. "You probably wouldn't. Few, if none, would know of him. I confess I knew the sad fool. He was a lonely scholar, trapped in his books and theories, never caring for anything but the pursuit of knowledge. He thought of nothing of the war raging just outside his door, waiting for a chance to take his life. No, he only cared about himself. Even his wife meant little to him." He walked up to the banks of the pond, watching the waters dance under the sky.  
  
After a moment of pause, he continued with his back to her, saying, "His naive notions that the world was ruled by those who had wisdom and intelligence had cost him everything. Whoever said that knowledge is power never met a mobile suit. When his wife died trying to protect his people, he wrote this poem, his last scholarly endeavor before turning his attentions into becoming the strongest fighter alive.  
  
"In the poem, he explains his loneliness and how everyone has deceived him in some way. At the end, he realizes that the enemy is actually himself. And knowing this, he began his quest as the pilot of Shenlong."  
  
Understanding suddenly hit Tracy. "You are this person?"  
  
"Yes," he answered, turning around to face her once more.  
  
She would have yelled that he was making fun of her again. She would have said that he was telling her some preposterous story to mock her intelligence (it wouldn't be the first time), but the look on his face told her otherwise. He appeared to be sincere and honest yet somewhat saddened. There was no bold, haughty smirk, nor did he stand with his arms crossed over his chest and his nose up in the air.  
  
"Why are you telling me this, Wufei?"  
  
"I guess I'm trying to apologize."  
  
"Apologize?" she asked incredulously, her eyes widening at the idea of him ever being sorry.  
  
"For calling you weak yesterday," he continued.  
  
"About that Wufei," she began, "I shouldn't have said what I did. I was wrong..."  
  
He cut her off. "No. You were right. Everything you said was right. I was the one who was wrong. You are so much stronger than I will ever be. I was so caught up in becoming some kind of genius that I lost my wife. Then I tried to become a killing machine, built on revenge and hatred, and I ended up losing my master. I was so driven to be these things that I forget that I first had to learn how to be human."  
  
"You think being human means being strong."  
  
"Yes. Being human means that you know life is suffering. We are mortal and we will eventually die. You know all this and you accept it. I have been fighting my humanity and fighting death, and because of that I haven't really lived. I want to; I just don't know how."  
  
This was all very strange for Tracy. She was seeing Wufei in a vulnerable light, a way in which she never thought of viewing him. It made her rethink every bad thing she had ever attached to him. "Part of being human is knowing we can't always do things alone."  
  
"Will you help me, then?"  
  
"What's the magic word?"  
  
He chuckled softly. It was the closest thing to a laugh she had heard Wufei make.  
  
"Please," he said.  
  
"Well..." she said teasingly, looking away. "Of course," she finished seriously.  
  
Wufei felt a ton of weight lift off of him. This was just as hard as any battle he had faced for a while, maybe even harder since he was wagering his heart instead of his life. He wasn't afraid of dying. That was a concept he had accepted long ago. It was life he was afraid of.  
  
"So what now," Wufei ventured to ask. A wicked smile revealed itself on Tracy's face. "Maybe I don't want to know."  
  
"C'mon," she said grabbing his hand and pulling him after her.  
  
...................................................................................................  
  
Relena stared at the reflection in the mirror. She was still wearing what she had worn the day before- a gray pants suit, a white top, and white dress shoes to match. The fabric was wrinkled from sleeping in them and her hair sat limply over her shoulders. Her appearance wasn't at all appealing by standards, especially since it had been more than twenty-four hours since she had changed. If she had been in the safe confines of her home or at Alex's palace, she might have taken the time to scold herself for such an awful state. But she had more important things to focus on at the moment.  
  
Her thoughts kept wandering back to the conversation she just finished with Donovan, the powerful Secretary of Defense and the fanatical mastermind behind Eris. If she had known that Donovan Fallicy was, in actuality, Ronin Trece, she would have driven a wooden stake into the depths of his heart long ago. Her blood felt like hot lava coursing through her veins, her mind ready to explode at the slightest provocation.  
  
She was raging inside. There were so many reasons for hating Ronin, and each of them alone was enough to warrant ten lifetime sentences in a prison cell and more than enough to condemn his soul for eternity. The urge to scream was slowly tearing away at her composure.  
  
She turned on the faucet, letting the cold water run onto her shaky palms. She splashed some on her face in an attempt to wash away some of her frustration and anxiety, but to her disappointment it did nothing to lift the weights off her mind. She turned around to look at the bath one of the servants had drawn for her. It looked very welcoming, steam rising in wisps of vapor that disappeared into the air and the smell of chamomile and lavender filling the bathroom with their sweet aroma. In defiance, she wanted to leave the water untouched and stalk out into the adjacent room; she didn't want to do anything Ronin would like. But the desire to rid herself of the day's filth, on her body and in her mind, was far too great to ignore.  
  
After stripping off her clothes and leaving them in a pile on the floor, she plunged into the steamy tub, at once feeling some of her tenseness drown beneath the surface of the water. She washed quickly without thought, and when she was finished, she sat in the tub, her arms sprawled on the sides and her head resting comfortably on its edge.  
  
Her mind somewhat clearer after her bath, Relena let her mind drift to Heero. She wanted to cry every time his name invaded her thoughts. He hurt her so deeply that no knife could penetrate as far as the wound he inflicted on her heart. It was as if he opened a hole in her soul and her life was slowly seeping from the opening. She wanted him to feel exactly what she was feeling. She wanted him to experience the agony of a thousand swords piercing through his skin. She wanted him to know the anguish of having an inferno melt the flesh from his body. She wanted him to live through choking on his pain over and over again until the life was stolen from his body. That is what she felt like.  
  
Yet she still loved him, and that was the worse part of it. It wouldn't be so bad if she felt nothing for him, if he was just another face in the crowd to her, but he wasn't. She wished she could turn off her heart like she could flick off a light switch, but that would be as impossible as catching the sun in a net made of spider webs. She was cursed to love him.  
  
And now Ronin had him. To say that she was worried would be the understatement of the century. She was nearly choking on her fear for Heero's safety. It was a tidal wave, violent and inescapable, threatening to crush her with its encompassing power and knock her flat onto the rocky shore of panic. And after its initial impact against her confidence, it would spread over her soul, her willpower sinking beneath the surface, and then as a final blow, it would suck her back into the icy depths of the ocean, drowning the last of her hope. Fear was slowly winning.  
  
Images of him being beaten unwillingly sprung up in her mind. She closed her eyes to fight the visions away, but it only served to enhance them. They flashed before her in vibrant detail, giving life to his torture and painting his wounds in bright shades of red and black. She opened her eyes quickly, tears dripping into the cooling bath water.  
  
Why did this have to happen? What did they want with him? Heero had nothing to do with these affairs. She had to learn the truth from Ronin, and she would have her chance tonight, at dinner.  
  
The thought of the Eris leader sickened her. He would no doubt begin his seduction of her as he always did. Only this time she would have to play along. That didn't mean submitting fully to his advances; just give in enough to make him think that he was winning. She was wasting time, sitting there. She had to find out what she could to help Heero and Alex (let's not forget about him) and bring Eris down. She wouldn't accept being helpless at a time like this.  
  
Getting out from the tub and wiping herself dry, she covered herself in a robe left by one of the servants and stepped into the adjacent room. A rack of elegant dresses, shelves of shoes, and countless pieces of priceless jewelry were left in waiting for her. No doubt Donovan wanted her to look the part of the princess, fit to marry a prince, or in his case, a madman. Aggravated, she stalked over to the gowns, glancing over at the different shades of color and the intricate designs sewn into the soft fabrics with disinterest. Grabbing the closest one, she quickly dressed. Then, she waited for Colonel Horus to return.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Ronin sat in his quarters, a smug smile planted into place. Everything was falling into place. He would soon have the codes to the X-25, thanks to the prince and the Gundam pilot. The Prevetors were still fumbling in the dark in their attempts to uncover his plot. Relena would realize the mistake she had made in choosing Alexander as her future husband and turn her affections towards him, and she would do it all tonight if everything went well.  
  
A knock at the door alerted him that she had arrived. "Come in." The door opened and Relena was shown in by one of his servants. His breathing quickened as it always did when he caught sight of her. It was the first sign that told him that she would be one at his side for the rest of his life. It was silly to think such a simple thing as that would help decide his future, but sometimes it was the simple things that made life interesting.  
  
She had chosen the sleeveless silver-white dress that flowed to the ground in waving ripples. To his disappointment, she wore no other adornments, no jewelry or makeup, and her hair was left down. A princess should look as regal as she can, he thought.  
  
He stood once she appeared and waited for her to make her way towards her seat. He pulled out her chair this time to which she cautiously took her seat. He took the chair opposite her and conversed with the servant to bring them their dinner. Promptly, the servant returned with a couple of others and their meals were placed before them. They ate in silence, just the two of them in his room, his eyes never leaving her face and hers never leaving her plate. She looked altogether upset. He couldn't have his future queen looking this way. He'd have to something about this.  
  
When their plates had been taken away and all that was left were their glasses of cooling red wine, he decided to break the silence. "What is it that you want, right now, this very minute," Ronin asked, staring her straight in the eye.  
  
Relena was taken aback by his question for a second. From the beginning, it was always what he wanted. No one else mattered. So why would he care what her desires were? It was unlike him to care what others thought, but Relena was interested to know where he was going with his question.  
  
"Well, it's obvious, isn't it," Relena responded. "I want you to end this; disband Eris and bring order back to the ESUN. Release those you have taken hostage and let me go."  
  
Ronin grinned at her answer. He expected her reply to encompass something similar to what she had just said.  
  
"And," Relena continued after a few moments of silence, "I want you to jump off the edge of a high bridge into the rapids of a freezing river whose end plummets into the recesses of Hell, where you belong."  
  
Ronin sat in silent shock. Now that was unexpected. He always imagined Relena a composed regal figure, who never lost her head in the face of the enemy, but he had misjudged her. She was as unpredictable as a lightning- shrouded storm that rips trees from its roots and razes houses with a single gust of wind and then quiets down to a light shower and calm breezes only minutes later. It gave her character to match the wild beauty she exuded from her every ounce of being.  
  
He looked at her as she glared rebelliously at him, her chin tilted just a bit higher than usual. To him, she seemed as if she would take the fork laid neatly next to her plate and jab it in his eye. He'd have to use another approach.  
  
"Well, do you want to know what I want right now?"  
  
"I could care less what you want."  
  
He ignored her response and said, "I want you to smile."  
  
"I cannot smile. As long as you have Alex and Heero captive, my thoughts will be of nothing but them." Still, she wouldn't look at him.  
  
He was growing aggravated with her flaccid state. "If you smile for me, I will answer any questions you may have."  
  
At this, Relena turned her gaze to him. Was he serious or was he just playing her? She wanted to know the truth, and if she could do that in exchange for a smile, then maybe she should go along with it. "You will tell me what I want to know?"  
  
"Yes. I give you my word."  
  
"And why should I trust you? You have lived a double life. You have lied to the government and to me. You organize things in secret. There are many things that suggest your word is worthless."  
  
"I admit that I have cheated and deceived many people; I make no excuses for that. I may not be the most honest man, but when I give my word, I mean it."  
  
The way he said it convinced Relena that for once she could believe him. "All right. I will smile for you, but in return you must tell me everything." He nodded in confirmation, and she forced herself to smile.  
  
"First, I want to know what you have done with Alex and Heero."  
  
Ronin sipped his wine slowly, allowing the taste to roll on his tongue before swallowing. He hated talking about the prince. He was just a thorn in his side that he would be more than happy to get rid of. It was only a matter of time before he could remove the thorn forever.  
  
"The Prince is in one of my holding cells; your bodyguard is in the ICU."  
  
"What have you done to him?" she nearly screamed. She felt like someone was choking her, cutting off the oxygen to her brain. She saw flashes of Heero lying on a bed with his blood spilling into pools on the ground. She squeezed her eyes shut to drive away the visions, but they kept clawing at her mind.  
  
"He suffered some internal injury, but I did nothing to him. He did it all to himself."  
  
"What!? I do not believe you. Why would he hurt himself?" Relena was on the verge of tears. Heero was inured and that's all she could think about.  
  
"We put him into the Zero System, or more precisely, a modified version of it. With it, we were able to delve into his mind and dredge up his memories. A side effect of this process is that whatever he physically experiences while under the system will inextricably occur in real life. He must have relived a memory where he was hurt for this to happen to him."  
  
"Why would you want him to relive his memories?"  
  
"Because he holds the other half of the code."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"Heero Yuy was born Anthony Revere, son of Dean Revere, codemaster for the X-25."  
  
"That cannot be true."  
  
"It is. We have done a paternity test. Their genetic codes match. He is Anthony Revere. And I will get the code out of him one way or another."  
  
Relena sat in stunned silence. How ironic that the one person they were searching for was there all along. The implications of this were catastrophic. She thought they were all safe so long as Anthony Revere stayed hidden from Eris, but now the end of the world was close at hand. But even the impending doom wasn't enough to take her mind off of Heero. He was her number one concern at the moment. The world could wait.  
  
"I want to see him."  
  
"The pilot," he asked, wondering why she would care so much for him. He was just a soldier, nothing more.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you care nothing for the prince?"  
  
Relena had forgotten about him. "Of course I care for him. I want to see him as well. But right now Heero is the one that needs my attention."  
  
Ronin watched the candlelight play off of Relena's glowing skin. It cast light shadows across her cheekbones and eyes in a subtle performance of clashing beauty. He wanted her. But he knew that to have her, he would have to win her over slowly. He couldn't erase her love for the prince overnight, though he wish he could. He'd have to wean her off her addiction of the Prince. He didn't want to let Relena and the Prince see each other but she could come in useful somewhere down the road. In resignation, he answered, "I shall grant your request provided you honor me with a dance."  
  
"You want me to dance with you?" Relena asked, without even attempting to mask her aversion at the idea.  
  
"Yes, I see it as a fair exchange. I will allow you to see the prisoners in return for a dance with you."  
  
Relena sat still, pondering over her decision. It was an easy one to make. She would do anything at this point to just catch a glimpse of Alex and Heero, to see for herself that they were all right. Yet knowing what she must do didn't make it easier for her to agree to his offer. Dancing with Donovan was like dancing with a demon.  
  
He saw the indecision in the oceans of her blue eyes. He had always wanted to hold her in his arms and guide her across the dance floor, the cadence of the orchestral instruments filling the air with their harmonious melody. He had the pleasure of only one such opportunity years ago. In those turning moments, he hopelessly fell for the Princess of Cinq. She held such grace and poise, and when the song completed its final note, he was left wanting nothing more than to dance with her forever. He wanted to reenact that instant again, and this was his chance. He wouldn't let it slip by.  
  
"Just one song. That is all I ask at this moment," he said softly.  
  
She looked into his eyes, considering what he had just said to her. She saw no hidden objectives, no underlying schemes swimming in his thoughts. Perhaps his intentions were honorable, and all he wanted was a dance. Perhaps he was only painting a tempting illusion to get what he wanted out of her. Yet, the risk was worth the reward. For once, she would trust him and see where it would lead.  
  
"I accept your offer: one dance for the chance to see Alex and Heero."  
  
Ronin smiled. After rising from his seat, he walked to a screen at the far side of the room and soon Tchaikovsky's Waltz of the Flowers was echoing off the room's walls. He was instantly at her side, offering his hand in common courtesy. Relena was cautious to let no emotion show on her face. If she was going to play this through, then she had to do everything right. She looked at his upturned palm briefly, and she slid her hand into his. He lead her to an open space that was quite small to be a dance floor yet large enough for them to have ample room to move around in.  
  
She slowly placed her hand and his shoulder. Relena then felt his arm snake around her waist and his hand press against her lower back. She shivered involuntarily, trying hard not to let her aversion for his proximity show. If he noticed, he showed no sign, and shortly they were moving in together with the beat of the music.  
  
Ronin could sense her tenseness. She danced in time with the music but her movements lacked the usual elegance and beauty that he had grown accustomed to see her perform. Even her eyes lacked the intensity he waited so long to witness. He had to do something to bring the spirit back into her step. Perhaps speaking of the Gundam pilot would help; he was curious to learn more about his unusual prisoner. After all, he wanted to discover any Achilles' heel the Perfect Soldier might possess so that he might use it to his advantage.  
  
"You say that you wish to see Mr. Anthony Revere," he started, as he raised his hand and released her.  
  
She spun around once and answered, "His name is Heero Yuy; whether or not he is the aforementioned person remains to be seen. But, yes, I would like to see him."  
  
"For what reason? I am familiar with the fact that you had a few brief meetings with him, but I see no connection tying you two together."  
  
A raging storm of memories came crashing through her mind, creating a flood of emotions all threatening to break through the dam, which she constructed to hold them from crashing to the surface. She couldn't let him see the effect Heero had on her; she couldn't allow him to use Heero against her. Yet, she couldn't lie to him. Ronin would see through it like he would see through a clear piece of glass. She would tell him only enough to appease his curiosity and hopefully that would be enough. She would have to be careful in her choice of words; one slip and all would be lost.  
  
"Heero saved my life on more than one occasion. Now that you have him, I feel that this is my chance to reciprocate what he has done for me."  
  
"Of the two men you wish to save, the prince I get, but the soldier..." He stopped to think of the right words. "He is an enigma in himself. He fights, but for whom is anyone's guess. He'll fight for one side, and the next day he'll fight for the other. He doesn't belong in space or on Earth. He's just some wanderer. I don't understand him."  
  
"You're not supposed to understand Heero Yuy. No one does, not even himself. But from what I have seen, he does things because he feels them to be right. He doesn't choose sides, unless the righteous and just is a side. He isn't constrained by laws or military subordination, nor is he weighed down by the influence of political power. He does things that most people would never consider undertaking, and he does them with an efficiency that is unmatched. He is different from anyone I have ever known. It is this difference that I have come to..." she hesitated a moment then hurriedly completed with "respect and admire."  
  
Ronin stared at her suspiciously. From the start of her little description of the Anthony, to him, it almost sounded as if she was about to say something else, something like...love, but that was absurd.  
  
Relena waited, holding her breath, to see if he had seen his near fatal mistake. She nearly said love. She got so caught up in her vision of Heero that she had forgotten where and with whom she was. To think she could have told her enemy that she loved Heero before telling Heero himself. How foolish could she be? However, Donovan made no indication that he detected her wavering so she quickly moved on to hide her tracks.  
  
"He does what he does for the good of all those from both the Colonies and Earth, and he thinks nothing of himself." Relena cast her eyes down and whispered, "His life means nothing to him." She turned back to him, this time her eyes alive with the blue fire of determination glowing bright and wild. "This is why you will not get anything out of him," she voiced with authority and confidence. "His will is unbreakable. He would die before giving in to your demands."  
  
That was the spark Ronin was looking for. This is what he envisioned Relena to be- full of life and exuberance that one cannot but help feel the same. It was too bad that Revere was the reason for her rejuvenation. "We will see if you are right or not soon enough."  
  
Relena felt to air around her grow suddenly cold like she was thrown into the depths of winter blizzard. She wanted to know exactly what they had done to Heero and what they planned to do with him next. She wanted to know, yet at the same time she didn't. Fear crept back into her blood, saturating her with a feeling of impending dread. Knowing the truth didn't always make things better. Nevertheless, how much better would ignorance be?  
  
Before she had more time to think, the music ended and Donovan was making arrangements with his subordinate for her appointed meeting with the captured men.  
  
"Colonel Horus here will accompany you to their holding cell. If you need anything, just ask him. From now on he is to be at you side to help you with whatever you may need."  
  
"So in other words, he is there to spy on me."  
  
Ronin made no move to contradict her, instead he continued as if she made no such comment. "I suggest you make the best of your visit. Who knows the next time you'll be able to see them. Until later, your highness," he finished with a slight bow.  
  
Relena was left to stare at him over her shoulder as Colonel Horus ushered her out the door.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
AN: Yee, another chapter finished, FINALLY. OH, that poem that Wufei wrote is actually one of my original poems so copyrights to me. I'm actually quite proud of it. If you want my interpretation of it, just ask me in a review and I'll be sure to tell you what the hidden meaning is.  
  
Pardon me for using both Ronin and Donovan in my story. I used Donovan only from Relena's point of view because she will always see him that way. Part of the reason for this is that she knows it irritates him. The other part is that she doesn't want to believe that Ronin is all evil; she thinks that part of the old Donovan she used to know is still somewhere inside of him. She always looks for the good in people, like she did with Heero. Or maybe there's another reason you can think for my use of Donovan.  
  
I love Tchaikovsky's Waltz of the Flowers. I used to watch Disney's Fantasia all the time.  
  
Tell me what you think about the chapter and the poem. Review, review, review. Until next time... 


	19. Allies

July 31, 2004- Jan 2, 2005 (Wow long time!)

AN: Hola, everyone! I FINALLY GOT THIS CHAPTER FINISHED. MY DEEPEST APOLOGIES FOR THE DELAYS. Honestly, I didn't think I would be writing a Chapter 19. I never thought my story would be this long, but I have a long way to go until the end. It might be years until I finish and all of you will probably have lost interest in my story. Well, at least it will be finished. So looks like I'll break the 100,000 word barrier (although not really since I write really long review responses and AN's). I might even break the 200,000 barrier by the end, but I highly doubt that. Oh, I've decided to put the review responses at the end so that you can get to the good stuff first and then read my two cents after.

Anyways, more than one person asked me the meaning of the Wufei's poem. If you forgot about it, go back to the chapter and reread it. I must say though, you're supposed to guess what the meaning is. Go ahead, guess…I'll give you a minute. Ok, got it?…NO? Well, ok, I'll tell you. When I first wrote it, I made the meaning behind it the title but I left it out. So the title is (drum roll please) "Myself to Blame". The first stanza is about the present state of the narrator's despair, the second stanza explains how it got to be so gloomy, and the last says it's the narrator's fault for being so down in the dumps, thus the narrator only has himself/ herself to blame for all the bad stuff that has happened to him/ her. It's sort of a parallel to Wufei since he has only his own pride and self-doubt to hold responsible. Hope that explains it.

Have fun reading as always…

……………………………………………………………………………………….

A Rose Among the Thorns

Chapter 19

Allies

Quatre stared out the window of the black sports car the Preventers had lent him and Trowa borrow. From the passenger's seat, he watched the scene flash by in an array of colors all mixed together. He had often been to Seville where he found himself now searching for answers to a mystery. Yet the dancing waters of the fountain found in La Plaza España and the matchless detail of the Gothic infrastructure of La Cátedral were unable to light the slightest spark of interest in Quatre as they usually did. At one point, they stopped at a red light in front of a local elementary school. There were droves of young children all dressed in bright colors playing in the playground. Some were climbing across the monkey bars, trying desperately not to fall off, some were playing jump rope, hopping in time with the song, and some were playing chase, running around in circles in an attempt to avoid being caught. They were all so carefree…and happy.

He thought back to when he was their age, about five years old. Those years seemed like a blur. His life was nothing like theirs; his days were filled with books, computers, and test tubes, instead of jungle gyms, jump ropes, and laughter. He was a child prodigy, meant for greatness, as his father used to say, but others thought differently. They deemed him a freak, an unnatural mistake. His father assured him that they were only jealous of his talents and skill, but Quatre knew that the real reason they called him such names was that they were afraid of him.

He knew the lives of his fellow Gundam pilots were not any better than his own childhood, if not worse. He turned to Trowa who was busy driving. At least Quatre could remember his, unlike his quiet friend. Maybe if they had grown up like those kids on the playground, they'd be living happier lives.

"Do you ever wish you could start over?" Quatre suddenly asked Trowa.

"All the time," he said, never once taking his eyes off the road.

Quatre wasn't at all surprised by this. Who wouldn't want to erase the slate and start afresh?

"But then again, maybe it's better that I can't," Trowa said, cutting straight through Quatre's train of thought. "Think about it—if I were to start over, what would happen to all the good I've done? Would that reset as well? And what would become of all the people I've known and all the ones I've become friends with? Even if I did start over, does that insure that things would be better? For all I know, things could end up far worse than what we're facing right now." He paused for a while, the scenery blurring by. "There's no use in trying to turn back time, Quatre; it can't be done. All we can do is make sure that we don't make the same mistakes we did in the past so that our future is one we can all look forward to living."

Quatre just stared at his friend with pure admiration. Quatre realized that Trowa had a better understanding of life than he could ever hope to comprehend. Filled with the complications of running a colony had obscured Quatre's perspective of life, unlike Trowa who found what true happiness meant, all thanks to his sister Catherine. Quatre didn't have anyone like her; he didn't have anyone who gave meaning to his life; he didn't have anyone whom he could give his whole heart to and expect nothing in return. No, he was lost on that concept, and he was beginning to doubt he would ever find the path that lead into the light.

Quatre turned back to his window with his mind still heavy with doubt and confusion. Trowa wasn't one to interrupt the silence, and soon, they entered the Underground.

No one was quite sure who first called it that, but it was the perfect name for that section of town. The Underground, a place where crime dug its roots deep into the hard cement and asphalt, a place where people went missing and not a sole cared. Every major metropolis had its red light district, and Seville was no exception. Miscreants littered the streets in groups, waiting for an opportunity to sell some illegal merchandise. Others were keeping an eye out for the next easy prey to rob or kill if need be to get what they could. A few homeless wanderers were found sitting in dark spaces, but not many (they had enough sense to stay away from this place). Women, barely dressed in anything, stood on corners or in alleys until their next customer happened by.

They stopped at a run-down apartment building that once stood six stories high but now only five. The top floor had been demolished after the war had used the building as a battleground. All that was left behind was a few crumbling walls and a broken toilet seat in one of the bathrooms.

Quatre and Trowa exited their car and stared at the dilapidated giant of built of bricks. Immediately, a couple of prostitutes ventured over to their sides, flashing their crooked smiles and touching the two men as much as possible. They both looked at each other and politely tried to deter the women but they weren't about to pass up a good opportunity to make money, especially with a couple of guys that were good-looking. It wasn't until another woman in the spoke up did they relent.

"These boys are mine, _ladies_," she said with such authority that the two others backed off and sauntered down the street out of their sight. She was shrouded in the darkness of the shadows to conceal herself, but both Quatre and Trowa recognized her voice.

"Dorothy," Quatre breathed, not exactly sure how to react. The last time he had seen her was at Relena's interrupted wedding ceremony, where he had hurriedly bid her farewell in order to assist with the investigation of the assassin. After he had left her so abruptly and rudely, he wondered if she would ever speak to him again. He was, after all, her date.

Dorothy emerged from the darkness dressed in a red halter-top and a black mini skirt under her black leather waistcoat. She looked nothing like the haughty aristocrat that they were used to seeing her play; in fact, she looked like every other young woman in her early twenties, ready to go to some nightclub. Quatre wasn't used to seeing her this way, and he didn't know exactly how to react to it.

"What are you doing here?" Quatre finally babbled out without taking his eyes off the spot on the wall he found distracting.

"I go where I please, Quatre. You should know that by now," she said matter-of-factly. It wasn't harsh, but it wasn't sincere either.

"Yes…" he hesitated, "but this is a dangerous place, Dorothy. You shouldn't be here."

"I can take care of myself. I have been doing so since I was five."

"That's not the point," Quatre continued, his voice rising with each word. "The people in there are cold-blooded criminals. This is a highly organized crime group…"

Dorothy cut him short, saying, "I know who they are and I know they have the whereabouts of you know who. So if you don't want to waste anymore time, I suggest you follow my lead."

Quatre was annoyed at her interruption and lack of caution. He was about to reprimand her further, when Trowa chose that moment to intervene. He placed his hand on Quatre's shoulder and motioned him to the side.

"I think we should hear what she has to say," suggested Trowa.

Reluctant to concede, Quatre answered, "No, she is a civilian. She shouldn't have to jeopardize her life like this."

"The same could be said of you."

Quatre's eyes widened with the realization that Trowa was right. He was like Dorothy, yet putting her life at risk sounded far worse than putting his own.

"We both know that nothing we say could ever change her mind," Trowa added, "and because of this, I think it would be best to listen to what she has to say. If we agree with her plan, then we should follow her. If we don't, then maybe we should come up with one that includes her. Either way, you know she's going."

Slowly, Quatre nodded. They quietly returned to Dorothy and told her of their decision. She quickly relayed her plan of action to her two companions. They had to admit that her strategy sounded better than their own (considering they didn't actually have one). So after a short deliberation, they headed to the back entrance of the building on the opposite side.

Dorothy knocked on the door three times, paused, knocked two more times, paused, then two times again. Shortly after, a small slit opened in the door so that only the small beady eyes of the person on the other side could be seen. He asked her for a password which she gave right away. The door opened and the group stepped through.

Trowa and Quatre were stripped of their guns as a few guards searched them for any weapons. They were then led down four flights of stairs and through a door. Both Trowa and Quatre noted that they had descended several dozen feet below ground, most likely beneath the sewers and piping. Their guide turned down various hallways in the labyrinth of corridors until they eventually stopped at two steel doors. The guide used his card key to open it and soon the three of them were past the first leg of their scheme.

They found themselves in an underground casino ring filled with gamblers waiting to make their next million or losing their life's earnings in a span of a few seconds. The air was filled with thick clouds of smoke and bright lights that flashed and blinked in a cacophony of color and confusion.

Without a second thought, Dorothy started the walk through the mess of people and money-stealing machines with the two pilots silently following her, leaving their questions about this place unasked. She stopped in front of another door with two guards standing by. She told one of them that she needed to speak with his boss and he soon left his post. A few minutes later, the door opened and they stepped through.

Behind those doors was a fairly large room, in which one wall was created out of glass that looked into a gigantic aquarium. Exotic fish, stingrays, sharks, and colorful corals made their home in the tank, a sign of enormous wealth and extravagance the manager of this establishment held. On the opposite wall, there could be found rows and rows of daggers, each one intricately fashioned in its own unique design. Quatre would have spent more time inspecting them if he didn't have more important things to do at the moment.

They were shown to three seats in front of a desk where a man in his mid-twenties was seated. Slightly large in build, he possessed nothing else remarkable other than is expensive taste in suits. He looked like any other man with black hair and brown eyes, but there was something crooked in his smile that told Quatre that he shouldn't be trusted.

"Dorothy, it's nice to see you again. It's been a while, hasn't it?" he started, with a slight Spanish accent.

"It has, Cole."

"Yes, perhaps a bit too long. I have missed your company here. It hasn't been quite as…interesting in the time you've spent away."

Quatre was slightly discomforted by the short conversation. By the way they were speaking, it sounded to him as if they had a history together. What sort of history, he wasn't quite sure he wanted to know.

"We didn't come here to reminisce about the past. My friends and I are here on business," she responded.

Cole looked at each one of her companions as if only noticing them for the first time. "I'm sorry, gentlemen. My manners seem to have left me for a moment. My name is Cole Santiago."

"My name is Quatre Winner," Quatre introduced himself with a slight bow.

"Trowa Barton," Trowa said flatly.

"I recognize you, Señor Winner, but I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting Señor Barton before. Tell me, are you associated with the Barton Foundation? The one who had their hands in Operation Meteor?"

It was a question aimed to deride his guests, but Trowa wasn't about to play his game. Instead, he answered just as coolly as ever. "I do have connections to the Foundation; however, they are not blood ties. Trowa Barton is just a name, not a title."

Trowa's response earned him a grin from Cole; whether he was amused or insulted was anyone's guess.

"You have an impressive collection of daggers, Mr. Santiago," Quatre commented to break the silence that had taken over the room. "I don't think I have seen such fine craftsmanship before."

"Yes, I've collected some of the rarest daggers in the world over the years. Everyone can find beauty in something; I just happen to see it in the blade of a dagger. So," Cole continued, turning back to face Dorothy, "What business do you bring to my doorstep this time?"

"We need some information," she explained.

"Information is not always easy to come by these days."

"We're willing to pay you for it." Dorothy reached into her coat pocket, withdrew the check she had been holding, and handed it to Cole.

He looked it over for a second, and said, "This is quite a sum of money. What sort of information are you looking for that you would pay this generous amount?"

"We need the whereabouts of the faction called Eris," Dorothy replied.

Cole went still at her words. It was as if she said sun was about to come crashing into the Earth and break into a thousand pieces at his feet. He was quick to hide his surprise but Dorothy wasn't about to waste time with him.

"We are aware of your monetary _donations_ to Eris," she muttered.

He folded up the check and handed it back to her. As he rose from his seat, he told her, "I have no idea what you are talking about. I'm sorry. But I cannot help you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have other matters to attend to."

He began to head for the door, but Dorothy's voice stopped him. "Wait. We need your help, Cole. Our friends are in danger and the fate of the Earth hangs in the balance." She made her way in front of him, blocking his path toward the exit. Defiant as always, she was like a guardian angle, shielding the path from evil.

Cole narrowed his eyes in concern. "As I said before, I know nothing of this Eris. Now step aside," he said quite forcefully. "This is my domain if you have forgotten, and I will be damned if I let you make a fool of me in my own office."

Quatre and Trowa both stood at the same moment, ready to spring on Cole if the need should arise. His tone had altered to a pitch that neither one of them found agreeable, like a fail wind turning into a maelstrom. If Dorothy was in danger, the two of them be ready to react in her defense. But, she tilted her head in submission and moved out of Cole's way, much to the former Gundam pilots' surprise and relief.

"Just one more thing," Dorothy uttered, her back to Cole, who had just placed his hand upon the gold-encrusted door handle. She turned then to meet his backside. "Are you still the same man that I met all those years ago? The same man with the same desires? Because if you are, then I am willing to give you that which you desire most of me in exchange for the information we seek."

Quatre was curious to know what she spoke of, as he knew his friend was as well. They were bystanders in this new development, and they were left to ponder over it like two blind men in a forest. What was she offering him?

They all watched Cole with tense anticipation. Silent and unmoving, he stood where he was, thinking about her proposition. Then, he turned with his lopsided grin planted on his face.

"I accept your offer," he agreed.

"Wait," Quatre voiced his concern. "What are you giving him, Dorothy?"

His question went unnoticed and Cole continued, "Come back here at nine tonight. Someone will be here to meet you."

"Nine it is then," she confirmed.

What he did then left Quatre discomforted and invidious towards the man. The simple gesture of running his fingers through Dorothy's golden hair was enough to make Quatre feel fire running through his veins. What's more, Dorothy did nothing in protest, not a push, not a shove, not even a flinch. Quatre felt like attacking the man for reasons he was not sure he understood. Fortunately for him, Cole was saved by his swift departure from the room, leaving Quatre in a baffled state.

"What just happened," Quatre asked, regaining his composure.

Dorothy sighed. "I have made sure that we get what we came here to obtain."

"But what do you have that he could want so much?"

"Nothing of consequence, Quatre. Can we leave now? I want to rest a while before I have to come back," she said rather weakly.

"But what…" Quatre began, but Trowa put his hand on Quatre's shoulder, interrupting his train of thought. Quatre looked at his quiet friend, who shook his head in response. Trowa apparently knew something that he did not, and now wasn't the time to voice his questions.

"All right," Quatre conceded. "Let's go."

They left Cole's office, each of them feeling like it wouldn't be the last time they'd step foot in the room.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Duo breathed in the fresh spring air, taking in the scent of mountains and rain trailing across the horizon. He stepped off the shuttle platform with his bag and descended down the stairs. It was nice to be back on Earth, back to the place he now called home. He only wished his reasons for being here were less bitter sweet.

He walked through the terminals filled with uncomfortable chairs, souvenir shops, and fast food restaurants. Everywhere, people hurried to their destinations, while others sat idly in their seats waiting for their flight to be called. He noticed families hugging each other with tears in their eyes, fathers reunited with their wives and children after a long business trip abroad, and friends laughing about nothing important at all. As he walked casually on, a young man in a gray business suit carrying a black briefcase bumped into Duo's shoulder and rushed on his way without a word of apology. Most likely the man was late for his flight, and Duo shrugged it off and continued on his way. It was amazing how the world was on the brink of an apocalypse and no one knew about it. Sometimes he wished he could be ignorant. Maybe then he could live the life he wanted with Hilde.

He smiled at the thought of her. He patted his pocket, feeling the lump of the black velvet box he'd been carrying around for the past couple months. Keeping it hidden from Hilde was becoming more and more difficult with every passing day, and now she was starting to suspect something was going on with him. He knew that there shouldn't be any secrets between them, but he was just waiting for the right time to ask her. With the world about to end, he didn't think that this was the right time. Nope, he'd just have to wait until he helped save the world, once again.

He reached the exit of the airport and stood on the sidewalk, finding the street lined with taxis and shuttle buses ready to take their passengers to anywhere they wanted to go. Clouds of exhaust and city smog invaded his senses, and he closed his eyes against the attack of pollution and dust. Shouts of anger and honking horns blared in his ears. Ah, to be back in the big city. It was a one of a kind feeling.

"Hey, there handsome. Need a ride?" Duo heard a familiar voice ask him. He blinked his eyes to clear his vision and found Hilde staring back at him through an open window of their faded blue pickup truck.

"I always accept invitations from beautiful young ladies," he answered.

"What do you mean _'beautiful young ladies'_?" she questioned him with fire in her voice and her startling blue eyes.

He'd missed that spark of vibrancy that only Hilde seemed to possess. After throwing his bag in the back, he climbed into the passenger's seat and said, "Well, there's this girl named Hilde Schbeiker that has been known to give me rides quite often. I hear her boyfriend is glad to see her again."

Hilde smirked at him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'm glad to see you too, although that look on your face doesn't look all that happy. I'm guessing things didn't go so well in the Altera Kingdom."

"You don't know the half of it," Duo confirmed, closing his eyes and rubbing his forehead just above his right eyebrow.

Hilde noticed his movements. She had become accustomed to those same habits whenever something terribly wrong was happening or about to happen. This didn't look good. It should have been an open and shut case with the assassination attempt at Relena and Prince Alexander's wedding. She was a bit confused as to why he would be so flustered. "They have the culprit in custody. It'll only be a matter of time before he confesses his crime. Things can't be that bad, can they?"

"Oh, they get a hell of a lot worse," Duo informed her. "It's gone way beyond just the assassination attempt, way, way beyond that. Anyway, I need to see Rhys right away."

"The parts dealer?" she asked, surprised that he would want to see him instead of returning home with her.

"Yeah, I got some business to take care of first."

"Ok, Duo," she started in an authoritative voice, "what's going on? There's something you're not telling me, and I want to know what it is right now."

"I'll tell you all about it on the drive there, but we have to go now. Time is working against us."

She gave him an irritated, apprehensive stare, then turned the ignition on and started the three hour ride for Rhys' place, and Duo began his long tale of the events that lead up to his return to Earth: the meeting with all the former Gundam pilots, the military personnel, and those associated with the Altera Kingdom; the escape of the assassin, James Patterson; the emergence of Eris, the missing codemaster, and the X-25; and the disappearances of Relena, the prince, and Heero. All the while, Hilde drove listening to him and keeping her eyes on the rode at the same time. When he was finished, Hilde said nothing. Minutes flew by yet still she had not shown an inkling of her reaction to his speech. They reached Rhys' parts shop before anyone made a move to do anything else but breathe. She parked the car on the side of the road and turned the truck off, the both of them just sitting with the stillness between them. Finally, having grown tense with her silence, Duo spoke up.

"Aren't you going to say something," he asked, turning to look at her.

She met his eyes with her own and said, "Be careful."

He stared at her, unable to express the feelings those two words made him feel. He knew how she felt about him getting involved in the unending political and military affairs. He had expected her to order him to stay out of their way and let them solve their problems without him. They had a life together, and they could be happy living in ignorance. But, Hilde surprised him, and instead of opposing his decision, she supported him. He grinned and said, "Does that mean you don't mind me doing this?"

"I love you, Duo Maxwell, and I know who you are. You will do anything within your power to prevent Eris from annihilating life on this planet, even at the expense of your life. I know that no matter what I say, you are going to go off and play the hero again. After the war was over, I promised to stand by you no matter what decision you made. All I ask is that you be careful."

Duo thought back to the scene more than four years ago when Hilde told him her life-changing resolution. With her dull brown duffle bag thrown over their shoulders, Hilde stood on the platform of the launching dock of the Peacemillion, which overlooked the departure of shuttles into the depthless black of space and the busy influx of people and workers. She was alone, one arm resting upon the metal railing and her feet planted firmly against the ground. Duo walked up next to her, putting his own duffle bag down, and turned to look at her. She made no move at his appearance, keeping her gaze fixed straight ahead. Following the trail of her eyes, he found the Earth, a round blue-green puddle, looking back at him. It was oddly peaceful with all the interrupting sounds and flashes from the shuttles' boosters exploding before them. He wasn't quite sure why; maybe it was Hilde that made him feel so calm. In any case, he liked the feeling. It was the first time in his fifteen-year life that he had the luxury to feel at ease. They just stood there, both looking at a world that they helped save, knowing that for some miraculous reason they were not looking at a pile of rubble and rock.

"Duo?" he heard her say, never once shifting her gaze.

"Yeah."

"Are we really looking at the Earth? I mean, it really is there, isn't it? This isn't some dream?"

"No, this isn't a dream. The Earth is still there," Duo assured her, directing his attention back to her face. He was caught off guard to find tears flowing down her pale cheeks. "Hilde," he said soothingly, immediately embracing her in his arms, "What's wrong? That crying of yours doesn't seem to be the happy kind."

"I'm sorry, Duo," she whimpered against his shoulder. "It's just that the war is over. I'm happy, don't get me wrong, but I've been fighting for so long that I don't think I can go back to the life I had before. I have no place to go."

"You and me both, babe," he added softly. He knew exactly how she felt. They were two souls, lost and confused as if they were walking blindly through a labyrinth with no beginning or end. The war had been the center of their lives for the past year. Miraculously, they had survived; but their usefulness had come to a close when the last fire had been extinguished. Always living in the moment, Duo had never thought about his future, especially a future free of warfare and combat. He had lived one day to the next, not knowing if it would be the last time he opened his eyes to follow the waking sunrise. He had spent so long expecting to die on the battlefield, alone and forgotten on a graveyard made of detached mobile suit limbs and melting flesh.

He didn't fear death; he never did. It was the natural destiny of all things. He'd seen enough of it to know that he couldn't escape it, so why should he fight it? He even went so far as to name himself Shinigami, the God of Death. He found value in what everyone else feared, and he feared what everyone else valued. Death and life: complete opposites. But Shinigami's time had passed. It was time for him to move on. But how could he? He looked down at the girl in his arms and saw his answer.

"How about we find a place together?" Duo suggested.

"What?" she asked in a scratchy voice, lifting her head to meet his eyes.

"I'm not exactly prepared to face this new world alone. I'd feel a whole lot better if you were with me."

"I…." Hilde stumbled over her own thoughts. "I must be crazy," she said.

"Why?"

"Because I'm agreeing to go with you."

"Yeah, you must be crazy," he teased her, giving her his sly grin. He pulled her back against him, and with his head resting comfortably on hers, he said, "Will you promise me something?"

"It depends what it is."

"Will you promise to never leave me? I've already been abandoned by too many people. I don't think I can handle it if you were to leave me too."

"I promise to never leave you, and I promise to always support you in whatever you decide," she vowed.

He just held her then, two people entwined together like two vines twisting around each other. To any onlooker, they looked as if they were in love, and in truth, they were, even though neither of them had known it at the time. And as the call for the next shuttle to Earth chimed in over the intercom, the two of them set off for their new life hand in hand.

Now, after four years had passed by, Duo realized that it wasn't really life that he was scared of any longer; it was life without Hilde that struck fear in his heart.

As his thoughts were directed back to the present, Duo gave her his most brilliant smile, and said, "Of course I'll be careful. It's true that I used to be reckless, but that's all in the past. I have so much more to lose, now that I have you."

"Good," Hilde responded. "Now let's show Eris why they shouldn't mess with us." She jumped out of the truck, and headed straight for Rhys' office.

There's go Hilde-- always the assertive one, Duo thought, as he followed her. After finding the office empty, they made their way to the back where they found Rhys trying to cheat another man out of some money.

Rhys took a quick side-glance of them, before acknowledging that he had more customers, and hastily shook hands with his client. Sauntering over with a simple grin, Rhys declared, "Look who we have here—Hilde Schbeiker—it's been how long since I've seen you?" He gave her a short hug, before standing back to look at her.

"Only a few months," she answered.

"Well, you look more and more beautiful every time I see you," he continued, to which she just grinned. "So what are you still doing with a fool like Duo? I thought he'd have enough sense to at least marry you by now…"

"All right, all right," Duo cut in, his face just as red as Hilde's. "We didn't come here for small talk. We have some serious business we want to discuss with you."

"Serious, huh? Since when have you been serious?" Rhys asked his young friend, with a sardonic smile on his face.

"Since the lives of people are at stake," Duo answered, the gravity of the situation ringing in his tone.

Rhys heard and saw the sense of urgency attached to Duo's answer. He had never seen Duo act in such a way, and what surprised him even more was the feeling of intimidation the young man exuded. "Maybe we should talk about this in a more private setting," he said, after which he led the two of his companions to his office. Promptly, Duo explained to him the situation as he did with Hilde, judging what should be left out. When he was done, Rhys was compelled to ask, "So what do you want from me?"

"We need your intel. The Preventers have every possible agent out there searching for the whereabouts of Prince Alexander, Princess Relena, and Heero but they can only find so much. They need as much help as they can get. You have resources that they don't have. If anyone can find out anything, it's you," Duo reasoned. He waited a few seconds. He had been watching the man before him, searching for any indication that he would offer his assistance, but Rhys had not changed his expression from the beginning. It seemed somewhat hopeless.

"The Preventers will pay you for any information you can give them," Duo added.

"No," Rhys answered. "I don't want any money."

Duo felt his hope fade away.

"If I do this," Rhys kept on, "I'll do this because I want to, not for any incentive. I may be a retired soldier, but that doesn't mean my loyalties to the world nation have been cut. I'll do what I can."

Duo felt a new sense of respect for the older man before him. He'd known him for years, but until now he hadn't seen the other's true nature. He saw honor in Rhys' eyes. And that's when he knew that he was looking at a true soldier.

"I'll contact you as soon as I find anything."

"Thanks, Rhys."

"Is there anything else that I can do for you?"

"Actually there is," Duo said. "I'm going to need a team of the best mechanics and engineers that can be trusted to keep a secret. Let's say about ten total, and I need them as soon as possible."

"I'll get right on it," Rhys replied, making a note of it on some memo pad. "Do you mind me asking what they're needed for?"

Duo shot him the slyest smile possible. "To finish my Gundam."

……………………………………………………………………………………….

AN: Teehee, how'd you like the Duo and Hilde interaction going on? They're just so cute together. They're so much easier to write about since they actually know how they feel about each other and they're not afraid to show it (at least in my opinion anyway). Oh, and I see something happening to Quatre.

Just a side note: the Underground is just a made up place. It doesn't really exist and has no real relation to Spain. I just don't want to offend anyone who actually knows about Seville. However, I did go there and it's a lovely city. I hope to go back there some time in the future.

Kinda boring chapter to me, but it moves the story along. Sorry no Heero and Relena interaction this time, but next time there will be. Thanks for reading. Until next time…

BloodRedSword: Very nice review, short, but nice, hehe. I updated as soon as possible. Thanks for your words…

Rage of BlackMist: I like how you said, "I must say, you really do know how to choose your wording wisely," because honestly, I don't know where most of this stuff comes from. I've actually gone back to some of my earlier chapters and reread them, and I found out that I had some pretty good lines in there, but I have no recollection of ever writing them. As for the way I described Heero, I figured a lot of people see him that way so why not Ronin too. And if you thought Wufei was a charmer back then, just wait til you see him in the next chapters. He might surprise you. I know he'll be way out of character but I have to balance the brooding Relena and Heero relationship with one that might actually work. I have some pretty big parts laid out for Relena, so you'll be seeing much more of her strength in chapters to come. As for the bad guys dying or not, you'll just have to wait and see, although I don't see Ronin jumping off a bridge anytime soon in my story (that's just too easy). And I'm so sorry for keeping everyone in suspense for so long. I wish I had more time to write, but sadly I don't. But I promise I will finish this story, maybe not anytime soon, but I will finish. Thank you so much for that long, thought-out review (those are the best kind). I look forward to reading another review from you…

Ladybug: Hola! Muchas gracias por las palabras. I'm hoping when you said you were born in Spain, it meant that you understand Spanish (maybe not mines though, it's pretty bad). I love España! I wish I were still there, sitting in La Plaza Mayor with my friends. sigh We don't always get what we want. Anyways, thanks for the review. Hasta luego…

perfect solderX24: You're welcome, you're welcome, you're welcome! My apologies that the chapter was kind of short (I actually thought it was too long), but I'll make sure that the chapters are a little longer. Glad you think it was great. I hope to hear more from you again…

Airen2: You know what? I love how you reviewed and kept up with this story. I'm falling so behind. I look forward to hearing more from you…

Harmonic Sakke: I'm so glad you reviewed again! I like to see that some people still read my stuff. Relena was always Ronin's downfall, hehe. It's funny because she's practically Heero and Alex's downfall as well. I'm pretty sure Relena will have to do something with Ronin's outcome, but I better not give away the ending. I might have already said too much. Thanks so much for reviewing. I like to know which loyal readers are still around. I hope to see your name in the reviews again…

TEF: Thanks for reading my chapter, late though it was. I know how you feel about forgetting characters. I forgot what I wrote, which is pretty sad. But, it only means you should read it again from the beginning (hint, hint). And I love what you said about "quality over…speed…" That's such a good excuse that I might have to steal from you. And yes, that poem really is mine. I wrote it for one of my creative writing classes. It's not really supposed to be sad. It's more a reevaluation of how people lie and cheat, and how we might get angry at them, when in truth, we have ourselves to blame for believing and trusting them in the first place. Now that I just said that, it does seem sad. And what you said about disagreeing with me, I totally understand your point of view. I don't know what I was talking about at the end. Forget what I said, haha. Ok, thanks again. I hope to hear more from you…

GP-HY-PSLRV: When I read the first sentence of your review, I thought you send me a flame. I was so sad and hurt, but then I read the rest and I thought boy am I a bubblehead! Yes, suspense must be my middle name because I seem to have a lot of that. Well, thanks for the review. Maybe I'll hear more from you next time…

Anime chrisy: Well, thank the stars you found my story again. I really love return readers and reviewers. And what I say still stands: I am far from the best Gundam wing writer. Glad you liked the poem—it's the best one I got. None of my others compare to that one. Ooh, and you're a Greek. (I would say something in Greek but I don't know anything.) Very cool. I've always wanted to go to Greece. I hope this chapter wasn't too late in coming. Thanks for the review. I hope you'll keep coming back…

kurama's bride: Thanks for the review. I hope you got my email.

Gohana: Thanks for the review. You said just about the nicest thing about wanting to be able to write like me. That's a great compliment. Personally, I would strive to write like Shakespeare or Terry Brooks. I'm glad you like Wufei now. Maybe I'll hear from you again…

Cherryheart: Thank you for taking the time to read my story. It took a long time to write it and I'm glad people spend their free time reading it. There have been many twists and turns along the way, and don't be surprised if you end up running into more down the road. Thanks again…

LoneGothic: Well, hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for the review…

MarcellaRyoko: Hi. I'm totally like you about reviewing. I don't usually review, unless the story is good enough to get one (that's such a bad thing to do, but I'm lazy, haha). Mes loves yous for reviewing but mes will loves yous lots if you review again, haha. Thanks for the review…

Captain Stu: Hi again! I know it's been long since I updated. Thanks for waiting patiently. I wrote the poem when I was 20 for my creative writing class. It's actually the only poem I like out of the dozens I've written so far. So that's why I used it in the story. Thought I could show off a bit, haha. So Merry (belated) Christmas with this chapter. Ho ho ho…


	20. Forgiveness

Jan. 2, 2005- June 3, 2005

AN: Welcome back! Oh my gosh, it's been too long! I won't waste time babbling about nonsense this time since you probably want to read the story after months and months. I decided to cut it short, but we finally have a scene with the two most important characters—Heero and Relena, yippee. Have fun reading…

A Rose Among the Thorns

Chapter 20

Forgiveness

Relena could hear the cadence of her heart, its beating drowning out all other sounds, like the clapping of rhythmic thunder across a cloud-filled sky. She stood in front of the door leading into Heero's room. Of all the emotions she thought she would feel, nervousness was not one of them, but that was exactly what she felt. It was so encompassing that it threatened to send her into a frenzy of panic right there in the hallway of the medical facilities. It was all she could do to take in deep breaths to calm herself.

Colonel Horus unlocked the door and then waited behind her. Minutes passed until she was finally ready to open the door, and it was minutes later until she finally did.

Slowly, she opened the door, inching her way in. She found Heero asleep, still clothed in his usual attire, the pale light of the overhead lamp casting shadows across his body. She crept up to him as quietly as she could. She was amazed when he didn't stir; for surely, he would have been wide-awake under normal circumstances. He was slightly paler than usual, a sheen of sweat covering his brow, and he looked troubled as if he were battling demons in his dreams.

Her nervousness replaced with anguish, Relena fought against the tempest of tears that was slowly overcoming her. She would not allow herself to cry, not at a time when she needed to be strong, yet it was difficult for her to do so when Heero was lying in such a broken state. She depended on him to be her strength; where now did she have to turn?

Yet he was alive. If nothing else, she found solace in that alone. So long as he remained alive, hope still remained, although Relena felt it was fading with time, like the light of setting sun burning out with the coming of night.

Horus startled her slightly when he suddenly tapped her on her shoulder. He had brought her a chair to sit upon, and informed her that he would wait outside for her until she was ready to leave for the Prince's cell. She thought it strange that he would leave her alone with Heero, but on second thought, she figured that there were cameras or voice recorders hidden where no one could find them. She would have to be careful of what she said and did.

She wanted to take away his suffering, but she was helpless to do anything except watch him struggle in his sleep. She noticed that even asleep he could find no respite. Catching a glimpse of a basin next to the sink, she filled it with water and found a piece of cloth in one of the cupboards. With it she gently wiped the sweat from his face, taking care not the wake him. When she was done, she left the damp cloth on his forehead and took a seat next to his bed.

By now, his condition had worsened. He began to move, his head shifting slightly, and his brow was knit in worry. Relena was beginning to wonder what was going on in his mind. What horror was he facing when she knew he had no fears? Heero was infallible, at least, that is what she believed up until that point.

He was the undying wind. Nothing could stand against it, not man or machine. Even the mountains bowed down to its strength, their slopes crumbling before the onslaught of the invisible gale. What did the wind have to fear?

She sat there, trying to decipher the answer but finding none. Whatever it was that plagued his mind was eating away at her heart. As he twisted further into his dark dream, Relena felt the walls of her resolve begin to crumble, its foundation cracking and splitting apart. She was standing at the cliff of despair, and if she were to lean over too far, she would surely plummet to her downfall. She had to do something now, before the ground below her feet fell away completely.

She took his hand and clasped it in her own shaky one. To her surprise, his internal struggle instantly began to dissapate as if her touch alone was enough to scare away the fiends. It was silly of her to think so, but she brought up her other hand and folded it around his. She closed her eyes and hoped that holding him would be enough.

In an instant, Heero opened his eyes tentatively, his surroundings a blur of shadows and silhouettes as if a dense fog had settled around him in his sleep. He felt groggy and lightheaded. Figuring it must be due to the effects of the chemicals and medications that Doctor Driesen had pumped into his blood, he blinked several times to clear his vision. It helped a little, but not enough for him to get a good picture of his current location.

It was then that he realized that someone was holding his hand. He turned to the unknown figure and, through the haze, he saw what he believed to be an angel. A seraph, one of the highest ranking in the hierarchy of angels, she was dressed in white that shined like silver in the midday sun. There was a glow about her, a radiance that poured forth from her and wrapped him in a feeling of warmth. For a moment, he felt at peace.

But his vision cleared all too quickly, the peace he felt stolen away, and reality came rushing back with the force of a lightning bolt. Relena sat before him, her eyes closed and her hands clasping his. He was glad to see it wasn't really an angel in his midst; it at least meant he was still alive. The feeling of peace might have left him, but traces of the warmth he sensed still lingered in his fingers.

To Heero, Relena looked like she had when he had first reentered the Zero System. Images flashed through his mind of the garden—and the kiss. He wanted nothing more than to reenact that scene once again, only this time he wouldn't let her go. He would hold her to him and kiss her until everything melted away and only the two of them existed. But despite his desire to do so, he knew he wouldn't go through with it.

For now, holding her hand was enough.

He lay unmoving for a second more, if only to be able to feel her skin against his own a moment longer, and then he retracted his hand. Immediately, Relena's eyes shot open.

"Heero, you're awake," she stated the obvious. She sounded relieved, hopeful, frightened, and sad all at the same time.

Both missed the touch of the other, yet both knew not that the other felt the same way.

Then, he tried to get up. He managed to sit up, gasping once with the exertion of it. The pain was brilliant. It coursed up and down his body like a shock of electricity, rendering his senses numb to everything but the agony. White spots danced in front of him and he thought he might faint. He shut his eyes tightly. It had been a long time since he had been hurt this badly. He was beginning to think he couldn't be, but the shocking truth that was now torturing him told him otherwise.

He didn't even notice Relena pushing him back down until his head was placed gently back on the pillow. She was wiping his face anew with the wet cloth, trying not to look as worried as she felt. He tried to get up again, but she pushed him back.

"What are you trying to do," she nearly shouted at him.

"I'm trying to get up," he whispered, keeping as much of the pain from his voice as possible. "I have to get you out of here."

"You can barely sit up. You are in no condition to be saving anyone."

"I'm fine," he told her through clenched teeth. He tried again, but Relena would have none of it. She shoved him back and kept her hands on his shoulders to hold him down. He was surprisingly weaker than he thought, either that or Relena was stronger than he previously imagined.

"You are not fine," she informed him. "Doing anything will only get you killed. Is that what you want?"

"If it gets you out of here, then yes," he said, moving her hands off of him with a single fluid motion.

"Stop it," she yelled, and slapped him in the face with all her might. Heero was caught off guard and the red mark left behind was an indication of that. He looked at her. She was panting and her eyes were like knives, slicing through his resolve. But there was angst and fear in them as well.

"I will not let you die for me, Heero. When we leave here, we leave together, both alive and well. The only way to achieve this is if you lie there and get better. There is no other way. Do you hear me?"

She said it wish such fervor, such passion, that he wasn't sure he could argue with her even if he were in perfect health. She had subdued him as quickly and thoroughly as the great flood that had wiped out all the evil of man thousands of years ago. She was right. Staging an escape in unknown territory with nothing more to defend themselves but his luck was no way to go about rescuing Relena. He had no better answer than a gruff "hn" to bring the issue to a close.

For minutes, neither spoke, unsure of what to say or how to begin. There was an awkward silence that developed between them, but not one of them was willing to break it. It wasn't until minutes later did Heero gather enough courage to shatter the stillness.

"He didn't hurt you, did he," he queried.

"Donovan?"

"Ronin," he spat out with disdain.

"No. On the contrary, he wants to make me his bride. I have spoken to him twice since my capture, and both times he leaves me more disheartened than before."

"What did he tell you?"

"He said that once he annihilates the Earth and all of its forces, he will rally all the Colonies under his control. He will destroy anything that stands in his path. He will even turn the X-25 on his fellow colonies if they choose to oppose him. Fear is the weapon he is using to accomplish his ideals."

"But why is he doing this?"

"That was the one thing that sickened me the most to learn. He says he is doing it to gain peace! What value does peace hold if everyone is dead?" She was shaking now from the strong emotions Ronin's skewed morals dredged up in her. She wanted to scream out her frustration and hatred for him, but her better side wouldn't allow her to do so.

"I will not let that happen," he vowed to her, to the innocents, and to himself. Ronin would not win so long as he had strength to fight him.

She nodded in agreement. She believed Heero, but belief might not be enough this time around. Her doubts and fears rekindled themselves anew. "He told me something else," Relena spoke gently. "He told me his theories about you, that you are indeed Anthony Revere, the very person we sought to keep from him." She watched him closely to see if he would give any clue that Ronin might be right, but she saw no flicker in his stoic disposition. He was as hard as stone once again.

"I would ask if it were true, but either answer would do nothing to soothe my mind," she added. She paused to consider whether or not she should prod further. She wanted to ask him what had taken place in the Zero System; what had caused his injury. Although Heero was never much of a talker, her curiosity was constantly nagging her to find out the truth. So she did what any normal person would do. She asked him.

"What happened to you in the Zero System?" She waited but he made no move to reply. "Ronin said that you relived a memory. I'll understand if you don't want to tell me, but it would make me feel better." She hoped he would answer. No doubt he would try to keep it from her to spare her the gory details and to keep Eris in the dark. But not knowing was killing her from within.

He was thinking. She must know that the walls have ears, he thought. He wasn't sure if he should tell her or not. There was nothing substantial in any of the scenarios he went through, but surely talking about it would alert Eris that the System was working. They would also learn of what he experienced. But if he worded it in an obscure way, then maybe they wouldn't find anything useful. Still, caution and secrecy were his greatest allies at this point. Telling her nothing would be the best course of action, but he could read the worry in her eyes. If he could relieve some of it, then he knew what choice he must make.

"I'm not exactly sure what happened." When he started, he turned his gaze to the shadows on the wall across from him. "It wasn't like my previous encounters with the Zero System. As you know, the System alters electrochemical pathways within the brain, heightening the senses of the user. Every sight, every sound, every smell, every feeling becomes enhanced, so much so that person becomes a perfect machine. But that is only if you are able to control it. Any weakness in character is played upon and used to subvert the user's consciousness. It twists your fears into a future brought about from your failings. What I experienced was something different. I saw my fears and I saw the future, but I saw other things as well."

He stopped in his retelling. Relena stared at him, transfixed and curious. Ronin had explained that Heero must have relived his memories, but from what he was describing to her was something more than just memories. He looked as if he were staring off into another world, his eyes alive with a fusion of various emotions, some of which Relena had never seen before. What caught her off guard was the terror she saw. And was that sadness? Could Heero be feeling all these things, she thought. It was hard to imagine but she couldn't deny what she was sensing.

He spoke up once again, the harshness of his voice softening. "I saw my desires, my hopes, and then I saw something I thought I had forgotten. I was nine. It was my first mission under Dr. J. I was to kill a group of mercenaries who were thought to be targeting one of the candidates for the upcoming presidential election. I succeeded, but not before sustaining a stab wound. They were my first victims. I can still hear their death cries; smell their blood in the air; see their warped expressions on their lifeless faces. I killed them, all over again."

He closed his eyes in disgust. Neither did he want to see the look on Relena's face. Fear, revulsion, sympathy—none of them appealed to him. He wanted her to leave then, leave him to his self-pity alone. He deserved it.

But she didn't leave. Instead she took his hand like she had done for him before. It was the simplest of acts yet it was full of meaning and hope. He looked into the seas of her eyes, finding the waters full of understanding and… forgiveness.

"It's all right, Heero," she whispered lightly. "That's all in the past. Who you are now is all that matters. Now please, try to get some sleep. The sooner you recuperate, the sooner we can get out of here." The corners of his mouth turned up slightly into something resembling a grin, and he tightened his hold on her hand. She smiled back at him.

They each experienced something then that neither one could quite describe. It was subtle but they couldn't deny the change. They looked at each other, knowing that something had transpired between them, something divine and inspiring and at the same time frightening and confusing. No words were needed to indicate its existence; it was just there.

He realized that he needed her, more than ever, because although she had forgiven him, he had not forgiven himself. He wasn't sure he could ever do that. His sins left scars too deep. They may have healed, but they would never disappear. They would always be there to remind him of the wrongs he had committed. As long as Relena was with him, he could pretend the scars weren't there.

"Would you stay with me," he asked her quietly, "at least until I fall asleep?"

She stared at him, disbelief written vividly in her features. Did she hear him right? How can someone who said but a day ago that he cared nothing for her suddenly do a complete switch and ask her to stay? He was composed of two contradictory personalities folded into one body; he was like the light and shadow, both completely opposite and beautiful in their own way. She was used to the dark with its unpredictability and sometimes terrifying sharpness. The light side was new and she wanted to embrace it for all its worth.

She nodded and watched him shut his eyelids with her hand still holding his. This time he wasn't bothered by his dreams. She studied him as he lay there, followed the steady rise and fall of his chest, the way his hair clung to his face in browns the color of earth. She traced the outline of his face with her eyes, starting from his forehead to his nose and mouth and finally to the tip of his chin. He looked so fragile and innocent like a child, yet she knew he was anything but. She'd be amazed if he ever was a child, if he ever knew the joys of youth. She thought about many things, and before she knew it, she was fast asleep, Heero's hand still tucked in her own.

……………………………………………………………………………

Ronin admired his masterpiece, an amalgamation of alloys and technological achievement standing menacingly before his eyes.

Phoenix. The mythical bird which resurrects itself from ashes of fire. The symbol of immortality. It was the perfect representation for Ronin's Gundam. Once the flames of his onslaught have all burned out, he will raise the empire that will unite all of humanity. Only then will his vision of the future come to pass.

Crimson and ebony colored sheets of metal were folded and shaped into the different extremities of the suit. Cranes and lifts surrounded the massive metallic beast and dozens of busy workers were welding, screwing, connecting, and calibrating various components of its body. Sparks filled the air mixing with the smell of singed metal and oil.

A mechanic in a blue jump suit approached Ronin from the side. "Sir, I have the latest print out of the Phoenix's tests." He handed the results to his superior and continued his report as Ronin perused the papers. "As you can see, the Phoenix is performing up to 85 of what we first projected. Agility, response time, and stability are running at maximum capacity; however, the weapon's capabilities and hydraulics start to slowing down by .005 after about 25 minutes. This is due to the overheating of the Gundam's interior power cells after prolonged use. We have engineers and mechanics trying to compensate for these discrepancies as we speak. We should be done within the next two weeks or so."

"Two weeks," he repeated sternly.

"I mean, one week, Sir," the mechanic corrected.

"Good, be quick about it. Our plans are about to go into effect soon; we will need the Phoenix up and ready to use when the time comes."

"Yes, Sir," the mechanic saluted and hurried away.

Ronin took one last look at his Gundam and turned to leave the hangar bay. Horus was waiting patiently at the door, like the loyal dog waiting for his master to come home. Ronin met him at the doorway and together they walked to his office. Their shoes clicked down the hallway in a uniform pattern as they continued on their way.

"Tell me everything that happened, Colonel."

"I took Princess Relena to see Mr. Revere first. There is nothing significantly important about the encounter other than that he provided us proof that the Zero System works in making him relive his memories. It is only a matter of time until he remembers the code," Horus alerted him.

"This is just what I wanted to hear," Ronin beamed, "Everything is falling into place. Is there anything else to report about Mr. Revere?"

"Nothing of importance. But, I do have an interesting observation to tell you."

Curious, Ronin looked at him.

"The Princess reacted to Mr. Revere in an awkward way. She was very hesitant before she faced him. And when they were together, she seemed as if she cared about Mr. Revere a great deal more than we first anticipated."

"How so?"

Horus faltered for once, unsure of how to explain the occurrence in so human a way. "She behaved the way I would imagine she would with the prince."

Ronin laughed. "You don't mean to say that she loves the codemaster, do you?"

"Maybe, but it is different. It is not as… openly expressed."

Ronin stared at his colonel. Horus was rarely ever wrong, and if he was, then he would always find the right answer within the next few minutes. Of course, Horus was never one to be accustomed to showing much emotion. He often misread others in that area, but still something did not feel right.

"And what of the prince? Did he admit anything to the princess?"

"She did not see him. She fell asleep next to Mr. Revere, and I thought it best that she be taken to her room instead. I hope I did not do anything wrong."

"No, you did everything right," Ronin assured him. "Thank you. If anything else comes up, I'll be in my office."

Colonel Horus saluted and left Ronin to his thoughts.

……………………………………………………………………………

AN: I cut out a whole chunk of this chapter that was about Wufei and Tracy. It was supposed to offset the broody relationship of Heero and Relena, but I just couldn't finish it. It was taking too long. So you'll just get it next time. Quite frankly I wrote this months ago and I don't remember any of the side comments I wanted to write like I usually do at the end so this is it. Review, review, review. Until next time…

……………………………………………………………………………

Review Responses:

LoneGothic: Well, there's the 1xR. Thanks for the review. It's nice to hear from you again to see that you're still reading. glomps reviewer

Anime chrisy: Hi again! Thank you for the review. For some reason, I decided to look up the personal files of the people who reviewed the last chapter and yours happened to be one of them. Interestingly enough, I found that you like Stargate SG-1—I thought I was the only one! It's nice to see another person likes it. Hope to hear from you again…

Cherryheart: So, how'd you like the 1xR? I got it in there this time. Hope to hear something more from you…

Airen2: Hi once again. I'm so glad you actually went back to read to review. It kinda tells me that my story is decent enough to make you want to reread it. Haha, that sounds kinda bigheaded of me. But, I know how it is to have to reread things. I have to constantly do that with this story. I take such long breaks between writing that I forget what I wrote and in some cases I come up with multiple outcomes in my mind and I forget which one I chose to put on paper. Thank you for keeping up with me…

WolfCry17: I love long reviews! I'm glad you came back to my story. Personally, I liked the scene between Duo and Hilde too; it might actually be one of my favorite ones so far. And don't you just love the suspense of the Quatre and Dorothy thing going on? I'm very flattered that you liked my poem. Don't be jealous though, it's the only good one I got. It could be just a fluke. So what'd you think of the Heero and Relena stuff? Thanks for your review…

Ladybug: Hola. (I'm going to attempt this in Spanish so please don't mind the many, many, many mistakes.) ¡Qué guay! Español es una lengua muy bonita. Ojalá que podría traerme contigo a España. Fui a Salamanca por seis semanas. Hasta luego…

Malcolm Yuy: First time reviewer, yippee! I continued as fast as I could. As for the story being on, I'm not exactly sure what you mean. On TV? On If you mean any of those, then no, at least I don't think so. I do refer back to some things that have happened in the series but only summaries. And as far as it being on the web, it might seem similar to other stories out there but I'm pretty sure that mines is different from the others. Hopefully that helps. Thanks for your inquiry…

perfect solderX24: I'm so flattered that you check to see if my story is updated everytime you go to FF net. That's a nice compliment. Just in case you didn't know, members can get emails alerting them that a story has been updated. I'm so happy you reviewed again. Hope to hear more from you again…

Rage of BlackMist: To tell you the truth, I'm not really a Dorothy fan either. She's kinda mean and snobby in my opinion, but I'm going to try to portray her more as misunderstood. As for what she is offering Cole, you'll just have to wait to find out, although I must say, you're review made me think and rethink what it is she should be giving him. I totally agree with what you said: "no woman should have to sell herself for anything, regardless if the transaction is worth it or not." I'm glad you like the Duo and Hilde scene; it's one of my favs. As for the quote you liked from Trowa, that came from a secret room in my mind that I only opens once every twenty thousand words, haha. It's pretty much just luck that I come up with something that makes sense. I hope to hear from you again…

Gecko Osco: I'm sorry to say that two years might not be enough for me to finish this. I've got a ways to go and not much spare time to do it. I never really realized it before, but the Heero/ Relena thing is angsty. Thanks for pointing that out to me. I'm so glad I got myself a new faithful reviewer. I can't wait to hear more from you…

microcut: Glad you found my story. Your review was quite helpful and uplifting. Thank you so much for your kind words. Hope to hear more from you…

HpDeVoTeE: Wow! Thanks for the review. Hope you review again…

gray fox: Well, here's the Heero and Relena interaction. Hope you liked it. So where's my cookie? Hehe…

MarcellaRyoko: If you really wanna know what happens, just email me and maybe I'll give you some spoilers. You made me smile when I read your review. I hope you make me smile again…

zer0: can't wait for another review…

sam: thanks for the review. I updated as soon as I could. Hope to hear from you again…

Horselvr: Sorry about the update. I'm busy, busy, busy, but I did get you this chapter. Hope the next review is nicer than the last one…

Sanoske-sama & Jaro-chan: Sorry that you think Wufei and Sally should be together and that you don't like Quatre and Dorothy together, but I can't please everyone right? I must agree with Sanoske on the different categories for the different characters. Anyways, it was funny reading your review. I never really got one like that before. It's always nice to hear what new people think of the story. Thanks again and maybe I'll hear more from you this time…

Baka-san517: Hello. You changed your name, didn't you? Sorry about the looong wait, but it's over now. I know I kept postponing; please accept my apologies for that. You didn't sick someone evil on me, at least I don't think you did, haha. Hope to hear what your thoughts on this chapter…

Lady MRI: First of all, wow, long review. You're very perceptive in figuring out the character twists; not many people were able to discern the subtle hints like you did. As for Odin, I don't see him playing any part in my story. I know he was the one that said that line, and I wanted to put some indication of him in there, but not so that he would interrupt the story. I don't really know much about Odin to begin with and I'm not really up to researching his character, so if that makes me a bad writer then I'm a bad writer. Sorry. This is just a fun fic that I'm trying to make as true to the original anime as possible but it still is my story and I take poetic license in this case. And Heero does have his head on straight, or at least I tried to make it seem like it. I mean love is never a definite thing so of course he would be all screwy about it, but I at least now he knows that he does love her. And as for Heero telling the code or not, I will take your comments into consideration. I won't ruin the story by telling you what I am going to have him do. Oh and thanks for your thoughts on the pairings and the Relena/ Dorothy dynamics. Thank you very much for your rants, haha. I loved it, especially the criticism (not many people give me that). Hope to hear more from you…

lil ole gigi: Thanks for your comments. I liked Quatre and Trowa's convo and the flashback of Hilde and Duo too. I'm glad you approve of the Quatre/ Dorothy thing. Some people don't like it, but I do. No worries about not commenting on the last chapter; you did it this time, so that's all that counts. Hope to hear from you again…

Linwe lossehelin: 2 comments, nice. Your comment about reducing you to tears is just about the nicest comment I could ever get. Thanks a bunch. I hope I did as you said and kept up the good work in this chapter. It has been a while. Hope to hear more comments from you…

Capricorn89: Thanks for the comment. I updated as soon as I could. Hope you review again…


	21. Challenges

AN: Hello once again. For those of you who have checked to see if I've updated constantly, I reward you with this chapter. Thank you again for all your lovely reviews, even the ones that nag me to update. They actually do work and get me to write. Anywho, on to the show. Like I've said before, have fun reading…

A Rose Among the Thorns

Chapter 21

Challenges

Wufei allowed Tracy to pull him along, to what end, Wufei did not know. She was eager, and quite frankly, so was he, but still, he was a man of caution. She ushered him into her car and off they went into the end of night. _Where was she taking him_, he thought. He wanted to stop and ask her. That is what his old self would have done—get all the facts first before forging ahead, but in order for him to change, he'd have to be willing to trust her without reservation. Quite frankly, trust was something Wufei rarely gave freely.

He gave his trust to no one because trust only lead to one thing—betrayal. Everyone he had ever trusted had deceived him in one way or another: Meiran who defied him and died before he had a chance to prove himself to her, Master O who sacrificed himself in the conflagration of their home colony, and Mariemaia Kushrenada with her promises of freedom and a world separate from the ESUN.

But most of all, the deepest cut came from a double-edged sword in Treize's hand. They understood each other, and if nothing else, that was enough for Wufei to believe in the once glorious colonel. Treize was the epitome of honor, a great warrior with unrivaled skill and superior cunning. Not once had Wufei thought that in their last battle he would be the victor. Treize misled him to believe that their Gundam duel was fair; however, the events certainly reflect the opposite effect. Treize did not die because Wufei killed him—Treize died because Wufei was _coerced_ into killing him. There was no valor, no sense of glory; only the feeling of loss remained.

Wufei could still feel the impact as his triton gored through the metallic-blue flesh of the Tallgeese II, the unearthly sound of metal grating through metal swallowed by the nothingness of space. Within a heartbeat, blast from the Tallgeese engulfed Nataku in a blaze of brilliant oranges and yellows so bright that Wufei had to shield his eyes. Then, Treize was gone.

Tears. Wufei could remember that there were plenty of tears. It was the first time Wufei had cried after killing someone. Treize was the only person Wufei had ever felt any remorse for. Wufei had taken the lives of countless other mortals but no other had made him feel so weak and unworthy.

_It should have been me_, Wufei kept thinking as the pieces of Treize's torn Gundam cooled before his eyes. _ It should have been me_.

"Are you okay," Tracy asked him.

Wufei blinked away the past. "I'm fine." Without his noticing, they had made it to the edge of the Altera Kingdom to the shores of the Azure River, far from the lights of the streets and buildings. There on the side of the road she parked, took out a couple of blankets and a couple of flashlights from her trunk, and ushered Wufei up the cliff of a short hill.

"Are you sure it's safe to climb when it's dark?" Wufei asked, as he braced himself against the face of the rocks.

"Yes. You're not afraid, are you," she asked.

He huffed. "Of course not, I was just worried about _you_ slipping and falling." Just as he finished his sentence, Wufei stumbled over a loose rock, but regained his balance in an instant.

"You mean like that?" she teased him between her giggles. Wufei growled something under this breath that she couldn't quite make out. "Don't worry, Wufei. I've been up here every week for the past three months. Councilman Riginal showed it to Relena and me when we first came here. He said, 'When the world seems to be falling apart around me, I come here to sit and recollect myself.' I took his words to heart and that's what I've been doing these past months. It's beautiful here during the day, but at night," she told Wufei as she made the last step up onto the summit, "it's breathtaking."

Wufei was at her side within the next moment, and he stared out at the view ahead of them. Out into the distance, the lights of the city glistened like faceted diamonds in the sky. The sound of the wind rushing through the trees and the murmuring of the river blended with the smell of wild flowers and pine. He felt a calmness take over him at that instant.

"Feels like standing among the stars, doesn't it," Tracy softly commented. "You feel weightless and free, almost as if nothing is wrong with the world."

"So you're a poet as well," Wufei said.

"Only when it suits me." She smiled and told him to put the two blankets down by one of the trees.

They went searching for some firewood and lit a fire once they had enough. Soon they were lying on their blankets and looking up at the sky with the flames burning warmly beside them. A comforting silence settled between them in the breathing night.

Wufei found himself actually enjoying himself on this excursion. It reminded him of the times on L5 when he would escape the confines of his stifling life into the bamboo forests. He would often retreat there and sit alone among the bamboo stalk, meditating on the past, present, and future until there was nothing left to think about. Solitude was key. It was the most at peace he would feel in a time when everything felt out of order. Now, as he lay next to Tracy, it was like returning back to that time.

He turned to her then and watched the fire cast shadows across her face. _Funny_, he thought, _but she seems to make me calmer_. Embarrassed at the thought, he turned away quickly. In order to cover up his unease, he broke the quiet, "What are we doing up here?"

"We're here to get to know each other a little better."

"For what purpose?"

"If we are going to work together to help you, I think that knowing each other will benefit us in the end. It's like you going into a battle; you need to gather as many facts about the situations so that you can better gage the outcome."

It made sense, Wufei thought. "I already told you about my wife. It's your turn to share something."

"All right. You see that star up there, the big one right next to Pegasus," Tracy murmured into the dark as she pointed straight up into the blanket of night.

Wufei followed her finger and searched for the star in question. "The yellowish one?"

"The one just above it. The blue one that's winking at us."

"Yes, I see it."

"That's my star."

"Your star?" Wufei asked with skepticism.

"Yup, my star. When I was a very young girl, my father would sometimes sneak me out of bed in the middle of the night. We'd climb up to the roof of our house and lie there watching the moon travel across the sky and counting the stars. And we'd stay up there until the faintest light of morning painted the heavens in purples and reds. My mother would always scold us in the morning when she found our beds empty." She stopped as if caught up in the memory.

"I don't see how this explains that star being yours," Wufei blurted out.

She turned to him and said, "Have you ever heard of the proverb 'patience is a virtue'?"

He looked at her with slight irritation. "Let me rephrase that. I don't see how _the hell_ this explains that star being yours."

"Are you trying to be funny, cuz it's not working," Tracy stated with mock exasperation. She glared at him, sending needles in her gaze.

He stared back in a contest of sorts, not willing to yield just yet. He was just toying with her because he liked seeing her pout. It made him feel he had some control over her, even though he had no control in his own life. He sighed.

"I was impolite. Please continue your story," Wufei said through gritted teeth.

"That didn't sound very sincere."

"Well, that's as sincere as I'm going to get."

She looked at him skeptically, then continued her story. "As I was saying, on one of those nights, my father told me about the day I was born. He said that he had a dream that my mother was going to give birth to me that night. My father was always superstitious and believed that it was a vision given to him by our ancestors. So in the middle of the night on the coldest day in autumn he set out into the dark with fierce determination written on his face.

"Along the way, a storm began to brew in the sky above and in his haste he lost his way. He searched through the shadows of the trees trying to find the path that lead home, but hours later, when the chill of the wind and the rain had settled into his bones, he feared that he would not make it through the night let alone see the birth of his first child. Alone and freezing, he found shelter in a small cave. As he waited for the storm to pass, he thought of my mother struggling to bring me into this world. At that moment, he closed his eyes and prayed that there was some way for him to reach her. The second he finished his prayer, he heard the noise of the rain stop and he rushed out of his shelter to see the clouds disperse.

"Then he saw what he said was a miracle—One of the stars started to fall out of the sky straight towards him. It stopped right before his eyes. Astonished and confused, he watched it float in circles and spirals until he realized that it wanted him to follow it. It led him through the forest and back to our village, and when it had done its job, it returned to the night sky. A few minutes later, I was born and he took me outside to see the star that had brought him there as he held me safe in his arms. Every night since then, I've always made sure I could find my star." She ended with a dreamy look in her eyes, her star seeming to shimmer as if it knew she has spoken of it.

"Where are your parents now?" Wufei wondered.

She blinked back to reality, and turned to face him. "They're dead." She paused a second. "They died when I was five in a guerrilla raid of our village. They massacred my people, hunted them down like animals, and when they were done, they strung them up on the power lines or nailed them to trees as a warning to other villages who dared to declare their neutrality from the war. I was the only one who survived," she spat out the words like venom.

Wufei saw the pain in her features and the tears about to fall from her eyes. He didn't know what to say or do. This is why he always avoided situations where emotions and sentimentality came into play. He just sat there like a lump of coal, wishing he were invisible so he wouldn't have to deal with it. But he did have to deal with it. And then he thought that maybe it was a test, maybe she was seeing how he dealt with these types of scene, and if that were the case, he'd be failing at it. If there was one thing Wufei hated, it was being a failure. But what am I supposed to do, he thought. What would Sally do? There were two possible choices he came up with: comfort her or distract her. He was never one for supportive talk and soothing words, so that left distraction.

"I never knew my parents," Wufei started, "I never had the chance. I was abandoned as a baby, left at the gates of my master's compound. There was no note explaining why I was left, just a blanket with my name embroidered in black characters. I haven't found out who they are and I don't feel it necessary that I do so."

Tracy looked encouragingly at him, her thoughts of the past fading into the chill night air. "Were you angry when you found out the truth," she questioned him.

"Yes, I was furious. I was irate at the world, at my parents for leaving me, at my master for keeping it from me, and at the others of my clan from lying to me, but mostly I was angry at myself for falling for their deception and not seeking out the truth in the first place. This is part of the reason I became an avid scholar. I wanted to learn everything I could so that no one could ever mislead me again. But, as I gained more knowledge, I began to realize that holding a grudge would never solve anything, and so I let it go."

"You almost sound grateful."

"I am. If I hadn't been left in Master Po's care, I would most likely be six feet under ground in an unmarked grave right now. The war would have claimed my life, and if not the war, then some other force would have. But growing up the way I have has taught me to be strong—I'm a fighter. I've survived many battles, and I intend to outlive the one that I see just beyond the horizon."

"What do you mean?"

"This whole situation with Prince Alexander and Eris is amounting into something more than any of us are willing to admit."

"You don't think that it'll turn into another war, do you?"

Wufei shook his head. "No, if anything, it'll just turn into another Mariemaia incident. But still, there could be catastrophic consequences. I feel something ominous on the wind." He looked out into the sky, as if he could find the answer written in the stars.

"We should go. It's getting late," she said.

Wufei agreed, and they packed up their things, put out the fire, and carefully headed back to the car.

For the rest of the night, Wufei found himself drawn to her. He would glance at her in the car, and when he realized what he was doing, he would quickly turned away. And later that night, when he was in bed, his thoughts would bring him back to his time with Tracy. All of it was unexpected and confusing; however, he wasn't annoyed by any of it. He didn't know what was wrong with him. As he fell asleep that night, the last image on his mind was of Tracy smiling up at her star.

…………………………………………………….

The digital clock read 8:43 pm in bright red florescence. Quatre had been staring at it for the past thirteen minutes, ever since Dorothy had left him in confusion and doubt.

8:44.

Her words echoed in his head and he could think of nothing else. He replayed the scene in his mind in an attempt to discover something he didn't realize the first, second, or third time.

After ending their meeting with Cole Santiago, Quatre, Trowa, and Dorothy drove together back to the hotel that the Preventers had booked for them. The ride was wrapped in silence and tension. Quatre had wanted to ask her what she had promised Cole in exchange for the vital information about Eris, but he didn't know how to approach the subject without seeming too pushy. Once they entered their suite, Quatre had had enough of being left in the dark.

As Trowa laid the keys on the glass surface of their coffee table and as Dorothy took a seat on the suede-covered loveseat, Quatre spoke his mind. "I don't want to seem meddlesome, but I need to know, Dorothy. What is the agreement you made with Santiago?"

Dorothy just closed her eyes in response and leaned further into the sofa. Quatre looked over at Trowa but he had taken his usual position against a wall, his arms crossed over his chest as if to keep himself guarded from the conversation.

"Did you hear, Dorothy?" Quatre questioned.

"Hm," she mumbled, without even stirring.

"Then why aren't you answering me? We are supposed to be working together, and that means sharing information with each other." Quatre was beginning to show his frustration in the tone of his voice and Dorothy was beginning to get annoyed with his persistence.

She let out a heavy sight, sat back up, and opened her eyes to look at him. "I already told you that it's nothing of consequence. Now I'm going to my room to sleep before my meeting. I would appreciate it if you would not disturb me." And with that she got up and closed the doors to her room, leaving Quatre to stare at the white paint on the doors.

Three hours later, Dorothy had emerged from her room looking refreshed. She had on the same waistcoat wrapped tightly around her body. Before Quatre could say a word, she announced, "I am going to see Cole. Do not bother waiting up for me. I will see you both tomorrow morning with the information we need," and closed the door before her.

8:45.

Quatre shuffled restlessly in his seat. Trowa was beside him on the sofa, watching the news on the television.

Quatre had had enough. "Trowa, I know you know what Dorothy is giving Santiago. You need to tell me or I am going to go there myself to find out."

"Dorothy had her reasons for not telling you."

"What reasons?"

"To spare your feelings, and to keep you from stopping her."

Quatre felt an ominous cloud drift into the hotel room, looming over him like a dark shadow. Why would his feelings need to be spared? Why would he stop her, unless she was going there to do something he did not agree with? Would she put her life in danger, would she do something she would regret, would she…and then it hit him.

His eyes flashed, and his body tensed as he gripped Trowa by the shoulders. Trowa was taken off guard at the quickness and strength of Quatre's hold.

"Tell me," Quatre ordered with enough intimidation to make Trowa flinch, "what exactly is Dorothy giving Santiago?"

Trowa had enough sense not to upset Quatre further and proceeded, saying, "I can only guess what she would offer him. But from what I have observed, Santiago has a particular liking to Dorothy. She also left with only her waistcoat. If you noticed, she did not have her red top on, and I can only assume what she had left under the coat. By all indications, she would be giving Santiago…" Before he could finish, Quatre had grabbed the car keys off the table and ran out the door.

Quatre could barely breathe through his anger and worry, as he dashed through the hallway and leapt down stairs. He could not believe that Dorothy would let someone violate her in any way. She was a lady of honor and virtue. It was absurd that she would betray that, yet all clues led to that conclusion. By all accounts, Trowa was right. Quatre felt a fire within him seethe and grow in fury. He would not let anyone touch Dorothy, not even to save Earth.

He pictured Santiago lay his hand on Dorothy's bare shoulder and he nearly punched the wall in the staircase in rage. He shook his head to clear the image from his mind and to calm his senses down. Never before had he been filled with such wrathful craze. He could feel it boiling within him, and he did not know why he felt so disconcerted.

Soon, he was opening his car door, but before he could slide into the driver's seat, Trowa had grabbed his left arm to keep him from getting in. Before Quatre could help himself, he flung a fist at his friend. Trowa dodged it without any effort and caught it with his free hand.

"Don't try to stop me, Trowa."

"I'm not, but you are in no condition to be driving," Trowa said, and took the keys out of Quatre's grip and slid into the driver's seat and turned on the ignition in one fluid motion.

Not in any mood to argue, Quatre quickly got into the passenger seat and off they went in pursuit of Dorothy. Before the car had even stopped, Quatre was bolting for the door to the back entrance. He knocked three, two, and two times as Dorothy had done before, and when the person on the other side opened the slit to see who was there, Quatre kicked the door and the doorman down in one step. The man groaned into unconsciousness.

Three other guards at the door quickly went into defense mode, but before they could unlock their rifles, Quatre had swiftly removed them of their weapons and knocked them to the ground to join the doorman. Five more guards rushed onto the scene with their guns firing at the Gundam pilot. In a flash, he grabbed the rifle of the unconscious guard and took cover behind a corner. Without Quatre knowing, Trowa was beside him, a rifle in his hands as well.

"On three we go," Trowa instructed Quatre. Quatre nodded. Trowa signaled one, two, and on three they abandoned their cover and fired on their assailants. Within seconds, all five were out of commission. Quatre ran down the stairs, with Trowa watching his back. Along the way, they took out three more guards. At the bottom of the stairs, Quatre shot through the door lock and kicked the door.

Once inside, ten more men were waiting in the proceeding hallways. He shot three before running out of rounds and Trowa added five more bodies to the count. With two opponents left, Trowa snatched the knife that was concealed in his shoe and threw it at one of his enemies while Quatre nimbly punched the last guard in the stomach and took his weapon.

Pointing the gun at the quivering guard, Quatre lifted him by his shirt and demanded, "Where is Dorothy Catalonia?"

"P- Please don't hurt me," the guard pleaded.

"Where is she?"

The guard swallowed to keep his fear in check. "Sh- she's in the bosses p- private quarters."

"Where is that?" Quatre shook him.

"The s- second door on the right in his office."

Quatre hit him on the back of the head and picked up the card key one of them held and opened the steel doors.

The casino room was empty. It was all that stood between them and Santiago's office. No one was there shuffling cards, throwing dice, or pulling handles. It was eerie for a casino to be void of patrons. Quatre surmised that the clients most likely had been filed out with the raucous they were causing. They wouldn't want any dead billionaires. Who would the casino steal money from then?

Quatre and Trowa cautiously made their way across the large floor. Before they could get halfway to the door to Santiago's office, guards from above and around them started hailing them with bullets.

"Go to Dorothy," Trowa said as a bullet skimmed past his head, "I'll take care of these guys."

Quatre nodded and shot his way to the office door. He knocked out the sentry guarding the door and used his key to open it. He closed the door behind him and all was silent in the room. The dim glow of the aquarium's blue-green water was the only light to brighten his way. He slowly found the door to Santiago's private room and opened the door. Inside the room were dozens of white candles burning and a large bed covered by thin curtains of sheer white material hanging from its posts.

He could see the silhouette of a body behind the curtains. His heart began to race. What if he came upon Dorothy and Santiago, _together_! He could hear his breathing deepen in harsh gasps. He lifted a hand to the curtain and hastily pulled back the material.

Dorothy was alone. Quatre let out a sigh of relief, and turned bright red when he saw she was only wearing her lacy underwear. Always the gentleman, he quickly closed his eyes and turned his head away.

"Quatre," Dorothy gasped in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

Still red as a strawberry, Quatre said, "I'm here to take you back to the hotel." He would have grabbed her then, but she was still scantily clad.

"I'm not going anywhere with you. Santiago will be here any second so get out of here," Dorothy ordered in a strict voice.

"I'm not leaving without you. I'm not letting any woman desecrate herself and do something she will regret," he paused and emphasized, "especially you."

Quatre waited for her to respond, but after thirty seconds of silence, he was beginning to wonder if she was still there.

"Quatre," Dorothy said in a calm, cool manner. She had stealthily made her way to stand in front of Quatre who still had his eyes closed. "Look at me."

Quatre was hesitant. Had she covered herself up or was she still nearly nude?

"It's ok, Quatre. Open your eyes."

He did so to stare into her sharp blue eyes that flared cobalt fire from their cores. They were all he saw of her; no notice was given to what she was wearing or what she was not. They commanded his presence and he felt he would be consumed by their flames, completely.

"I know what I am doing. I know that it is ethically against what morals we have. But this is a time of war. Sacrifices must be made. If I have to sacrifice a part of my dignity to save billions of lives, then it something I am willing to forfeit. If this is what I have to give to spare _your_ fate, then I give it freely."

Quatre was spellbound by her words and her gaze. What did she mean by "your" fate? Was she doing this to spare him? He was easily perplexed. In the end, he surmised what she explained to him made sense, and he kept his conscience from tearing at his resolve. He nodded his head slightly in submission. She would do as she wished.

Dorothy kissed his softly on his cheek, and Quatre felt something stir in him like nothing he had ever felt before. He wasn't quite sure what the feeling was but he welcomed its foreign appeal. At that moment, he felt the urge to be with Dorothy, to hold her close and feel her next to him, to touch her skin and taste her lips. He was baffled by this revelation, but he could not deny his longing. Before he could, fulfill his overwhelming need, they were disappointingly interrupted.

"I'm afraid I have to interrupt your little tryst. You are trespassing on my property," shouted Santiago from the bedroom entrance. His face was twisted with anger and hatred. Two guards were behind him with Trowa securely in their grasp. A few more guards with guns were in the office room behind them waiting for the slightest chance to fill the Gundam pilots with bullet holes.

Quatre then took note that Dorothy was still in her undergarments in front of a dozen on looking men; he quickly stood in front of her to block their view. His attempts were fruitless because Dorothy just popped back out, apathetic to anyone's stares.

"I am sorry for my friends' interruption, but I am here and ready to finish our transaction," Dorothy said.

Santiago let out a sarcastic laugh. "You think that pitiful apology will suffice for what has occurred here!? Your friends have killed nearly half of my forces, they drove out my clients, destroyed my casino, and lost me several millions of dollars. That I can replace, but they have offended me. They have made me look like a fool." He had begun to lose his control and took a moment to gather himself before continuing. "That I cannot forgive. I am only showing you mercy because I once called you friend, Dorothy. Take your friends and go. If I ever see any of you again, I will kill you." He motioned for his guards to release Trowa and stood aside for them to leave.

"That's fine with me. Grab your coat and let's go, Dorothy," Quatre said.

"No," Dorothy said, "We need the intel."

"I will not say this again. Get out or I will shoot you where you stand," Santiago nearly yelled.

"What if we offer you something more," Trowa chimed in. Santiago looked at him, intrigue written on his face. "What if we can replace everything you have lost?"

"I'm listening," Santiago said.

"You will gain Quatre and me. We can replace all your guards, we can repair the casino, we can give you the money you lost, and your clients will come back in time. You will have one of the most powerful individuals of under the palm of your hand," Trowa finished.

"Trowa…" Quatre began to protest, but Dorothy stopped him from continuing.

"In exchange, all we want is the information we asked for earlier."

"So I just give you the information and you give me all of that?"

"No, you're a gambling man. We make this a challenge," Trowa said.

"What sort of challenge?"

"Your daggers, they are not only for decoration, are they," Trowa stated as a fact. "You have used them in combat."

Santiago was surprised he had known this. "How did you know?"

"I saw the scar on your wrist when we first met."

"Very observant. I street fight with daggers often."

"And you are adept at it?"

"I haven't met anyone yet who can beat me," Santiago boasted.

"Then we will fight with daggers. First to concede will lose the bet," Trowa responded. "Are you interested?"

Santiago pondered it over in his mind for a second and said, "So long as I get to fight Señor Winner."

…………………………………………………….

AN: Well, that was the end of another chapter. So very sorry for the very long delay. I know I'm really bad about updating. I actually have a life now and don't have so much time to write. I hope all the faithful readers are still out there. I love all of you and don't forget that.

Anyways, you're probably thinking that Wufei was totally out of character, and I would have to say I agree with you on that. I'm sort of taking him on a very odd journey to finding himself. This wasn't my initial intention. Honestly, the story was supposed to just focus on Heero and Relena, but over the course of these few years of writing this fic, the story has taken on a mind of its own. And poof Wufei has a soft side. Some of you probably hate him like this and want the old one back, but this is my Wufei for now so you're just going to have to put up with him. I'm just ranting now. On to the review responses…until next time…

Review Responses:

LoneGothic: Glad you liked the whole 1xR scene. I can't wait to write the rest of them. Heero will get better; he is the hero after all, and as far as Ronin dying, you'll just have to wait and see. Thanks for your review…

Sanoske & Jaro: You're reviews always make me laugh. I agree with your insight into the characters. They are very complicated and I have the hardest time trying to write one let alone all the characters in my story. I hope to hear from you both again…

Captain Stu: Don't worry, I won't let this fic die. It might take me a few decades to finish, but it'll be done. Heero and Relena's relationship is very difficult to write about so I'm glad you think it fits. Anywho, I hope you write me again…

cherryheart: I'm happy to know my story is one of your favs. That is a huge compliment. And I know I don't update very often. I even forget what I wrote a lot more than I should. But I'll update as soon as I can. Thanks for your super nice words…

Crazy4Cocopuffs: Thank you very much for reviewing multiple chapters! It helps me get feedback on each one instead of just general ones that some people leave. And I appreciate all the kind words you had to say. As far as finding out what's going to happen to the characters, you'll just have to keep reading. I don't want to spoil it for you. I hope to hear from you again…

Lady MR1: I hope I didn't offend you or anything with my other review response. I really appreciate you taking the time to say anything to me at all. It's too bad that you couldn't have told me all the Odin stuff early in the story. If you had, I probably would have used it. And as for Heero's screwyness (it's a word now), you make total sense. I hadn't noticed that he hasn't done anything for himself. But isn't Heero like that? He puts himself last? But you're right and I'm going to do something about that. Heero will do something for himself, I just don't know what yet. You're comments about how Heero could have been more vague in his descriptions again make a lot of sense. I'm beginning to think that you should be writing my story (or at least editing it), haha. Thank you a bunch for all your comments. I'm sure you'll have more to say for this chapter…

Antares: Thanks for your comment. I try to give Relena more substance because I don't want her to come off as weak and irritating as she is sometimes portrayed. And, I'm so jealous that you have two guys after you (maybe not anymore cuz this review is old) but still, I have a hard enough time trying to find one guy, hehe. Well hope to hear from you again.

Camigwen: Thanks for your review. I love when people love my work, hehe. Don't forget to review this chapter…

Baka-san517: Sorry to say this chapter took a long time, but I'm glad you liked the last chapter. And if you sick someone evil on me, that would just keep me from writing, so you might want to rethink that plan of action, hehe. I hope to hear from you again…

Kat-Tastrophe: I always love when people who have been reading this story forever write me a review. Thanks for keeping up and maybe I'll see another review from you this time…

Gecko Osco: Thank you for liking my portrayal of Heero. He's a very complicated character to write about. I try my best but that doesn't mean it's perfect. But anyways, I can't wait to read your review of this chapter…

Serendy: Ya, I agree that Ronin is nuts but he's supposed to be that way. And haha, I forgot Alex's eyes were green, but Relena's are blue so maybe her genes just won out. And I like Quatre with Dorothy—I think they match since Quatre is sort of calm and Dorothy is wild so they complement each other. Oh and yes, don't forget about the ring. It'll pop up again. And, Zechs won't have such a big role, I'm sorry to say. I just have so much going on with all the other characters that I don't have much time to focus on him. He will make more appearances I think. Anywho, thank you for you long review. Those are always the best. I hope to hear from you again…

lil ole gigi: Thank you for thinking it was a great chapter. And, don't give yourself so little credit on your writing skills. Writing is a never-ending process. There are very few people who are geniuses when it comes to writing. It takes practice. I'm sure you're better than you think. And I love the Heero and Relena scenes, I wish I could write more of them but there's other things in the story that need to be dealt with also. I'm looking forward to the Wufei/ Tracy thing too. There's a lot more couples in this story than I originally had planned. I loved your review. I hope you write me another one…

The Liquid Ice: It's nice to know I'm not the only procrastinator, hehe. And I will have more DuoxHilde so no worries there. And I'm not totally sure who is going to live and who is going to die so you'll have to wait and see at the end. And I'm glad my story evoked some kind of emotion with the assassin killing his daughter. I, myself, was almost in tears too writing it. And I love long reviews. It shows your thoughts and says more than it was good. Saying it's good doesn't really tell me anything, you know? I hope you write another long review….

Mitch: Hi! You're awesome for reviewing dude. And, as you can see, 20 is not the last chapter. I'm predicting at least 25 so there's a long way to go left. And you weren't being rude. And I love Gundam Wing too. I wish they had made more episodes, but I have fanfics to make up for that. Anyways, I hope to hear from you again…

Mini Nicka: Thanks for your review. I can't believe you would try to read this in one sitting. I wonder what the total time it took you to read it was. Anyways, I hope to hear from you again…

Rinelwin: Glad you think it's a great story. Hopefully you've stayed hooked to read this chapter. If you did, I hope you review this time…

TheEvilAshleyness: Love the name, haha. I updated so I hop you liked it. Maybe I'll get another review from you…

Airen2: I'm glad you reviewed. I know I'm just giving excuses when I say I was busy but I really am and I try to find time to write but I never seem to have it. Life is just getting in the way of my writing. Anyways, thanks for your review. I hope to hear from you again. It's nice to see old readers come back…

nikki: I don't think it's annoying to get reviews that bug me to update. They usually work and get me to write. I hate when people don't update but I'm doing to best I can. I will finish the story to no worries about that. Ok, don't be sorry, just keep reviewing…thanks…


	22. Surrender

AN: If you have made it this far to read this note, I congratulate you

July 15, 2008

AN: If you have made it this far to read this note, I congratulate you. It's been a long, long time since I've posted another chapter. Apparently, no one really comments me anymore. Pretty sad, if you ask me, but that's my punishment for being so late in posting new material. Anyway, if you still like my story and you want me to continue it, leave a little gift in my comment box. Comments always inspire me to write! Thanks a bunch. Have fun reading…XO

A Rose Among the Thorns

Chapter 22

Surrender

Trowa and Dorothy sat quietly amidst a crowd of Santiago's henchmen who were shouting words of excitement and derision and lifting their hands and fists in the air to show their enthusiasm for the event that was to follow. The three of them were ushered into the first row of a small arena in Santiago's compound that seated nearly 500 patrons around a center stage. Because Trowa and Quatre had previously dispatched many of Santiago's denizens, a great deal of seats were empty in the audience.

On one side of the stage, Quatre was preparing for the dagger fight, rolling up the sleeves of his dress shirt. He was calm and focused on what he had to do; he only wished he didn't have to do it. Quatre's foolish morality had blindly made him raid Santiago's compound, shooting dozens of men, destroying much of the facilities, and ultimately, ruining any chance of gaining the intel from their Spanish source. To remedy the problem, Trowa struck a deal with Santiago: Quatre would fight Santiago in a dagger match. If Quatre won, the information they wanted on Eris would be theirs; if Santiago won, then Quatre and Trowa would owe their allegiance to him. Quatre only blamed himself. It was his fault that he was in this position, but he did not regret for a second his decision to save Dorothy from giving herself to Santiago.

He gave her a quick side-glance. She gave him a half-grin and a brief nod of the head.

Quatre inwardly smiled to himself, and then he stepped onto the platform.

Santiago was waiting for him on the stage, a 15' by 15' square of carnage. Quatre could smell the remnants of blood and sweat lingering ominously in the air.

He threw a dagger at Quatre's feet, its blade landing firmly in the ground. Quatre picked up the weapon, assessing its weight and feel in his hands. It was a sturdy piece of work with a good grip. The blade was intricately designed with etchings done in ancient warrior carvings. It was a fine piece of craftsmanship, Quatre thought. It was too bad he would have to stain its pristine blade with blood.

Santiago took up an offensive stance, his dagger held tightly in his fist, the blade placed square against his forearm. Quatre took notice of the bright glint of the arena lights reflecting off his opponent's blade and flashing menacingly in his eyes, as if it were smiling at him with metallic teeth.

He positioned the knife to match Santiago's, the edge of it cool against his skin, and he put his arms in the front of him. Quatre closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, in and out, in and out, calming his nerves in the process.

It was reminiscent of what he did when he was about to go into battle. Back then, the pressure and guilt of the impending battle was enough to send him into a frenzied state of panic. In order to pacify his unwelcome feelings, Quatre would often close his eyes and breathe. Although a small gesture, it was enough to clear his mind and ready him for the tasks at hand.

He opened his eyes and focused on his adversary with a determination that made Santiago flinch. Nothing of the ongoing raucous outside of the ring reached Quatre's eyes or ears. All of his senses were aimed towards Santiago and would remain so until one of them was defeated.

Hours passed within seconds for the two challengers as they stared each other down. When Quatre finally blinked, the air shifted, and all at once, Santiago attacked. Santiago brought his down blade, slicing through Quatre's shirt; then swiftly he turned his arm around to try to plunge the knife into Quatre's back. By the time Quatre evaded the backstab, Santiago had used his leg to sweep Quatre's feet out from under him. Quatre fell on his back, the wind stolen from his lungs.

Watching in silence on the side, Trowa analyzed each action Santiago was making. He was quick and graceful like a cheetah on the hunt. His moves were effortless in their resolve. It was like watching a dancer elegantly capture the audience in his deadly choreography. It was beautiful and troubling at the same time. Santiago had the skill to defeat Quatre by Trowa's calculations. The Gundam pilot watched the bout with wary eyes.

The fight continued for a good part of fifteen minutes, the two men equally matched in ability and experience. Santiago had to admit that he was impressed by Quatre's capacity to keep pace with him. Aside from the little nicks each sustained from their opponent's blade, the aristocrat and the gambler had no distinguishable slashes or bruises to show for all their work. To the fighters, it seemed as if the contest would continue for many more minutes.

Just as Quatre and Santiago convinced themselves that neither would get the upper hand, fate decided to intervene and throw in a plot twist to their brawl. Quatre was about to charge when he slipped on a puddle of sweat, causing him to falter in his step. Santiago saw his opportunity and hit the blade out of Quatre's hand into the audience while simultaneously flying him on his back. Instantly pinning Quatre down, Santiago brought his knife down straight to his opponent's throat, but Quatre flew his hands up to prevent his assailant from taking his life. They struggled with each other, muscles tense and adrenaline pumping through their veins. Slowly but surely, Santiago was gaining ground, the tip of his knife diving closer to Quatre's defeat.

On the side, Trowa sprung into action, but before he could complete one step towards the stage, Dorothy had her hand on his shoulder, holding him back. Trowa looked through his bangs at her with questioning eyes.

"I have faith in Quatre. You should too," Dorothy proclaimed in a finite voice.

Trowa saw the error of his ways. Trowa looked at her, the shock he felt barely visible in his gaze. He knew she was right. Quatre didn't need his help; Quatre needed Trowa to believe in him. Quatre was a former Gundam pilot after all. If anyone could come out victorious, then a Gundam pilot surely could. Trowa settled back to his original position, arms crossed and eyes intently focused on the match at hand.

Dorothy relaxed a bit after calming Trowa down, but she still could not shake the anxiousness clawing at the pits of her stomach. Although she had infinite amounts faith in Quatre, she could not help but worry about the blond-haired man as Santiago brought Quatre closer to his demise. She felt silly and confused about her emotions. She could not understand the doubt and fear creeping into her soul because of Quatre's situation. Never before had she been in such a tenuous state because of a man. It was a nuisance, yet she did not dismiss the feeling entirely. For some odd reason, she welcomed it.

Back in the ring, Quatre struggled with his opponent, drawing what strength he had in his body into defending against Santiago's advance. He could see the tip of the blade, staring menacingly at his throat, its cool, metallic skin begging to sink into flesh.

"The end is near, Senor Winner," Santiago said through gritted teeth, the strain evident in his tone. "The first thing I will make you do as my servant is clean sweat and blood from the stage floor."

Quatre could feel the sweat trickling down his forehead as he lay pinned on his back. He had been in more dire situations than this during the war, but he had grown soft over the years because practicing combat had little use in his mind. If he had only known he'd be grappling with a trained fighter for his life, then he would have sparred with Rashid more frequently. Nevertheless, he wasn't about to let this man determine his fate.

Quatre swiftly released Santiago's hands, enabling him to shift the direction of Santiago's attack. Instead of hitting Quatre's throat, the knife plunged to the arena floor, scraping off the concrete surface. Quatre then flung Santiago of his body and over his head, before springing back to his feet.

Surprised, Santiago had little time to react. As soon as he had gotten up, Quatre was behind him, stripping the blade from his hand and placing it squarely against his throat.

"Do you surrender, Mr. Santiago?" Quatre queried.

Trapped by his own blade, Santiago could reply nothing but a defeated yes.

"And the information about Eris is ours?"

"Yes, it's all yours."

"One more thing," Quatre added, "Don't come into contact with Dorothy ever again. Is that clear?"

Santiago hesitated for a second.

Quatre pushed the dagger harder against Santiago's throat. "Is that clear?" he asked more forcefully.

"Yes, you have my word. Now release me."

Quatre dropped the knife to his side, and Santiago turned to face him.

"I have never been defeated in a fight before this day. Had someone told me I would have been beaten by an aristocrat today, I would have laughed in that person's face. I must admit I'm very impressed. You have many talents, Senor Winner," Santiago proclaimed, while rubbing his neck.

"Some talents I could do without."

Santiago laughed at Quatre's response. "You are a very interesting man. Now come. A deal is a deal. We have some things to discuss. First we'll clean up then we'll talk business," he ushered Quatre off the platform and gave orders to a couple men, who took Quatre, Trowa, and Dorothy to another part of the arena.

In the facilities, Quatre's wounds were tended to and a fresh set of clothing was given to him. When he was finished, all three were taken back to Santiago's office. There, they sat facing the gigantic fish tank, the hammerhead sharks and eels gliding through the blue-green water in a spontaneous performance for their audience.

It reminded Trowa of the first time he had traveled to the unknown surface of Earth more than six years ago. On the visual screen, Trowa watched his free-dive unfold, his Gundam falling down, down, down, like a star ablaze, until it collided into the Atlantic Ocean at unearthly speeds, the impact of his descent creating a geyser of water hundreds of feet high. As he sank deeper beneath the surface of the water, he waited while the bubbles cleared off his screen and images of creatures he never dreamed could exist appeared before him. Fish that wore silver scales like chainmail armor flew past him, turtles waved at him in a slow motion as if saying welcome to our home, and a pod of orca whales traveled by him singing their songs in a haunting lullaby.

Trowa listened intently. It was so different from the silence of space. But all too suddenly, the peaceful tones were interrupted by the warning beeps blaring from the Gundam's sirens. Soon the enemy forces would be coming…

Trowa snapped out of his thoughts by a soft hissing sound. Soon a white misty gas began to flood into the room through the air conditioning vents. They all covered their noses and mouths to keep the noxious air from invading their lungs. Trowa tried the door they came in from to find it locked. He tried pounding on the door, but there was no answer. Trowa fired at the door handle but the bullets just bounced off the titanium metal, causing orange-red sparks to fly in all directions.

"Looks like we're trapped," Trowa stated.

"We need to get out of here," Dorothy said, a hint of urgency in her voice.

Dorothy scanned the room and started pulling books off the shelves, and Quatre joined in soon after. Trowa caught on to what they were doing—they were thinking that Santiago had a hidden escape. Trowa began to investigate his desk area, looking for any buttons to push. The gas was quickly filling the room. Through their best efforts, the occupants started to cough as the effects of the gas began to affect them. They were quickly losing time.

After they had thoroughly gone through the bookshelves and desk, they searched any other place they could from floor to ceiling. By now, Dorothy was coughing forcefully beside Quatre, who wasn't doing so well himself. His eyes were watering and he was having trouble breathing at all. Dorothy then fell to the ground next to him coughing uncontrollably. Quatre managed to sit next to her, propping her head on his lap. Trowa had made his way next to them. He examined Dorothy tentatively then looked at Quatre with eyes filled with doubt and concern. They were going to die.

Quatre refused to accept that as his fate. Quickly, he scanned the room once more, before realizing what he had missed the entire time. The aquarium. Coughing and wheezing, he aimed his gun at an angle at the glass surface of the enormous fish tank and fired all rounds. The glass fractured into spider webs and small leaks began to seep into the office. Trowa got up and grabbed a chair close by.

"Hang on, Dorothy," Quatre said, and held on to her in order to shield to her from the force of the incoming wave.

Then, Trowa used all his force to break the window, the water rushing in like a tidal wave on a stormy day. All three of them were thrown back against the walls. They waited for the water to calm down before swimming to the surface. Along the side of the tank, they found a ladder, which they used to climb up. Drenched but still alive, they waited a minute at the top to catch their breath.

Quatre looked over at Dorothy, who was sitting on the ground with her legs beneath her. She was coughing still, but she was breathing. "Are you ok," he asked her.

"I'm getting there," Dorothy replied.

"Trowa?" he asked, turning to his wet friend.

He nodded in accordance.

"Who do you think tried to kill us," asked Dorothy, wringing her blond hair out.

"Eris," suggested Trowa, "or Santiago."

"There's one way to find out if the Spaniard had any hand in this. Let's find him."

Soon, a handful of guards had arrived at all the commotion.

"What's going on…" one of them started to say, but before he could finish his sentence, Quatre had rendered him unconscious.

Before long, all but one of their assailants was lying incapacitated on the ground. Trowa had the lone survivor against the wall, a gun pressed firmly to his heart.

"Tell us where to find Santiago."

The shaking man replied, "In his quarters."

Trowa proceeded to knock the guard out and the three of them ran to Santiago's room. Within minutes, they had reached their destination, finding only a couple of guards left outside Santiago's room. When they saw the three wet strangers approach, they went on alert. Stepping in front of them, one of the guards put up a warning hand and said, "This part of the premises is off limits to outsiders. You'll have to turn around."

The fact that the guards didn't attempt to subdue them or apprehend them puzzled Trowa, Quatre, and Dorothy. If Santiago had issued the death sentence on them, his guards would surely have known about the plan.

"We need to see him now," Dorothy ordered them.

"I'm afraid that we…" The guard was down before he could utter another word and the second one followed without delay.

They opened the door to Santiago's suite and found him sitting in his loveseat, his back to the door. Something did not feel right with the scene. When they reached him, they found a bullet lodged deep in his chest.

Trowa called the Preventers and Quatre immediately started scanning the room for clues, while Dorothy examined the body.

"I always knew he'd lose his gamble with life," Dorothy said with lament. "Goodbye, my friend. May you find peace wherever you may be." She reached for his hand and unexpectedly found him holding a pen. After looking around, she found a notepad and written on it was the clue they were waiting for. It read, "ErisDona" hastily scribbled on the sheet. The last part of the name was undistinguishable, but it was a start.

With their next step in sight, they waited for the Preventers to arrive before heading out to discover their next clue.

AN: I ended up cutting this chapter short in order to post it faster. I was going to have a part about Duo, but I'll save that for next time. Until next time…


	23. Faith

July 16, 2008-June 23, 2010

AN: Hello there. Not much for me to say but thanks to those who reviewed my fic and/or added me or my story to their favorites list. A reviewer suggested that I summarize what has happened so far since I'm so long in updating and readers forget what the story is about. Funny thing is, I'm the writer and I too have forgotten what has happened in the story. How sad is that! As always though, have fun reading…

A Rose Among the Thorns

Chapter 23

Faith

Alone in the darkness of his cell, Alex watched the single light bulb in the room flicker in and out like it had a heartbeat of its own. The chains around his limbs were beginning to cut into his skin and his body ached from sitting on the cold floor for so long. The only real comfort allowed him was a fairly decent meal. A bland but edible piece of chicken, plain peas, a slightly stale piece of bread, and clean water were pushed through a panel at the bottom of the door. Having expected a bowl of gruel and muddy water, he was grateful he had been wrong. At first, he cautiously stayed away from the food, suspecting that it contained some drug or poison. But after giving it much thought, he figured they needed him alive and he needed all the strength he could get to free himself. He then proceeded to eat his food greedily, unaware of his hunger until he began to eat. When he was done, he was left to his thoughts.

Alex guessed they had taken Heero about an hour earlier but it was hard to tell without any time device to use. It still shocked and worried him that Heero may be the codemaster after all. If Eris got their hands on the entire code, the fate of the Earth was sealed within the twisted hands of Donavon Fallicy, or more disturbingly known as, Ronin Trece. Alex had never dealt with the man personally before, but his officials had made small negotiations with the Secretary of Defense. The thought of knowing that he was in charge of the defense of the ESUN was both frightening and ironic. How he could remain undetected for so many years was unbelievable. Alex was left with many questions with no answers, plaguing his mind: What was Ronin's demented end game? What motives did he have for using the X25? What was going to happen to him? To Heero? To Relena?

_Relena_. He missed her. He missed having her there to reassure him that things would turn out fine. Just to see her smile or to hold her hand would have been enough to calm his nerves, but she was as much a prisoner in this mess as he was. But he wouldn't let that be the case for long. He turned his attention to freeing them.

He made a list in his head on the steps he needed to accomplish: 1) Free himself, 2) Find out where Relena was, 3) Find out how to get to Relena, 4) Free Relena, 5) Find a way back to Altera. In order to free himself, he'd have to get out of his shackles, unlock the door, and get away from the guards. Simple enough, if he was a magician. He sighed at the complexity of his situation. Even if he did manage to free himself, he couldn't plan much further. He had been locked in his cell from the moment he was captured and he had no idea what was waiting beyond the heavy steel door. He'd have to wait until he was ushered out to plan his next move.

Just then, the sound of the door unlocking brought Alex to attention. Two men freed his chains from the walls and floor and yanked him to his feet. Soon, they jerked Alex out of the room, pushing him and tugging aggressively on his metal ties as they took him through empty hallways and then an unmarked room. Alex involuntarily cringed at what he saw. It was a torture chamber, filled with various tools, all of which were made for one thing— Pain. Knives, syringes, chemicals, pokers were just a few of the items that lay on carts and shelves around the room. He hoped they were more there for intimidation rather than for practical use.

"Beautiful, aren't they," commented Ronin as he picked up a scalpel, twisting in the dim lights of the room, the metal tip glinting in the pale light from above. "I always feel like a kid in a candy shop whenever I step into this room."

Alex forced himself not to say anything. He wanted to rip Ronin's heart out and feed it to him, but years of trained restraint kept him from doing so.

Ronin walked up to Alex, putting the sharp edge of the scalpel next to his throat. "Have you nothing to say, Prince of Altera?"

"Where is Relena?"

A sly grin appeared on Ronin's lips. "If you must know, she's fine. I'd be much more worried about myself at the moment, if I were you."

Ronin motioned for his guards to strap him to the metal chair sitting in the middle of the room. Alex struggled to break free, moving his limbs as much as possible, but his efforts were worthless. Within seconds, he was secured to the chair. Ronin dismissed them, leaving only the two in the room.

"I will give you a chance to save yourself the pain if you give me what I seek. It is only one simple answer. But, if you refuse to talk, then I will have to resort to a much more interesting form of interrogation." Ronin placed a round basket with a lid next to Alex's feet. He grabbed a chair and sat next to Alex.

"When I was a boy, I was always fascinated with snakes. On special occasions, my mother would take to me the zoo, where I would spend hours in the reptile exhibit. Eventually, she bought me King Cobra, and from there my collection grew."

He took the lid off the covered basket and reached inside. What he pulled out made Alex flinch. Ronin held the head of snake, its tan and brown stripes rippling down its body as it curled around his arm. It shot out its tongue, tasting Alex's fear in the air.

"This beauty is Kiba, my pet Krait. An interesting fact about her is that when she bites, she releases a very nasty neurotoxin into a human's system. Eventually, important bodily functions are turned off. You'll experience spasms and severe cramps. If left unchecked, there is a possibility that a person could die from respiratory failure in as little as six hours," Ronin said, turning his eyes from Kiba to Alex.

"She's a much more elegant way to torture a soul, don't you agree? Knives and scalpels are much too messy, but I digress. Now, are you ready to give me your half of the code, or are you and Kiba going to get better acquainted?"

Kiba hissed and snapped at Alex. Its black eyes blaring danger at him. Alex stared at him in defiance, never once wavering in his resolve.

"Kiba it is," Ronin announced, hurling the Adder at Alex.

Stunned, the snake landed in his lap, and within a blink of an eye it had sunk its fangs into Alex's forearm. He yelled instinctively, jerking violently in his chair in an attempt to drive the snake off. After what seemed like a lifetime, the snake released its grip and slithered back to its basket. Aside from the two ugly bite marks on his arm, Alex felt no pain.

Ronin opened the door to a handful of people wearing white lab coats. They brought with them various machines which they promptly began to attach to Alex.

"Monitor him and make sure he doesn't die," he ordered the doctors.

Ronin faced Alex, saying, "I'll be back every hour to see if you have changed your mind about giving me the code. Until then, enjoy what control you have left over your own body."

…

Duo was on his back under the body of his unfinished Gundam, his hands and face smeared with black grease and oil and the smell of molten gundanium filling the air around him. He was more than content to tinker his time Alex stared at him in defiance, never once wavering in his without worrying about the impending doom that awaited him outside the warehouse doors. Nothing felt more satisfying than to be working with his hands. For the last week, Duo, Rhys, and their band of mechanics and engineers had been working diligently on completing his Gundam. It had taken hours of planning and hours of traveling to get the machine from Duo's dealership to Rhys' site. Getting an eight ton metal giant down the streets in the middle of the night without unwanted eyes turning their way was a difficult task to accomplish. But with the help of Wufei and a few favors from Lady Une, Duo managed to keep the Gundam under wraps with little trouble.

"These are the last of the calculations we've come up with," a voice from above rang down on him.

Duo turned his head to the side to a pair of brown boots, worn out by years of use and toil. He pushed out from under the Gundam in order to look at the man standing before him. A man in his forties, with heavy bags under his eyes and a mop of hair that had prematurely turned the color of snow, stared down at him. The engineer reminded Duo of Professor G, the man who had taken Duo in and sent him on Operation Meteor years ago, and consequently, the thought made Duo flinch inwardly. Duo quickly went over the specifications and handed them back to the man standing above him.

"Looks good, Godfrey. How long until these modifications are completed," Duo inquired as he shuttled himself back under the metal giant. He grabbed a wrench from the side and started tightening another nut.

"With these numbers, we should be done within three weeks."

"Now that won't do," Duo sighed, "Cut it down to one week."

"That's impossible," Godfrey shouted, throwing his hands up in the air. "We don't have enough manpower to pull off a job like that. If you would allow us to hire more…"

Duo cut him off, "You know I won't hire more people. There are only certain people I can trust right now, and you guys are it."

Duo's answer calmed the engineer. In a softer tone, Godfrey answered, "I know. I'm telling you the truth: We won't be able to finish with just the five of us."

"Would two more pairs of hands be of any help," someone said from behind them.

Duo and Godfrey turned to find Quatre as he strolled into the warehouse with Trowa at his side. They had spent the last couple of days in Lady Une's office relating the happenings in Santiago's casino. Dorothy had decided to stay behind and lend the Preventers her skills and expertise in intel recovery. Quatre was reluctant to leave her, but with a kiss and the cheek and a pat on the head, Dorothy was able to convince him that his help was needed elsewhere.

The engineer looked at the newcomers skeptically. "Two men are hardly enough to complete the job."

"Oh, but these are no ordinary men," Duo explained. "They'll be more than capable of doing what is needed." Duo stood up and brushed the dust and soot off of his clothes. To his chagrin, he just dirtied them more.

"But…" Godfrey tried to interject.

"Ah," Duo interrupted him before the older man could get a word in otherwise. He swung his arm around the shoulders of the engineer and started walking him away from the Gundam. "You're one of Rhys' closest friends. So you trust Rhys, right?"

"Yes."

"And Rhys trusts me, right?" Duo said with a smile.

"Yes," Godfrey said a little more hesitantly.

"And I trust those two," Duo added, signaling his friends with a move of his head, "So this means you trust them as well."

"I suppose…" Godfrey slowly began to say, looking vexed.

"Great," Duo said, and patted him on the back. "Then get my buddies some work uniforms and inform the other guys about our new guests. We'll be back in a little while. Oh, and call Rhys and tell him to meet us in the back office right away."

Godfrey opened his mouth to protest, but Duo just pushed him away. Mumbling incoherently under his breath, Godfrey walked off to do as Duo ordered. Duo turned back to his friends, whom he greeted and ushered to the office. It was in the back of the main building, a modest-sized room furnished with modern décor. Quatre immediately took note of the fifty gallon fish tank filled with tropical fish and freshwater plants. He stared at it out of curiosity and a bit of anxiousness. It reminded him of his ordeal in Cole Santiago's lavish office, where Trowa, Dorothy, and he had come close to their graves.

"You ok, Quatre?" Duo queried, seeing Quatre's perplexed expression. He offered both of his guests some coffee.

Quatre snapped out of his thoughts. "Yes. I was actually just thinking about what we came here to tell you." He nodded his appreciation and took a sip from his cup.

"You don't mind waiting 'til Rhys gets here, do ya?" Duo asked.

Trowa and Quatre exchanged a questioning glance. "Are you sure we can trust him," Trowa questioned.

Duo nodded his head in affirmation. "I haven't known Rhys very long, but from the moment I met him, there was something about his eyes that told me he was a man to be respected and trusted. He once told me that he had many demons in his past to make up for. He knows what war feels like firsthand. He would give anything to prevent that."

Convinced, Trowa and Quatre were content to wait. A few minutes later, Rhys walked in to the room.

"I apologize for my tardiness, but that Godfrey keeps whining about…" Rhys stopped in mid-sentence when his eyes fell on Trowa. The Gundam pilots all curiously stared at him for a moment and then at each other as if someone else could explain Rhys' strange pause.

Duo cleared his throat to break the silence and stood up next to his old friend. Clapping his friend on the back, Duo said, "Quatre, Trowa, this is Rhys Collins. Rhys this is Quatre Winner and Trowa Barton."

"Nice to meet you," Rhys uttered, shaking both of their hands. When everyone was settled, Quatre and Trowa explained their harrowing experience at Santiago's compound. After they were done, the group sat in silence, processing the information.

It was Duo to first speak up. "Eris equals Dona… something. That's not much to go on," Duo muttered, scratching his head.

"No, but it is a start," offered Quatre. "Does this clue mean anything to you, Mr. Collins?"

"Please, call me Rhys," he started, "And, no, I'm afraid it doesn't."

"The Preventers are working on it as we speak. If they find anything, we'll be the first to know."

"Have either of you been able to gather any useful information," Trowa asked Duo and Rhys.

They both shook their heads. "We've got information," Duo offered, "but nothing of use."

The entire room felt heavy with defeat and frustration.

…

Lady Une popped another aspirin into her mouth and gulped down her water for the fourth time today. She rubbed her temples in an attempt to relieve some of the built-up stress that had accumulated over the last few days. The whereabouts of their kidnapped comrades were still unknown and nearly one-third of her forces were out scurrying the far reaches of space to find any inkling of them. The rest of her men we out preventing the people from rioting on the streets. On top of that, the press was quickly becoming more difficult to fend off. They were constantly berating her with questions and allegations, and her roundabout answers were losing their effect. Rumors were beginning to spread, and soon, she would have to tell the world the truth. It was only a matter of time.

"Be careful. If you don't relax a bit, you're head will fall off," Noin said to her overly pressured friend.

"At least I wouldn't have to deal with all of these problems," she rebutted, rubbing her temples in a futile attempt to erase the pain in her head.

"But then, who would save the world?" Noin joked. "I'm just saying you can't bear the burden of all the problems. Just focus on the most important ones for now and let someone else worry about the rest."

"How can you be so calm at a time like this, Noin?"

"Because I know that in the end, it will all turn out for the best. It always does. You just need to have faith."

Noin had that innocent, bright-eyed look that little children have when speak about what they dream of doing. Lady Une smiled in spite of herself. _Faith_. It was tenuous like the weather. You could predict sunny skies all you want, but in the end, sometimes it just rains. Une never liked things she couldn't control. She needed to know the exact specs to get from point A to point B, and if she couldn't, then she would make a new plan to follow. With faith, there are no plans. To Une, that was unacceptable. That is not to say she never had faith. She did possess it at one time, when her heart was invested in the man she loved. But, her faith had died with Treize, laid to rest in the earth under the shade of a maple tree, and unless he could rise from the dead, her faith would remain with him.

"You're too idealistic, Noin."

"Somebody has to be," she said with a smile.

Just then, Wufei barged into the room, his brow furrowed and his jaw set tight. He stood at attention.

"At ease," Lady Une said.

"Ma'am, we have leak," Wufei stated.

Lady Une and Noin sat up straight, their attention focused on Wufei and his next words.

"The news of the kidnappings is all over the media. The government is demanding answers. We're not sure who released the information, but I assure you that they will be found and severely punished."

"Understood. You're dismissed," Une ordered, and he left.

"This isn't good news," Noin stated.

Lady Une closed her eyes to calm herself. "There doesn't seem to be any of that lately."

"How about I handle the press, and you handle Zechs for a while," Noin suggested.

"How is your husband these days?"

"Driving me up the walls. He spends most of his searching for clues to his sister's whereabouts. His nerves are on edge, and I'm getting the end of it. He hardly spends any time with Vallor. I understand his need to find her, but if he continues this way, I might just end up losing him as well."

Lady Une gave her friend a sympathetic look. "Go to Zechs. Tell him how you feel. I can handle the press."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, he needs you more than I do right now. Besides, don't you have faith in me?"

AN: Ok, so the ending was kinda short and slow, but it'll lead into something bigger. Hopefully, if I ever finish this story. I do know everything that happens up to the end, I just don't seem to have the time to write it all down. Small steps, small steps. Ok, if anyone reviews, I'll be very happy. Until next time…


End file.
